Veo a Través de Ti
by Wordenwood
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si al volver de un viaje encuentras todo un mundo cambiado? ¿Qué pasaría si tu mejor amiga no pudiera ver? Es la oportunidad de Harry para demostrar lo que siente haciendo que vean a través de él, iluminando varios opacos destinos.
1. Prólogo I

**Nota:** Este fic está basado en diversas ideas de Juan Pablo Salemme, un lector de mis fics, que me pidió que desarrolle su idea, y de ella con muchas más mías; sale este fic.

**Nota: **Copyright JKR 2006; Fragmentos de "Otro día que va" por RBD.

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Veo a Través de Ti**  
por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Prólogo / Primera Parte**

"**Otro día que va...  
para soñar que pronto mi pasado nunca mas ya volverá."**

Mi nombre es Harry Potter, hace algunos años tuve que superar a mi mismo, a mis creencias y valores, para poder matar a un ser vivo, algo que nunca me perdonaré aunque al que maté haya sido el más cruel de todos los seres que habitaron en este planeta.

Gracias a Dios, siempre tuve la ayuda de mis mejores amigos, de mis profesores, y de mis seres queridos, como la familia Weasley. A todos ellos acredito mi victoria, esa victoria que me permitió pensar en un futuro junto a alguien más.

Solo que no sabía quien era ese alguien.

Hasta Ahora.

Vine a la China para reflexionar en los montes orientales de la sabiduría, entrenarme física y psicológicamente para volver y poder estar con ellos, mi familia, a la que amo. Especialmente a mi mejor amiga, ella fue la que más trabajo le costó dejarme ir, no me soltaba ese día cuando mi viaje estaba listo y planificado, si no me hubiera separado, algo que ahora lamento, hubiera perdido el transportador.

El profesor Dumbeldore, fue la gentil persona en ayudarme a decidirme a realizar este viaje, tenía miedo de dañar a mis seres queridos, todo eso por mis estúpidas facultades heredadas de Voldemort, la magia involuntaria, los meses después de la Última Batalla me estaban matando, me enojaba todo el tiempo, haciendo que las cosas estallen y hasta una vez mi propia Hermione comenzó a levitar, algo que no me perdonaré, ni si quiera aunque haya podido controlarme solo gracias al hecho de que era ella quien estaba siendo levitada. No me quiero imaginar si no me hubiera podido controlar.

Llegué a la China y estuve un mes caminando, buscando la escuela de Profundo Control Mágico, la cual su director, amigo de Dumbeldore era especializado en esas cosas, controlar la magia involuntaria y la oscura. Llegué destrozado. Muerto de frío y de hambre, con todas mis defensas bajas.

Ahí me brindaron una cálida cama, comida y ropa limpia, confiscaron todas mis cosas, incluyendo mi varita, aduciendo que el curso se llevaba por etapas.

Pase meses con la primera etapa, que era realmente fácil para alguien que ha sido buscador en Quidditch. Era fortalecer los músculos, en resumen todo mi cuerpo, llevando a cabo varias actividades bien pesadas y no mágicas, poco a poco de un chico algo delgaducho pude marcar y fortalecer mi cuerpo y defenderme, teniendo una victoria asegurada, sin varita. Los ejercicios físicos, competencias de atletismo, natación, abdominales y yoga eran fáciles de superar para mí, pero a veces no me quería ni imaginar a mi amigo Ron Weasley haciendo eso, acabaría muerto.

La segunda etapa, fue la más fácil, practicar hechizos avanzados de la magia blanca, algo de lo que ya tenía concepto y podía manejar fácilmente, siempre, cada día, le dedicaba mi trabajo a ella, que estaba a miles de kilómetros de mí, prometiéndome cada día que la volvería a ver, y que ella me volvería a dar una sonrisa, una de mis sonrisas.

Cada día que pasaba, pensaba más en ella, la extrañaba demasiado, pero no podía irme, no ahora, ya había pasado a la tercera y última etapa, la más larga: El Control de Magia Involuntaria y Oscura. Fue realmente difícil, se necesitaba demasiada concentración, a la par esfuerzo físico, después de esos largos días practicando con mi maestro Kan-Leng-Yo, terminaba completamente empapado, y las horas para poder dormir y relajarme eran mínimas.

Hasta que estuve listo.

Ahora podría volver a Inglaterra, y volver a estar con mis seres queridos, sin tener ningún problema, peligro o remordimiento, pero mi maestro me recomendó tomar unos meses de peregrinación por los territorios de los montes orientales de la Sabiduría, ejercitarme más, concentrarme por mi mismo, sobrevivir y perfeccionar mi yoga.

Hace mucho frío, lo sé, llevo mi antigua túnica de Hogwarts y encima un abrigo que fue lo que me brindaron en el centro además de devolverme todas mis cosas , he tenido que hechizar todo mágicamente para que me de calor.

Después de cuatro largos años, uno de búsqueda, dos y medio de estudios, y medio año de meditación individual, podré volver a verlos a todos.

A Ron, podré volver a hablar de él de Quidditch y jugar ajedrez en tardes lluviosas, además de ocuparnos de temas, que nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar, como por ejemplo quien nos gustaba. Aunque para él era obvio, era ella, Hermione, y más le vale que no vuelva a cometer errores que yo le he visto cometer. Más le vale.

A mis profesores y los Weasleys, que me ayudaron desde el primer momento, aunque a veces no quise verlos, ni hablar con ellos, pero son como una gran familia para mí, porque siempre estuvieron presentes, y me brindaron a veces cariño, a veces protección y lo principal: me corrigieron.

Podría decir que quiero ver a Ginny, pero sinceramente no la quiero ver, ni en pintura. Después de cuantas veces me sacó la vuelta en Séptimo, y me pidió perdón, ni loco, le dije que esperáramos para pasar a ese tipo de relación tan íntima que ella quería, pero no lo hizo, y en vez de esperarme y madurar lo suficiente, se entregó a otro, y no lo dejó hasta que tuve la suerte de encontrármelos en la sala de los menesteres. Desde ahí, ella me pide perdón y quiere que volvamos, yo ya la perdone pero que ni sueñe para volver. Que ni lo sueñe.

Y finalmente a la persona que quiero ver, abrazar y besar, es a mi mejor amiga Hermione, quiero poder volver a oler su aroma a vainilla, volver a poder jugar con sus castaños cabellos, volver a poder descifrar sus pensamientos con solo mirar esos ojos que para mí son un chocolate.

Me he dado cuenta de algo que nunca podré revelar.

Estoy enamorado de ella.

Estoy enamorado de Hermione Granger.

Harry Potter siguió caminando mientras reflexionaba sobre su pasado, ahora ya no tenía excusa, ahora solo le quedaba vivir con ella como amigos, ya no podría protegerla de cerca, atreverse a tocarla suavemente en un acto inocente, ya no podría rozarle la mano, estar cerca de sus labios, escuchar su respiración escondidos en el silencio de algún extraño recinto.

Ya no..

Ese pasado no volvería… ya no.

Y pasaban sus días caminando y caminando tratando de encontrar el punto para poder, por fín, llegar a casa y encontrarse con ese futuro que había aguardado durante tanto tiempo.

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

¡Hola a todos!

Bueno, estoy bastante nervioso, por que teóricamente este es mi segundo Fic – Drama, además de "¡Ayúdame!" (Recordar que "el Terror" es un fic _ligth_ xD). También estoy nervioso y ansioso por saber si es de su agrado, cosa que ya me dirán en los capítulos siguientes cuando ya sepan su trama verdadera que no pienso revelar ahora ya que quiero que sea sorpresa.

Espero sus reviews, con su opinión general de prólogo y también que usen su sentido adivinador y vaticinador para que con este prólogo y el título del fic puedan tratar de sacar algún argumento que sea exacto o curiosamente se parezca mucho a la trama.

Aunque este capitulo sea muy cortito, se irán agrandando conforme valla comenzando el fic poco a poco, primero comenzamos con los dos prólogos y posteriormente seguimos con las diversas partes.

Para los fans de "¡Ayúdame!" el pre- ayúdame, se llamará "Tan solo un Error" y lo publicaré en el mes de Octubre, más o menos.

¡¡Que nervioss!

JD cruza los dedos para que les guste la idea y se retira cautelosamente


	2. Prólogo II

Recuerda que a un escritor le encanta que comenten su trabajo, y yo soy uno de ellos.  
**¿Me dejas un review?**  
_Read & Review Org._

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Veo a Través de Ti**  
por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Prólogo / Segunda Parte**

"**El tiempo ha borrado todo en mi corazón  
cada recuerdo que dejó el desamor."**

Después que se fue de mi vida, esta cambió de manera total, mi noviazgo con Ron fue empeorando cada vez más, comprendí que lo que sentía por él no era más que la ilusión de ser querida, ser la predilección de alguien. Sobreentendí que nuestros roces y mal humores eran producto del la típica atracción adversa que siempre se presenta en la adolescencia, pero cuando el milagrosamente, después de tiempo, de malos tratos entre tantas cosas él decide tomar el paso final, y yo como una tonta saltaba de alegría, me daba cuenta que aunque ya estábamos estables, seguíamos peleando como esos chiquillos de primero, tercero, cuarto y hasta séptimo.

Harry se llevó con él mi seguridad, confianza y ganas de vivir mi vida, después de todos esos acontecimientos una persona tan brillante como yo no pudo ni siquiera presentir por qué me pasaba esto cada vez que él se iba, cada vez que el tenia nuevos planes, por que se me hacía un nudo en la garganta cuando nos contaba sobre sus novias… qué raro, pensaba en esos momentos.

A los pocos meses que Harry se fue, Ronald me propuso ser su novia, un segundo paso en nuestra relación, yo acepté gustosa en un principio, así además de saber si él era finalmente el chico con el que quería pasar el resto de mi vida, hasta estar en una pequeña casa visitados por todos nuestros nietos… era también, para no quedarme sola, debido a que después de la Ultima Batalla, Harry estaba conmigo la mayor parte del día.

Y ahí me di cuenta que todo había cambiado, ya no estaba en absoluto enamorada o ilusionada con Ronald, de hecho él mismo había cambiado mucho desde que Harry derrotó a Voldemort en nuestro séptimo año en Hogwarts. Se había vuelto frío con nosotros, sumiso, celoso y a veces pedante, nuestras discusiones se hicieron mucho más frecuentes. Los temas siempre eran los mismos "por qué pasas tanto tiempo con él", "por qué siempre esta sentado a tu lado", "por qué hacen los deberes juntos". Eso me crispaba demasiado los nervios, tener a un personaje que todo el día me preguntara por que diablos estaba con mi mejor amigo, era tan obvio, ¡él era mi mejor amigo! No solo era con Harry, con todos los chicos que me preguntaban que tarea había para el día siguiente, el estaba ahí atrás mío abrazándome tal cual león a su leona cuando hay competencia.

Y yo recién me doy cuenta que todas y cada una de las discusiones que hemos tenido desde que nos conocemos eran solo por Harry Potter, solo por él se iniciaba todo, todo era alrededor del destino de Harry, a ese que extraño tanto y tengo miedo, un miedo terrible que le pase algo, algo que no se pueda cambiar, que su propia conciencia haga que el se quite radical y tontamente su vida.

Tengo miedo, angustia y frustración que no vuelva, que me olvide, que no pueda sentir de nuevo esa gratificante sensación que me envolvía de una manera reconfortante y deliciosa que siempre traía su presencia, su porte elegante y a la vez descuidado y divertido, sus abrazos y apapachos que tanto me gustaban.

Cuanto lo extraño…

Me replanteo mi vida: desde que subí a ese tren sentí que yo lo tenía que ayudar, era mi deber, darme amor, cariño y protección. En esos momentos era un niño con una sonrisa tierna, divertida y pícara, vi en esos profundos ojos verde esmeralda que él necesitaba algo más que dulces, necesitaba amigos… Después en quinto año, noté que no necesitaba un amor superficial si ya tenia el verdadero amor que le otorgaba en cada acción indiscretamente.

Nunca me imaginé que ese amor podría cambiar en un par de años, de ser un amor considerado amistad a lo que ahora lo considero…

Pero, no fueron un par de años reflexiono ahora, el lo fue, es y será desde siempre todo para mí, el principio y el fin, el alfa y el omega, la magia personificada en alguien.

Ahora estoy sentada aquí, recordando todo estos recuerdos que son lo más valioso que tengo.

Sus sonrisas, sus miradas, sus abrazos, todo eso es lo que siempre recordaré, y le devuelven por un momento ese aspecto multicolor y luminoso a mi ahora, opaca vida.

--------------OoOoO--------------

En las fiestas de 1999, cuando todo el planeta se preparaba para pasar a un nuevo milenio y yo pensaba solo en una cosa, me pasó algo que cambio radicalmente mí vida:

Después de almorzar con Ron, que simplemente me dedicó una simple mirada, y con su hermana Ginny, que lloraba desconsolada y destartaladamente en los fofos brazos de su hermano, sollozando y gritando que Harry le había prometido volver para casarse en las vísperas del nuevo milenio.

Si ella sintiera, aunque sea, parte de lo que yo siento en mi silencioso sufrimiento, que se divide en dos partes, la primara, que el me haya abandonado tan de prisa, que no lo vería pronto, y la segunda, que no se, si el sentirá lo mismo que ahora yo he descubierto que siento por el…Ella sabría lo que es sufrir: Silenciosamente por su ausencia.

Después de esa tarde, cuando Ron me dejó en casa, prácticamente ordenándome que me baje del carro, debido que había quedado con sus nuevos amigotes, que nunca me gustaron para ser sincera, no me dijo "Feliz Año", "pásala bien con tu familia", solo me advirtió que no lo llamara ni en la noche, ni los dos días que seguía a ese 31 de Enero…

Posteriormente me alisté resignada para ir a la casa de mi tío Henry a pasar el Año Nuevo, si hubiera estado Harry ese día, me habría invitado a pasarlo con él, habría hecho una pequeña fiesta en su casa de seguro. La habría pasado tan bien… y no me hubiera pasado eso.

Fue una bella velada, todas mis primas estaban, como siempre, besándose con sus novios, de maneras tiernas, y bailando alegremente, ¿por qué era tan sumisa como novia para no decirle a Ronald que era su deber acompañarme? Porque no quiero quedarme sola y sin alguien que por lo menos me saque al cine o pasear por unas horas.

Todo eso me hizo acordar a mi graduación, donde Harry me invitó a bailar, y me dio el pendiente que siempre llevo puesto, fue su gesto de agradecimiento por mi ayuda, aunque yo no necesitaba ningún regalo, solo el ayudarlo y estar cerca de él era una bendición del cielo, el placer en su totalidad. Me dio su tierno beso en la mejilla, me pregunto se sintió tan lindo en mi mejilla… como se sentirán en mis labios.

Volviendo al tema de Ronald, ni siquiera yo debería de haberle insistido, el debería de haber ido a esa fiesta conmigo, y no a la despedida de soltero de uno de esos amigotes, cuando había esta fiesta familiar… muy egoísta de su parte, muy egoísta él.

Alrededor de la neblinosa hora de las tres y media en punto de la madrugada, mis padres, Jane y Jake Granger, me llamaron.

- Hermione – me dijo mi madre arreglada perfectamente hasta el final – ya nos vamos, mejor ha esta hora que ya esta libre de borrachos, además a las cuatro la neblina en las carreteras baja hasta el piso.

- Papá no ha tomado nada ¿verdad? – pregunté yo, siempre preocupándome en estos temas.

- No, no ha tomado nada, ya sabes que no puede por un tiempo excepto una copa pequeña de vino al día, y mejor aún que no tome si va a manejar.

Se subieron al "Chervolet HHr" de los Granger y manejaron tranquilamente por un par de horas, debido a que la casa de campo de Henry Granger estaba alejada de la ciudad y cerca de Derbyshire.

Mis padres siempre fueron gente tranquila y ordenada, y más ahora que él médico le ha prohibido tomar licor por su reciente operación. De ahí salí yo, ordenada, respetuosa, humilde y sincera, no es que quiera darme innumerables cualidades pero, solo resalto las de mis padres en mí.

Mi mamá estaba conversando animosamente sobre sus amigos y la nueva apartada casa de mis tíos, diseñada por los mejores arquitectos de todo el condado.

Yo estaba disfrutando de la novela que acaba de comprarme ese día, antes que valla a almorzar con los hermanos Weasley, era muy interesante y romántica, justo lo que alguien negado al amor necesita en su vida.

Nos faltaba una hora para entrar a Oxford, al despejar la vista de mi libro podía ver los árboles y en algunos casos el campo, pude sentir una extraña presencia mágica entre ellos, no la mágica blanca, si no de un color amargado…

Llegamos a un cruce entre cuatro autopistas, estaba tenuemente iluminado y silencioso, a esa hora los semáforos estaban fuera de funcionamiento por lo que teníamos que fijarnos con cautela y esmero.

Muy silencioso, hasta que pude divisar dos grandes luces que vinieron del frente… Quitándome el color de la vida que me quedaba…

Encerrándome en una cárcel de oscuridad y penumbra…

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

¡Hola a todos!

Pues veo que les ha gustado ehh, aunque sinceramente en esta segunda parte del prólogo creo que ya les he dado el suficiente material como para saber qué le pasa a Hermione, y como la encontrará Harry si regresa a Inglaterra (nunca se sabe si decide quitarse radical y tontamente su vida xD). También podemos ver que Ron es un patán, bacancito de barrio entre otros modismos no precisamente bonitos, y que Ginny se cree la damisela en peligro cuando no lo es.

Pues en el próximo capítulo ya se enterarán un poco más sobre, esta vez, el destino de ambos, en en el capítulo dos, nos encontraremos con ¡Harry!

Bueno estimados lectores nos vemos y por favor dejen reviews, que son un siempre grandes referentes que me harán siempre continuar con buenos ánimos mis historias.!

JD!

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

PGF HHR 

**P**ropaganda** G**ratuita **F**anfic** - H**arry**/H**e**r**mione

**Alguien como tú**

by Francis HHr

Cuando la locura se desata en Hogwarts y Hermione tiene que venir con un plan para contener los problemas, nunca se imaginó que uno de sus sueños se cumpliría. Tener la posibilidad de ser la novia de la persona que amaba y su mejor amigo. Pero aunque esta sea sólo una forma de fingir y ayudarlo a recuperar a su ex, Hermione sabe que es la única oportunidad de demostrarle lo que tenía delante de él, sin saber que el futuro le depara muchas sorpresas y problemas.


	3. Parte I

Recuerda que a un escritor le encanta que comenten su trabajo, y yo soy uno de ellos.  
**¿Me dejas un review?**  
_Read & Review Org._

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Veo a Través de Ti**  
por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Parte I**

"**Si mirara atrás…  
intento volar no hay nadie más que pueda destruir mi fe"**

No hubo rastro del maldito carro que llegó en contra, chocando con la parte delantera del nuestro auto, mis padres tuvieron algunos cortes leves, que fueron solucionados inmediatamente en la posta más cercana y también en San Mungo. Mi caso fue realmente extraño e inmediatamente in solucionable, no se qué, ni como pasó, la única explicación que me dieron fue que, al chocar el carro contra nosotros yo salí volando por la ventana trasera y mi cráneo chocó intensamente con la grava, justo afectándome el sentido de la vista. No es algo que yo haya creído tan fácilmente, siempre pensé que tenía que pasar cosas más graves o tal vez aún más simples, como por ejemplo, quedándose paulatinamente ciega y recobrando la vista, y así poco a poco la gente perdía ese valioso sentido. Cuando fuimos delegados a San Mungo, los medimagos estuvieron consternados con mi caso, usaron todos los hechizos médicos posibles, y algunas que otras pociones y nada funcionaba, pronto magos y muggles intentaron remediarlo, pero mis ojos no podía ver ni siquiera divisar el mínimo rastro de iluminación.

Pronto, magos, brujas y muggles se enteraron de este hecho, nadie podía visitarme debido a que estaba en proceso de observación minuciosa, los médicos muggles creían que esa parte del cerebro podría volver a funcionar normalmente al cabo de un tiempo, pero los días y semanas pasaron y no pasaba nada nuevo. Con eso mi soledad aumentó, además cuando Dumbledore decidió tomar personalmente el asunto y ver qué podía hacer, nos dimos con la sorpresa que ni el nuevo ministro de magia, y uno de los magos más sabios además de poderosos del Mundo Mágico no podía hacer nada. El profesor Dumbledore y la profesora McGonnagall, ahora directora de Hogwarts, no podían creerlo, no les entraba en la cabeza lo que me había pasado, y que ni la magia podía hacer absolutamente nada por mí.

Cuando volví a mi casa, me enteré que Ron no se había aparecido hacía tiempo ni siquiera a cuidar por mí, y cuando ocurrió el accidente, llevado a todas las televisoras del país, y más aún al Profeta, él seguía en esa casa de playa donde lo habían invitado. ¿Qué novio podía ser ese? Una persona que ni siquiera se interesara por ti, ahora es cuando me doy cuenta que con Ron nunca tuve nada más que un amorcillo platónico que se puede desechar así como así, eso es lo que hizo él, yo no confiaré más en él, ya no. Además por nuestros años de amistad lo libraré de una carga como una ciega como yo, que necesita ayuda para hacer todo.

Me duele muchísimo pensar que un día era una persona que podía ver las luces, los colores, las formas, los matices, las diferencias y las comparaciones, un día podía leer, y al otro nada, solo oscuridad, una oscuridad tan lejana y profunda que no se si me podré acostumbrar. Solo agradezco haber podido tener tiempo para leer los sabios libros de diferentes bibliotecas, agradezco el poder haber posado mi mirada en unos ojos verdes que siempre recordaré. Agradezco de tener esos recuerdos profundos que colorean mi oscuridad eterna.

Me cerré progresivamente al mundo, y más después que me di cuenta que ahora sería completamente inútil, yo una persona tan activa, lectora, crítica y observadora, me quedé sin uno de los sentidos que siempre utilicé, mis padres me decían que no era así, que ser ciega no me iba a impedir vivir una vida casi-normal, que se me desarrollarían mucho los otros sentidos, es verdad, por ejemplo ahora, mientras pienso esto escucho el dulce cantar de los pájaros aún más fuerte y nítidamente que antes, y siento la calentura del sol sobre mi piel con más intensidad – más aún sin tener calor - toco la madera de la silla donde estoy sentada, recordando esto, porque ahora lo único que puedo hacer, es recordar.

Mis padres dejaron de viajar para poder cuidarme siempre, se juntaron con varios neuro -oculistas para ver si mi problema era solucionable, ellos tenían fe y esperanza, algo que yo ya había perdido en parte, ahora solo me quedaban esos recuerdos tan importantes para poder presentarle a mi cerebro formas y colores que me daban un poco de alegría.

Pero cuando trataba de ver a través de algo, no veía nada, el color, la forma, nada.

Al mes del accidente, cuando ya me había separado de Ron, este me vino a visitar, en plan de amigos, lo sentí amigable y nostálgico. Había en él un tono que tenía el mismo chico pelirrojo y simpático de Hogwats, y no el pedante que hacía unas semanas estaba conmigo, me dijo que no podía quedarme en mi casa toda la vida, sentada con Nanny ahí cuidándome mientras mis padres trabajaban, que yo era una chica muy capaz.

Después de él, las visitas de mis amistades se hicieron más frecuentes, Lavander y Pavarti se comprometieron a verme siempre para contarme las últimas novedades, Luna se matriculó conmigo a unas clases de braille. La visita que marcó mi nueva vida sumida en la oscuridad fue la de mi antigua y querida profesora McGonnagall, y ahora directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, estaba buscando una profesora de transformaciones y me insistía que el cargo era para mí, que me mudara al colegio, aunque sea por un año, que tendría una elfina doméstica a mi disposición todos los días, y que ella ahora como directora, no creía que encontraría a alguien más capaz que a mí. Me dio mucho gusto lo que me dijo, pero¿como podría dar lo mejor de mí estando ciega? Me hizo saber que estaba bendecida, por que tenía la magia de mi lado, y que todos los profesores siempre me prestarían ayuda, además con un sencillo hechizo podía convertir las letras arábicas al braille y al revés.

Acepté, no quería ser una carga para mis padres, y supuse que en Hogwarts lo sería también en cierta forma, el poder usar la magia libremente y poder convertir todos esos apetitosos libros de la bibliotecas al braille por un momento me entusiasmaron, así que ahora solo me quedaba esperar a Septiembre. Noté un tono muy peculiar en su voz, me imaginé esa mirada en la profesora que a veces nos dirigía, profunda y significativa, sus cuerdas vocales utilizaron el mismo tono que cuando decían esas cosas.

¿Pero qué tenían para mí deparadas las grandes y sabias paredes del colegio?

--------------OoOoO--------------

Decidí volver a Inglaterra apenas me sentí lo más resuelto y comprobé tener toda esa magia tonta e involuntaria controlada. También debo añadir que mis ganas de verla a ella y a los demás eran realmente enormes, después de todo este año, muchas partes solo, y las otras con personas que no tenían permitido tener relaciones amígales, personas que no se impresionaban por mi nombre, personas que me trataban como un recluso que tenía que aprender a comportarse, creo que esto era para, primero formar un gran límite, después al no tener confianza, tener menos oportunidades de aflorar conductas extrañas frente a muchos, eso no era muy agradable que digamos. Cómo los extraño, como extraño ese olor a manzanilla en las noches después de la cena en la Madriguera, como extraño tomarme una cerveza de mantequilla con Ron, como extraño simplemente pasar el tiempo con Hermione. Ahora se que mi vida sin ellos sería sufrida, cuando era niño y vivía con los Dursley creía que nada me salvaría, hasta que podría crecer, encontrar un trabajo, ahorrar algo y arrendar un apartamento barato, pero eso nunca pasó. La vida y el destino me deparaban otra cosa, además de ser el niño que vivió -algo no muy importante- ser querido y recibir el cariño verdadero – y en absoluto interesado- de varias personas, cuyo ejemplo, no podía ser otro que Hermione, su delicioso aroma, sus labios cuando al concentrase son presionados por sus dientes superiores haciéndolos ligeramente rojizos, sus sonrisas, sus ojos, solo esos gestos – cuando era dirigidos hacia mí – me hacían sentir enormemente querido, más que los fogosos besos de Ginny, aun más que sus apasionados abrazos, más aún que sus declaraciones de "amor" pleno.

Hermione, fue, es y estoy seguro que será no solo una persona bella por fuera, aunque ella no lo reconozca – y trate de pasar desapercibida – es aún más profundamente bella, por dentro, además de ser brillante, optimista, responsable, honesta, a veces algo nerviosa, pero es mucho lo bueno que se puede decir de ella, si tendría que hacer una lista nunca terminaría.

Ahora me siento feliz, mis ojos han visto paisajes maravillosos, mi gusto, han probado comidas exóticas y poco convencionales, mi tacto, ha tocado nieve, montes, flores, ha tenido un contacto con la naturaleza, mis oídos, han escuchado los cantos de especies que nunca más volveré a tener el honor de oír, mi olfato ha comprobado que la naturaleza pura, esa que llega a los pulmones y los refresca, existe. Aunque haya pasado por experiencias maravillosas, y he comprendido que Dios, no solo me creo para salvar el mundo, si no también para amar y ser amado, solo quiero ver rizos castaños, probar sus labios, tocar su cremosa piel, escuchar su suave voz y olfatear su cuello, sus hombros, conocerla a toda ella de memoria y con una sustanciosa perfección.

Me siento realmente inseguro ¿si ella sigue siendo enamorada de Ron? O peor aún ¿si ya se han casado¿si son una familia feliz con hijos y todo¿Cómo podría vivir la vida con ese gran amor cada día creciendo en mi pecho¿Cómo podría yo ser feliz sin ser egoísta? Pero, si no fuese así¿si ella ya no ama a Ron¿si ella me está esperando¿Cómo podría actuar normalmente si noto en sus ojos un amor por mí? Y peor, si no lo noto, si la noto exactamente igual que hace unos años ¿qué hago? Como voy a poder ocultar mi amor hacia ella – espera Harry, espera – para mí Hermione está prácticamente desde el inicio de mi vida feliz, así que si ella no está interesada en mí, solo me guardaré el secreto, que tal vez, pueda usar en alguna situación oportuna… ya la quiero ver… ya le quiero contar… me muero por traerla algún día a todos estos lugares que he estado, podría ser un viaje romántico, ella y yo, solos, en Asia, en los inmaculados montes de la Sabiduría… Hermione… Hermione… lo que me haces pensar…

Ahora estoy en Beijing comprando con el poco dinero muggle que me queda un pasaje a Inglaterra, quiero tener la experiencia de viajar por primera vez en avión, a ver como es, los Dursley nunca me llevaron de viaje, siempre me quedaba con la señora Figg, ahora que viviré una nueva vida, estoy dispuesto a viajar, y darme los gustos, también quiero trabajar, pero no en el cuartel de aurores, donde de seguro tendría un puesto vacante, quiero hacer algo menos pesado y estratégico, algo más pedagógico. Pero también quiero comprarme una propiedad, estaba pensando un departamento en Londres, o una casa acogedora en Hogsmeade.

Me subo al avión pensando en todo esto, deseando verla a ella y a todos pronto, entro, examino la máquina, se nota que es moderna, me siento en el sitio indicado, y me quedo mirando las plantaciones de arroz que hay al costado de la pista de despegue. Cuando menos lo pienso ya estamos sobrevolando la China, sinceramente es un país muy bonito, en historia, naturaleza, y espíritu, hay un perfecto contraste entre lo antiguo y lo moderno, un contraste que yo he visto.

A penas llegue a mi país alquilaré una cómoda y confortante habitación en un buen hotel, después tomaré un largo y reconfortante baño – algo que en estos años no he podido tener la oportunidad de hacer – después dormiré en la cómoda cama y al día siguiente iré a cortarme el pelo – me gusta tener mi pelo largo, pero ahora está excesivamente largo y comienza a molestarme, tendré que llamar a mis viejos amigos y a Hermione, encontrarme con ellos.

De pronto, noto que la señorita sentada a mi lado izquierdo, vestida con un sastre blanco, con características europeas y con su rubio cabello atado en una cola de caballo larga, me comienza a mirar – ella tenía un porte ejecutivo y después me enteré por qué – ignoro que me está observando y sigo mirando el cielo…

Las diferentes aeromozas comienzan a servir el desayuno en sus modernos carritos, al mismo tiempo las mesitas que se encontraban al frente nuestro bajan electrónicamente sin que ningún pasajero toque nada, las mesitas traían ya una bolsa de plástico empaquetada correctamente que contenía los diferentes cubiertos, y la carta, era pequeña, me dispuse a buscar la sección "Breakfast" y pedí un desayuno internacional para ser más preciso, la aeromoza lo saca, este estaba cubierto por una tapa de color blanco, etiquetada con el nombre y con unos seguros de sanidad y me lo da con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Me dispongo a comerlo, estaba aceptable, aunque nada comprado con los de Hogwarts o la Madriguera, de pronto, la señorita que había pedido un jugo solamente, me inicio la conversación en un perfecto modismo británico:

- La comida de los aviones no es siempre la más rica, aunque este sea uno de los aviones más aptos y recomendados para viajes algo largos – decía la mujer mientras yo volteaba a verla - ¿está rico el Internacional?

- Muy rico – digo en una voz ronca, creo que he perdido para siempre mi voz normal, o tendré que recuperarme de todas mis gripes para poder confirmarlo – Aunque como usted dice no se comprara en nada con otros desayunos que he comido en mi vida.

- El de Hogwarts por ejemplo – me dijo la ahora, bruja, nunca creí que una bruja viajara en avión, ella sonrió sutilmente – no se si me recuerdas, yo obviamente a ti sí, eres definitivamente Harry Potter, solo que sumamente pelucón, algo desaliñado, y no el chico flacucho que yo conocí.

- Perdón, pero no te recuerdo – me disculpé mirándola fijamente y dejando a un lado mi sándwich con jamón y queso fundidos.

- Soy Mirandine de Bourgh – Harry pensó un momento, él podía ser una persona que no se caracterizara por una gran memoria pero de Bourgh nunca había escuchado ese apellido – ¿Recuerdas¿La Hufflepuff encargada junto con Colin Creevey del periódico escolar¿Recuerdas que en las ediciones semanales íbamos a preguntarte una cosa nueva?

- ¡Miranda! – el ojiverde, tras tan detallada explicación entendía lo que su ex compañera le quería decir, siempre le había dicho Miranda, nunca me imaginé que tendría tal nombre completo, me acerqué y algo incómodo por la mesa del frente le saludé educadamente con un beso en la mejilla; ella sonrió – No sabía que te llamaras Mirandine – reí - ¿Y qué ha sido de tu vida?

- Bueno además que estoy comprometida con Colin – me enseñó su anillo de compromiso – me convertí en editora de revistas y actualmente trabajo en _"Contrastes"_ es una revista, que salió hace año y medio, y que ha tenido mucha acogida del público lector – me sonrió – estuve en la China para ver los contrastes entre el Mundo Mágico Oriental y el Mundo Muggle Oriental, y he descubierto que el mundo Mágico es mucho más aburrido que el muggle, por lo menos en la China, tienen una forma muy peculiar las instituciones en las ciudades.

- Yo no diría lo mismo, si es que no has ido hacia adentro de la China, no sabes todo la magia blanca y positiva que te encuentras ahí – proseguí – ahora estoy volviendo a Inglaterra, ya extraño mucho a mis amigos ¿Los has visto?

- ¡Oh! Harry, me caes a la perfección¿En Londres te podría hacer unas preguntas sobre el mundo mágico al interior de la China?

- ¡Claro Miranda! – dije antes de seguir comiendo mi pan fundido, mientras hacía esto pude observar que ella se puso de pronto algo nerviosa, como queriéndome ocultar algo - ¿Has visto a Hermione? – pregunté inmediatamente.

- No, lamentablemente, no he tenido el gusto de verla, aunque me gustaría – me dio una sonrisa algo nostálgica – pero ya la verás.

Después de un rato más conversando con Miranda, y enterándome que ella era la reportera y editora y Colin, su prometido, era el fotógrafo y respectivo director de fotografía de la revista, me quedé dormido y supongo que ella también, así que sin sentirlo desperté cuando la voz de la aeromoza principal resonaba en todo el avión. Pude ver Londres desde un ángulo aéreo que nunca antes había visto, debido que cuando fui al cuartel en quinto, era de noche y estaba todo lleno de neblina…

El avión aterrizó sin problemas y por fin pude volver a pisar Inglaterra, mi país, mi cofre donde guardaba amores y amistades.

Sonreí y decidí que con esa sonrisa afrontaría mi destino, sea cual fuese.

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

Lo sé, lo sé, no se preocupen, en los próximos capítulos entra en acción nuestras situaciones, yo como ustedes la estoy esperando fervientemente, no veo la hora en que pase lo inevitable, como verán he decidido no ponerle nombre a los capítulos debido a que están narrados en primera persona, entonces podrían haber hasta dos títulos por capítulo y no me quiero, ni los quiero, complicar. Como ya verán este fic me esta gustando mucho escribirlo así que ya tengo varios capítulos de reserva, aunque algún tipo de tensión se mantenga en los próximos capítulos ya llegará el tiempo donde ustedes puedan ver que pase _eso _que esperan, aunque por lo pronto faltan…. Mejor no digo nada.

Les quiero decir que cada uno de los reviews que me mandan significan mucho para mí y me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo, cuando termino de leerlos salgo rojo, jejeje, bueno, traten de recomendarle a sus amigos este fic porque les aseguro que les gustará aunque tenga características dramáticas…

Bueno ahora me retiro a seguir escribiendo los próximos capítulos,

JD!

_P.D_. Como se darán cuenta, van a comenzar a cambiar los narradores a veces será primera y a veces tercera persona ;) es cuestión de darse cuenta.

**--------------OoOoO-------------- **

**PGF HHR**

**P**ropaganda** G**ratuita **F**anfic** - H**arry**/H**e**r**mione

**Alguien como tú**

by Francis HHr

Cuando la locura se desata en Hogwarts y Hermione tiene que venir con un plan para contener los problemas, nunca se imaginó que uno de sus sueños se cumpliría. Tener la posibilidad de ser la novia de la persona que amaba y su mejor amigo. Pero aunque esta sea sólo una forma de fingir y ayudarlo a recuperar a su ex, Hermione sabe que es la única oportunidad de demostrarle lo que tenía delante de él, sin saber que el futuro le depara muchas sorpresas y problemas.


	4. Parte II

Recuerda que a un escritor le encanta que comenten su trabajo, y yo soy uno de ellos.  
**¿Me dejas un review?**  
_Read & Review Org._

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Veo a Través de Ti**  
por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Parte II**

Los meses habían pasado para mí, de una manera súbitamente lenta desde que yo quedé irremediablemente ciega, el trágico y doloroso invierno se fue de manera lenta en tantos exámenes y chequeos en los que estuve predispuesta, estos tantos muggles como mágicos eran solo desilusiones que llegaban en cada uno de esos resultados. La primavera llegó de una manera hermosa – según me contaban y pude comprobar – todos los días al salir a caminar acompañada de Nanny, recogíamos flores, siempre pude catar su delicioso aroma y texturas diferentes. Traté los meses después del accidente normalizar mi vida, pero simplemente no podía, era una oscuridad inmensa, no le hallaba salida, de ningún tipo. No podía leer, alguien tenía que hacerlo por mí, soy maniática, no puedo leer si no es de la forma que me gusta a mí, despacio, a veces más rápido, repasando, disfrutando letra por letra, palabra por palabra. El abrasador calorcillo del verano llegó, y yo seguía todos los días la misma rutina, en las mañanas iba a tomar clases de braille con Luna, y después esta me llevaba a tomar un café, también iba a almorzar a casa y ha descansar un poco, a la tarde siempre iba al centro de tratamiento visual para aprender a caminar sin tropezones u otras cosas que no tener visión nos impide naturalmente. Mi vida de ser activa, con trabajo, algunas diversiones, lectura y recordares, se convirtió en una vida monótona y por ende llena, de recordares que la hacía más triste aún.

Aprendí poco a poco a moverme con más facilidad de la que había tenido después del accidente, me conocía de memoria las paredes, columnas y otras partes de concreto de mi casa, aprendí a reconocer los muebles, y a agudizar mi audición para percibir pasos y a las personas, me sugirieron que en casa podía ir sola, también en lugares no muy habitados, pero, en lugares con un excedente número de personas, definitivamente debía ir acompañada, a menos que me acostumbrara y estas me conocieran.

Al pasar el verano, finalmente llegó la hora en que debía ir a experimentar a Hogwarts, estaba en cierta duda con una profunda mezcla de felicidad, sabía que volver al lugar donde había pasado tantos años maravillosos de mi vida junto a personas que siempre estarán en mi memoria, esperaba con ansias, nervios y una buena dosis de mariposas en el estómago el primero de Septiembre, ese día tan maravilloso, donde tanta gente se conoce o se reencuentra. Espero poder un primero de septiembre reencontrarme con la persona a la que más quiero… Aunque se que es completamente improbable, porque creo que esa persona o está perdida, o ya casada, con trabajo e hijos.

El primero de septiembre llegó para mí, con un despliegue de grandes acontecimientos, a lo que podemos decir que fui levantada por mi madre con gran expectativa y aclamación. Me asee tal como ya sabía después de tiempo practicando y jamás permitiendo que lo hagan por mí, me caí, resbalé y sufrí un poco, pero después pude aprender, y cada cosa que hacía desde lo más elemental como bañarme hasta lo más pequeño como dar un paso más, me sentía orgullosa de mí, estaba progresando poco a poco, me había vencido a mi misma cuando logré pensar que después de el accidente me debería haber quedado postrada en una silla tratando ser invisible para el mundo, así como el mundo era invisible para mí.

Posteriormente mis padres me llevaron en el auto al Ministerio de Magia, fui acompañada hasta el último momento por mi madre, ella me decía que me cuide de los alumnos malos, nunca se sabe que podían hacer de mí en la clase, que me cuide de caerme debido a la magnificencia de Hogwarts y finalmente que me valla muy bien y que regresara a la casa cuando quiera.

Le di un beso y caminé con paso firme, más, no seguro, acompañada de un dependiente de la oficina de Hogwarts en el ministerio, llegamos a lo que supuse que sería la oficina, escuche a varias personas saludarme con agrado, y me ayudaron a entrar en la chimenea, me alcanzaron un tarro algo áspero y con un penetrante olor de donde saqué el mágico polvo y pronuncié claramente "¡Hogwarts!", pude ver por una fracción de segundo una mezcla de colores atípicos en las apariciones, sonreí ver por poco tiempo los colores podía significar algo… no sabía qué… pero sin duda significaba algo.

Cuando llegue escuché varios aplausos, la directora Minerva, vino, me felicitó y me besó tiernamente en la mejilla: "Estarás segura aquí" – me dijo, posteriormente me llevó a lo que sospechaba que era la mesa redonda donde los profesores se reunían siempre ante cualquier problema, o comienzos de clases, periodos de exámenes o cualquier cosa importante, me indicó que el sitio numero dos a partir de la silla de la directora era el mío, me lo memoricé, no quería sentarme en un sitio que no era el mío. Comenzaron a explicar las metas del año – sonreí – por fin estaba en un campo que me encantaba: el enseñar. Comenzaron a repartir las carpetas de trabajo, los folios y otros documentos, la directora me los dio en braille, pude entenderlos fácilmente, eran las hojas donde se presentaba el cronograma que debíamos alcanzar en el año sin atrasarnos de ninguna manera. Posteriormente escuché la voz grave y grasienta voz de Snape las recomendaciones para cuidarme sobretodo de los alumnos de los años que tenían hormonas revueltas, y por supuesto de los Slytherin. Asentí, noté en su voz una amabilidad hasta en cierto punto paternal, algo que me extrañó muchísimo, la profesora me dio los libros respectivos en braille los guardé y pregunté como estaba el plantel de profesores.

- ¡Oh! – nos dijo a todos – Es cierto, seguro se preguntarán como o por qué no está el profesor de Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras – sentí una conmoción general repentina, muchos profesores comenzaron a cuchichear – Bueno, este está debidamente contratado, es un joven ex alumno hábil y empeñoso que además se encargará ser entrenador de Quidditch, él llegará en una semana, y la señorita Granger impartirá esa clase por esta semana ¿está bien Hermione? – asentí con una sonrisa, decidí comenzar como Harry lo hubiera hecho, recogiendo la primera semana los conocimientos previos y después entregarle un pequeño informe al nuevo profesor.

Después de un breve análisis de los documentos, era la hora de la reunión de los profesores de apoyo institucional, para mi sorpresa habló Ginny, reconocí su voz inmediatamente, pausada, calculadora y cuando quiere melosa. Ella sería la enfermera, ¡por fín, en verdad no se como sus padres le pagaron los estudios de medimaga cuando nos los utilizo por un buen tiempo. Era hora que se pusiera las pilas, además así podría acompañarme a mí. Se sentó inmediatamente a mi costado y me saludó con mucho afecto, le respondí el saludo y le ofrecí mis felicitaciones por haber sido contratada como enfermera al retiro de la Señora Pomfrey. Ginny creo que sonrió irónicamente o hizo algo extraño, debido a que la profesora dijo su nombre con severidad y esta paró de quisquillar. Después de entregarle sus documentos a Ginny, a Filch, Dobby - nuevo jefe del escuadrón de limpieza del colegio – y al amable Hagrid que me dio un fuerte abrazo al verme y me dijo que cualquier ayuda o cosa fuera a su cabaña, la nueva directora hizo entrar a la elfina doméstica que me acompañaría.

- Cindra – dijo la profesora con una voz más suave – Ella es Hermione Granger, como ya te he contado, tendrás que ayudarla en todo lo que ella requiera, acompañarla en sus deberes, clases y atenderla hasta el más mínimo detalle.

- Profesora Minerva, no es necesario – le dije yo con un tono dulce, movía mi mano de un lado a otro de la mesa de madera tallada con los escudos de las diferentes casas, podía imaginarme como era el escudo de Gryffindor gracias a mi desarrollado tacto, era una madera limpia hasta en el talle más profundo…

Qué maravilla estar de nuevo en Hogwarts…

- Señorita Granger – me dijo la profesora – Cindra la guiará hacia su habitación, nos vemos en el almuerzo – yo asentí y la pequeña Cindra extendió su bracito para darme la mano y guiarme.

Al salir, a lo que supuse que eran uno de esos pasillos iluminados por los grandes ventanales, puesto que sentía el calor en ciertas partes de mi cuerpo, supuse que Cindra era tan pequeña como tímida, sin hablar me guiaba por no-se-donde, hasta que decidí parar y preguntarle dablemente:

- Cindra, ¿Dónde estamos? – me agaché a donde supuse que estaba ella, ya que sentí la respiración de la elfina.

- Señorita Granger – hubo un silencio donde supuse que ella hacía las típicas reverencias de los elfos – Estamos ahora mismo en el pasillo principal que conecta los salones de clase y las oficinas con los departamentos privados de los profesores, permitame usted guiarla al departamento de transformaciones.

La temperatura bajó cuando ya no sentí las partes labradas del mármol que dejaban entrar gran cantidad de una cálida luz, sentí el olor a la madera de las puertas y toqué de nuevo la piedra de un muro del castillo, moví mi mano un poco más a la derecha y toqué un vitral del castillo, ya estábamos al final del pasillo de los departamentos donde los profesores vivían, Cindra me soltó al frente de lo que según yo era una puerta y me dijo:

- Señorita Granger, estamos frente la puerta de su habitación – me dio su manita de nuevo – abra la puerta con la contraseña.

- Flores Silvestres – escuché el sonido de tres bloques de Mármol retirarse lentamente, y la puerta se abrió, Cindra apretó mi mano y al poner el pie en las escaleras con forma de caracol, esas se comenzaron a comer automáticamente hasrta que llegué a lo que creo que era una sala, donde escuchaba el fuego crepitar, el olor a la leña quemándose lentamente, y a los mullidos sillones de Hogwarts.

- Este es su departamento, siéntese señorita, ahora la guiaré hacia su cuarto, baño y biblioteca personal – Cindra comenzó a abrir las innumerables cortinas, debido a que escuchaba un sonido de varias telas abriéndose mágicamente, un calorcillo aún más fuerte invadió la sala. Por mi parte me senté a descansar un poco de las anteriores reuniones que había tenido.

Que lindo era estar en Hogwarts, sentirme en mi segundo hogar, un hogar que durante siente años compartí con las personas más queridas de mi vida. Si Harry supiera que estoy en Hogwarts… ¿Qué sería él ahora si no se hubiera ido? Apuesto a que habría estudiado en la Academia de Aurores, como yo me lo propuse en un instante, pero no tenía sentido hacerlo sin estar Harry conmigo, y Ron, simplemente estudió un breve cursillo de hechizos irregulares, y está feliz, simplemente, sellando papeles en el ministerio, sin las mínimas ganas de prosperar y obtener un puesto mejor.

Cindra se paró al frente mío, y me señaló que ella dormiría en un cuarto adjunto al mío, que todo lo que necesitara solo tenía que pedírselo, le sonreí, siempre he tenido alguna especial debilidad por los elfos y las elfinas domésticas, pero ahora, que volvía a Hogwarts, aunque no quisiera me tendrían que ayudar.

- Cindra – le dije haciendo que ella me prestara atención – Por favor, solo llámame Hermione, no señorita Granger, y seamos amigas – le sonreí – ahora que te parece si vamos a mi cuarto y arreglo todo.

- Claro seño… Hermione – sentí los pequeños pasos que Cindra daba como saltando hacia la puerta que yo ya sabía que era mi habitación… parecía como si también las cortinas estuvieran cerradas, cosa me di cuenta cuando Cindra las abrió mágicamente, rápidamente sentí que el cuarto se iluminaba gracias al calor que el sol me proporcionaba. Sentí el calorcillo por varias partes, creo que el cuarto estaba en una torre.

En ese momento, cuando Cindra me comentó para arreglar la ropa, me sentí un oscuro vacío en mí, no podría ver más Hogwarts completo con detalles y todo, no podría divertirme arreglando mis roperos y desarmándolos a mi gusto, no podría verme en el espejo, no podía ver nada, hubiera preferido haber nacido así, que tenerlo ahora, pero si lo veo por otro lado, la gente que ha nacido sin el sentido de la vista, debe de querer ver, divisar, poder observar y apreciar, me siento mal, nunca más podré ver, solo me queda recordar…

Y esos recuerdos son cada vez más borrosos…

--------------OoOoO--------------

Nunca me esperé recibir tales visitas a los dos días que estaba en Londres, después de cumplir todos los objetivos que pensé en el avión, me dispuse a tratar de encontrar a mis amigos, al tratar de ubicar a Ron, este me dijo que podríamos salir apenas llegara de un viaje que estaba haciendo con sus amigos y era incapaz de posponerlo, con Hermione las cosas fueron diferentes, no respondía las lechuzas y al buscar su número en la guía de teléfono era privado. Estaba preocupado ¿Cuándo vería a las personas por las cuales volví?  
No me atreví preguntarle a Ron si seguía con Hermione, eso ya me lo contaría ella cuando nos veamos.

Después de concederle la pequeña entrevista a Miranda, varios medios de comunicación mágicos quisieron entrevistarme, me negué rotundamente aunque los periódicos especulaban varias cosas ¿Hermione los abría leído? ¿Ella trataría de buscarme como yo lo hice? Ya la quiero ver…

Lo que más me extrañó de toda mi estadía en el Palace Hotel de Londres, fue cuando recibí la carta sellada del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, eran justo tal y como las recordabas, dobladas perfectamente en su sobre de pergamino y escritas con la perfecta caligrafía de la profesora McGonagall que decía:

"_Estimado Harry Potter,_

_Es de nuestro conocimiento que está de nuevo en Inglaterra, y dada su experiencia y sus grandes habilidades nuestro consejo de elección pedagógica ha decido el ofrecerle el puesto de profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, además del cargo de Jefe de Casa y entrenador general de Quidditch._

_Si desea ser entrevistado por favor, valla al Ministerio de Magia, en la sala de entrevistas # 183.5 el día 25 de Agosto del presente año._

_Atentamente,_

_Minerva McGonagal_

_Directora"_

Al terminar de leer la carta, me alegré, justo lo que estaba esperando pasó, aunque nunca supuse que sería de un modo tan rápido, así que el día siguiente, 25 de Agosto me encaminé hacia la sala de entrevistas 183.5 del ministerio de magia donde efectivamente un dependiente me entrevistó y me dio una serie de documentos, con los sueldos, horarios y el contrato final. Ciertamente antes de aceptar cualquier cosa necesitaba al menos quince días para organizar mis temas bancarios, documentación pasada renovar los carnets de magos y sobre todo reabrir el pequeño departamento que Sirius me dejó en Hogsmeade para utilizarlo de vez en cuando o alquilarlo. El dependiente sin ningún problema gestiono la demora y me comentó que un profesor ya instalado me reemplazaría.

Definitivamente antes de ir a Hogwarts tengo que buscar a Hermione Granger…

Mi mejor amiga, y espero que algo más.

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

Bueno, sé que esto no es lo mejor que puedo dar, pero, además de tener súbitas inspiraciones y súbitos bloqueos, si no publicaba este molestoso capítulo transitorio jamás iba a poder inspirarme y concentrarme en lo que me importa, que es lo central del fic. Se imaginan a Harry entrando en Hogwarts, después de haber buscado a Hermione desesperadamente por esos quince días y que ella voltee y no lo pueda ver! Bueno eso verán, creo, que en el próximo capítulo, ya sé, es algo deprimente. Aunque no lo crean xD, siempre antes de escribir las fases tristes de un capítulo, tengo que poner alguna música o escena triste, que me recordara algo triste, como el final de un libro, película o serie de televisión a la que mutilan vilmente matando al príncipe/sa ¬¬ Desgraciados… y justo es ahí donde pueden hacer el mundo feliz y lo /la matan! A ver si adivinan que serie o otra cosa xD.

Me voy a escribir el siguiente capítulo para que lo puedan leer pronto… y sin retrasos, por cierto, si quieres conocer un poco más de mí, o solo chismosear acerca del fic, o cualquier otra cosa, lo único que tienes que hacer es entrar a mi LiveJournal … mi amiga Lilyem me ayudó con él, ahora lo estoy haciendo poco a poco. Tienen que ir a mi profile y hacer clic en Web Page y listo! Entrarán en Pemberley.

Recuerden alegrarme el día (después de tantas sesiones de tristeza es lo menos que merezco! xD)

**¿Harry se encontrará a Hermione en Hogwarts?  
¿Cómo hará la chica para sobrevivir en la jungla de alumnos?**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A:**

Hermione Moon, Lilyem, Azamy, Moonlovegood, Jim, UsagiPotter, Barbi, Tonks Granger, McEnzye & Ethan, Arabella, Julie y Francis

**Nota: **_Por favor, a la persona que, como ya sabe a mi me gusta agradecer a los que me dejan reviews al final de cada capítulo, y se ponen nombres como el de la no-glamorosa cantante country-pop Marleny Naveda, o la chava esa Mía Colucci, o quien sabe quien es Alejantro Friokk Tertello no lo podré hacer, así que por favor pon tu nombre/nick real _**Gracias **

**READ & REVIEW**

**¡GRACIAS!**


	5. Parte III

Recuerda que a un escritor le encanta que comenten su trabajo, y yo soy uno de ellos.  
**¿Me dejas un review?**  
_Read & Review Org._

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Veo a Través de Ti**  
por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Parte III**

Pasaron los días, lentos e inseguros, los alumnos tomaron de una manera extrañamente tranquila el tener una profesora que no tenía el sentido de la vista, algo raro creo yo, siempre creí que eso causaría mucha conmoción. Mi rutina era simple y sencilla, me levantaba e iba a tomar desayuno al Gran Comedor, después tenía clases con primero, posteriormente con tercero y para finalizar el día dos horas con segundo, las horas de estudio y las clases variaban de acuerdo a los días, horarios y cronogramas. Cindra me acompañaba a todas las clases y se hacía la invisible según me contaba en las noches, mientras yo tejía y ella estaba pendiente de que lo haga bien, es una elfina muy educada y simpática.

Los alumnos de los primeros años, me guardan mucho respeto, nunca han dicho nada hiriente, no se si les daré pena, o será una generación correcta, en cambio los de los cursos mayores, algunos grupos, comentan cosas hirientes y sin sentido, yo no les hago caso, aunque a veces es imposible dejar de sentirse mal aunque no quieras tomar en cuenta esos comentarios horribles, simplemente me rondan en la cabeza, hasta que no puedo más y tengo que reflexionar acerca de lo que pasó. La profesora McGonagall siempre me hace recordar que tengo la autoridad suficiente como para castigarlos, aunque es un poco difícil puesto que no veo caras, escucho las voces y las tengo grabadas, también es curioso como puedo identificar el sonido de la forma de caminar de algunas personas, el grupito "popular" de las chicas siempre andará, creo yo, con unos zapatos que suenan exageradamente al pisar la piedra del suelo, son fáciles de reconocer.

Al llevar el curso de DCAO, estoy haciendo una breve recopilación de datos anteriores y practicando algunos hechizos básicos que Harry me enseñó en el Ejército de Dumbledore, qué buenos tiempos aquellos, aunque hayan sido todos los años en Hogwarts difíciles, siempre cada uno tendrá su principal parte linda, la cual guardaré siempre en mi corazón. Por ejemplo, en primer año, conocí a Harry, mi mejor amigo y la persona que quiero más en este mundo, gracias a él pudo conocer a mi segundo mejor amigo y ex pareja, Ron, después como trío nuestra amistad se fortaleció. En segundo año, nuestra amistad se consolidó, no se por qué soñaba cuando estaba petrificada con un apoyo, una caricia, un calorcillo en mi mano que me daba muestras que alguien estaba pendiente de mi, era una sensación muy extraña porque aunque no podía pensar en esos momentos, cada vez que recuerdo mi petrificación, esta está asociada con ese calorcillo en mi mano.

Sonrío, ahora estoy sentada en mi escritorio dictándole a mi amiga y elfina Cindra una carta para mis padres, les quiero contar que me está yendo muy bien en Hogwarts, no me ha pasado absolutamente nada desagradable, y espero que siga siendo así, escucho a la pequeña Cindra remojar la pluma en el tintero y escribir conforme le voy dictando, como decía los profesores, todos incluyendo Severus Snape, se portan muy bien conmigo, son todos muy atentos y preocupados, sinceramente espero no estar siéndoles una carga, me pregunto quién será el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ¿será tan bueno como los demás? O será la típica rareza de cada año, lo que sé es que a ese profesor solo lo veré un año, he comprobado por siete años que ningún profesor de ese curso dura. Pongo una mecha de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja, y oigo que alguien toca la puerta.

- ¿Abro Hermione? – me dice Cindra en un tono muy amable

- Claro Cindra – le respondo – pero guarda la carta primero y dime si estoy presentable

- Siempre lo está señorita – escuché que decía mi simpática amiguita mientras escuchaba sus piecesitos resonar contra la piedra, escuché también el ruido de la piedra al moverse mientras Cindra bajaba en las escaleras mágicas, y finalmente la voz de Ginny al entrar a mis aposentos:

- ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! – chillaba una voz melosa que cualquier persona, ciega o no ciega se podía dar cuenta que era Ginevra Weasley, después de esos chillidos escuché un quejido de la pequeña Cindra y finalmente los zapatos de Ginny resonar contra la piedra, me imagino ahora mismo esa forma tan "in" de caminar que mi amiga pelirroja asegura que tiene, creo que eso es el causante de ese sonido intercalado, noto que todo cambia cuando pisa la alfombra que cubre mi pequeña sala de estar.

- Hola Ginny – la saludo amablemente no sabiendo a donde dirigir la pequeña sonrisa que estaba haciendo, es horrible no saber donde está la persona que me habla, aunque a veces puedo identificarlo fácilmente por el modo de la voz, y si camina el sonido de los pasos acorde con la graduación y modulación sonora de su voz, aunque hay ciertas personas que, creo yo, disfrutan haciendo que no sepa donde están.

- ¡Por Dios! Tú si que te empeñas en quedarte en esta salita todo el tiempo ¡vamos a pasear! – la pelirroja de mi amiga chillo en un momento muy emotivo – vamos – me extendió su suave mano, producto de tantas cremas y tratamientos, sentí el impulso que ella hizo para que me levantara, lo seguí y posteriormente Cindra, muy amablemente, me ayudó pasándome mi abrigo, Ginny insistió que no lo necesitábamos y salimos.

Teóricamente, ese miércoles al medio día fue la primera vez que salí del castillo hacia los terrenos, mis clases de la mañana ya se habían acabado, y como no había salido en todos esos días, debido a que creo que ya nada de esa naturaleza me puede beneficiar, y lo mejor que puedo hacer es tratar de invertir - absolutamente – todo mi tiempo en mi nuevo trabajo, eso me hace pensar: en el futuro, cuando ya este tan deteriorada y sin ánimos para nada, como sobreviviré ¿Quién me acogerá? Sé que muchos están tratando de hacer mi vida lo más fácil posible, pero, ¿cómo es eso posible cuando hay un mundo lleno de colores, matices y texturas para ver? Hasta lo que llenaba mi vida de momentos multicolor, se está perdiendo en el tiempo… y en el vacío. ¿Alguna vez lo volveré a ver?

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por el sonido de la puertas de roble que son abiertas por Ginny, huelo ese especial aroma que tiene el roble, noto que ha estado más de dos centurias ahí, esperando por nuevos alumnos cada año, entrando y saliendo de Hogwarts, como Harry, Ron y yo lo hicimos.

Estamos caminando ahora- en silencio - Ginny y yo por los terrenos de Hogwarts, ahora que no puedo ver me doy cuenta lo impredecibles que son, las escalerillas en medio de los montículos para poder llegar a la zona donde están los grandes árboles al frente del lago, y al pequeño muellecillo, recuerdo las tantas veces que Harry y yo solíamos estudiar en esos árboles, el simplemente se queda expectante mirándome como repasaba, y después me tomaba; recuerdo los besos en la mejilla que me daba todas las noches cuando me despedía.

Recuerdo… tantas cosas…

- ¿Y sabes algo de él? – dijo Ginny con una voz seria, cuando llegamos a lo que supuse era el muellecillo – Yo no se absolutamente nada, desde que se fue hace años, no he sabido nada más de él – masculló la chica

- No Ginny – le respondí sin saber a donde atenerme, decidí no moverme y así correr menos probabilidades de caerme al lago – No sé algo de él desde que se despidió de mí en ese horrible translador que lo alejó de todos nosotros, espero poder verlo antes que mis otros sentidos se deterioren.

- Sí, la verdad, Hermione, es una pena que todo esto te pasara – noté el cambio de voz en la pelirroja, de una voz reflexiva a una voz siseante - ¿Sabes? El día, esta bellísimo, puedo ver desde el sol que se encuentra en las bellas montañas que rodean el lago, que están, por cierto verde, hasta el bellísimo color del lago, con las últimas luces del verano iluminandolo, y atrás mío está el castillo como testigo Hermione, lo han remodelado, está mucho más bonito que cuando lo dejaste, y la verdad es una pena que tú no puedas ver, y que nunca lo volverás a hacer, debe de ser muy mortificante para ti no poder apreciar tantas cosas, y tener la horrible sensación de saber que nunca jamás en tu vida lo volverás a hacer y que todos los que te rodean sí.

Estoy – en este mismo instante – impactada de todo lo que me está pasando, como es posible que pueda ser lo menos considerada como para decirme a mí esas cosas, poco más me grita en la cara que estoy irremediablemente ciega, puedo sentir, puedo tocar, puedo oir, puedo oler siento el viento sobre mí, haciendo que mi cabello vuele, me apoyo en este instante a una de las barandas de metal que han puesto en el muellecillo del lago, oigo el chapoteo de algunos alumnos y sus risas que están disfrutando de lo último del verano, siento el gratificante aroma de el sembrío de las margaritas, pero no puedo ver y divisar, he tratado de afrontarlo de todas las maneras posibles… y simplemente no puedo, ahora siento que las lágrimas se están acumulando en mis inútiles ojos.

- Bueno querida – me dijo la hipócrita de Gineva Molly Weasley – ya me voy, seguro que debe de haber algún accidentado esperándome en la enfermería, disfruta la tarde – después de eso, lo único que pude hacer es sentarme apoyada en la baranda del muelle hasta que con mi tacto pude localizar la tierra firme, olerla, y pedir ayuda para ir hacia mi dormitorio.

Ahora pienso, por qué si Ginny se llama mi amiga, está tratando de hacerme sentir mal, es la primera de las cosas que me hace… ¿sufriré tanto como sus enemigas sufrían en nuestras épocas estudiantiles?

--------------OoOoO--------------

La he buscado por todas partes, por todo Londres, supuse que podría vivir en uno de los departamentos de la Academia de Aurores, pero sorpresivamente ya se había graduado hacía unos años, busqué en las guías telefónicas y residenciales de la capital, pero Hermione Granger no aparecía por ninguna parte, es – francamente – horrible no saber donde está la persona por la que he regresado a Inglaterra, es terrible este sentimiento que me acosa cada día al levantarme y no saber nada de ella.

Así que la busqué en Oxford, nunca se sabe si Hermione sigue viviendo en la casa de sus padres, cosa que no me sorprendería por que ella siempre los extrañó mucho en Hogwarts, era una persona muy unida con sus progenitores, busqué y busqué, pero lamentablemente no la encontré… su casa estaba desabitada, sus padres se habían ido a un congreso, Hermione no estaba por ninguna parte, y la amable ama de llaves estaba de vacaciones.

Ahora sentado en este parque a orillas del Támesis, me estoy dando cuenta que no podré encontrar a Hermione hasta llegar a Hogwarts. Tal vez ella esté en algún viaje, quizá trabaje en el extranjero, o quien sabe, tal vez me esté evitando. Francamente, no creo que Hermione me quiera evitar, es más, creo que tal vez me quiere encontrar tanto como yo a ella, ha salido en todos los diarios del país, que yo he regresado, aunque solo un par de amigos y Luna se han acercado a visitarme.

Mi amiga Luna, es otro tema, ahora es editora del Quisquilloso, y la revista ya tiene renombre en el Mundo Mágico desde que mi amiga ha obtenido su dirección, cuando su padre decidió jubilarse. Sigue siendo una persona excéntrica y feliz, aunque a veces tiene sus aires de resignación amorosa, desde siempre ha estado enamorada de Ron, pero él siempre estaba acosando – o demasiado pendiente – de Hermione, creo que mi amiga castaña no se daba cuenta de esto, aunque en la guerra y en el amor todo vale, Hermione es una persona tan correcta y considerada que hubiera tratado de arreglar esa difícil e incómoda situación de alguna u otra manera.

- ¿Y qué harás ahora Harry? – me preguntó la excéntrica rubia – Te quedarás a buscarla y a esperar a _Ron _o simplemente te irás a Hogwarts… tal vez el castillo te traiga buenos recuerdos

- No lo sé, pero no puedo faltar a mi nuevo trabajo – por alguna extraña y muy poco común razón sentía que Luna me estaba ocultando algo, ella siempre había sido en los años en Hogwarts una persona directa y muy pocas veces discreta, por eso estoy en este mismo instante descartando cualquier índice de ocultamiento – Además, seguro que en los fines de semana los profesores pueden disponer de algún tiempo disponible para visitar a sus amigos, cuando vuelva de el viaje donde supongo que está podemos encontrarnos los sábados para ir a tomar algo.

- Puede ser Harry… Hermione de seguro estará muy contenta de verte – mi rubia amiga se levantó, nos despedimos y se fue a trabajar.

Por mi parte, después de ir a comprar ropa, túnicas y libros de actualidad, además de algunos CD's muggles de música para actualizarme al nuevo milenio, compré nuevos baúles, debido a que todas mis antiguas cosas estaban en el departamento que me dejó Sirius antes de morir, y no he tenido el tiempo de ir a verlo, además después de tantos años creo que comprarme cosas nuevas no estará mal.

Todo está listo y empacado, solo me queda una noche en Londres, y medio día, donde voy a aprovechar y visitaré la Madriguera, donde seguro Molly y Arthur deben de estar muy ansiosos de verme. Y así era, sin problemas llegué a la Madriguera de provisto, Molly se agradó de verme y se encargó de prepararme uno de esos almuerzos deliciosos y cien por ciento caseros, después pasamos a la sala donde no pudo dejar de contarme acerca de su orgullo más reciente: Ginny.

- Ella te ha extrañado desde el momento en que la dejaste, Harry, todo lo que ha hecho desde ese día ha sido por ti – me comentaba mi querida Molly Weasley mientras tomaba su café – Ginny se ha esforzado mucho para conseguir el título de Medimaga y la mitad de beca que nos ha facilitado mucho sus estudios

- Me alegro mucho que Ginny esté muy bien señora Weasley – comenté amablemente - ¿Y como están sus demás hijos?

- Bueno Ron, está como ya sabes de reunión en reunión con sus amigos en diversas partes del país, vive solo, y trabaja en la burocracia ministerial, no estoy muy pendiente de su vida – noté preocupación en los ojos de Molly – Fred & George son todos unos empresarios de su nuevo emporio, están muy felices, y bueno, mis otros hijos, solteros, otros casados y todos lejos de sus padres… inclusive mi pequeña Ginny

- ¡Mujer! No deberías estar triste que tus hijos no estén aquí, si no feliz – dijo un entusiasmado Arthur – Ellos ya están grandes, hechos y derechos, tienen trabajos, y en cuanto a Ron, tú sabes como es, definitivamente está la edad bohémica, ¿no es cierto Harry? Tu mismo ya la has pasado.

Les conté todo acerca de mi peregrinación en Asia, ellos muy interesados me escucharon hasta las seis de la tarde, hora donde me debía de ir al hotel, para recoger las cosas y finalmente ir al ministerio para volver a Hogwarts. La emoción me cautivaba, sentía esas mariposas en el estómago, idénticas a las que tenía ese primero de Septiembre de mi primer año en el colegio.

Volver a Hogwarts, eso si me hace sacar muchas sonrisas, a mi casa, mi verdadero hogar, ese que huele tan… a Hermione, ese que en sus paredes guarda tantos libros leidos por Hermione… Creo que Hogwarts definitivamente me traerá demasiados recuerdos… Por que es tan…

Tan… Hermione.

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

Listo! Capítulo listo y terminado, con un gran preludio a un capítulo sumamente "Oh Hermione, no puedo creer que esto te halla pasado" pobre Harry… Lo único que quiere es verla a ella, espero estar cumpliendo algunas metas y que puedan entender el verdadero y triste significado de la dificultad visual de Hermione, debido que sus partes pueden figurarse los lugares por las descripciones de las otras personas. Podemos ver que Ginny no se quedará tan tranquila, pero no es para tanto, ¿o sí, espero tanto como ustedes que no moleste más, por lo pronto los próximos capítulos son muy HHr.

En fín, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, ya que en esta semana de vacaciones me dedicaré a escribir para poder tener una buena reserva de capítulos y poder entregarlos a tiempo y sin retrasos.

En fin, yo les prometo que en el próximo capítulo pasara lo esperado, si ustedes no me dejan de dejar un lindo y gratificante review con sus comentarios…! Por fis ¿Sí? ¡Gracias!

**¿Cómo reaccionará Harry en Hogwarts?  
¿Hermione se emocionará al verlo? **_(eso ni se pregunta xD)_

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A:**

Jim, Potter Lights, Moonlovegood, Usagi Potter, Juan Pablo, Brinitonks, Kamy, McEnzye, Ethan, Marleny Naveda, Daphne Potter, Naty, Mimis, Lilyem, Barbi

**READ & REVIEW**

**¡GRACIAS!**


	6. Parte IV

Recuerda que a un escritor le encanta que comenten su trabajo, y yo soy uno de ellos.  
**¿Me dejas un review?**  
_Read & Review Org._

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Veo a Través de Ti**  
por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Parte IV**

Llegué en la madrugada a Hogwarts, la noche había sido una de esas cálidas noches de fin de verano, pero mientras la madrugada y el colegio se acercaban, la temperatura comenzaba a disminuir, ya era Domingo, y en la cena, la directora McGonagall haría mi presentación oficial a los profesores y a los alumnos, cómo tomarían esto que Harry Potter le enseñara, sinceramente no lo sé, y no a mi no me importa la repercusión que esto pueda tomar en los alumnos, desde ahora quiero ser Harry, solo Harry, y disfrutar de lo que me queda de vida, ahora que tengo la oportunidad de trabajar, trabajaré por un tiempo hasta que decida que más hacer con mi vida, tengo pensado estudiar un curso breve en la academia de aurores, y así tener un título y después poder trabajar en el ministerio. Aunque si quisiera podría fácilmente vivir lo que queda de mi vida muy bien sin la necesidad de trabajar, creo que además que Hermione me retaría hasta mis últimos días, moriría del aburrimiento, aunque también después de esta experiencia en Hogwarts podría dedicarme a viajar. ¡Podría invitar a Hermione a viajar conmigo! ¡La podría llevar a que vea todos esos bellísimos lugares del Asia Oriental! Pero solo tengo un pequeño y gran problema, no la he visto desde que he pisado Inglaterra, es como si la tierra se la hubiera comido, o peor, es como si Hermione ya no leyera más.

Las medianas puertas de roble traseras se abren cuando llego con mi baúl y mis cosas al castillo, veo claramente a una persona con bata y su varita mágica bien en alto, era la profesora McGonagall, sonrió al verme:

- ¡Joven Potter! Cuanto me alegro de verlo, ¡Ha crecido, ahora es un joven hecho y derecho, mírese, además que muy apuesto, no sabe cuanto me alegro de tenerlo como profesor en Hogwarts – me decía una Minerva McGonagall a la que los años no habían pasado en absoluto, seguía siendo la misma, algo avejentada pero viva, contenta, con su típica mirada siempre cambiante de severa a pícara y así.

- Profesora – la saludé con un beso en la mejilla – Muchas gracias, siempre es un placer estar aquí, en casa, verdaderamente Hogwarts ha cambiado – me reí recatadamente – después de tantos destrozos que los alumnos, en especial tres, el castillo, ya se merecía una pequeña remodelación y reparación.

- Si, es cierto, ahora pasa Potter, quiero enseñarte tu departamento, donde vivirás, y explicarte algunos planes – entramos y comenzamos a deambular por varios pasillos – perdóname por hacerte venir en el autobús, pero lamentablemente la chimenea de Hogwarts en el ministerio solo se habilita en las vacaciones de los profesores y en las emergencias, puesto que nunca se sabe si habrán descendientes tuyos que se colen en la sala de profesores para ir al ministerio – la profesora rió como hace tiempo no había visto que lo hacía.

Llegamos lentamente a un pasillo, que según lo que me explicó la directora Minerva, era el pasillo que conectaba los salones de clases, pasillos y salas recreativas y de reunión con los departamentos de los profesores, el pasillo era hermoso, estaba recubierto en un mármol, tenia diversas esculturas con alusivas la naturaleza, las hojas y ramos esculpidos en el mármol, además de los típicos vitrales aunque eran uno de los únicos de Hogwarts que solo era cristal puro, sin variaciones de colores ni formas, se podían ver las estrellas, el lago, los montes y seguro que en el día una muy buena iluminación desde ahí. Llegamos a un ancho pasillo con un gran vitral en su extremo inmediato, muy trabajado, que contaba la historia de un profesor, me pude dar cuenta, inclusive teniendo la leve luz del lumos.

- Ahora Potter, piense en una clave y asienta tres veces la cabeza – me dijo susurrando la profesora Minerva – Así es, ahora abra la puerta diciendo la clave

- Calabaza – dije susurrando de la manera más fuerte que podía, el cuadro que estaba al frente mío, este representaba a Sir Fillick Lordingham, que líder de la batalla mágica de los 100 años, se notaba algo cansado, pero sin chistar abrió las puertas, que dieron un paso inmediato a unas escaleras en forma de caracol de mármol, subimos, y me pude encontrar con que las habitaciones estaban en una especie de torre.

- Espero que la habitación sea de tu agrado – ciertamente lo era, era una moderada y acogedora sala con chimenea incluida, que tenía los mullidos sillones, estaba cubierta por unos tapices de tela muy parecidos a los de la sala común de Gryffindor, las cortinas estaban herméticamente cerradas, y a un extremo de la sala, había un escritorio y un estante, después habían dos puertas de madera.

- Me encanta, realmente no podría pedir más – le dije amablemente, dirigiéndome al escritorio para revisar los papeles – Qué le parece si me explica mis funciones

- Bueno como ya sabe a través de su contrato, se encargará de enseñar el curso de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, además de ser Jefe de la Casa de Gryffindor, y entrenador de Quidditch del equipo del colegio, una nueva mecánica, todo está especificado en los documentos – la ex profesora y ahora directora hizo un ademán de despedida y procedió a decir sus últimas palabras en esa alba de domingo – Por favor, quédese ordenando su dormitorio mañana, no salga, Potter, será presentado en la cena.

Después que Minerva McGonagall se fuera hacia su dormitorio, con su típica y antigua gruesa bata escocesa y la chalina del mismo estilo y color, me dirigí a investigar el lugar, la chimenea crepitaba fuertemente, los sillones eran cómodos y mullidos, el escritorio tenía varios cajones y despensas, abrí en parte una cortina y tenía una muy linda vista en la oscuridad inmensa de la noche, que estaba dejando pasar a un alba bellísima, bostecé, y decidí ir a dormir, abrí la puerta de madera de la derecha y era un espacioso y acogedor cuarto, tenía una gran chimenea al frente de la cama, esta estaba por apagarse. Me desvestí y me quedé dormido, en Hogwarts, como mi primera noche en el inmenso colegio que tantos recuerdos míos guarda secretamente.

El día siguiente, al despertar todas las abundantes cortinas del cuarto se abrieron iluminando todo el recinto, las cálidas y deliciosas sábanas de seda que estaba en mi adoselada cama me decían que me quedara más tiempo, y así lo hice, después de tantos años levantándome para ir directamente a una ducha de agua helada, durmiendo en incómodas camas de metal, con una fibra de colchón tan mísera que provocaban dolores de espalda que eran exteriorizados de mi cuerpo con mis sesiones de yoga. Después de despertarme decidí ir a bañarme, tomé una rápida ducha y luego de abrir los ventanales de mi cuarto, haciendo que el puro aire de los terrenos de Hogwarts entre y ventilen mi recámara me quedé unos minutos reflexionando y haciendo el tan relajante yoga.

Respiré, y abrí los ojos, estaba mi querido amigo el elfo doméstico Dobby, sonriendo ampliamente y con una bandeja de plata, sosteniendo lo que supuse que era mi desayuno, me levante lentamente, me acomodé lo único que traía en ese momento mi amplio pantalón de dormir blanco, lo saludé y busqué mi remera del mismo color, me la puse y me acerqué al pequeño Dobby.

- ¡Harry Potter señor! Es un gusto verlo de nuevo en Hogwarts – decía el simpático elfo vestido completamente depositando la bandeja en la mesa redonda del cuarto y haciendo sus siempre presentes exageradas reverencias – Harry Potter ha crecido mucho ¡mire lo grande que esta! ¡ya no es el niño flacuchento que Dobby conoció ya no está más ¡ahora es un fuerte hombre hecho y derecho!

- Dobby! Muchas gracias – le dije con una sonrisa, me alegra poder ver a este tipo de gente, simpática, y algo exótica que nunca se olvida – Muchas gracias por el desayuno – le dije sentándome en la mesa redonda que miraba hacia los ventanales donde se veía todos los terrenos. Tomé un sorbo de un delicioso jugo de naranja, después comí los cereales y seguí tomando el desayuno.

El día pasó de manera lenta encerrado en el cuarto, nunca entendí por qué la profesora McGonagall quería que no saliera del cuarto hasta la cena, podía ver claramente a muchos alumnos divirtiéndose en los jardines, el día desde que comenzó se comenzó a hacer más bello y más bello, comencé a revolver los baúles y comenzar a ordenar todo en los amplios armarios que tenía, después comencé a ordenar mi pequeño escritorio en mi acogedora salita, leí los documentos.

Al final sería profesor de DCAO de primer a séptimo año, jefe de Gryffindor, y entrenador del equipo colegial de quidditch, que estaría conformado por alumnos desde quinto a séptimo de todo Hogwarts. Me parece super didáctico tener tantos puestos, creo que disfrutare este año en Hogwarts y daré lo mejor de mí para esos alumnos que deben de aprender mucho acerca de lo pasado para no repetirlo en el futuro.

La cena se avecinaba mientras yo terminaba de ordenar mis aposentos, el reloj del colegio dio las seis de la tarde, solo faltan dos horas para la cena, y estoy ahora mismo algo nervioso, para matar el tiempo, quiero saber quienes serán mis compañeros en el plantel de profesores, me dirijo rápidamente al escritorio, saco el folio correspondiente, y me siento en uno de los mullidos sillones cerca al fuego y comienzo a revisar:

**: Lista Oficial de Profesores :**

_**Primeros Cargos**_

Directora: Minerva McGonagall

Sub Directora: Hermione Granger

Gryffindor: Harry Potter

Ravenclaw: Cassandra Novva

Hufflepuff: Bathsheba Babbling II

Slytherin: Severus Snape

_**Segundos Cargos**_

Adivinación – Sybill Trelawney

Aritmancia – Wilbertha Raspoup

Astronomía – Cassandra Novva

Criaturas Mágicas – Ruberus Hagrid

DCAO – Harry Potter

Encantamientos – Bárbara d' la Barbarie

Herbología – Neville Longbottom

Historia Mágica – Cuthbert Binns

Pociones – Severus Snape

Runas Antiguas – Bathsheba Babbling II

Transformaciones – Hermione Granger

_**Terceros Cargos**_

Celadoría – Argus Filch

Comedor y Limpieza: Dobby

Deportes – Harry Potter

Enfermería – Ginevra Weasley

Lista aprobada por el _Departamento de Educación Mágica Responsable._

Cuando leí el último **curso**, y el nombre de su profesora, me sorprendí de una manera que hacía años no había pasado, ¡Hermione estaba en Hogwarts! ¡Hermione estaba tan cerca de mío en todo ese día y solo por mi tonta flojera de no querer leer el papel con los cargos! Ahora la vería en la cena, espero que ella esté tan emocionada como yo estaré al verla a ella, tal vez ahora esto de estar en Hogwarts juntos por segunda vez, sea una segunda oportunidad que me da el destino para ser feliz para siempre con la única persona que me puede hacer feliz, una inteligente castaña. Pero ella siendo tan responsable ¿cómo ella no había leído esa lista y no había venido a buscarme? Tal vez no la había leído, o quizá simplemente le elaboraron cuando firmé el contrato y ella no tenia la lista oficial… Ya le preguntaré por ahora solo me queda esperar a la cena.

Harry Potter sonrió conforme, Hermione Granger estaba ahí en Hogwarts, y si dependía de él en ese mismo instante el iría a verla, pero no podía, debido a que la puerta de su departamento no se abrió hasta que la directora llegó a llevarlo hacia la ante sala del Gran Comedor. Se cambió y se puso una nueva túnica de Hogwarts, con la corbata de la institución. Sonrió y se quedó sentado en la ante sala hasta que su destino lo llamara.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Después de lo sucedido la semana pasada, me di cuenta de lo extraña que había sido esa conducta en Ginny, ella era, cierto, un poco _especial _y hasta a veces antipática, pero eso era muy remotamente, la mayoría del tiempo ella era tan perfecta, tan correcta, lo suficientemente discreta y recatada, pero también lo suficientemente sexy, bella y todo lo demás, ah, claro me estoy olvidando de una de las cosas principales, más que popular y conocida. Pero en fin, aunque sea todo eso, me pregunto, y si yo lo tomé a mal, y Ginny lo único que quería era darme sus condolencias, pero cuando alguien quiere darte las condolencias no habla de esa manera siseante, ni mucho menos te refriega en la cara todo lo malo que te está pasando, y mucho menos, todo lo bueno que jamás podré hacer.

Esta semana si he tenido algunos tipos de contratiempos, algunos alumnos mayores han tenido la oportunidad de tratar de molestarme, otros no prestan atención, y otros simplemente me guardan respeto solo por mi estado, pero sigo preparando mi clase con toda la alegría del mundo, por que algún día el mundo cambiará y esos alumnos se estarán dando cuenta de lo que me hacen o me han hecho.

- Como hace varios años dijo mi profesora, ahora nuestra directora McGonagall, _la transformación es una de las magias más completas que aprenderán aquí, en Hogwarts, cualquiera que quiera perder el tiempo, tendrá que ir de la clase y no volverá._

Sonó uno de los timbres indicando que un alumno quería levantar la mano, asentí y le di la palabra:

- ¿Y como sabrá quien se irá?

- _Si usted no puede ver _– dijeron los chicos en coro

Sinceramente me sentí ofendida por la profunda falta de humanismo, decoro y gentileza de esa generación de chicos de sexto año, así que tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para reírme y proseguir con la clase, haciendo muecas severas, hacia donde los ruidos provenían. Felizmente que mi sentido auditivo está intacto, así si alguien se levanta puedo notarlo inmediatamente.

Después de las explicaciones sobre los temas del año, la programación de los exámenes y otras cosas, la clase transcurrió tranquilamente, excepto que minutos antes que sonara la campana los chicos estaban muy impacientes.

Ahora estoy sentada, impacientemente esperando la cena de este aburrido domingo, estar ciega, además de por defecto dejarme sin ver absolutamente nada, me impide divertirme o entretenerme leyendo, tejiendo con seguridad, o lo más simplemente como es ir a pasear a Hogsmeade sin tener el riesgo que me pase algo por la falta de visión.

Entré al Gran Comedor por la sala de atrás, mientras los alumnos entraban por las grandes puertas de roble, como seguro era obvio, y no tenía la necesidad de confirmarlo mirando, escuchaba sus risas, pisadas, los cuchicheos, y de pronto silencio. Sentí el pesado sonido de las puertas de roble cerrarse, para que la directora se levantara su asiento, como testimoniaba el sonido de sus pesadas túnicas y de la silla principal.

- Hace una semana hemos comenzado las clases aquí en Hogwarts, como pueden ver este año además del cambio de la dirección hay un cambio completo en los materiales, hemos mejorado todo cuanto a material estudiantil concierne, y hemos elegido a la mejor gama de profesores de todo el Reino Unido. Por eso ustedes deben de haberse preguntado desde que llegó quien sería el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras del presente año. Creo que no es necesario presentarlo. ¡Que pase el profesor!

Sentí el sonido de las grandes puertas de roble abrirse lentamente, la aclamación de todos los alumnos presentes, el aplauso de los profesores y de los alumnos, oí unos pasos que me recordaron a alguien, una forma de caminar muy peculiar que hacía sonar la piedra del gran comedor de una forma muy especial, al ese profesor acercarse, comencé a notar un peculiar y varonil aroma, que solo había catado en las ocasiones que Harry consideraba especiales y se ponía esa colonia o perfume que yo le había regalado años atrás. Teóricamente es imposible que el perfume lo tengan varias personas, debido a que además de ser de mi creación, usé las flores aromáticas más raras, que las podía encontrar en _"Cómo usar un perfume que valla con tu humor"_ de _Adalizza Madrina, _por lo que pude percibir ese profesor estaba dándole la mano a todos los profesores que estaban, ahora parados en la mesa, comenzó por el extremo derecho y al llegar a mí, que por lo que sabía me sentaba al costado de la directora, y a mi costado se sentaría ese profesor. Llegó mi turno, era inevitable que la emoción me embargara, esa persona era o era Harry, su sonido al caminar, su aroma ¡hasta su forma de… dar la mano!

--------------OoOoO--------------

Cuando escuché el breve discurso de la profesora McGonagall, me di cuenta que esa era la clave para que saliera de la antesala de gala, hacia el vestíbulo y me colocara en frente de las inolvidables puertas de roble del Gran Comedor, me situé en el medio, esperando a que las mágicas puertas se abrieran. Cuando por fín se abrieron pude ver el Gran Comedor, igual a como yo lo recordaba, hermosamente decorado con las típicas velas colgando, el cielo de la noche sobre las cabezas de todos esos cuchicheantes alumnos, me puse nervioso, tenía que caminar hacia la mesa de los profesores, mientras caminaba me fijaba en ellos, tratando de encontrarla, buscarla, verla. De pronto, mis observaciones se turbaron cuando todos los alumnos – hasta los slytherin – se pararon y comenzaron a aplaudirme, desde hacía muchos años no me habían aplaudido así, cuando me acerqué más a los escalones de mármol donde estaba la mesa de los profesores la vi.

Hermione estaba tan bella como siempre, llevaba su ahora no tan enmarañado cabello castaño recogido, vestida con una túnica simple estaba parada aplaudiendo – como los demás – pero con la mirada completamente perdida y con un rostro pensativo, muy pensativo.

Me acerqué donde la directora y le dí la mano, posteriormente comencé a darle la mano a todos los demás profesores, comenzando por la derecha, ví al profesor Snape, algo más avejentado, la siempre perfecta Ginny me guiñó el ojo todo el saludo, pase por varios profesores hasta que llegue de nuevo a la directora, y después a Hermione.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Harry – susurró la castaña pensativa y nerviosa – ¿Eres tú? – pudo confirmar que el aroma era exactamente el que ella le había regalado, una especie de tierra mojada, con rastros de calabaza y una pizca de limón desconcentrada formaban un delicioso y varonil aroma que el ojiverde solo se ponía en las ocasiones más selectas.

- Hermione – sonrió el apuesto chico, estaba contento y sorprendido - ¿Acaso no me ves? Soy yo – la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, debido que cierta incómoda mesa se interponía entre ellos, la besó en la mejilla y sonrió.

La emoción con la tristeza se mezclaron el mundo de Hermione Jane Granger, su mejor amigo y su amor secreto estaba ahí frente a ella después de tanto tiempo, y ella no lo podía ver, no podría ver sus cambios de un chico a un hombre, no podía ni podría... ella ya no tenía oportunidades de ser feliz, su vida había cambiado drásticamente y había sido muy triste, pero ahora que se le presentaba ese chico con tantas cosas que hacer con él, era inútil.

O eso era lo que Hermione creía.

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

Bueno aquí ya paso todo eso, prometí que pasaría, así que no me griten ni traten de enviarme terroristas porque yo no prometí las **reacciones**, muajajajajaja, así que lo que prometí ya lo cumplí y el sábado podrán tener sus muy ansiadas reacciones, de Harry, de Hermione, de los alumnos, de todo el mundo mágico, y esto significa que las escenas tiernas que tú y yo esperamos vienen _muy _pronto. Aunque de todas maneras no sé como le pude hacer esto a Hermione, soy un malo súper malvado. Y se me acaba de hacerla propensa a depresiones O.o… Nah, no soy tan malo.

Lo que quiero transmitirles con este fic, es una situación paralela a nuestro siempre perfecto y lindo mundo HHr, donde siempre se presentan LAS o LOS malos, o las adversidades casi siempre son las guerras mágicas u otras situaciones. En este fic quise muggletizar un poco la vida de nuestros personajes favoritos haciendo una adversidad real y grande, que muchas personas en el mundo padecen, algunas se pueden solucionar, y otras, lamentablemente no.

No se depriman, bueno un poquito jejejeje, pero en los próximos capítulos vamos a ver como el amor de Harry hacia ella hacen que la castaña vea a través de él… Mejor no digo nada más.

**Por favor acuérdense de dejarme un review, por más pequeño que sea para que puedan transmitirme sus opiniones, recomendaciones, comentarios y anécdotas, si lees esto, por favor ayúdame a ser feliz y a escribir para ti colaborando con un review.**

**¡Hoy, formulen sus propias preguntas y díganmelas en el rr!**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A:**

Olgalucía, Moonlovegood, Potter-ligths, Cammiel, Lilyem, Jim, Usagi Potter, kamy, Juan Pablo, Ethan, Paris Paucar, HermioneMoon, brinitonks, Tonks Granger, Barbi

**READ & REVIEW**

**¡GRACIAS!**


	7. Parte V

Recuerda que a un escritor le encanta que comenten su trabajo, y yo soy uno de ellos.  
**¿Me dejas un review?**  
_Read & Review Org._

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Veo a Través de Ti**  
por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Parte V**

Cuando me di cuenta que Hermione no me miraba fijamente a los ojos, y vi los suyos de ese precioso color chocolate sin brillo y perdidos en otro punto, me di cuenta que algo muy grave le pasaba a mi mejor amiga. Ella siempre le había gustado – o eso creo – mirarme a los ojos, pero esta vez, además de todo, me preguntó si era yo. Es que acaso ¿Hermione está ciega?

A ver – me digo a mi mismo – tengo que ordenar mis ideas rápidamente, porque en este abrazo no puedo detenerme a pensar, llegue hace como una semana y media a Inglaterra, me encontré con un montón de gente que conocen a Hermione y, nadie tuvo la amabilidad de decirme que Hermione estaba ¡ciega! Mi mejor amiga no puede ver… - tengo que tomar aire - ¿Cómo diablos le habrá pasado eso¿Será algún efecto secundario de la Guerra Mágica¿Tendré yo la culpa esta cosa horrible que le está pasando a ella¿Tantos años siendo hechizada por mi estúpida culpa habrán hecho que se quede ciega?

- Después hablamos – susurró lentamente mi amiga la castaña al comprender que me había dado cuenta de su horrible – e in solucionable – problema. El momento en que nos abrazábamos fue tan intenso, que no pude sentir ni el silbido de los alumnos, ni ver la mueca de asco que ponía Ginny, cosa que sí vi y oí cuando nos separamos lenta y angustiante mente.

Ahora me tengo que aguantar toda la cena, bajo los cuchicheos de todos los alumnos, la mirada comprensiva de la Profesora McGonagall, y los otros profesores, siento una especie de fuerza dentro de mí. ¡No quiero creer que esto ha podido pasar¿Cuándo abra pasado¿A penas me fui¿Hace unos años?

No lo quiero pensar, es que nadie entiende, yo sé que Hermione siempre ha usado más su vista que sus otros sentidos – aunque según he escuchado, una vez que pierdes uno, los otros se agudizan para finalmente apagarse – una horrible descarga eléctrica me pasa por el cuerpo, quiero lamentarme, quiero llorar – no, no puedo, yo soy quien la tiene que consolar a ella, tengo que ser fuerte.

Realmente me siento descompuesto, confundido, y toda esa felicidad inicial que tenía para volver a verla, se ha convertido en un infierno en vida. Y para colmo ¡maldita sea¡Soy un estúpido! Le tuve que decir exactamente: _"soy yo Hermione ¿acaso no me ves?_" Si en el mundo hubiera el premio a la persona más tarada e inoportuna sería yo.

Siento la necesidad de protegerla, abrazarla, besarla, quedarnos los dos abrazados en uno de esos mullidos sillones al frente de la chimenea para siempre, abrazados, envueltos en las confortables mantas, acariciándola, dándole besos en la frente, como siempre lo he hecho.

Respiro y prosigo con la deliciosa cena de Hogwarts, no puedo evitar mirarla poco a poco, ella lo sabe, no se como pero lo sabe.

Sabe que la estoy mirando.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Me mira, me mira y no se qué hacer, es obvio que puedo sentir su mirada, siento su respiración agitada e incómoda, no ha probado bocado, no ha pedido ninguna fuente de comida, y desde siempre he sabido que Harry no come, en primer lugar porque tiene un partido de Quidditch, en segundo lugar porque está muy nervioso o en tercer lugar porque está triste y preocupado. Él regresó de ese lugar donde estaba, y ¿nadie le dijo lo que me pasó?, o es que nadie sabía que me amigo había llegado a Inglaterra, cosa que considero imposible, por que cuando podía leer el periódico, todos los meses había una vieja diferente afirmando que había visto al joven Potter en la India, Malasia, Ucrania, en los Andes, hasta en Irak.

Eso era imposible, porque le pregunté a Harry miles de lugares, y me dijo que el ni sabía donde iría¿Quién sabría? En esas épocas el estaba tan encerrado en sí mismo, tan sumiso, y gris. Pero ahora en esa sin querer tonta frase "Soy yo ¿Acaso no me ves?", me ha transmitido que ha cambiado, seguro ha solucionado todos esos problemas que me comentó en un principio, sentí un suspiro largo y prolongado de su parte. Lentamente, al terminar de comer, comprobando que el también había terminado al escuchar el plato desaparecer con un pequeño _"plin"_ supuse que Harry seguiría poniendo las manos en sus piernas al final de comer.

Así que lentamente coloqué mi mano, sobre la suya, que según la recordaba era perfectamente proporcional al cuerpo del chico, esta estaba temblorosa y algo áspera, por lo que me imaginé que el lugar donde estaba había sido congelante y frío. Suavemente al comprobar que el aceptaba mi cariño, comencé a acariciarle, y el temblor fue desapareciendo periódicamente, una calidez comenzó a invadirla según pude percibir.

Sentí la voz de la directora McGonagall aclarar que desde mañana el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, mi amigo, Harry Potter, impartiría sus clases. Nunca me había imaginado un final así, Harry yéndose, dejando todo, para regresar y ser profesor, algo que nunca, según yo, haría, de todas maneras ahora – mientras nuestras manos está secretamente entrelazadas y me siento de nuevo segura – pienso, que como todo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, no va a durar más de un año escolar, o tal vez sí, en efecto, el es Harry Potter.

Mucha gente siempre lo ha llamado Potter, mucha gente lo ha querido solo por ser Potter, algo que a mí siempre me dio mucha cólera, en los primeros años era una fascinación para Harry ver que era conocido por tanta gente, ver que era admirado por tantos, pero después cuando los problemas surgieron, creo que ya se ha dado cuenta quienes son los que quieren al Harry, y quienes son los que quieren al Potter. Debe de ser algo confuso siempre estar con gente que tu no sabes si te quiere de verdad, o solo está a tu lado por tu occisión, apellido y fortuna. Lo único que sé es que Harry sabe que yo lo quiero de verdad.

Ahora que el está aquí – y me acaricia mi mano de esa manera tan suave – siento que mi vida cobra un poco de color.

El color, del amor.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Después de la cena, cuando todos los alumnos se comenzaron a retirar y los profesores también, yo la miraban embobado ¿Era ella? Esa persona que estaba al costado mío, esa persona que me había dado su suave mano durante más de la mitad de la cena ¿Era ella? Sí, ella era Hermione Granger, estaba hermosa, había crecido, su enmarañado cabello castaño seguía ahí, justo como a mí me gustaba, sus labios seguían siendo los mismos, su rostro era el de una mujer, pero sus ojos, sus ojos ya no tenían ese brillo de felicidad, ayuda y comprensión que siempre los caracterizaban.

Veía como las cuatro chimeneas que calentaban en salón se avivaban cada vez más, mientras que el fuego de las lámparas del gran comedor se iban apagando progresivamente, yo seguía sentado, ella también, con nuestras manos entrelazadas, bajo suaves y constantes movimientos. No sabía qué decir, y por lo que veo, ella tampoco, hasta que sentimos que las puertas principales del Gran Comedor se cerraron, y los elfos comenzarían a limpiarlo en cualquier momento para cerrarlo.

Hermione, como siempre, supo como solucionar todas las dudas que me aquejaban, hablo claramente, sin dudas en su voz:

- Harry – me dijo – Vamos a conversar a mi departamento – lentamente nuestras manos se separaron, el frío me volvió a invadir, me levanté y quise darle la mano, pero ella al levantarse dijo automáticamente:

- Cindra – con un pequeño "plop" apareció una elfina doméstica, muy parecida a Dobby, vestida de blanco y azul, y con una cara muy llena de paz y alegría, esta estaba sonriendo y hizo una de esas exageradas reverencias que los elfos nunca pueden dejar de hacer; mi amiga prosiguió – Estaré con Harry esta tarde, te llamaré cuando te necesite – ví como Hermione sonreía al vacío, como la elfina asentía y desaparecía.

- ¿Dónde es Herms? – pregunté tímidamente, no tenía idea de cómo empezar la conversación, además de estar realmente indignado, había visto a ingleses, conocidos de Hermione, desde que me subí al avión para regresar a mi país y nadie me había dicho nada. Se supone que cualquiera con alguna sensibilidad sabiendo lo que significa para mí Hermione ¿pero que es para mí ella? _Todo. _Siempre lo supe, pero nunca lo demostré, y ella es todo, y si fui un tonto que nunca creyó en un amor tan cercano, ahora sé lo que es.

Ella con su dulce voz pronunció claramente dándome la mano – En el pasillo, yo te indico – acaricié su suave y frágil mano, si antes consideraba a mi amiga muy frágil, ahora era una pieza de cristal única en el mundo, sumamente frágil, que cualquier cosa podría romper, que el solo contacto con el mundo haría que acabe en miles de pedazos.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Caminaron lentamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts, simplemente disfrutando de la presencia del otro, la cual no habían tenido la oportunidad de tener desde hacía varios años. Para Hermione era reconfortante sentirlo cerca, ella sabía que Harry era la única persona que podría entenderla, comprenderla y quererla exactamente como ella quería, para él, ella era _todo _y nada más que _todo_.

Llegaron al puente que conectaba la ala de los despachos y salas de reunión con los departamentos personales de cada profesor. El puente era – evidentemente – cubierto, y sus grandes ventanales eran todos de un cristal que parecía literalmente invisible, se podía ver el estrellado cielo, y la luna menguante dar un leve brillo en el cielo, Harry se detuvo un momento pensando tristemente que Hermione no podía ver ese despejado cielo azul nocturno, con todas las estrellas y la luna que lo ostentaban.

Cruzaron el puentesillo en silencio, de la mano, hasta que llegaron al curvilíneo pasillo, muy bien iluminado, este tenía una flameante antorcha después de cada obra de arte, y un gran vitral al final. El típico piso de piedra era de mármol, al igual que el puente y las paredes estaban hechas de una piedra clara además de retozadas con madera oscura y muy bien pulida.

Ella la podía distinguir con perfección, algo que tal vez él no se daba cuenta, llegaron al centro del pasillo, cuando la castaña indicó el lugar y la contraseña, entraron y las escaleras se movieron automáticamente. Harry le gustó mucho la sala de estar, era parecida a la de él, solo que con detalles más femeninos.

Se puso nervioso, no sabía que decir; la ayudó a sentarse junto a la chimenea y él se acomodó junto a ella.

- ¿Cómo has estado Harry? – le preguntó la castaña con algunas lágrimas en sus sonrojadas mejillas – Seguro que debes de estar hecho todo un hombre, ella suspiró y sonrió a pesar de tener tan confuso semblante, el ojiverde llevó sus dedos hacia el rostro de su amiga con cuidado y quitó las saladas gotas que se bajaban poco a poco.

La chimenea crepitaba vivamente, las cortinas estaban herméticamente cerradas, el centro de mesa, un florero de vidrio reflejaba constantemente esa chimenea viva, esa luz que ella no podía ver, pero si sentir. Harry no sabía qué decir, sentía una especie de rabia, frustración, una confusión tal, tenía una especie de malestar general en todo su organismo. Hermione. Sin ver. ¿Cómo?

La abrazó en silencio, un silencio reinante y comenzó a acariciarla con las yemas de sus dedos, la suave frente de su amiga, sus mejillas, su nariz puntiaguda, sus _labios. _Comenzó a oler el aroma de su enmarañado cabello, estaba en el cielo, y en el infierno.

Poco después, Hermione le besó en la mejilla y se separaron, haciendo que el chico no aguantara la tensión y soltara brusca pero suavemente:

- Hermione ¿Qué te ha pasado? – inmediatamente le dio la mano y intentó mirarla, queriendo que el brillo volviera a los ojos de su amiga, ese brillo tan especial que tenía cuando explicaba, cuando lo miraba o cuando hacía algo que le gustaba, ese brillo que el conocía tan bien, y que – ahora – tenía un miedo terrible a olvidar.

- ¿Acaso no lo sabes? – respondió suavemente la chica con la voz realmente entre cortada - ¿Acaso no sabes todo lo que me ha pasado en este tiempo?

- No – susurró el ex Gryffindor, sacudió la cabeza y miró hacia el piso recubierto en madera – Pero no se como te ha podido pasar eso.

- Chocamos, Harry, mejor dicho, nos chocó un carro y se dio a la fuga – mientras la castaña hablaba la ira del muchacho de ojos verdes iba creciendo – Salí por la ventana, y según los diferentes doctores que me han visto, el golpe afecto una parte de mi cerebro muy frágil, haciendo que perdiera el sentido de la vista – se acomodó en el hombro del chico, catando su varonil aroma.

- ¿Te han visto magos como muggles Hermione? – le preguntó dudosamente - ¿Quién manejaba?

- Me han visto todos los magos, y todos los muggles que podía soportar Harry – se aferró a la túnica del muchacho – No lo soporté, de un día a otro mi activa vida de volvió un desperdicio, Harry, un completo horror, ahora todo es oscuro, nada tiene color, fue en año nuevo, en el 2000.

- Herms, cuanto lo siento, en realidad, nadie me había dicho nada, me siento muy raro, yo… yo no se que decir, creo que…

- Creo que me comprendes a la perfección – Hermione levantó su rostro como para mirarlo, y sus ojos se conectaron por unos momentos, en los que Harry creyó que lo estaba mirando – Tu siempre me has comprendido – suspiró y prosiguió – dejemos de hablar de dramas ¿cómo te ha ido a ti?

Cómo le había ido a él, no se había quejado, había perdido los últimos años de su adolescencia solo, encerrado y realizando ejercicios mágicos para un control mágico, él podría haber controlado esa magia, estaba seguro ahora, pero había elegido que lo ayudaran – algo que nunca era muy fácil en él – si se habría quedado en Inglaterra, podría haber estado con sus amigos todo el tiempo, podría haber estudiado a tiempo, podría haber hecho una fiesta de Año Nuevo, podría haber invitado a que Hermione se quedara a dormir en una eventual casa, podría haber hecho. En cuestión, el podría haberla salvado como en tantas otras veces, pero prefirió salvarla también de alguien que no podía controlarse. La confusión en él era tremenda, pero prefirió guardársela para después, él – ahora y siempre – sería el protector y cuidador de Hermione, por su amor y amistad hacia ella.

El chico le contó su larga historia sobre todo lo que había pasado en su especie de peregrinación por Asia. Ella como siempre sabía muchos por menores y mostró un semblante más alegre, las horas, los minutos y los segundos pasaban, mientras ellos se contaban sus respectivas vidas, Hermione comprendió que la falta de afecto que había tenido en tanto tiempo, aunque lo comparó con su – casi nada afectuosa – relación con Ron.

- ¿Y has visto a Ron? – preguntó la chica, que seguía apoyada muy confortablemente en él.

- No, no lo he visto, le mande una lechuza pero me dijo que estaba de vacaciones y que cuando llegaba _si tenía tiempo _hablaríamos ¿es tu novio?

- No, después de un tiempo comprendí que no quería vivir con una persona tan desordenada, con tantos problemas en la vida, después que te fuiste Harry – apretó su mano – cambió mucho en diferentes maneras, su frialdad aumentó y siendo mi novio no me veía nunca.

El ojiverde recordó las veces que había visto a Ron coqueteando con otras chicas, y las veces que lo retó por eso. Si Ron la quería, la tenía que querer bien, y ser Hermione la única, además habían muchas personas – que de seguro – estaban súper enamorados de ella – cómo por ejemplo él.

- Tú sabías que nunca funcionaría ¿Verdad? – preguntó Hermione tratando de intuir algo

- En realidad, no lo sabía Herms, algunos dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen, según se la relación de mis padres fue así, pero – en realidad no sé – la tuya y Ron era muy diferente, como que solo estaban puntos por…

- Por tí – respondió la castaña, que dudando llevó su mano hacia la azabache cabellera del chico y comenzó – como, casi siempre – a revolverlo

- Bueno, creo que es cierto, además según yo sé no tenían ni un solo gusto en común, siempre me pareció algo raro pero nunca dije nada. Creo que lo de mis padres fue diferente, se llevaban mal, pero se querían mucho en el fondo – Harry miró a la crepitante chimenea pensante y disfrutando de nuevo de las manos de la chica en su cuero cabelludo.

- También hay otra corriente que dice que el amor verdadero se encuentra en un verdadero amigo – pronunció de manera lenta y susurrante la chica recostándose de nuevo en el hombro del chico.

Él se quedó callado.

Al fuego apagarse, la oscuridad invadió la sala de estar, la chica se quedó dormida rápidamente, en los brazos de su ventana, su pequeña ventana de luz. Harry en cambió se quedó un tiempo pensativo sobre lo que había sucedido y se dio cuenta lo terrible que debía ser para la chica levantarse cada día sin ver nada.

Decidió que ahora él sería su instrumento de luz y felicidad.

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

En serio, perdón por la demora, pero como saben los que leen mi LiveJournal, he estado de trabajo en trabajo y estudiando arduamente para el concurso de ortografía, que fue el viernes, así que hoy después de revisar varias veces el capítulo he decidido subirlo y comenzar a editar los que siguen. Espero que ahora si nos concentremos en lo que les pasará a ellos, Harry será su linterna prácticamente (hablando de linternas eso me hace acordar que necesito 3 para un trabajo xD) esperemos que todo pueda solucionarse. Jejejeje… miren quien lo escribe, como ya les había mencionado es un fic que no durará mucho – o eso creo – nunca se sabe cuando las ideas aparecen en la cabeza.

Espero que les guste lo que viene, y que se entienda que para sentir, ver, escuchar y percibir el amor verdadero, no se necesita nada más que un corazón.

**Acuérdense del review¡sean buenos con el esforzado JD!**

**¿Hermione - realmente - verá a través de Harry?  
¿Cómo pasará las cosas con Harry de profesor?  
¿JD ganará el concurso de ortografía? O.o**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A:**

Barbi (que ya casi está de cumpleaños), Juan Pablo, Francis!, UsagiPotter, Potterligths, diahpg, brinitonks, Tonks Granger, Lilyem Malory, Moonlovegood, Jim, Hermionemoon, Mimis, Cammiel (una _humilde_ y excelente, gran, esplendorosa, etc, etc lectora ;) ValeChan, El Santo Pegaso

**READ & REVIEW**

**¡GRACIAS!**


	8. Parte VI

¡REVIEW O TRUCO!  
**Happy Halloween  
**_(Se supone que este capítulo tenia que estar listo para esa fecha ¬¬)  
(Pero si!! Deja review o truco que es igual a que **no escribiré** en muucho tiempo)_

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Veo a Través de Ti**  
por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Parte VI**

Por un momento, sentí, que al abrir los ojos lo vería, y podría observarlo convertido en todo un hombre hecho y derecho, un hombre correcto, humilde y sincero. Un hombre perfecto para mí. Me siento calientita entre sus brazos, siento como su pecho sube y baja con cada respiración, puedo oler el limpio aroma de sus ropas, puedo tocar suavemente su rostro – me imagino que ha cambiado – es ahora todo un hombre maduro. Por un momento mi imaginación se fue a otro mundo, "Que guapo que debe estar" pienso. Puedo tocarlo, olerlo, oír su respiración, pero no puedo verlo.

Aunque siento en este instante una alegría sin fronteras por un lado, por el otro me siento – demasiado – limitada al no poder verlo como a mí me gustaría, devorarlo con la mirada mientras él no me puede ver, como lo hacía hace años, mirarlo de arriba a bajo. Solo una vez me había quedado dormida con él abrazándome – sonrío y recuerdo tantos momentos y en especial _ese_ - me acuerdo que aproveché para mirarlo desde que la luz de ese día invadió el cuarto. Que vista tan pacífica y espectacular, era su único momento de paz en el día, aunque me costó un súper regaño de mi pelirroja amiga – y en ese tiempo novia de Harry - no me importó. Después de todo soy la mejor amiga, y un mejor amigo puede abrazar y dormir con su mejor amiga ¿verdad? Y una mejor amiga, también puede darle un suave 'piquito' cuando mejor amigo está durmiendo tan pacíficamente y no se ha dado cuenta.

O eso es lo que yo creo…

--------------OoOoO--------------

Al abrir los ojos, además de encontrarme en la ahora iluminada por la luz del día, sala del departamento de Hermione, me encontré con ella, recostada contra mi pecho, callada y pensativa, su blanco rostro lleno de paz, aunque con su típico aire pensativo, pude ver cada centímetro de su cremosa piel, alguna que otra peca, su castaño y algo enmarañado cabello, ella estaba acurrucada contra mí, eso me trae tantos recuerdos, recuerdo que por lo que veo no se van a poder repetir. Hoy es un lunes anormal y los estragos del verano se notan, ha amanecido temprano y la luz ha invadido la habitación. En unas horas deberíamos todos ir a clases, Hermione debe ser una excelente profesora, siempre le gustó aprender, creo que eso es un claro indicio que le gustará impartir su sabiduría a más personas. Sinceramente espero que los alumnos la respeten, y no estoy dispuesto a tolerar ningún problema que tengan ellos con mi amiga.

Percibo que ella siente que me he desperado, y susurra lentamente – "¿Harry? – me acomodo en el cómo sillón y le doy un beso en la frente – "¿Cómo dormiste?" – le pregunto, ella se mueve, y se aparta de mi, quedando recostada en el sillón.

- Hace años que no dormía tan bien – dice mi amiga suavemente llevando su mano directamente hacia mi desordenado cabello azabache, lo comenzó a revolotear como hacía años no lo hacía, me sentí tan en casa, en confianza – ¿Y tú? – me preguntó dejando de mover su mano por mi cabeza

- Excelente – le dije en un pronunciado susurro, después de este el gran reloj de salón comenzó a sonar, el cucu indicaba que eran las siete de la mañana, sonó un plop en la habitación y pude ver a Cindra, la elfina doméstica que ayudaba a Hermione. Esta llevaba un trajecito de color celeste en su menudo cuerpo.

Cindra nos deseó inmediatamente unos "Buenos Días" y se fue a la habitación de Hermione, creo yo para organizar sus ropas, o tal vez prepararle la ducha. Quería quedarme, pero no podía, los dos teníamos obligaciones que cumplir, y no quería hacer esto más difícil para Hermione, tendría que ayudarla en todo y con todo.

- Eh… creo que ya me debo de ir – le susurré en el oído – nos vemos más tarde, en un recreo o en el almuerzo, yo te iré a buscar a tu salón o despacho ¿está bien?

- Sí, Harry – suspiró, le salió uno de esos suspiros prolongados y resignados que siempre tenía al final de un examen que le salía "mal" según ella, pero al final tenía la mayor calificación de todas – Nos vemos

Me acerqué a ella después de haberme despedido y le di un beso en la mejilla, la vi sonreír y sonrosarse, Hermione seguía igual como la recordaba en muchos aspectos, cada vez que le daba un beso sonreía y posteriormente se sonrosaba, me gustaba ese gesto de su parte, me hacía sentir importante.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Sonó el timbre de comienzo de clases, y los distintos profesores ya se encontraban en sus diferentes aulas, dispuestos a comenzar la segunda semana de clases en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Harry no había ido al comedor a desayunar para poder tratar de organizar su despacho, salón de clases y oficina, tenía hasta el viernes para arreglarlo todo y comenzar con el curso en serio, definitivamente tendría que organizarse para poder cumplir los horarios y todo.

Los alumnos de cuarto año comenzaron a llenar el salón entre cuchicheos, risas y algún que otro grito desaforado, los chicos se sentaron al lado derecho del salón y las chicas al lado izquierdo, Harry recordó que en su época cada uno escogía, pero supuso que sería alguna nueva modalidad. Los chicos estaban más tranquilos que las chicas, que cuchicheaban agudamente, y hablaban entre ellas mirando directamente al profesor.

- Buenos días chicos – dijo el ojiverde claramente – Como ya sabrán yo soy Harry Potter, y seré su nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras por este año, espero que puedan aprender en el colegio todo lo que yo aprendí, que no necesariamente son solo conocimientos si no también valores, y aunque no lo crean este curso está ligado a la confianza, a la amistad y también el amor. Esta asignatura los acompañará durante toda su vida, y los protegerá a ustedes, a sus seres queridos – y si su benevolencia lo permite – a los inocentes. Yo mismo les puedo decir que todo esto es la vida misma, yo la he vivido, en un extremo claro está, pero no hubiera podido sobrevivir si mis amigos y seres queridos no me habrían apoyado. Ahora quisiera saber que han aprendido en los años anteriores para ver si tenemos que reforzar lo aprendido y también para hacer el plan apropiado de enseñanza para cuarto año.

Una alumna de pelo negro y un chico de pelo color ceniza levantaron la mano, la chica decididamente, mientras que el chico lo hacía de una manera más recatada, Harry llamó a la chica primero.

- Bienvenido Profesor Potter, mi nombre es Jeannette Sparz y soy también de la casa Gryffindor – algunos muchachos comenzaron a rodar los ojos – La profesora Granger lo reemplazó la semana pasada cuando usted se ausentó, y creo que ya le dimos toda la información que usted necesita.

- Muchas Gracias Jeannette, entonces le pediré esta tarde a la profesora Granger la información requerida, pero de todas maneras quisiera saber que es lo que según ustedes, es prioridad para aprender este año.

El muchacho seguía con la mano alzada, Jeannette lo hizo de nuevo, mientras otros chicos y chicas alzaron sus brazos también. A Harry le dio gusto que el equipo Grryffindor – Hufflepuff de cuarto año sea tan participativo, e interesado, esa clase había salido de él mismo, no había planeado nada, se había puesto nervioso pero ya le pasaría. Harry señaló al muchacho.

- Mi nombre es Benjamin Floyd, y este año Profesor Potter, me gustaría aprender mas hechizos de defensa, que creo son los que necesitaremos en nuestra vida, aunque claro también podríamos aprender de ataque, pero según mi punto de vista los de defensa son mas importantes, ahora.

- Yo no estoy de acuerdo contigo – intervino Dean Jonhston de provisto – creo que los hechizos de ataque son más importantes, porque si no nunca derrotarías a tu enemigo y te quedarías empaquetado como un idiota.

- A ver, a ver – trató de calmar el profesor Potter – Chicos, ustedes tienen que entender que en la magia, todo tiene su equilibrio, y más aún en la Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, este año les voy a enseñar tanto hechizos de defensa como de ataque, porque – por experiencia propia lo digo – si tus acciones no se complementan nunca podrías atacar o defenderte bien y correrán demasiado riesgo. Ahora, habran sus libros y en el glosario seleccionen cinco hechizos que quisieran aprender este año.

Los alumnos rápidamente abrieron los pesados tomos de sus libros y se dispusieron a leer rápidamente las pequeñas descripciones a bajo de cada hechizo, Harry pensó que sería la mejor manera de comenzar hasta pedirle los apuntes a Hermione.

--------------OoOoO--------------

La mañana pasó, después de la hora de clases con rapidez, Harry se había dedicado en esa hora libre a tratar de ordenar su despacho, pero como se lo imaginaba no lo logró, se había agachado recoger unos papeles cuando sintió la reconfortante voz de Hermione en la puerta de su despacho.

- ¡Hermione! – dijo el ojiverde feliz - ¿Subiste bien las escaleras¿Estás bien?

- Sí Harry, Cindra se acaba de ir ¿y que haces? Huelo a madera y escuché tus rechistes por el desorden ¿Quieres que te ayude?

- ¿Puedes? – preguntó el chico nerviosamente, no sabía que más decir, o como actuar.

- Claro – respondió la castaña – _Bisccritto _– pronunció la chica – Ahora cuando los textos lleguen a mis manos los sentiré como Braille, mientras estén contigo estarán escritos normalmente.

- Wow, eres brillante, y pase lo que pase nunca cesará Herms – le dijo Harry – Muchas gracias por ayudarme – la dejó sentarse en el escritorio y le dio los libros por año que debían de poner en el estante principal.

- Por cierto Harry, esta tarde te doy todo lo que recopilé de los alumnos esta semana, espero que te sea util.

- Muchas Gracias Herms, yo ya me estaba olvidando de eso – rió el chico -

Las horas pasaron, los dos los lunes no tenían clases si no hasta después del almuerzo, y por eso Hermione podía quedarse ayudando a su amigo, a las doce, el sol que entraba por la ventana e iluminaba el tomo de libros en los estante los hacía verse más imponentes y antiguos. Las hojas de pergaminos en blanco ya estaban perfectamente organizadas, los tinteros de escritura y corrección ordenados según el color, marca y fineza de la tinta, las doce plumas estaban de acuerdo al punto de escritura, y los chicos estaban en una amena conversación.

- ¿Siempre te ha gustado organizar? – le preguntó Harry sabiendo la tan obvia respuesta.

- Vamos¡Harry!, me conoces desde que tenía once años, no puedo creer que me estés preguntando esa calamidad estrepitosa, desde que era pequeña mis muñecas estaban organizadas de acuerdo a su tipo de cabello y marca. Cuando comencé la primaria era una de las primeras de mi clase, pero sentía que todo ese mundo era muy ordinario para mí, cuando llegué a Hogwarts me propuse ser la mejor en todo, incluyendo que no era muy sociable, el ser la inteligente de la clase creo que era un escudo que funcionaba en la mayoría de las veces… y en las que no

- Estaba tu mejor amigo para cuidarte – le dijo el chico abrazándola por la espalda haciendo que el pequeño pote de "Lustrador de Plumas Spence" se abriera, y por la _comodidad_ de su recipiente hizo que los dedos de la brillante bruja se mancharan con el líquido plateado y en la emoción, cuando intentó voltearse y responder el abrazo manchó en la cara a su mejor amigo, haciendo que sus rostros se acercasen demasiado.

- Harry – dijo la clara voz de una pelirroja al entrar al despacho del Profesor de DCAO – Hermione¿cómo están? – su voz iba bajando de nombre en nombre, de agrado en desagrado.

- Bien Ginny – dije sintiendo el cambio de voz en Ginny, después de lo que me había hecho en la semana, estaba muy alerta con esa muchachita, y ahora reaccionaba de esa manera frente a mi, saco del bolsillo de mi túnica mi pañuelo limpio y perfectamente doblado y se lo entrego a Harry – Aquí tienes Harry límpiate y perdón por la mancha.

- No te preocupes, Herms – me dice separándome del rico abrazo y según lo que escucho acomodando en los cajones lo que organizamos juntos, todos esperábamos atentos que Ginny rompiera la tensión y el silencio.

- Y Harry ¿Cómo te estás acomodando? – le preguntó Ginny, ignorándome completamente – Venía a ayudarte, tengo una hora libre después del almuerzo, creo que Hermione tiene clases, si quieres puedo ayudarte yo.

- No gracias Ginny - le dijo mi amado mejor amigo ¡ja Ginny! Toma eso – Muy amable de tu parte pero Hermione ya me ayudó en todo.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó esta desconcertada - ¿cómo lo hizo?

- Muy fácil Ginny, el simple y sencillo hechizo _Bisccritto,_si no lo sabías hace que los textos se adapten a la manera de cada uno, idiomas, formas, braille o no, es una solución moderna, inventada hace unos años por la bibliotecaria mágica italiana Vittoria Pierfolinni.

- Muchas gracias por la historia Hermione – me respondió irritada mi "amiga" – ¿Has almorzado Harry?

- No, pero ahora pensaba ir con Hermione a almorzar – respondió mi amigo - ¿Vamos? Tenemos quince minutos antes de que me toque clase hasta las cinco

- Vamos Harry – le dije.

Me dio la mano, y me ayudó a bajar las escaleras cual Cenicienta y su príncipe, oía unos silbidos de alumnos que caminaban por los pasillos, Harry no me había soltado, y para colmo me acariciaba la mano con sus dedos, haciendo círculos y círculos, tendré que reprimir desde ahora tantas sensaciones dentro de mí, que no se si pueda…

No se si pueda dejar de ver… a través de él.

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

A ver, tengo tantas excusas para darles, pero en fín, no hay ninguna que pueda justificar completamente esta horrible e imborrable demora de mi parte. Lo asumo, ha sido mi culpa, por mi culpa, por mi culpa, por mi gran culpa. Pero lo bueno es que ya tienen este capítulo (que es de transición, en el próximo viene lo bonito), espero que les haya gustado, que me dejen un review, por Halloween, ya lo se, fue hace mucho tiempo, esto tenía que estar publicado ese día, pero mi falta de organización y mi _querido_ colegio han hecho de esta fecha la fecha de publicación de esta parte, y lo peor, que me hace sentir mal no poderles dar lo que han estado esperando, pero es que era necesario escribir este capítulo para pasar a los siguientes. Espero que se hallan dado cuenta de las intromisiones de Ginny, que son efectivamente los previews para una próxima bomba roja. Jejejejeje. Creo que cada capítulo la felicidad de Hermione aumenta un poco más. Mañana escribo en mi LJ porque ya me tengo que ir. Prometo traerles el próximo capítulo lo más pronto posible. Gracias por su apoyo, y por las personas que tienen esta historia como una de sus favoritas. A todos los escritores que me leen y que no he podido leer sus obras, déjenme decirles que las leeré lo más pronto posible, porque cada vez me desocupo más… o eso espero.

Ahora estoy algo apurado, así que

**UN SALUDO A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN DEJADO REVIEW  
**Y LOS INVITO A QUE LO SIGAN HACIENDO PARA MI TRANQUILIDAD

**READ & REVIEW**

**¡GRACIAS!**


	9. Parte VII

**Acuérdense de los Reviews  
**_Gracias _

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Veo a Través de Ti**  
por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Parte VII**

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que Harry entró a enseñar oficialmente en Hogwarts, nunca me imaginé a mi amigo enseñando con tanta paciencia y dedicación, es muy lindo tenerlo cerca después de tanto tiempo sin verlo. Todos los días después de las clases, nos reunimos en la biblioteca para conversar y leer, y éramos los únicos profesores que se encontraban en esa pequeña salita especial, cómo y confortable designada exclusivamente para leerlos. Harry me leía las historias que seleccionábamos juntos, me las leía pausadamente, sabía con exactitud y precisión cuando es que yo _releería_, me encanta como, cuando terminamos las lecturas a eso de las ocho y media de la noche, estoy abrazada a él mientras revuelvo su cabello, y todo el mundo afuera preguntándose donde podríamos estar. Me gustaría tanto responderles, que estamos solos, apretujados, y él me lee, me acaricia, y me hace sentir bien, muy bien.

Lo amo. Demasiado.

Ya no me importa lo que pueda decir Ginny con sus comentarios hirientes y desatinados, ya no me importa si mis alumnos cuando nos ven juntos pifian, gritan o si las alumnas me odian por "estar" con su guapísimo profesor de DCAO. No me importa nada más que vivir lo que me queda de vida con Harry, así, simplemente acurrucados, sé que no podremos llegar a más que él me lea, pero no importa, es demasiado bonito estar con él en esos momentos. Cuando en el comedor hacen platos nuevos, Harry es el que me incita a probarlos, me los da en la boca, nunca hace esas cosas, solamente cuando nos "peleamos" porque como algo nuevo y yo no quiero – porque no lo puedo ver.

En cuanto a mis amigos, hace unos días me escribió una carta Ron, que estaba muy atareado en el ministerio debido a investigaciones que los magos hacían en conjunto con los muggles, debido a los horribles atentados que han pasado en estos últimos meses. Harry me leyó la carta, estaba dirigida para los dos, no fue como las antiguas cartas de Ron, llenas de bromas, garabatos y correcciones, si no, como Harry me dijo una fría carta superficial, donde nuestro amigo no interiorizaba nada… lo más lamentable es que al firmar puso "Te quiero Hermione, mas de lo que tu imaginas", provocando una extraña reacción de _resaltar los errores en el otro _en Harry.

Esa dedicatoria, o saludo final, no me importó en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera llegó a cautivar mi corazón, ni mucho menos endulzarlo. Mi amigo Ron era el divertido pelirrojo, alto, comelón y gracioso, a veces engreído, pero siempre él, en toda su sinceridad. Ahora ese Ron ya no estaba – y yo hacía meses que lo entendía – pero Harry al llegar de su viaje y encontrarlo tan "así", creo que le chocó. No considero nuestra amistad como perdida, y si pudiera ayudaría a Ron, creo que algo le pasa, pero no se qué es. Tampoco me siento cómoda contándole todas estas cosas con Harry, siempre le hablo de mis pensamientos, pero cuando nos explayamos hablando de Ron, siento en el ambiente la tensión y malestar de mi amigo, aunque no lo puedo ver, me lo imagino con esa expresión que siempre ponía cuando estaba consternado.

Ahora estoy feliz, es Jueves y tendremos fin de semana largo, debido a que el sábado es el festival Deportivo en Hogwarts, y la profesora McGonagall (con la influencia del director de deportes, Harry) ha declarado el viernes feriado, para que los estudiantes puedan formar los grupos en sus casas y planear estrategias. Me pareció una buena idea, debido que además del Quidditch habrán varios deportes muggles, aunque con una adaptación mágica. Es evidente que podré descansar mañana, pero Harry estará ocupado supervisando a los Gryffindor, revisando a los obreros encargados de la colocación de juegos en los diversos lugares, así que no lo podré ver mucho, y menos el sábado, lo voy a extrañar, pero tampoco puedo ser tan acaparadora.

_¿Qué? _Ahora que reviso mis archivos mentales, ser acaparadora no es ningún pecado, ni mucho menos un delito. ¿Por qué no soy un poco acaparadora con él? Sí y podría atraparlo en un armario, y abrazarlo, y quien sabe que cosas más. ¡Hermione, quita en este momento esos pensamientos de tu mente! Primero, estás en una institución estudiantil, segundo es tu mejor amigo, y tercero por más que tu vida sea algo arreglada estás ¡ciega!

Por qué los retos de mi mente siempre, pero siempre me deprimen, siempre que termino de hacer una larga reflexión acerca de lo que me pasa termino realmente deprimida, siempre tengo que recordar que estoy irremediablemente ciega, y siempre lo repito y repetiré, me tengo que acostumbrar a esta vida. Puede que Harry sea un gran foco, que irradie luces por doquier, pero si piso la realidad, estoy ¡ciega! Y nadie cambiará eso.

Ni si quiera él, aunque lo intente.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Acabo de dejar a Hermione en su cuarto, siempre termina feliz después de una larga lectura, es una de las cosas que más me agradece, y por mi lado no pienso dejar de hacerlo, por que cuando la miro, ella esta recostando contra mi cuerpo con una expresión de paz que me agrada ser un factor de esas sensaciones. Aunque no lo sea en gran cosa. Pero para mí ella es todo, y cada una de sus mínimas acciones hacia mí, hacen que me sienta lleno, completo, y realmente importante. Muy importante.

Mañana es el día libre para la organización del Festival Deportivo, que se llevará a cabo el Sábado, se me ocurrió la idea mientras estaba conversando con el equipo de Ravenclaw en el estadio hace unas semanas, le comenté la idea a la profesora McGonagalll y pues ella aceptó, así que varios operarios están viniendo a Hogwarts, para instalar los más famosos deportes muggles del mundo entre los cuales se encuentran el Fútbol Americano, Fútbol normal, basket, tenis, baseball también habrá natación en el lago, y finalmente con un hechizo hay una sorpresa que se me ocurrió hace unas horas, congelar una pequeña parte del Lago, para que en un día primaveral se pueda patinar sobre hielo. Ahí llevaré a Hermione, creo que le gustará como todos los alumnos, se muestran muy interesados en el Festival de este sábado, y me agrada que les guste mi desempeño como Director de Deportes del colegio, por que siento que no solo estoy involucrando ahora a los nuevos en Quidditch, si no también en otros deportes para que cada día Hogwarts sea un colegio más unido, y este sábado sea un día de integración estudiantil. Digo estudiantil, por que los equipos y turnos de juego se llevarán a cabo con los mismos años pero de otras casas, así que mañana a la hora del desayuno es el sorteo, y después tengo que organizar donde estarán los diferentes deportes, y ver el área de la fiesta para la noche, y de las mesas y stands de comida.

Mientras camino por los ornamentados pasillos del castillo, haciendo mi turno de revisión, siento el cálido aliento de una persona y un fogoso susurro al costado mío.

- Hey Harry ¿Cómo estás? – mis ojos se abren al ver a Ginny Weasley parada delante de mí con un no muy recatado camisón rojo, susurrando de manera fogosa en mi oído, casi pude sentir la desagradable sensación de su lengua haciendo estragos por ahí

- Hola Ginny – la saludo educadamente con un beso en la mejilla - ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Pues iba camino a las cocinas para comer un bocadillo – sentí sus celestes ojos sobre mí, los sentí observarme con lujuria de arriba a bajo, quise escapar – Pero que casualidad que me encontré justo _contigo._

- Creía que tu dormitorio estaba en la enfermería, y que esta tiene su propia cocina – le dije con simpleza pero con algo de frialdad - ¿por qué no te ahorraste el camino?

- Oh, bueno, pues verás que – cuando Ginevra comenzó a balbucear de esa manera me di cuenta que estaba justo a tiempo para que la pelirroja no se propase y cause más problemas, el no era ningún estúpido, y siempre notaba como herían en alguna parte los comentarios que su amiga le hacía a su Hermione, y eso le iba a queda claro justo en ese momento.

- Ginny – le dije seriamente y mirándola a los ojos, bajo la luz de la antorcha que emanaba un fuego abrasador en medio de los dos arcos de las ventanas – Escucha, quiero decirte que, en primer lugar, no soy un estúpido, en segundo lugar, solo quiero aclararte que lo nuestro ya terminó, terminó hace años cuando tú quisiste que el amor se acabe, cuando yo quise esperar y tu me fuiste infiel con ese muchacho, después seguimos siendo novios, porque creí que te merecías una oportunidad, pero ahora que he regresado, te quiero aclarar que no siento nada por ti, salvo un poco de recelo por lo que hiciste y por lo que haces cada día, a cada hora, y a cada minuto que puedes, molestar a Hermione. Así que espero que te quede bien en claro que ya se lo que pretendes, ya se que quieres juntarte conmigo Ginny, ya se que solo es por mi fama, dinero y posiciones, ya se que siendo la señora Potter podrías tener lo que quieres, y cuantos amantes quieras. Así que para no empeorar más las cosas te sugiero que no te hagas más la tonta cándida sexy conmigo, porque no pareces nada decente en esas fachas y menos con esas muecas y pronunciaciones al oído. Y he escuchado comentar en el equipo de Quidditch de diversas casas, los enredos que tienes con sus estrellas, y esos inocentes muchachos caen en tus garras, no se que tan inocentes sean pero el que se "enamore" de ti sufrirá.

Cuando terminé mi pequeño sermón, note los abiertos ojos celestes de la menor de las Weasleys llenos de algo muy parecido a la furia, lo único que hizo fue mantenerme la mirada por unos segundos hasta que con un gritillo, se giró y fue indignada a la enfermería, varios pisos más arriba, sus altos tacones rojos – que noté en su retirada – resonaban contra el piso de mármol.

Me sentí satisfecho de haber arreglado las cosas directamente y sin mucho preámbulo, mañana sería un día algo agotador, pero que lo disfrutaré sin duda el sábado, así que ahora que cuando mi turno termine me dirigiré a mi cuarto, y dormiré, pensando como siempre en…

Hermione.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Uno de los últimos viernes con un sol radiante le dio la bienvenida a Hogwarts con un despliegue de carrozas tiradas por unos caballos algo _especiales_ entrando con el equipamiento necesario para todos los deportes seleccionados, y Harry estaba ahí contento y despierto a esa temprana hora para comenzar a organizar los lugares.

- Recuerden, aquí al costado del muelle pondrán el estrado principal, con el toldo, la zona de baile y las mesas, además estará rodeado de stands de comida, que entre ellos estarán los caminos para los diversos deportes – decía en voz alta un agitado e impecablemente vestido Harry Potter dando lo mejor de sí para que todo saliera perfectamente perfecto. (Valga la redundancia)

- Harry – dijo la directora, que estaba a su lado derecho viendo de reojo a los obreros que eran del Mundo Mágico pero con una amplia cultura general sobre temas evidentemente muggles - ¿Cómo harás para que los pillines de los de sexto y séptimo no entren con bebidas alcohólicas?

- No se preocupe profesora – respondió el chico de abundante y desordenada cabellera azabache – las entradas por cada lado del toldo que le pediré la profesora Bárbara de encantamientos ayuda con los toldos, y me encargaré que bajo esos ningún tipo de sustancia dañina sea introducida.

- Confío en ti Potter – dijo la directora dándose la media vuelta – Todo tiene que salir perfecto, mañana vendrá Albus, los del ministerio y algunos padres de familia, así que no puede haber ningún escándalo. Ahora vamos a seleccionar a los grupos, espero que su idea realmente funcione.

- Funcionará profesora, solo piense en cuantos novios se van a hacer después de esta experiencia, vamos a tener que redoblar la vigilancia en la Torre de Astronomía, Sala de Menesteres, baños en desuso, el Baño de Prefectos y más – Harry rió de su doble intencionado comentario.

- ¡Potter! – Exclamó Minerva – No comience con sus cosas, que después lo escuchan y lo hacen.

Se encaminaron comentando algunas cosas hasta el comedor, donde entraron por la puerta trasera que daba de inmediato a la gran mesa para los profesores, al entrar la directora y el profesor los alumnos se pararon educadamente, junto con los profesores que estaban comiendo en ese momento. La directora hizo una señal con la cabeza haciendo que todo el mundo siga comiendo y el comedor se sumiera en los cuchicheos, Harry se sentó a un lado de la directora y al otro estaba Hermione, al costado de esta se sentaba Neville el profesor de Herbología (y eterno admirador de Ginny). Hacia pocas semanas que los habían cambiado de sitio en el comedor, pero se sentía bien tener a los compañeros a los costados.

Hermione al ver el silencio de la situación, dado que oía a Harry comer apresuradamente, no ha hacer mal educados ruidos con la boca, si no a servirse de manera rápida, y de terminar las cosas haciendo que los platos desaparecieran con un pequeño "plin" decidió preguntarle como iban las cosas.

- Y Harry ¿Cómo va todo? – Preguntó la chica – ¿Ahora es la selección?

- Muy bien Herms, gracias, ahora justo vamos a comenzar con el sorteo, desde tercer a séptimo año están en las copas de atrás puestos los nombres, con el simple hechizo de suerte, los papeles se juntaran y formarán una perfecta lista con los nombres de los equipos por grado.

- Ya me imagino que de aquí a un mes, Hogwarts estará plagado de parejitas – rió la chica, en realidad, ella en sus pensamientos más ocultos le hubiera gustado una relación adolescente con un chico, con un Harry, le hubiera gustado caminar por el lago de las manos, abrazados, besarse de vez en cuando y todas esas cosas que siempre había considerado cursilerías pero ahora si lo tomaba de otro punto de vista habría sido lindo.

Harry la observó en silencio riéndose, como la luz del sol hacía brillar las rubinidades de su castaño cabello, como iluminaba su blanca piel, como hacía notar algunas de sus pecas, sus cejas, sus pestañas, sus labios, su linda nariz, el sabía que ella no podía ver, pero extrañamente era como si lo estaba mirando realmente. Se sintió feliz cuando divisó en su mente los momentos que la quería hacer pasar esos días de relajo, para que se le valla el estrés de las clases, que aunque él no sabía, a Hermione se le iba después de cada sesión de "Lectura Didáctica y Cariñosa HHr", teóricamente era una lectura, con paciencia, ritmo repeticiones y comentarios, era cariñosa, en la mejilla, en los cabellos, besos, abrazos, apapachos, dormidas, y HHr porque ellos dos eran los únicas protagonistas, no había nadie más.

Estos pensamientos fueron cortados de la mente del ojiverde cuando llegaron las lechuzas, entraron por los acostumbrados ventanales especiales, y comenzaron a dejar los diversos paquetes a sus dueños, a Hermione le llegaron dos cartas, a Harry una y a Neville un paquete y una bolsa que translucía un montón de ropa interior doblada perfectamente, los alumnos se quedaron expectantes ante tal espectáculo, así que el chico tuvo que refugiar su bolsa debajo de la mesa.

- ¡Le dije a mi abuela que me los mandara en calidad privada! – Rechistó Neville, después de un rato cuando los miró sonrió avergonzado y les dijo – Bueno, es que ella los lava de una manera especial, y…

Ni Hermione ni Harry abrieron sus cartas, ella las guardó para después, mientras el chico la guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica, esperaba que no se le perdiera en el transcurso del día, por que sería muy agitado.

Y sí que lo fue, después del desayuno, las mesas quedaron vacías, y por arte de magia las copas que se alzaban detrás de la mesa de los profesores volaron al medio de cada mesa de casa. A las nueve y media en punto, la selección de primero se realizó, los papeles salieron de las copas y volaron por lo alto del gran comedor, los que se chocaban hacían un extraño ruido y como que tiraban algo de lluvia o polvo mágico, según Hermione notaba y escuchaba, cinco minutos después las listas fueron volando hacia Harry quien las leyó en voz alta.

- Desde ahora, ustedes están con sus compañeros de año, de otras casas, y como son varios grupos por año tienen que competir, hoy tendrán la oportunidad de practicar, conocerse y organizarse, pueden ir a las salas de descanso, aulas vacías, pero es obligatorio que estén con su grupo hasta la hora de la cena. Los deportes estáran publicados en el Panel de Anuncios.

Como era común, algunos alumnos se quejaron haciendo sonidos no muy agradables, pero de eso se trababa la actividad, y Harry esperaba que todo saliera bien, para comenzar a fomentar la unión entre las casas que no se había logrado consolidar en los miles de años que tenía Hogwarts en pie.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Cuando me despedí de Harry en la puerta principal del colegio, nos besamos en la mejilla mutuamente, y le desee suerte, por mí le hubiera ayudado a hacer todo lo que tenía que hacer, pero no podía, es decir, los terrenos de Hogwarts son inestables, pero con todos esos operarios trabajando de aquí para allá, y con Harry tan ocupado preferí quedarme para preparar las clases del próximo mes. Estos son los momentos donde me siento realmente triste, cuando me encantaría hacer algo, con o sin él, pero no puedo porque me pueden pasar tantas cosas, solo por no tener ese preciado sentido de la vista.

La mañana pasó rápidamente ya iba a ser la hora del almuerzo, yo había estado corrigiendo unos exámenes, además de seleccionando las lecciones para el futuro y elaborando los exámenes para así tener más tiempo por los angustiantes días de noviembre, donde todos los alumnos estudian sin parar. Mis clases eran normales, los de primero y segundo me trataban muy bien y con mucho respeto, los de tercero son considerados por mí unos chicos muy educados que siempre me ayudan, los de cuarto son buenos, pero tienen algún que otro problemilla, los de quinto, sexto y séptimo son a los que más cuidado se les tiene que tener. Creo que mi condición les hace tomar – a veces – conciencia y portarse mejor de lo que me comentan otros profesores, Snape por ejemplo siempre anda castigando y castigando, y para sorpresa mía, ya no es tan selectivo con sus castigos, también castiga a Slytherins, además de tratarnos bien a todos. Me llevo muy bien con todos los demás profesores, me tratan muy bien, y no solo a mí, si no ha todos, cada día creo que Hogwarts es mucho más fuerte y unido, y las casas cada día son más fraternas y "hermanas". Me atrevería a decir que el deseo inicial de Godric, Rowena, Helga y hasta Salazar, se está haciendo realidad poco a poco, después de tantos años. No insinúo que el Profesor Dumbledore haya sido un mal director, es todo lo contrario, él ha sido la salvación de Hogwarts en tiempos de guerra, mortificación y horror, me hubiera gustado que disfrute un poco más de la armonía que ahora se siente, y creo que el se ha dado cuenta todos los domingos cuando viene a cenar como invitado de honor.

El estómago me suena, ya va a ser la hora de almuerzo y Cindra me vendrá a buscar, mientras corrijo los exámenes con el codificador de la varita, escucho los pasos de la que supongo que es la educada elfina, me siento afortunada de tener la magia de mi lado y poder estar siempre al tanto, convirtiendo textos en braille, corrigiendo leyendo algunas cosas, pero de todas maneras siempre será algo que marque mi vida.

Escucho como la puerta del aula se abre y una persona – que por la resonancia de su calzado no es Cindra – se acerca a mí, yo ya se quien es, jamás olvidaría la forma en la que camina y como hace que el piso suene, tal vez cueste creerlo pero yo lo sé, es Harry.

- Harry – le digo con gracia – ¿Qué haces por aquí? – Trato de adecuar mi cabeza a donde escucho el ruido y huelo su presencia – Creía que estarías todo el día ocupado.

- Siempre hay un tiempo para ti Herms – al escuchar estas palabras mi corazón salta de felicidad, él es un príncipe, el señor de mis pensamiento – Te invito a almorzar.

- Acepto gustosa la invitación – le digo sonrojada, siento como el tiende la mano para ayudarme a parar, y me da un suave apretón cariñoso cuando la entrelazamos, caminamos lentamente por los pasillos, supongo que bajo la mirada que esos grupitos que ya salieron de sus reuniones van hacia el gran comedor - ¿Qué crees que los elfos hayan hecho hoy de comer?

- ¿Quién te ha dicho a ti que vamos a ir a comer al Gran Comedor? – me dice con decoro y gracia – Hoy vas a probar las exquisiteces del Chef Harry y su rústico restaurante al aire libre – me imagino que debe de tener una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro… si tan solo la pudiera ver.

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

Hola a todos, como verán esta vez si me he esforzado y aquí tiene su actualización de seis páginas y media hoja Word. Como se darán cuenta este es el capítulo inicio a los hechos importantes, algunos lindos, otros angustiantes y así hasta el final del fic. Quisiera hacerles saber que ya tengo avanzados varios capítulos más a mano, así que los tengo que pasar, corregir y editar para que quede perfecto, también ya tengo varios capítulos de mi próxima historia que saldrá en Diciembre. Les quería pedir que en su review me digan si les parece bien la idea de dejar de escribir mi fic "El terror de Hermione", porque sinceramente ya no me siento inspirado al escribir y los primeros capítulos desde mi actual punto de vista dejan mucho que desear, así que si lo has leído puedes darme tu opinión. Los invito a todos a que me dejen sus comentarios por que me he enterado que hay gente que lee pero que no me deja review y no me manda ni un mail con su opinión, así que por favor a todos los que quieran déjenme un review, no les cuesta nada, solo apretan **_GO_** y listo! Ponen su mensaje, pequeño, grande, mediano ¡como prefieran! Se los agradeceré mucho en las contestaciones .

Un abrazo para todos y nos vemos pronto, aunque esta semana tengo exámenes así que trataré de actualizar pronto por todos ustedes los que me leen . Recuerden dejar su review y adjuntar la opinión sobre borrar o no mi otra historia.

**¿Cómo cocinará el Chef Harry?  
¿Cómo les irá en el Festival Deportivo?  
¿Ginny tendrá algún plan maléfico?**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A:**

Marleny Navega, Ilona Potter, Usagi Potter, Arissita, el Santo Pegaso, Tefy, Bell Potter, Kry Potter, brinitonks, Tonks Granger, Moonlovegood, Juan Pablo, Potter-ligths, Lilyem, Cristal90, Sylvia Mary, Barbi, Kimmys, Mania.HHr, Kamy

**READ & REVIEW**

**¡GRACIAS!**


	10. Parte VIII

**Nota:** En este capítulo los narradores cambian **sin aviso**, así que estén atentos.

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Veo a Través de Ti**  
por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Parte VIII**

Juntos bajamos las enormes escaleras del vestíbulo, podía percibir el buen humor que traía Harry y que siempre hacía que me alegrara de una manera enorme e irradiara felicidad, caminamos por la piedra del Vestíbulo, escuchaba como nuestros calzados resonaban en ella, además de los calzados de todos los alumnos que estaban dirigiéndose a almorzar, sentía como el sol entraba por los ventanales que se alzaban en sitios estratégicos del vestíbulo para su iluminación, además del crepitar de algunas antorchas que estaban colgadas de la pared.

Bajamos juntos, yo estaba encantada, no tenía idea a donde me estaba llevando Harry, pero estaba realmente encantada, hacía meses que no iba a un picnic, y solo salía a los terrenos del castillo con él – desde lo que me pasó con Ginny - ¿A dónde vamos? - le pregunté feliz.

- Solo espera y verás – le dije, la quería hacer sentir bien ese día, que pueda disfrutar de todas las deidades de la naturaleza, sin necesidad de verlas, también quería hacerle probar manjares, y hacer que todos sus sentidos se deleiten, quería que sienta que aunque estaba ocupado siempre me iba a preocupar por ella, siempre. Hermione había sido mi salvación en tantas veces, que ahora yo quería devolverle ese favor que lo hizo incondicionalmente, pero se lo quiero devolver por que la amo con todo mi corazón y mi alma, y no me importa como esté o donde esté yo siempre la querré porque su esencia es única, y es la única persona que me ha hecho sentir estos sentimientos tan maravillosos, y a la vez tan confusos.

Caminamos de la mano en silencio, sentía el olor de las flores y de la hierba mojada que iba creciendo mientras bajamos las rústicas escaleras de piedra, Harry me agarraba la mano y me susurraba los peldaños engañosos de la escalerilla, sentí también el aire perfumado que llegaba de los senderos de árboles. El otoño estaba comenzando a invadir Hogwarts poco a poco, pronto empezaría a llover, pero las flores y terrenos – según espero – seguirían siendo abundantes y coloridos hasta el invierno.

El piso de piedra gastada que estaba el medio de la enorme arboleda se abría ante nosotros con gran magnificencia, las flores de color blanco alegraban el ambiente, y sentía su aroma, que sabía que ella también estaba sintiendo, llegamos de pronto al final del camino de la arboleda hasta ese lugar que me había enseñado Neville.

Era la parte superior de un pequeño acantilado que daba a una parte no muy vista del Lago Negro, donde la hierba verde y viva abundaban, además de las flores que estaba seguro que su aroma cautivaría a Hermione, se escuchaba el agua ondular y hacer suaves sonidos con las piedras, había colocado una mesa, y mantel a cuadros italiano que había encontrado en uno de los estantes de la cocina, además de la vajilla. Había cocinado para ella una pasta, que espero que le guste, hace años que no cocinaba yo algo con tantos ingredientes debido que en la China lo único que comía era arroz y lo demás de la dieta obligatoria me lo daban ellos. Había colocado la pasta dentro de los recipientes de plata que había tomado prestados de la cocina.

- Vamos Hermione – le dije suavemente – la comida que he preparado para ti se va a enfriar – ella se quedó un momento más parada frente al lago con sus castaños cabellos sueltos a merced del viento que lo agitaba.

Sentía el rumor del agua a unos pasos de mí, el olor de la tierra húmeda en toda su extensión, el aroma de las flores, y después el tacto de la mano de Harry enlazándose con la mía y las caricias que esta me brindaba además del leve jaloncito que él me dio para que me acercara y comiera. Sonreí. Él era el único que podía sacarme del castillo y llevarme a ese lugar que estoy segura que es bellísimo, simplemente al aspirar puedo percibir olores indescriptiblemente ricos que me hacen figurar una imagen mental de las naturaleza que puede haber en este lugar. Harry me guió hasta la mesa, y me senté tambaleantemente, con su mano y mi instinto me ubiqué en la mesa perfectamente.

- ¿Te gustarán las cosas que preparé para ti? – me preguntó mi amigo – No pude hacer mucho por falta de tiempo, pero quise cocinarte algo yo mismo y lo pude hacer hace unos minutos Herms, espero que te guste.

Hermione Granger se sintió en ese momento muy alagada, sabía cuanto la estimaba su mejor amigo, cuanto la quería, pero un foco más se prendió en su mente al unir los recuerdos de tantos días, de tantos abrazos y besos, sabía que si Harry no quisiera ese algo-más-muy-deseado no la ilusionaría o no se pasaría tanto de la raya del "cariño amical" al "cariño amoroso" y ella sintió en ese momento como Harry podía sentir _eso especial_ al igual que ella, aunque quiso no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez él solo hiciera eso por su ceguera, su cruel ceguera que no sabía como podría ser arreglada.

Harry destapó el recipiente de plata que cubría la rebosante fuente de pasta italiana hecha por él, esperaba que a Hermione le agradara algo su muy poco desarrollado talento culinario y para él no comparable con las exquisiteces hechas por los elfos domésticos del lugar. A la castaña le llegó apenas el recipiente se destapó un delicioso aroma a pasta, por el olor, que ella sabía que decía mucho acerca de la culinaria, pudo percibir que sería una delicia, sintió el ruido del recipiente al ser colocado al otro lado de la mesa, mientras Harry servía los platos.

- Espero que te guste – le dijo el chico – no se compara con lo de los elfos, pero creo que algo deben de tener mis platos para que mis tíos los hayan engullido durante tantos años sin regañarme.

Hermione agarró el tenedor y enrollo los fideos de una manera casi seductora para Harry, tal vez ella no lo notó. La castaña los saboreó con intensidad y simplemente le encantaron, el tipo de pasta combinaba de manera excelente con la salsa con jamón, quesos y de seguro el toque especial del chico.

- Oh Harry, es simplemente delicioso – le dijo la castaña – creo que ya sabemos por qué duraste en la casa de tus tíos como cocinero – ellos rieron de manera simple y simpática, Harry estaba feliz, sabía que ella estaba feliz, y esa razón era la única, no importaba que el día fuera esplendoroso, con un sol radiante, con un paisaje lindo, si no que ella estuviera feliz, y esta felicidad fuera producida solo por él.

- Gracias por la felicitación Hermione – rió el chico - lo tomaré en cuenta para una próxima profesión de Chef.

Siguieron comiendo y bebiendo un suave vino durante varias horas más, pasaron por un delicioso postre de crema, fresas y chocolate hecho por Harry (en quien sabe que tiempo) que a Hermione le dejó impactada por su sabor. Su amigo era un cocinero excelente, un hombre excelente, un caballero, cocinero, inteligente, deportista, solo le faltaba ser un excelente bailarín y lo tendría todo… Hermione pensó que Harry era EL partido para cualquier chica y esperaba que la afortunada tenga buenas intenciones y sea una persona positiva, la castaña nunca se imaginó que Harry la estaba mirando como la muchacha más bella, inteligente cariñosa, caritativa, responsable y perfecta de la tierra, ella misma creía que estaba muy lejos de serlo.

Después del postre Harry me dio la mano y me guió a la orilla del lago, ya debían de ser como las dos y media, tres. Me saqué los zapatos y él hizo lo mismo, arremangó sus pantalones hasta las rodillas, yo no tengo problemas, por que estoy con falda, siento como de nuevo me da la mano, esa mano con la que tantas veces he entrelazado la mía, esa mano fuerte y segura, que me hace sentir protegida, que cada vez que la tomo la acaricio, y me acaricia. Este sentimiento es realmente grande ¿por qué soy tan "acortejada" por Harry? Se me cruzan tantas ideas, porque es mi mejor amigo, porque estoy ciega, pero¿hay algo más?

Siento el agua en mis pies desnudos, percibo un calor por el sol que seguro se alza entre los montes y refleja en el lago, tengo un miedo remoto, pienso que me puedo perder, salir de la orilla, y hundirme en las profundidades de ese traicionero lago. Pero la mano de Harry y sus constantes caricias me hacen sentirme a la vez segura y completamente guiada. Escucho el chapoteo de nuestros pies en el agua y sonrío feliz, disfrutar de la naturaleza es confortador, poder olerla, tocarla es de alguna reconfortante, la naturaleza nos da cinco maneras en las que podemos disfrutar sus deidades, yo las disfruto en cuatro, pero al máximo, no obstante extraño mi vista, ahora mismo podría estar viviendo un hermoso paseo a la luz de un radiante sol, con el agua y su reflejo maravilloso y lo mejor de todo viendo a Harry a mi costado… qué pensamientos los míos.

- Y ¿te gustó la comida Hermione? – le pregunté observándola maravillado, era tan bella en ese paisaje, tenía una flor amarilla en su entre su cabeza y su oreja, sonreía y estaba paseando pensativa – Sí, estuvo deliciosa – me respondió tranquilamente, que linda, que serenidad en su rostro, que seductor semblante pensativo - ¿En qué piensas? – le dije sonriendo

- En ti – me dijo sonriendo ella también – y en que eres un excelente hombre… y profesor, deportista y cocinero, solo te falta ser un gran bailarín – ella rió y comenzó a vadear hasta llegar a la orilla de nuevo, ahí nos detuvimos y le tomé la otra mano… quería besarla, en sus labios.

Sentí su pronunciada cercanía y me puse inmediatamente nerviosa, podía oír su respiración y sentir su aroma, mis pies mojados se llenaban de hierba y barro, Harry se acercaba cada vez más según escuchaba, sentía y palpaba, no estaba preparada, no se donde está, no se que pasa, tengo que decir algo.

- Ehh… bueno nos vemos en la noche – le dije nerviosa, sentí inmediatamente como él retrocedió – Muchas gracias por el almuerzo y el paseo Harry, ahora llévame a mi departamento que quisiera descansar.

- Vamos Herms - me dijo con una voz algo nerviosa y shokeada, me tendió de nuevo la mano que había soltado en el momento del shock y caminamos de nuevo por la arboleda, y cada paso que daba era un lamento más… uno tras otro.

--------------OoOoO--------------

El sonido de la lluvia resonaba en los tejados del castillo, el clima había cambiado drásticamente así como el humor de cierto ojiverde que estaba gritando órdenes bajo, el clima era muy traicionero en esa época del año, pero tenían que trabajar de todas maneras, el festival tenía que continuar. Su humor había cambiado al notar el retroceso extraño de Hermione, y su sonrojo, él sabía que ella no podía ver que él estaba a punto de besarla, pero, lo que él si sabía es que Hermione, sentía, escuchaba y hablaba, y el chico estaba completamente seguro que usó todos esos sentidos en el momento de la "separación". ¿Es que ella todavía no sentía lo mismo que él? Habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos por esos días que él tenía la esperanza de intentar, Hermione le había afirmado que Ron estaba olvidado ¿entonces?... respirar… era lo único que le quedaba… además de intentar de nuevo.

Por otro lado después del momento de confusión de "¿me quiso besar?", Hermione se fue a descansar, siendo despertada por la sorpresiva voz de su amiga Luna, que según le había contado en la sala de su departamento tomando un humeante té en esa lluviosa tarde. Luna seguía trabajando arduamente, era una ejecutiva exitosa que había dejado – en parte – su personalidad excéntrica cuando hablaba de temas importantes, pero después era ella, su escencia, esa persona divertida y distraída que seguía creyendo en cosas absurdas, Hermione creía que esa conversión tenía un responsable que ella conocía muy bien.

- ¿Y como han estado las cosas para ti? – Me preguntó Luna de pronto – Se te nota muy contenta aquí Hermione – me dijo sonriendo – Me parece realmente perfecto que hayas encontrado tu lugar para distraerte y focalizarte en lo que si puedes hacer – me dio un pequeño apretón en la mano- me olvidé de traerte dos kiziews, quería que los tuvieras.

- Muy bien – respondí inmediatamente - felizmente que gente como tú fue la que me incitó a entrar a Hogwarts, si no creo que estaría sumida en una depresión – después de un momento escuché con gracia y dije -¿Qué son los kiziews Luna?

- Hermione, como no lo vas saber – dijo tranquilamente mi amiga – ¡es la sensación de la temporada! – exclamo emocionada, me alegró saber que la tendría por ese fin de semana, se hospedaría en mi departamento en el pequeño cuarto de visitas que este disponía y que podríamos hablar de todo lo que pasa – Los kiziews son como unos pequeños conejitos que con tan solo criarlos, si obtienes su cariño, transmiten ondas mágicas que focalizan tus prioridades y sentimientos importantes. Y si tienes dos mucho mejor.

- Muchas gracias Luna – le dije suavemente dejando mi taza de té humeante en la bandeja de plata – pero no se cómo los cuidaría… tu sabes.

- Le podrías decir a Harry que te ayude – me dijo mi amiga después de dar un mordisco a uno de los scones con crema - así priorizan sus prioridades y sentimientos – sentí como su comentario tenía un doble sentido.

- ¿Qué tratas de insinuar Luna? – le dije entre risas – Creo que Harry es el que necesita esos animalejos – "animalitos" corrigió Luna - Yo no, es decir, teóricamente yo soy la que quiere que él se de cuenta… solo lo estoy esperando.

- ¿No crees que sigues esperando lo que ya llegó? – Me preguntó Luna de manera suave y sugiriente – Esa es la suerte que tu tienes, en cambio yo...

- Luna – le dije suavemente – todo cambiará, y si por último él no te hace caso, perderá por toda su vida a una excelente mujer, y habrá otro hombre afortunado, al que tu querrás mucho.

- Espero Hermione – suspiró mi amiga, dejando definitivamente su taza de té, por lo que pude apreciar en el sonido del platito que chocó suavemente con la bandeja de plata – No creo que pase pero en fin…

- Hablando de él Luna – le dije después de limpiarme la boca con la servilleta de tela – vendrá mañana al festival, para ver a Harry, tal vez pueda pasar algo.

- Soy completamente escéptica a eso – me dijo ella con un tono severo – Hermione te va a venir a visitar a ti y a Harry, a mi con las justas me va a saludar.

Estaré yo ciega y todo, pero de todas maneras me da una pena que la pobre Luna ni si quiera tenga el placer que yo tengo al pasar el tiempo con esa persona especial, Ron últimamente en sus cartas ha mejorado poco a poco, pero parece que con la eterna enamorada de Luna, no pasa lo mismo, creo que ni siquiera le escribe, mañana trataré lo que esté dentro de mis facultades para juntarlos, en especial en el baile de la noche.

Esto… me hace pensar en Harry y en la suerte que tengo al tenerlo a mi lado, tan lindo él cocinándome, ciertamente pensé que Harry cocinaría no tan bien, pero esas pastas estuvieron deliciosas, todavía no entiendo que sí yo tenía el remoto presentimiento que él me iba a… besar… por qué fue que me alejé?

Creo que Luna tiene razón, lo que yo llevo años esperando ya llegó… pero estoy ciega para verlo.

--------------OoOoO--------------

La profesora McGonagall estaba caminando por el pasillo de los diferentes salones de reuniones, en todos se escuchaban voces, parecía que la actividad de integración se estaba desarrollando con el éxito esperado, los chicos y chicas hablaban y planeaban estrategias. Minerva se pasó la bufanda escocesa por detrás del cuello, y siguió caminando pensando en Albus, era un milagro que todo estuviera tan bien, después de tantos años de guerra y su pronunciada tensión amorosa, ahora – que se habían dado cuenta que estaban algo tarde – habían decidido ser amigos cariñosos, en el buen y decente sentido de la palabra, algo que antes hacían solo por compromiso profesional, ahora salían a comer con sus amigos en común en pareja, eran una pareja de dos personas adultas sin compromiso matrimonial, ella se sentía a gusto, él también ¿Qué más podían pedir? Y además tenía a su casi-hija Hermione, en Hogwarts y se encargaba de cuidarla y tomar té con ella los días de semanas a las cinco de la tarde, y conversaban mientras Harry está haciendo deporte con los chicos, su relación con él va viento en popa… ella esperaba que los tortolitos se dieran cuenta.(N.A. nosotros también!)

Al llegar al final del pasillo y ver el hermoso fresco de Rowena Ravenclaw, que resaltaba en el pasillo y estaba iluminado por dos antorchas, una en la izquierda y otra en la derecha. La directora escuchó que al interior de la pequeña puerta de madera escondida en la pared se escuchaban algunos sonidos _guturales_, esa voz le parecía algo conocida, y después otros sonidos algo más masculinos.

La cara de Minerva se desencajó completamente cuando abrió la puertecilla y vio una erótica, fogosa y espantosa imagen de una Ginny Weasley debajo de un chico de séptimo, una imagen de muy mal gusto… que como la directora pensó, podría dañar a la institución, y a su compostura.

- ¡Ginevra Weasley! – dijo en voz alta - ¡Richards! – lo que pasó después fue confuso para la directora, un grito, un empujón, y blanco.

Todo en blanco.

Minerva McGonagall despertó el día siguiente en la enfermería.

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

Buenas Noches a todos, bueno me he esforzado en especial para poderles publicar este capítulo hoy miércoles pensando especialmente en ustedes que no quieren esperar más, ciertamente estoy entre un examen de matemática y cinco fics por leer ahora que termine de escribir esto, así que voy a hacer todo de mi parte para que mis amigos autores tengan su review lo más pronto posible. Como verán en este capítulo le doy un nuevo giro narrativo, comienza pensando Hermione, después gira a Harry, y así, espero sinceramente que hayan entendido como lo hice y no se pierdan, es como una prueba para el lector atento que estoy seguro que ustedes lo son. Sé que no hubo festival en este capítulo, pero como podemos ver Harry, Hermione y Ginny han estado disfrutando mucho (en especial Ginny con su Richards), ya verán que pasará en el próximo capítulo, y les adelanto que habrá un poco sobre una introducción leve a R/L. Les agradezco a todos los que me me expresaron su opinión sobre borrar o no "El Terror de Hermione", y he decidido **no borrarlo**, porque ahora en las vacaciones el tiempo abundará (y esperemos que la inspiración lo complete). A los tantos pedidos sobre mi nueva historia que saldrá en estas navidades, les digo que están nuestros amados Harry y Hermione, en un mundo mágico diferente a la tierra… ellos cruzaran un ropero para llegar a él. No se si les guste la idea a los que no son fan _de ustedes ya saben que_, pero quiero demostrar que el amor HHr prevalece en cualquier mundo y circunstancia. (Aunque halla un rey magnifico y una reina valiente interponiéndose) ¿ya saben a lo que me refiero¡¡Saquen sus propias conclusiones en los reviews!

Creo que ya he dicho mucho, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

**¿Minerva McGonagall recordará algo?  
¿Harry y Hermione vencerán su tensión amorosa en cierto festival?  
¿Luna tendrá un sueño o una realidad?  
¿Qué acciones tomará Ginevra?**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A:**

Marleny Naveda, Luza Potter, Tefy, Elaolimor, KryPotter, Karla Riddle, mania.HHr, Barbi, Ilona Potter, El santo pegaso, Bell Potter, Arissita, Brinitonks, Lilyem, Juan Pablo, Clara, Bettisg, Usagi Potter, Cam.tz, Potrees-ligth, mayiya

**READ & REVIEW**

**¡GRACIAS!**


	11. Parte IX

Acuérdense de los **siempre necesitados reviews** y que los narradores **cambian sin aviso.**

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Veo a Través de Ti**  
por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

La luz del amanecer se filtraba por las ventanas de la enfermería, Ginny Weasley estaba nerviosa, sus uñas postizas con una manicura francesa recientemente hecha resonaban en la mesa de madera de su escritorio. Ella estaba vestida con su uniforme – exactamente no era su uniforme, si no el uniforme de enferma mutilado – la amplia túnica negra, era ahora una ajustada túnica con un pronunciado escote, el gran delantal blanco, era ahora ajustado y recortado para darle un aspecto más moderno.

La directora estaba en la camilla más cómoda, nadie se había enterado – y nadie se tenía por qué enterar pensaba la pelirroja – lo que había pasado la noche anterior tenía que quedarse ahí y eso esperaba ella, esperaba que Anton halla aplicado bien el hechizo, y esa amargada de Minerva – según pensaba la última de las Weasleys – no recordara nada, por que podría estar en problemas y todo… eso … saldría perfectamente mal.

Revisó su correspondencia, Anton, Anton, Robert, y Ron – su querido hermano Ronnie le había escrito, oh maravilla, a ver que le decía – Ginny abrió la carta con cuidado y la desdobló sin este, un mechón de su manejable cabello pelirrojo calló hacia su nariz haciéndole sentir un suave cosquilleo, ella suavemente y con todo cuidado ató su cabello y lo dejó ahí, en su "inmaculada" cabeza.

_Ginevra,_

_No puedo más, hoy voy a Hogwarts y no se si se me escape algo, perdón, pero ellos son mis amigos, mis mejores amigos, ya no les puedo hacer más esto._

_Nos vemos en el colegio,_

_Ron_

La respiración de Ginny se alteró un poco, Ronnie, Ronnie pensaba, tendría que controlarlo algo más, su hermano había aguantado la discreción de los asuntos que compartían con mucha seriedad, pero ahora que vendría a Hogwarts tendría que controlarlo algo más de cerca. Todavía tenía tiempo, primero esperar que la vieja despierte, después bajar a desayunar, saludar a Harry, ubicar a Ron, y después seguir con su plan, esa noche sería de ella y Harry, y tenían que ser novios de nuevo, estaban hechos para ser novios, mas no para amarse. Su único inconveniente sería – obviamente - alejar a Hermione del festival, ¿Qué haría? Ya vería, simplemente haría algo con su imaginación, y en ella abundaba.

Minerva McGonagall estaba despertando poco a poco, sintió como los primeros rayos de luz que entraban por el vitral le hacían un calorcillo en su rostro, ¿Qué le habría pasado? No le dolía nada, absolutamente, pero por algo estaba en la enfermería, y por algo no recordaba que había pasado – de seguro que esas respuestas y más las tenía Ginny – la directora se incorporó en la cama.

- Ginny – dijo en voz alta, la enfermera fue corriendo hacia la camilla de la directora - ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Cómo llegué?

- Pues.. usted llegó inconsciente después de una breve caída en los terrenos en la noche – le dijo la chica – Yo le apliqué el ungüento necesario, y desapareció la herida, y por cualquier complicación decidí mantenerla en la enfermería, si gusta puede irse ya mismo.

- Claro Ginny - le dijo la directora – Tráigame mi bata – los tacones de la enfermera resonaban en el suelo de piedra, se dirigió al closet y sacó la bata de la directora sin hacer mucho ruido por los demás alumnos durmientes que se encontraban ahí – Por cierto Ginny – le dijo Minerva – después del desayuno cámbiese, no quisiera que los altos directivos del ministerio ni los padres vean a una enfermera… tan atrevida.

- Está bien – le dijo la pelirroja con mala gana tendiéndole la bata mientras la directora se la ponía – Podré bailar y jugar ¿no?

- Claro, pero de todas maneras tendrás que atender la carpa de la enfermería, Harry te indicará donde está después del desayuno – le indicó la directora – Recuerda que estarán los padres, así que cuando tu varita destelle quiero que estés en la enfermería, no quiero quejas ni demoras Ginevra.

- Si profesora – le dijo dulcemente la chica – ahora valla, aséese y esté radiante para este día, le deseo suerte en el cóctel de bienvenida a los padres y ministros, cualquier cosa me pasa la voz.

- Gracias Ginny – le dijo la directora arreglándose la bata lo más que pudo y salió caminando algo extrañada con lo que pasó, ya le preguntaría a Harry si era cierto y donde y como se calló, pero por ahora solo necesitaba un baño, su desayuno y obviamente ver como estaba quedando todo, además de ir a visitar a Hermione y a Luna.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Harry estaba caminando con gran apuro con camino hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts, la noche anterior había sido llena de percances, la lluvia en primer lugar, que comenzó a empapar todos los toldos antes de ser realmente usados, después cuando llegaron los puestos de comida de Hogsmeade con sus carritos y instalaron sus toldos y mesas, se enteró que la profesora McGonagall estaba desmallada en la enfermería y no podía dar la aprobación final a lo armado. Se había ido a dormir tarde, después de quedarse solo hechizando todo para la seguridad del alumnado, configurando las antorchas para la hora que se tenían que prender, y revisando las luces muggles de la pista de baile que comenzaba debajo del toldo principal – que por cierto estaba algo hundido por la acumulación de agua - que noche… en realidad qué día.

El pasto estaba húmedo, pero el sol se asomaba por detrás del lago con toda su magnificencia, se avecinaba un lindo día, a las diez y media en punto comenzaban las actividades, y a las doce hacían entrada los padres y personas invitadas que había querido venir, después de el almuerzo, comenzaban más actividades, y así pasaría hasta la comida, donde comenzaría la fiesta hasta máximo la una de la mañana. Sería un día largo, pero divertido y muy entretenido, todos los toldos circulares de cada carruaje de comida estaban haciéndole un círculo a la gran pista de baile que no tenía toldo, y estaba al aire libre con luces apagadas flotando en silencio arriba de esta. Había quedado todo muy bonito, tendría que salir todo muy bien, para eso estaba dispuesta una carpa especial para la enfermería, Ginny tenía seis camillas disponibles, y una repisa con todo los hipotéticamente posibles tónicos, cremas y remedios además de un armario donde se guardarían algunas cosas de limpieza para los elfos.

Harry llegó a unos metros antes, donde en el montículo en el que estaba podía observar todos los toldos con sus banderitas, y colores representativos de las casas y de Hogwarts, a lo lejos veía el campo de Quidditch – resplandeciente como siempre – y a su derecha, un campo designado para el fútbol, a su izquierda el baseball, y después a sus lados los otros deportes que se desplegaban – también bordeando el lago – Harry estaba muy orgulloso sobre el evento que él había planeado, quería llevar a Hermione a la pista de patinaje sobre hielo, el chico se rió mentalmente, él lo sabía, la llevaría a patinar sobre hielo sola y exclusivamente para que se aferrara a él con toda certeza que él la mantendría segura, como le gustaba sentir eso.

Entre sus pensamientos, Harry Potter se encontró con su amigo de la infancia, Ronald Weasley estaba caminando por los toldos viendo como algunos trabajadores, profesores y elfos ultimaban detalles, su complexión era igual, alta y delgada, su rostro mantenías sus rasgos, pero era más frío y tácito. El humor del chico cambió repentinamente, Ron estaba ahí, tal vez para impedir que se le declare a Hermione, tal vez para visitarla, o tal vez para verlo a él. Al acercarse, se estrecharon las manos:

- Hola Ron – dije tratando se de ser paciente y mostrándome cortes - ¿Qué tal? – le insistí, Ron levantó la vista, y pude ver en esos ojos azules que había cambiado, el brillo que tenía era de confusión y resentimiento, había sido mi mejor amigo por años, y conocía cuando tenía una molestia pasajera, pero creo que esto es más que eso, mucho más.

- ¿Qué tal Harry? – mi amigo pelirrojo me tendió la mano nerviosamente yo se la respondí con gusto – Muy bien – le respondí – Está quedando todo muy bien ¿no? – Traté de iniciar un tema de conversación libre y casual pero Ron no se veía muy interesado en responderme – Sí, en realidad, está quedando todo muy bien los alumnos disfrutarán estos dos días de deportes, ahora yo… me tengo que ir – me dijo con una seña – Nos vemos – le dije seriamente.

Por otro lado, aunque mi amigo Ron tenía ese semblante y no mostraba las mismas actitudes que antes, sé que muy en el fondo está ese Ron Weasley simpático y divertido que me acompañó desde mis inicios en Hogwarts, y qué algo le está pasando y pronto averiguaré, pero por ahora dejaré que disfrute el festival.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Después del medio día, los equipos de alumnos ya estaban ubicados en cada uno de los campos, los profesores supervisores estaban encargados de diferentes actividades como árbitros y demases, los padres de familia asistentes también podía participar, o si no quedarse en la zona principal donde estaban los carritos de comida, los concursos y los diferentes juegos.

Luna y yo bajábamos lentamente las escalerillas de mármol del castillo hacia el patio, sentí una suave brisa acariciarme el rostro y mi cabello, y escuché siento de voces divertidas y felices, gritillos y hurras. Inmediatamente me sentí cómoda en el ambiente, al seguir avanzando de la mano de Luna, diferentes olores a puestos de comida que conozco comenzaron a emanar, y sentí voces de esas direcciones, además de todo la música no podía faltar, se escuchaba una música de fondo que estaba por cierto, muy de moda.

- Ahí están varios puestos de comida, al centro está la pista de baile que no tiene toldo, así que si bailas y comienza a llover, ya sabes por qué es – me dijo Luna amablemente – Mira ahí está Ronald – cuando dijo ese nombre sorpresivamente fue algo que me pasó muy desapercibida y cuando sentí la presencia de Ron, lo saludé sin ninguna conjetura ni nervios, en cambió sentí como el brazo de Luna cambiaba mientras se saludaban, se tensó un poco y después se relajó, sinceramente espero que lleguen a algo pronto.

- ¿Cómo has estado? – me preguntó Ron omitiendo completamente a Luna – Te he extrañado mucho, y no pude escribirte tanto como hubiera deseado.

- Pues bien Ron, en mi ambiente natural con mis amigos los libros impartiendo clases, en realidad estoy muy feliz, me ha alegrado mi vida.

- En realidad te la arregló Harry ¿no? – me dijo cuando comenzamos a caminar, ahora iba yo de su mano y Luna había ido a buscar a Harry – Sí – le respondí con toda la sinceridad del mundo, se lo diría de una vez por todas – Francamente Ron, lo amo, y lo quiero mucho, y el es esa persona, pero no se si sienta lo mismo por mí tu me entiendes ¿no? – sentí unos dedos de mi amigo pasar por mi mejilla – Sí – me dijo tras un suspiro – siempre supe que Harry era para ti, pero… no quise aceptarlo – Ron me abrazó tiernamente y supe que había vuelto el verdadero él conmigo, correspondí el abrazo y lo besé en la mejilla, cuando escuché más pasos resonando suavemente en la hierba.

- Hola Hermione – escuché la voz de Harry detrás de mí, me volteé como pude y me encontré con sus manos, esas manos que siempre están ahí para cuando necesito saber a donde mirar, dirigirme y simplemente guiarme, sentí que estaba algo acalorado y estaba sudando un poco, me acerqué a él y lo besé en la mejilla lentamente, después nos despedimos de Ron y Luna.

- Hay algo que quiero mostrarte, antes que comas – me dijo Harry, las mariposas en mi estómago se activaron de nuevo, cuando era chica, creía que las podría controlar al ser adulta, pero me he dado cuenta que no, que es completamente imposible encontrarle solución a las mariposas en el estómago – Espero que quieras volar un ratito conmigo ¿Verdad que quieres? – cuando Harry me dijo eso de esa manera tan seductora, sentí como si me caía de la escoba donde estaba a punto de subirme, odio las escobas y odio volar, odiaba ver toda esa altura que me separaban a mi de la tierra, pero ahora con Harry abrazándome como lo está haciendo mientras mi boca dice inconcientemente un "sí", y mientras no vea, no tengo por qué asustarme ¿o sí?

Cuando me senté en la escoba y acomodé a Hermione adelante mío, entendí que algo le estaba pasando porque era imposible que la Hermione Granger que yo conozco se suba a una escoba si no fuera de vida o muerte, o por lo menos haciendo un muy pronunciado berrinche antes. Sentí como sus músculos se tensaban poco a poco cuando comenzábamos a elevarnos encima de los jugadores que se preparaban para su ronda de Quidditch.

- No te tenses Hermione, no te va a pasar nada – le dije suavemente mientras ella asentía con la cabeza con un gesto muy temeroso, mientras nos elevábamos pude observar todo el despliegue del festival, el lago abarrotado de nadadores, mientras que la pista de patinaje estaba vacía y los toldos de comida llenos de deportistas hambrientos y sudados.

Pude sentir el aire hacer mis cabellos volar, mientras estaba atrapada entre los fuertes brazos de Harry, nuestras mejillas estaban juntas, y sus manos sobre las mías, sentía el ruido de la gente abajo mío, era simplemente estar los dos ahí relajados y sin palabras, sin tener que ver una tremenda distancia entre mí y la tierra, pero creo que eso hubiera valido la pena si tan solo pudiera verlo a él.

- Te gusta – me susurró con ternura – Yo creo que sí ¿verdad? - Esta relajada y su hermoso rostro tiene esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta, irradiando felicidad.

- Te mentiría si te dijera que no Harry – le dije al oído – pero esto tampoco quiere decir que me quiero quedar acá para siempre – le sonreí – eso es para que te quede muy claro, no más.

- Y ¿Qué pasaría si yo viviera aquí? – Me dijo con confusión – Mejor dicho ¿qué pasaría si yo tendría que vivir siempre en una escoba y habría espacio para dos? – se rió como a mi me gusta… sinceramente y de sus propias tonterías.

- Pues ahí cambiaría las cosas, pues quiera o no, igual me vendría contigo – le dije en un susurro que supongo que habrá entendido claramente - ¿Ah sí? – me respondió – Sí, en realidad, si vivieras en el agua, también iría contigo – sentía como mis cabellos eran ondulados permanentemente por el viento y después algunas caricias por parte de Harry en mis manos, el descenso fue suave y agradable, cuando llegamos a tierra, fuimos a un puesto de comida, donde Harry me hizo sentar en una silla, junto a una mesa vacía.

Como pude me acomodé el cabello, y lo esperé.

Poco después Hermione Granger sintió una mano en su hombro, esa no era la mano del ojiverde, estaba casi segura, pero prefirió seguirla porque tal vez era Luna, o simplemente Harry agarrándola algo incómodo. Caminó por unos minutos, hasta que sintió una brisa que claramente venía del lago, escuchó las hojas de los árboles que rodeaban el lago crepitar bajo sus pies, de pronto escuchó una puerta de débil madera abrirse, y algo la empujó adentro, cayendo en un espacio raramente diseñado.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Acabo de pasar un hermoso rato con Hermione, verla sonreír, sonrojarse y disfrutar me da mucha felicidad, espero que ella haya disfrutado de ese momento tanto como yo, un momento íntimo y especial. Mi corazón saltaba con cada sonrisa y movimiento de sus dedos bajo mi suave apretón de mano, y fue una explosión de mariposas en mi estómago cuando finalmente tomó mi mano por un rato. Ahora espero que disfrute del resto del día.

Todo está saliendo muy bien, los grupos se han integrado perfectamente y a pesar de sus diferentes casas, pequeñas diferencias de edades y preferencias están desenvolviéndose muy bien, y la rotación de deportes está desarrollándose a tiempo, de acuerdo con el esquema inicial. A las cuatro termina el concurso del sábado y comienzan los deportes libres, creo que, como decía Hermione, las parejitas van a comenzar a salir de sus escondrijos en esta actividad. Y mañana domingo será las actividades finales, los desempates y finalmente la premiación el Lunes, donde solo hay medio día de clases.

Harry al ver que la señora le dio los hot dogs en una canastita, con los jugos y complementos respectivos se dirigió hacia la mesa donde había dejado a Hermione, esperaba verla como la había dejado, entretenida, feliz y radiante, pero no, lo único que vio fue la silla vacía y una servilleta doblada por la mitad, como lo hacía Hermione siempre después de utilizar una parte.

Al principio el joven Potter no se preocupó, supuso que habría ido al baño, así que se sentó a esperarla, abrió una servilleta y la puso cubriendo el hot dog de la chica, así como sus papas fritas, se distrajo escuchando y viendo la cantidad de alumnos algo sudorosos que salían de sus deportes para un breve almuerzo, y como caminaban con sus amigos, se sentaban, conversaban y bromeaban. Comenzaron a pasar los minutos y la preocupación se hizo notar en el semblante del chico.

Se levantó y miró por sobre las cabezas de los demás, no encontraba a Hermione por ningún sitio, así que se dispuso a salir del toldo de comidas, donde para su mala suerte se encontró con una sudada pelirroja en hot pants y con una remera muy apretada.

- Harry – me dijo Ginny entre tomada y tomada de aire – Te quería decir que el evento te está saliendo maravillosamente bien – y ella no entiende que no me importa lo que me diga, y haga lo que haga no caeré de nuevo en su juego – Uff.. Estoy tan sudada – me decía la menor de los Weasleys agarrándose su sedoso y rojo cabello de manera muy seductora.

- Me parece súper que aproveches esta oportunidad Ginny – le dije con una sonrisa rápida y para quedar (en lo posible) bien – Así no tendrás que hacer esos pesados abdominales mágicos para quemar calorías, y puede hacer un deporte libre y además hacer sudar aún más a los muchachos; Sinceramente espero que la directora no te vea, se podría molestar.

- No creo que se moleste Harry – me dijo terminantemente – este es mi atuendo de deporte y no tengo por que darle explicaciones a nadie de lo que uso, es más es mi hora libre en la enfermería así que… en ves de discutir ¿vamos a tomar unos _drinks_?

- No puedo – le dije tratando de safarme por fin de ella – estoy buscando a Hermione

- Ni la busques, la vi muy entretenida besándose con Ron cerca del lago – cuando la nueva enfermera del colegio terminó de decir esas palabras una amargura terrible me invadió completamente, como era posible que Ron, ese desgraciado siguiera jugando con mi Hermione, y ella … ella no me quiera.

En ese momento Harry Potter corrió a buscar a su ex mejor amigo Ron Weasley para literalmente partirle la cara, dejando a Ginny Weasley con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Mientras tanto Ron y Luna paseaban algo más allá del muelle donde las competencias de natación se realizaban, la rubia estaba completamente nerviosa, y el pelirrojo lo notaba, lo había notado desde que su relación con el trío se fortaleció, cuando él tenía quince y ella catorce, Luna mostraba una crecida excentricidad y ahora en su adultez comprendía que había sido un caparazón hacia algo.

Después que Harry se fue y su casi novia Hermione había sufrido una época de tristeza sintió como la mirada de Luna hacia él era nerviosa y sin esperanzas, y por fin cuando notó que Hermione no era para él y no quiso hacerle más daño, el que Ginny le obligaba a hacer, vio que Luna era la persona honesta, divertida y excéntrica que podía limpiarlo de todas sus actitudes pasadas y tener un lindo y complementario futuro con ella.

- ¿Y como has estado Luna? – le preguntó el pelirrojo – Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, después que… termine con Hermione

- Pues con mucho trabajo, con tiempo para nada, solo para dormir, que es algo que le agradezco a Dios, ¡el dormir!, no se que sería de mi si no existiera el sueño - Ron escuchó interesado las explicaciones de la chica preguntándose interiormente si tendría novio.

- ¿No tienes tiempo ni para ir a ver un partido de Quidditch? – le preguntó el chico algo más simpático, cosa que causó extrañeza en la chica.

- Claro que sí iría a ver un partido de Quidditch, siempre y cuando lleve mi amuleto de la suerte cocido al reverso en posición nor oriental al lugar donde me siente – la rubia se sintió intrigada con la insinuación que le había hecho el chico, debía sentir emoción… siempre había querido que se le insinuara, pero esto en vez de causarle la emoción y felicidad esperada le causó más bien una profunda sorpresa.

El viento aumentó, y la larga cola de caballo que se había hecho la chica comenzó a ondular según el ritmo del aire, Ron, por primera vez, se quedó viendo a una mujer y pensando en su belleza interior, así como sentir algo en el corazón que hacía que desbordara el cariño y las ganas repentinas de hablar más con ella y conocerla.

Un violento ruido irrumpió la vista de Ronald Weasley en ese progresivo atardecer, Harry bajó corriendo las laderas que lo separaban de la orilla más allá del muelle, repleta de ostentosos y hermosos árboles que esperaban en desenvolvimiento final del otoño.

Luna vio en el rostro de su amigo furia e ira, Harry corrió hacia Ron y sin que este se percatara de nada ni respondiera inmediatamente con un rechazo, el ojiverde le estampó un fuerte puñetazo al pelirrojo en la cara haciendo que sus músculos bien formados se contraigan por el enfado y la ira.

- ¡Juegas con mis dos mejores amigas! – Gritó el chico – Siempre fuiste así, ya me lo contaron todo Ron! Debí saber desde el primer momento que esa envidia no traería nada bueno.

Ron temió que Ginny lo haya culpado a él de todo lo pasado, cosa que no era verdad, pero se dio cuenta que si se hubiera enterado de "eso", Harry ya le habría mandado una Avada Kedavra y en efecto, estaría hecho cenizas. Se levantó sintiendo su mejilla derecha enrojecida y dolorida.

- ¿Qué he hecho ahora Harry? – me preguntó Ron de lo más confundido, como si el idiota no supiera lo que hizo – ¡He estado todo el tiempo con Luna!

- Como que qué has hecho – le grité aún más fuerte preparándome para darle otro merecido golpe – Ginny me contó que te vio besando a Hermione de lo más pasional.

- Eso no es cierto – intervino Luna con voz alta – Ron ha estado todo el tiempo caminando conmigo, además de jugando por ahí – me dijo mi amiga apuntando hacia las demás canchas.

- ¿Entonces donde está Hermione? – les pregunté de lo más consternado – Tu hermanita es una vil mentirosa Ron, perdón por el golpe.

- Ni idea – dijo Luna nerviosa – Voy a buscarla – puedo ver en los ojos de mi amiga la preocupación que siente por Hermione que a pesar de ser dos años mayor se lleva súper bien con Luna y Hermione la ha bajado a la realidad mientras ha estado con ella.

- Está bien Luna – les dije determinantemente – Ustedes vallan a los lavabos, los puestos de comida y yo iré directamente a la enfermería a enfrentar a Ginny, y después a las canchas deportivas ¿ok?

- Vamos – dijo Ron tomando sorpresivamente la mano de Luna, la cual me miró al instante sonrojándose y tiñendo su piel blanca en un sonrosado del cual Ron sonrió.

Por mi lado, subí las laderas hacia el complejo de carpas, sentía el sudor bajar por mi frente y mi atuendo pegarse a mi pecho, la carpa más alejada entre los árboles y casi pegada al lago era la de la enfermería, había decidido que tenía que tener un fácil acceso pero no una vista predominante en la actividad, aunque el ecosistema que ahí se encontraba era realmente lindo. Decidí sorprender a Ginny y por ende correr bordeando el lago para que no me viera venir.

La luz del sol se trasluce por los espacios entre las hojas, me calientan levemente mi rostro, y el viento que sacude suavemente las verdes hojas de los árboles me refresca, poco a poco estoy llegando, con la mayor determinación a cuadrar por segunda y última vez a Ginny Weasley, para que no me friegue más y lo peor de todo es que sabe lo que me molesta… y lo que me molesta es lo que le molesta a Hermione y los pretendientes que ella pueda tener.

Harry Potter corría por un no muy grande espacio de hierba, que después se convertía en un tímido inicio del Lago Negro, con varias hojas regadas por el agua producto del otoño. Divisó la carpa de la enfermería, de color rojo escarlata y dorado, coronada con un gran banderín blanco. Se notaba su fuerte estructura de madera que cualquier movimiento muy fuerte podría hacer que se derribara junto con los heridos adentro. El chico se dio cuenta que la tela que daba al lado estaba completamente empapada, debido que al atardecer la orilla del lago subía algo por esa zona, cosa que personalmente creía que el calamar gigante el que provocaba esa reacción, la puerta de madera clara que daba el inicio al armario de los elfos había sido tras pasada por el agua, debido a que esta quedaba de frente al lago, pero estaba cubierta por la sombra de los árboles. Harry se paró a varios metros de la carpa para tomar aire y ordenar sus ideas, divisó los montes del otro lado del lago, y el sol bajando poco a poco entre las nubes. No dejaría que el día se arruinara por ese hecho, no lo arruinaría por Hermione y por él.

Caminó bordeando la orilla hasta que inevitablemente sus pantalones de color beige se comenzaron a mojar así como sus zapatillas que son las que más sufrían por el agua entrante. Se dispuso a darle la vuelta a la carpa sin tocarla para que esta no se desmoronara con su peso y sacar a Ginny y aclararle varias cosas. Sin embargo en vez de hacer esto unos ruidos provenientes de la parte de atrás de la carpa… donde se encontraba ese armario ahora flotante, forrado completamente en madera y con las telas que lo cubrían, sus pies se sumergieron más en el agua y sintió el inicio de algunas plantas acuáticas que abundaban por esa zona del lago.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí? – escuché que alguien preguntaba, solo antes de eso solo podía oír mis propios pies chapotear en el agua y mis jeans mojarse cada vez más, la humedad de la tela pegada contra mi piel me hacían sentir una sensación muy desagradable, cuando me "tiraron" a este lugar creí que era tierra firme, pero ahora cada vez se inunda más. Es realmente terrible no saber donde estoy parada, bueno donde estoy flotando.

- Si – escuché la voz de una persona con algo de ronquera gritar – Me han encerrado ¡ven que se está inundando! – definitivamente la persona que ante tal situación podía mantenerse serena era Hermione, además esa era su voz, algo ronca después de un largo tiempo pensando sin encontrar solución alguna al tema que le sucedía.

Bajo los pies del chico misterioso resonaba el chapoteo permanente del agua, necesitaba salir lo más pronto posible, antes que comience a anochecer y las aguas del Lago Negro se enfríen como lo suelen hacer en todas las noches. Sentí un leve forcejeo con la puerta hasta la clara pronunciación de un perfecto Alohomora, haciendo que la puerta que no permitía mi salida se abriera con éxito.

Cuando la vi, los rayos de ese sol que nos alumbraba en la cima de esa preciosa tarde, inundaron el cuarto, haciéndolo visible, era Hermione, con sus rizos castaños llevados hacia atrás, las orbes rubias de este reluciendo; la parte inferior de sus jeans estaba empapada, al igual que mis pantalones, nuestros pies estaban sumergidos en el agua, le di la mano y ella sonrió, la saqué poco a poco caminando de ese armario y llegamos a lo que originalmente debería de ser la orilla, nos adentramos algo más en el lago, al correr una brisa proveniente de los montes que estaban atrás del mismo hojas de diversos colores cayeron en el agua y encima nuestro.

Hermione cayó agotada de estar parada en los brazos de su hasta ahora amigo, Harry la sostuvo poniendo delicadamente sus manos en los brazos de la chica para que mantuviera el equilibrio y la noción del espacio en ese terreno mojado.

La ví sonreír de nuevo, debido a nuestra cercanía pude observar alguna de sus pecas que combinaban perfectamente con su blanco rostro y su cabello castaño, y esos ojos que a pesar de no poder verme, se lo que me quieren decir, y sé que ella quiere lo mismo que yo.

Siento como él respira, como puede controlar su agitación fácilmente, de seguro por los ejercicios que le mandaron a hacer en el Asia, siento sus fuertes manos sostenerme, lo percibo viéndome, como lo quisiera ver a él también, aunque la vista no es indispensable para sentir todo lo que yo siento, miles de mariposas en mi estómago están dando el vuelo de sus vidas. Siento la calentura del sol sobre mil piel, siento una hoja caer sobre mi cabello, escucho el chapotear del agua, percibo mis pies entumecidos por la misma.

_Siento sus labios sobre los míos._

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

**_Feliz Navidad a todos ustedes mis preciados lectores_**, siento mucho no poder haber actualizado antes, pero con los exámenes finales, más los múltiples y agotadores preparativos navideños y pequeñas confusiones y desplantes que quitan la inspiración, hoy me propuse de terminar este capítulo y lo terminé. Estoy muy feliz con el resultado final, pero aún más con el próximo capítulo que lo quiero terminar y publicar lo más pronto posible porque me llena de emoción! Como podrán ver cada vez me vuelvo más impredecible con los narradores, de pronto pasa de Harry a Hermione, espero que eso no les moleste, y que estén prestando atención para que puedan entender todo a la perfección. Espero que les haya gustado, y si creen que eso es todo de ese besito, pues no… faltan varias cosas todavía.

Bueno antes de despedirme y desearles un lindo año nuevo 2007, les quiero pedir su atención y el favor que lean mi nueva historia que estará siendo publicada el primero de enero del año que entra. Aquí les dejo todos los datos necesarios.

**Detrás del Ropero  
**_Una aventura con Harry y Hermione_

Harry decide mudarse, y encuentra una singular casa de siglo al centro de Inglaterra, donde le aguarda a Hermione y a él una profunda y antigua magia – que con su mejor amiga y amor verdadero – vivirán una aventura _detrás del ropero _en un mundo lleno de amistad, amor, guerras, pasiones, desplantes y un rey magnífico y una reina valiente interponiéndose entre ellos. Su reto será demostrar que en cualquier lugar, tiempo y dimensión su amor prevalece y crece cada vez más.

Bueno a los que no les gusta mucho Narnia, espero que de todas maneras lean este fic, por que le daré la narración tipo Harry y Hermione del asunto, además que usaré estrategias de descripción como en todos mis fics, y simplemente espero que lo lean y me dejen sus opiniones a ver como estoy avanzando.

**¡¡FELIZ AÑO!!**  
Y los espero en _Detrás del Ropero._

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A:**

Marleny Naveda, Luza Potter, Mira, Arissita, Moon vs. Moony, Mayiya, Bell Potter, Potrees Light, Tefy, Sylvia Mary, Barbi!, Cam.tz, Lilyem, Juan Pablo, Bettisg, Hermione Moon, Clara, Usagi Potter, Maron, Mania HHr, Nadia Potter, Kimmys.

**READ & REVIEW**

**¡GRACIAS!**


	12. Parte X

Los narradores **cambian sin aviso!  
¡Reviews Please!**

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Veo a Través de Ti**  
por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Parte X**

Cierro los ojos, y dejo de ver esa hermosa visión castaña correspondiéndome el beso, siento como poco a poco ella posa sus manos en mi pecho, aforrándose a mi camisa, yo lentamente la rodeo con mis brazos. Y disfruto. Disfruto de la inigualable sensación de nuestros labios unidos – bendito sea mi lado Gryffindor que me dio la valentía para hacerlo – nuestro beso se va profundizando cada vez más, lentamente y tomando confianza, siento como Hermione – ese ser de belleza, inteligencia y benevolencia – me invita a adentrarme más en su boca.

Después de posar mis manos sobre su fuerte pecho y sentirme segura en ese terreno casi acuático, siento como él cariñosamente me rodea por la cintura con sus brazos, inmediatamente me siento protegida. El sonido del agua chapotear por nuestros pies, del viento mover las ramas de los árboles y el sonido del festival desaparecen. Solo puedo sentir los labios de Harry besarme de una manera estupenda, puedo sentir su mano acariciar mi cintura, siento mi corazón latiendo fuertemente, y un estallido de mariposas en mi estómago; lo invito a adentrarse más en mi boca, lo hace, le correspondo. Sorprendentemente mi oscrura visión cambia repentinamente, veo como fuegos artificiales de todos los colores estallar de la manera más hermosa en una noche inigualable, la sensación de ese beso, de sus labios y de su boca, es hermosamente complementada por esto, estoy realmente anonadada.

Nos falta el aire, lo percibo, y con mucha pena pero con una satisfacción inigualable, nos separamos unos metros, llevo mis manos hacia sus mejillas y solo nuestras narices nos separan, veo su piel blanca y cremosa, algunas pecas, el color de sus ojos brillar. ¡Están brillando! Brillan como tantas veces, llenos de amor, comprensión y cariño, lo estoy viendo, sonrío y me quedo callado por unos segundos.

- Solo quiero hacerte saber que te amo – le dije en un susurro claro – que eres la persona más importante en el mundo para mí – me fijé en sus labios y vi una tímida sonrisa – Estés como estés y donde estés yo te amo Hermione, y no es pena, como tal vez puedes creer, ni tampoco un simple cariño, yo te amo, y me quedo tranquilo, por que aunque sea ya lo sabes.

Nuestras narices se estaban rozando, lo sentía, los sonidos de la naturaleza y el lejano ruido del festival resonaban a lo lejos, los fuegos artificiales que me produjeron el beso fueron desapareciendo con forme este terminaba, fueron los mejores segundos de mi vida, y ahora, mientras él acaricia mis mejillas constantemente me ha dicho que me ama, que no solo me quiere, que no solo me tiene cariño, y que no me tiene pena, me ama de verdad, y yo le creo por que también lo amo, y él nunca me mentiría, además esas reacciones mágicas solo las puede producir, él, mi verdadero amor.

- Yo siento lo mismo por ti Harry – le dije llevando lentamente mi mano hacia su abundante cabellera – Y me haces producido ver cosas maravillosas mientras ese beso duraba. Te amo, y desde hace mucho tiempo sentía esto, y no sabía que era, hasta que regresaste y eres la luz para mí, el color, todo lo que puedo ver en diversos momentos es producido por ti.

Mientras Hermione Granger terminaba de hablar, el ojiverde, prestándole atención y todo comenzó a tomar aire para el siguiente beso que le daría, y después pedirle que sea finalmente su novia, se lo quería demostrar a todo el mundo, quería que todos supieran que ella, Hermione, su Hermione era su novia, que se amaban y no importaba lo físico o cualquier problema que tuvieran, desde ese momento estarían juntos y más unidos que nunca. Después que el joven se decidiera a volver a besarla, con todo el aire dentro de sus pulmones, la acarició de nuevo, y bajo un poco su cabeza y la volvió a besar.

Ella se irguió inmediatamente, volvió a poner las manos sobre mi pecho y ese beso fue diferente, de la ternura y el amor guardado pasamos a exactamente lo mismo pero con más ingredientes, algo más de ganas por devorarnos o algo parecido, es una adicción realmente, sus labios, los deliciosos labios de Hermione Granger, mi amada.

Sentí como Harry hacía algo de fuerza con sus brazos para poder mantenerme elevada y así no tener que estar erguida, mis manos viajaban desde su pecho hacia su ancha espalda mientras duraba ese maravilloso beso, las de él estaban encargadas de sostener mi peso y algunas caricias más, pero no perdía tiempo en cuanto al juego de labios se refería. Por otra parte, podía ver, estaba viendo más fuegos artificiales, muchos más. Aunque esos fuegos se podían ver más no me molestaban, no me importan en este momento, solo me importan sus caricias, sus labios y esa fabulosa forma de hacerme sentir amada.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Ron y Luna habían buscado por todas las partes donde Harry le sugirió que podía estar Hermione, buscaron rápida y minuciosamente, preguntaron a los alumnos y padres que rodeaban esas canchas deportivas. Después, cansados, y muy hambrientos se dirigieron tomados _de la mano_ hacia unos puestos de hot dogs, la rubia seguía preocupada, pero el chico que la acompañaba solo compraría tres hot dogs para el camino de la búsqueda, obviamente dos para el y uno para ella. Luna tomó su hot dog con cuidado y le agregó salsa de tomate, mientras su acompañante le hecho a los dos las cinco salsas que había en la mesa de servicio.

Caminaron de manera rápida, mientras que eventualmente le daban un mordisco a su hot dog, eso cada vez que las conversaciones terminaban y se daban cuenta que estaban buscando a alguien. La rubia ni siquiera había llegado a la mitad de su único hot dog, mientras que el pelirrojo ya se había devorado uno y medio y tenía todos los labios y dedos con salsa de tomate. Luna se divertía mucho con Ron, se dio cuenta que el chico frío y distante que veía hace unos meses, no era el mismo de ahora, no era el mismo chico de hace unos años.

- ¿Qué te parece si la buscamos en la enfermería? – dijo el pelirrojo simpáticamente, mientras hacía maniobras para no ensuciarse más de salsa de tomate, y parecer una persona educada comiendo un simple hot dog.

- Bueno – dijo la rubia entre risas – tal vez ahí, además de encontrar a Hermione, puedas encontrar papel para toda tu cara y tus manos – era muy gracioso ver a este personaje alto, de complexión no muy rellena pero tampoco delgada, con un largo corte de pelo de color rojo, con pecas en su cara y los ojos azules, teniendo todos los labios llenos de salsa de tomate, y en efecto las manos. Ron la miró y Luna se enterneció, ese era el Ronald, el chico con que ella había soñado desde su cuarto año, el chico con el cual no tuvo, tenía ni tendría una mínima oportunidad – También podrías pedirle a tu hermana un digestivo, tal vez eso le haga más feliz a tu novia, que cuando se encuentre contigo para el baile no estés empachado de hot dogs.

La expresión que tomó Ron ante la clara indirecta de Luna fue de sorpresa y comprensión, sabía lo que suponía Luna, el mismo había usado eso con chicas para aclarar su situación a futuro, aunque ella lo hacía de un modo más inocente, como si realmente no estuviera suponiendo… como si estuviera sólidamente convencida.

- En realidad no hace falta el digestivo – dijo el chico tratando de mirar fijamente a la rubia mientras caminaban algo apresurados – Porque no tengo novia que se lamente de tener a un Ron empachado – cuando Ron sonrió, ambos se dieron cuenta que habían llegado a las orillas del lago, y tendrían que caminar por la izquierda, siguiendo la orilla, para llegar a la carpa de la enfermería que se encontraba entre el complejo del festival y las canchas deportivas.

Caminaron por la orilla, mojándose las zapatillas, y pisando la hierba, el paisaje era hermoso, el lago, con el cielo de un lindo casi atardecer muy despejado, se podían ver los montes, y las islitas que había en el centro del lago, las ráfagas de viento que venían de ese lado, volaban las hojas de los árboles que caían lentamente hasta reposar en el agua. Ron y Luna se quedaron callados, un gran roble los separaba de llegar a la parte de atrás de la enfermería, la rodearían y preguntarían por Hermione.

No necesitaron hacer eso, Luna avanzó unos pasos más apoyándose en el roble, debajo de las raíces visibles de este, el agua invadía cada vez más esa zona. Ron y ella vieron una escena de amor puro plasmada en el tiempo y en el lugar:

Harry besaba a Hermione de una manera tierna pero a la vez desmedida, ella le respondía gustosamente, ambos estaban parados en el lodo, que era cubierto por la cada vez más creciente orilla del lago, los rodeaban árboles y más árboles, esos árboles que rodean la parte este del lago, cuyas raíces nacen de la orilla que cada atardecer y noche invade con sus aguas cristalinas esa arboleda. Las caricias entre ellos eran infinitas, sus rostros estaban sonrosados, se veían felices, y Hermione irradiaba una energía y felicidad, que junto con la de Harry los hacía brillar.

Ron quiso decir algo, pero la rubia con un solo gesto lo calló llevo su dedo índice hacia los labios del pelirrojo, que deseó en ese momento que ese dedo sea en realidad los labios de su dueña.

--------------OoOoO--------------

La castaña no le prestaba atención a nada más que las sensaciones que eran producidas por el ojiverde, este captaba todos los sentidos de la chica, hacía que ella, que no ve, vea infinitos colores, en varios tonos y matices.

Cuando el aire les volvió a faltar, Harry se separó algo más de la castaña y la vio sonreír, el ya estaba con esa típica sonrisa de pronunciada alegría que el chico tenía. Los dos respiraron en conjunto, volvieron a oír, escuchar, y el chico a ver, Hermione instintivamente llevó sus manos a las del chico y las junto con una breve caricia de dedos.

- Felizmente que llegaste para iluminar mi vida – dijo la castaña acariciando las protectoras manos de su chico – Soy tan feliz que sientas eso por mí, y que lo demuestres tan intensamente.

- En realidad Hermione – le dijo el chico apretando ligeramente – tu me complementas, eres mi otra mitad, sin ti no soy nadie, no sería el salvador del mundo mágico, no sería profesor en Hogwarts, sin ti habría reprobado miles de asignaturas y lo más seguro estaría trabajando en un restaurante de comida rápida y dándole todo el dinero a mis tíos.

Ella sonrió, su instinto e inconsciente gana de sentirse protegida la hicieron dar inciertos pasos para abrazar a Harry. Cuando Hermione caminó hacia un ojiverde que estaba embobado mirándola, la zapatilla de la chica se hundió en el barro producido por la creciente orilla de ese lado del lago, sumergiendo aún más su jean en el agua.

Sentí como Hermione tropezaba, e inmediatamente miré a ver que sucedía, su pie estaba sumergido en el barro, queriendo hacer que ella caiga de rodillas en una aún más profunda parte del lago que era más o menos donde yo estaba parado. Rápidamente y utilizando algunos de mis reflejos como jugador de Qudditch pude evitar que Hermione se caiga.

Aunque con nuestro nerviosismo, el barro en los zapatos y nuestros pantalones mojados, caí en la orilla mojándome ahora todo el pantalón y parte de la camisa, Hermione calló encima de mí y a los pocos segundos estuvo en la misma situación, ella sintió la caída, e inmediatamente se aferró a mis manos como punto de referencia.

- ¡Hermione! – le dije cuando estaba encima mío - ¿Estás bien?

Sentí como la mano derecha de mi Hermione viajaba lentamente hasta encontrar mis labios, escuché el viento contra las hojas de los árboles, el agua chapotear con el movimiento de nuestras manos entrelazadas, mi cabellera mojarse y escucho un débil "shh" que proviene de sus labios, esos que me encantan besar. La mano derecha que Hermione sacó de la mía fue primero a pone su dedo índice en los labios, y segundo detrás de mi nuca. Pude ver a una maravillosa Hermione incorporarse en toda su duda y tratar de buscar mi boca, llego a mi barbilla y la tan inteligente de ella solo tuvo que subir un poco sus labios para encontrar los míos.

Ahora es mi turno de llevar el beso, la mano derecha de Harry va hacia mi espalda, haciéndome quedar algo más baja y mojada por el agua del lago, siento sus caricias y como corresponde el beso tan maravillosamente, las millones de luces y matices me hacen ver de nuevo, solo veo y siento, siento sus caricias, sus labios y nuestras lenguas.

Con forme van pasando los minutos, nosotros seguimos en la misma posición, realmente es un vicio, respiramos, y volvemos a besarnos, se como Harry disfruta, siento su corazón latir así como el mío, y su estómago tener explosiones de mariposas en el estómago, exactamente como yo lo percibo en mi mismo ser.

Veo el cielo oscurecerse algo, y siento el clima enfriarse – al parecer el buen otoño está dejando a su amigo el invierno penetrar en el clima poco estable de manera rápida – percibo el peso del cuerpo de Hermione encima mío, ella me besa y yo correspondo, ella me acaricia y yo la acaricio. La amo. Me ama. Lo sé. Y por eso soy el hombre más feliz del mundo. Mi corazón palpita de manera rápida, mi estómago está recibiendo más explosiones de mariposas que de costumbre. Estoy casi seguro que este es ese sentimiento inicial – o algo más avanzado – que busqué desde siempre.

Escucho y siento gruesas gotas de lluvia caer en el agua y encima mío, Harry toma la iniciativa y hace que nos volteemos, inmediatamente siento como el agua humedece mis rizos castaños, siento mi ropa mojarse, y siento el peso de Harry en parte, debido que hace fuerza con sus manos a cada lado de mi rostro para no molestarme con su peso seco. Siento gotitas del agua que anteriormente remojaba su cabellera caer en mi cara. Sonrío y el ríe "que bonita eres" me dice en un claro susurro seguido de más besos.

Estoy en el paraíso, y espero que nunca termine.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Después de unos momentos, Ron le ofreció a la rubia ir por un par de algodones de azúcar, ella aceptó gustosa. Ya estaba más tranquila, Harry estaba con Hermione y ella ya no le tendría que hablar de la horripilante idea que se quedaría sola para siempre y que al final nadie la querría por ser una ciega soltera y profesora de Transformaciones sin mayor trascendencia.

El pelirrojo observaba a todos los jóvenes adolescentes interactuar con jovencitas coquetas, algunas algo más reservadas y otras demasiado liberales, tanto que los asustaban. Cuanto le hubiera gustado retroceder en el tiempo y poder ser él un joven que se enamorara de la persona correcta, que no tuviera que hacer sufrir a inocentes con los cuales no llegaría a nada y no hacer sentir mal a personas que en un futuro – que no sabía en que terminaría – podrían cautivar su corazón.

Al cruzar una colina hacia los estantes de comida, aun con la lluvia los deportes se realizaban con total normalidad y diversión. El festival era un éxito, el estrés producido por esa parte del año se notaba que desaparecía como en un gran respiro por parte de esa actividad de integración.

Noto como Luna observaba todo, y le gustó verla así, de su mano, distraída, con sus desordenados cabellos rubios siendo mojados por la lluvia y mezclados por el viento. El llevaba un saco, ella simplemente un sweater manga larga que estaba seguro no abrigaba mucho. Ron Weasley demostró que había – por fín - en el mundo una persona que le interesara más que él mismo.

El pelirrojo se sacó el saco y sin decir nada, solo con una sonrisa se lo entregó a la chica, que demasiado sonrosada se lo puso, y de su mano siguieron caminando hacia el puesto de algodones de azúcar, donde hasta ellos – a su ritmo de sonrojos y pocas palabras – disfrutaron de una tarde espectacular.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Harry y Hermione volvieron minutos después del comienzo de la lluvia a sus respectivos departamentos a asearse y cambiarse para la fiesta de la noche. Hermione con la ayuda de Cindra – su elfina doméstica – quedó muy abrigadamente linda para salir con Harry hasta no muy tarde.

Disfrutaron y sintieron disfrutar a todos los chicos y chicas que acarameladamente bailaban y gozaban de esa noche que no se podía dar en cualquier momento. En ese día lleno de miradas, gestos, caricias y besos que hacían que el amor se mezclara en el aire. Haciendo el deporte – aburrido para algunos – una experiencia inolvidable para integrarse y conocer a gente que los apoyaba y apoyaría hasta que lograran sus metas.

Hermione bailaba posando su cabeza en el hombro de Harry, ellos bailaban esa canción lenta que tanto les gustaba; con caricias, besos y abrazos pero aún bajo la lluvia, aunque felices, como un pelirrojo y una rubia que demostraban un positivo inicio y cambio ese día.

Sin embargo estas situaciones románticas no eran divertidas para cierta pelirroja que estaba aburrida sentada en la enfermería atendiendo a los – según ella – gordinflones nerds que no podían esquivar un simple balón. Y mientras se limaba las uñas… pensaba en como ajustar un par de cosas para que no se les escapara a cierta persona.

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

Feliz Año Nuevo 2007 a todos ustedes, espero que este nuevo año los haya recibido con los brazos abiertos y llenos de viajes, dinerillos, felicidad, amor y paz. Bueno perdónenme por la tardanza pero es que a mi el año comenzó con diversos viajes donde lamentablemente no pude escribir ni siquiera en el avión. En fin, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, tiene mucho HHr y un buen comienzo de R/L así que no se pueden quejar. Eso sí, el próximo capítulo será de transición, de un tiempo a otro con diversos hechos. Como ya suponen hay algo que Ron sabe que sería muy útil para Harry o para Hermione y esto es peligro puro para Ginny. Les garantizo que si Ron se enamora mucho de Luna (cosa que todavía ando decidiendo xD) se los dirá.

Bueno antes de despedirme, he decidido atrasar la publicación de mi nuevo fic "Detrás del Ropero" para Febrero, cuando ya tenga archivados varios capítulos de este fic y que así no me estrese en plenas vacaciones.

Antes de irme, aclarando que esto solo es una encuesta, _¿ustedes leerían un capítulo lemon para este fic? _Respóndalo en su review.

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A:**

Bell Potter, Tefy, Arissita, Bettisg, Maron, Laurap, Juan Pablo, Moonlovegood14, Marleny Naveda, Mayiya, Nadia Potter, Hermione Moon, Jim, Arabella Potter Phantom, Sami Marauder Girl, Kimmys, Nadia Op, Brinitonks, Barbi, Sylvia Mary, Ceci Potter.

**READ & REVIEW**

**¡GRACIAS!**


	13. Parte XI

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Veo a Través de Ti**  
por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Parte XI**

Y así, después de los dos días del festival deportivo, el clima cambió y el invierno llegó, con el todas las expectativas navideñas. Por ese tiempo Hermione había vuelto a recuperar su felicidad, aunque no podía ver, se dio cuenta que eso no era obstáculo para lograr lo que quería, ella podría con la ayuda de los seres queridos, y su novio, Harry, superar esos temores de no ser aceptada en una sociedad mágica y muggle y poder ser burlada, maltratada o estafada de alguna manera. Los estaba venciendo sin duda, poco a poco pero lo hacía.

Harry sentía que cada día que la veía en el Gran Comedor y se saludaban con un discreto beso en la mejilla - para no causar mayor bullicio de los alumnos presentes – su corazón palpitaba más rápido. Desde que un rumor se había expandido gracias a unas chismosas alumnas de tercero que juraban y rejuraban haber visto al profesor Potter besar a la profesora Hermione, ninguno de los adolescentes hormonas revueltas amantes de Ginny había osado a hacerle ninguna jugarreta más a la castaña.

Sobre sus amigos, Ron y Luna, ellos avanzaban a un paso más lento, en realidad mucho más lento, Ron tenía un trabajo sin muchos huecos en el ministerio, y Luna tenía que editar hasta altas horas de la madrugada, así que solo se podían ver los fines de semana y los días que Ron salía temprano y los reporteros de la rubia seguían trabajando.

Por otra parte, la relación de la pareja con Ron, había cambiado, Harry ya no lo consideraba una amenaza para la estabilidad de Hermione ni para su relación, ahora se reunían una vez por semana en el salón de visitas para profesores en el castillo si el clima estaba muy malo, o si no el ojiverde hacía todo lo posible por sacar a la castaña del castillo y llevarla a pasear a Hogsmeade todo un día y después encontrarse en un restaurante con Ron y Luna.

Los días antes de las semanas navideñas, la castaña estuvo muy estresada elaborando los exámenes finales de la primera parte del año, y después corrigiéndolos rápidamente para que los reportes de notas llegaran a cada uno de los padres o apoderados de los alumnos asistentes.

Esta será otra navidad sin poder ver, otra navidad donde lo que compre será elegido por otra persona, donde lo que me regalen tenga que ser descrito, pero será una navidad feliz porque el más grande regalo es que Harry estará conmigo, me abrazará, me besará y me hará sentir como siempre, pero aún más especial que solo cuando me da la mano, me hará ver colores, como en cada uno de sus besos.

Hermione estaba sentada en una de las bancas de piedra lejos del este del lago, donde estaban los árboles, si no al oeste donde se podía apreciar sin interrupciones el lago – ahora congelado – y los montes que se elevaban rodeándolo. La nieve caía suavemente sobre el castaño cabello de la castaña y sobre su abrigo con capucha de piel que la abrigaba de manera increíble. Traía puestos esos antiguos guantes que usaba en los últimos partidos de Quidditch de la temporada en Hogwarts, eran de los colores de Gryffindor, con el escudo en miniatura. Todo eso había sido descrito por Cindra. Sonrió cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, era Harry, definitivamente, esa forma de agarrar y ese peculiar olor a ese perfume… era completamente reconocible.

- Hola Herms – le digo sentándome a su costado y poniendo inmediatamente mi mano en la suya, el clima era frío, pero el sol se alzaba en lo alto, el piso estaba lleno de nieve, así como los árboles y el castillo, es una linda visión, pero no puedo decir nada, el lago está congelado, y aunque me gustaría caminar por ahí con Hermione es un peligro para ella, y yo la protegeré hasta después de la muerte.

- Amor – me dijo ella volteando para mi lado, sus ojos castaños combinaban perfectamente por esa parte de su cabello del mismo color que se salía por una parte de su capucha. Es tan hermosa, aunque no lo puedo negar, me apena que esté así, me apena que no me pueda mirar a los ojos y decirme todo, transmitirme todo, como antes.

- Harry – me vuelve a decir, le doy mi otra mano y se la acaricio en símbolo de "sí", noto su voz algo triste y melancólica, algo pesada – Ya no quiero seguir estando ciega – el mundo se me derrumba, pese a todo, Hermione no es feliz, yo lo sé, pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer, hemos cotejado todos los resultados con sus padres, médicos muggles, medimagos, Dumbledore, nada, creo resultados positivos.

- Ehh Hermione – me dice de manera dubitativa, se que se siente incómodo, pero el es mi pareja, el hombre al que amo, y tiene que saber por que a veces me dan ganas de quedarme sola, porque no lo puedo ver, no puedo verlo crecer, no puedo ver a mis amigos, no puedo ver el paisaje, los detalles, y no puedo leer como antes, me sentiré muy feliz de estar con él, que me haga sentir como nadie, que me de el placer de ver ocasiones multicolores, pero eso no quita que yo quiera recuperar mi vista, aunque el es mi luz, es el que me ilumina mi opaca vida día a día con sus besos, caricias y principalmente su amor.

- No digas nada – le digo – Tu eres la luz que ilumina mi vida, yo veo Harry, veo a través de ti, pero aunque tu me hagas sentir todas esas cosas, yo quiero verte, ver como has crecido, ver como estás, ver tu rostro, ver tu cuerpo, quiero ver el paisaje que cada día me rodea, quiero poder leer, quiero no estar en un cuarto oscuro el resto de mi vida y ahora que has venido tu y que tienes toda mi confianza y me das la fuerza día a día, quiero volver a hacer los exámenes, los chequeos y las operaciones. Quiero hacerlo todo para verte, y no es que sea infeliz, es que soy completamente feliz, tan feliz que quiero superarme, superarme por que te amo.

- Entiendo Hermione – le respondo en un tono comprensivo, inclinándome para darle un ligero beso en los labios – yo te ayudaré en todo, yo estaré ahí, yo te cuidaré, y haré lo posible para que veas de nuevo y te prometo que hallaremos una solución, y también me comprometo a tratar de encontrar a ese que manejó el fatal auto esa noche.

Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, percibí los sentimientos encontrados que ella sobrellevaba desde hacía tiempo. La abracé, ella se refugió en mis hombros y en mi pecho. La acaricié y la consolé, hasta que se quedó dormida en mis brazos.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Hoy, 23 de Diciembre, después de salir de Hogwarts iremos a la Madriguera a saludar a Molly, Arthur y los demás Weasleys. Ron nos llevará a esa pequeña celebración navideña a Hermione, a Luna y a mí, después mañana iremos a la casa de los Granger, pasaré la navidad con ellos como una familia. Eso me complace mucho, ahí Hermione anunciará sus citas con médicos y magos para ver una solución a su problema ocular. La comprendo – aunque no puedo decir a la perfección por que no estoy pasando, ni he pasado por su problema – he hecho todo lo posible por alegrarle la vida, y ella misma me ha confirmado que lo he logrado, pero entiendo el hecho que aunque esté feliz, quiere superar ese problema y ver más allá de fuegos artificiales cada vez que la beso, o me besa.

Estoy sentado en la sala de mi departamento, la nieve cae y se acumula en las encerraditas ventanas de la torre donde esta la zona, la chimenea crepita haciendo la leña ceniza. Estoy sentado en un mullido sillón al costado de la chimenea con un libro entre mis manos "Conjuros de la antigua Persia Tomo XXIII", Ron está sentado frente a mí con un pequeño tablero de ajedrez practicando sus jugadas del día, ambos estamos esperando a las doce del día para ir al departamento de Hermione y buscarla a ella y a Luna. Con rabia hojeo por última vez el libro. Nada. Lo tiro al suelo.

- ¿Qué pasa Harry? – me dice Ron extrañado – Te note muy extraño desde que llegué ayer, y leyendo esos libros raros de "Conjuros de la Antigua Persia" en todos sus tomos hasta llegar al veintitrés. Si necesitas ayuda con algo, o tienes algún problema en tu curso te podría ayudar.

- Es Hermione – le dijo el ojiverde a su mejor amigo, haciendo que su cara de rabia cambiara a la de ternura y entristecimiento – ella quiere volver a ver Ron – la cara del pelirrojo fue de sorpresa, miles de sentimientos encontrados pasaron por su ser en ese entonces, lo que el sabía… podría ser útil para sus amigos y nadie… ni siquiera ella lo intimidaría.

- Pero se hizo todos los chequeos y todo salió negativo Harry – le decía el pelirrojo al joven Potter – según los medimagos como los médicos muggles ella no podría volver a ver a menos que pasara un milagro.

- Lo sé, pero es que me da tanta pena, ella está feliz, está conmigo, pero por lo mismo quiere saber si ya hay algún medio posible para que pueda ver Ron – le decía un preocupado chico a su amigo – y lo que más me preocupa es que todo volverá a salir negativo y ella caerá de nuevo en esa tristeza que tenía cuando volví de Asia.

Ron lo miró e inmediatamente bajó la vista, el silencio invadió la sala y el pelirrojo se quedó pensando, moviendo esporádicamente sus fichas de ajedrez sin darse cuenta de unos fijos ojos color verde observaban detenidamente todas sus reacciones hasta que Harry dijo:

- ¿Qué mas sabes sobre esto Ronald? – pronunció el chico con el típico acento de un implacable inglés indignado; Ron lo miró temerosamente, pero sabía que era hora de decir lo que sabía, el le debía lealtad a sus mejores amigos – Dime todo Ron ¡Dímelo! – pronunció Harry con voz más alta.

- Yo se varias cosas Harry – dijo el pelirrojo con un semblante arrepentido – Ni yo mismo se como he podido guardar estas cosas durante tanto tiempo, es que yo estaba tan disgustado con ella por no quererme y contigo por ser todo lo que existe para tantas personas, pero ahora que varias cosas me han hecho darme cuenta que no hay razón para impedir su relación, me dio un profundo miedo volver a perderlos solo por quedarme callado tiempo atrás. Perdóname Harry por favor.

- ¿Perdonarte de qué Ron? Primero cuéntamelo todo, si es algo que pueda ayudar a Hermione lo quiero saber – le dije mirándolo seriamente – lo quiero saber ahora.

El pelirrojo respiró profundamente y se dispuso a hablarle a Harry – Todo lo que se Harry, es que Ginny fue la presencia mágica que se encontraba la noche del choque a los Granger, el cual fue causado por un hechizo al conductor del vehículo que se dio a la fuga, ella le hizo un hechizo a Hermione cuando estaba desmallada en el suelo, no se si era conjuro o hechizo, no se sus efectos secundarios ni se si es reversible, pero esa fue la causa que la ha hecho infeliz todo este tiempo.

La respiración del ojiverde se veía algo agitada con todo lo que acaba de confesarle su amigo Ron, ciertamente todo tenía fundamento, un Ron frío y distante, una Ginny que trataba de constantemente de aumentar la depresión de Hermione – después de haber fingido ser amigas por tanto tiempo – de pronto se dio cuenta que todo lo que estaba pasando Hermione era por su culpa.

Ginny estaba encaprichada con él y por lo tanto le quería hacer daño a Hermione, porque en su ex relación Harry tenía más presente a la castaña que a la pelirroja. Entonces, Ron – en ese entonces novio de Hermione – se comportaba de esa manera en reacción al sentimiento especial y superior que sentía su novia en ese entonces por su mejor amigo. Y por eso se había quedado callado – cosa que en ese caso era un delito de menor rango – mientras que Ginny había hechizado o conjurado a Hermione para quedarse ciega.

Todo encajaba perfectamente, añadiendo que Ginny se había encargado en el mismo Hogwarts a hacerle la vida complicada a la castaña, bajándole el autoestima además de poner a sus amantes contra a la castaña en las horas de clase.

El ojiverde que estaba de pie cayó sentado en el sillón, y se quedó unos minutos con una cara terrible de descomposición. Él amaba a Hermione con tanta intensidad que él había provocado todo lo que le había pasado. La desgraciada de Ginny había sido tan vil y ruin que tuvo que embrujar a Hermione de esa manera creyendo que Harry se quedaría decepcionado y sería tan despectivo que no intentaría nada con ella.

Pero Ginny Weasley estuvo y estaba equivocada si pensaba que Harry James Potter Evans iba a dejar al amor de su vida en la deriva tras un problema tan trascendental. Y si ella creía que cuando él se enterara: "como se sentía culpable de todo lo que le pasaba a la castaña era su culpa" la ayudaría y se iría, estaba muy equivocada. El la ayudaría y se quedaría con ella para formar una familia, y ser los dos, juntos y para siempre felices.

--------------OoOoO--------------

El fuego crepitaba en el departamento de Hermione, Cindra y Luna la habían ayudado a vestirse para la reunión en la Madriguera y a escoger la ropa que se llevaría mientras estaría hospedada en la casa de sus padres con Harry.

- Están listas y lindas señoritas – dijo Cindra haciendo una exagerada reverencia, si Hermione la hubiera visto ya estaría corrigiéndola pensó Luna – Espero que pasen unas felices navidades con sus familias, amigos y novios – pronunció la pequeña Cindra abrazando a su ama y a su amiga con mucho afecto.

- Pásala muy bien Cindra – le dije amablemente – Te lo mereces, no se que haría sin ti cada día – Sentí un pequeño "plop", Cindra había desaparecido, inmediatamente después Luna y yo sentimos unos breves golpes a la puerta de mi departamento, sentí los pasos de Luna bajar la escalera de caracol y abrirles, inmediatamente después las voces de Harry y Ron saludarla.

Cuando llegaron a mi pude percibir que la voz de Harry estaba afectada por algo, sentí su mano acariciar mi mejilla y sus labios besarme brevemente. La voz de Ron también se escuchaba algo rara, no dejaba de tartamudear, no creo que sea por la presencia de Luna, por que las veces que hemos estado los cuatro no lo escuchaba tan nervioso y exaltado.

- ¿Ya tienen listo su equipaje chicas? – preguntó Harry sentándose junto a mí y pasándome su brazo por detrás de mis hombros – En quince minutos llega el autobús.

- Sí – respondió Luna con tranquilidad sentándose en el sofá al frente de los chicos, Ron procedió a sentarse a su costado – Aunque mañana tendré que salir después de almuerzo máximo, así que hoy no podemos acostarnos muy tarde.

- Es verdad – mencionó Hermione – Mis padres nos esperan para pasear por los London Gardens antes de la cena y antes de eso quisiera descansar y dormir algo de siesta, para poder estar despierta hasta tarde.

Sonreí, Hermione es tan organizada y medida, a veces hace locuras, pero siempre tiene todo perfectamente organizado para tener tiempo y energía para todas las actividades planeadas, no se como decirle lo que hizo Ginny, pero sé que no lo puedo hacer ahora, tengo que hacerlo después de las navidades, pero eso no me quita la oportunidad de hablar y amenazar a Ginny para que me de el reverso del hechizo.

Aunque esté consternado por lo que ha pasado me siento feliz, porque el que Ron hablara me ha demostrado que hemos vuelto a ser buenos amigos y que nos tiene lealtad y confianza. Y si todo pasa lo perdonaré completamente, no me voy a enojar con él por ahora, a menos que el conjuro o hechizo haya tenido solo un tiempo de reversibilidad, eso si sería para molestarse.

- ¿Y que me piensan regalar por navidad? – dijo el pelirrojo a sus amigos – Espero que regalos ostentosos y costosos ¿verdad?

- No – respondió Luna con la cara más ingenua que pudo hacer – Te compre unas botas viejas anti Yampies, para que cuando viajemos juntos por el mundo no tengas enfermedades – el chico hizo una mueca de "puaj" que cambió inmediatamente por una sonrisa enamorada creyéndose el cuento completamente.

Por mientras el ojiverde le susurraba a Hermione en el oído - ¿Quieres saber cual es mi regalo? – ella asintió llevando lentamente su mano al hombro del chico – Pues es este y muchos otros como estos… o hasta mejores.

Harry me besó de esa manera tan suya, comenzando lenta y tiernamente hasta llegar a momentos donde todo es una necesidad, lo que me producen sus besos cada vez es mas grande y colorido. Al terminar yo sonreí y lo besé en la mejilla, me puse de pie y respiré. Él inmediatamente hizo lo mismo, sentí como Ron y Luna procedían a pararse, sentí las ruedas de mi equipaje moverse sobre el suelo de piedra, Harry era tan educado y caballero que llevaba mi equipaje. Para suerte de Ron, Luna no tenía equipaje debido a que vivía en Londres.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Llegamos antes del almuerzo a la Madriguera, esta estaba con sus techos y sembríos llenos de nieve, los gemelos estaban sacándola y acumulándola en una montaña, las tres chimeneas humeaban y las ventanas cuadradas estaban con nieve y empañadas por el frío. Cargue el equipaje de Hermione y le di la mano, estibábamos andando por el camino de laja ahora algo cubierto por nieve. No se si podría decirle a la buena Molly lo que le hizo su hija a Hermione, así que en vez de atacar, negociaré con Ginny dejarla en paz y no decir nada a cambio de el antídoto o el contra hechizo a el problema de Hermione.

Al entrar escuché los comunes ruidos de la madriguera, el segundero del reloj moverse rápidamente, el abultado movimiento de la cocina las cacerolas chocar entre ellas, el sonido del fuego cocinando la comida y a Molly tarareando. Los diferentes olores mezclarse en el recibidor, el pavo y los vegetales con el fuego haciendo ceniza la leña en la sala.

- ¡Mis amores! – pronunció una ruidosa Molly Weasley al acercarse a los jóvenes, a todos los cuales besó, abrazó y les hizo comentarios muy especiales – Realmente estoy tan contenta que hayan podido venir a nuestra celebración navideña el día de hoy, por cierto Harry te quería preguntar ¿tu te vas a quedar a pasar la navidad con nosotros mañana?

- No Molly – respondió la castaña – él se va conmigo – la regordeta pelirroja pronunció un decepcionante "ah" y poco después retomó su habitual simpatía – Bueno chicos, vamos, vamos, los voy a ubicar en sus cuartos.

Subimos las rechinantes escaleras de la Madriguera, no solté a Hermione en ningún momento, temiendo que le tocara dormir en la recámara de Ginny, parece que el niño Dios escuchó mis súplicas porque a Luna le tocó dormir con esa, la cara que hizo mi rubia amiga fue de decepción pero lo tomó con toda la simpatía del mundo sabiendo que si no Hermione tendría que afrontar convivir con la malvada pelirroja.

Como la segunda cama del cuarto de Ron – donde solía dormir yo en las épocas del colegio y las vacaciones – había sido sustraída al desván para así poder hacer el cuarto de mi amigo más espacioso, a Hermione y a mí nos tocó dormir en el cuarto de Charlie y Percy que vendrían recién mañana. Era un alivio poder tener a Hermione tan cerca, no se si Molly sabrá algo de nuestra relación pero Herms y yo tomamos la decisión de no sobrepasarnos en nuestros actos hasta llegar al matrimonio. Al principio me pareció toda una osadía, pero después comprendí que sería lo mejor para los dos, al quedarse sin el sentido de la vista ella ha perdido mucha confianza en sí misma y pues yo hace años que no tengo una relación tan intensa, en realidad nunca tuve una relación tan intensa con todo ese amor y pasión que siento con solo verla.

Yo dormiría en la cama derecha y Hermione en la izquierda, las cabeceras de las camas concordaban justo con el inicio de ventanitas rectangulares empañadas por el frío y la nieve. La recamara estaba – como toda la vida – forrada con un papel azul talo y con diversas figuras blancas, las camas al echarnos reclinaban un poco y el piso sonaba con cada una de nuestras pisadas, pero no importaba por que todo eso era compensado por la agradable sensación de estar en familia.

Después de dejar nuestros equipajes en los cuartos todos bajamos para ayudar a Molly a preparar el almuerzo, Luna y Hermione eran las encargadas de cortar las papas, Luna se encargaría de cortarlas y Hermione de preparar la ensalada removiendo y poniéndole los aderezos correspondientes mientras que yo y Ron tendríamos que sacar la nieve del patio trasero y del frontis de la casa aunque sea del camino que daba a la entrada.

Desde las ventanas que daban de la cocina al patio podía ver a Hermione feliz removiendo la ensalada en su fuente mientras que Luna cortaba lo necesario. Molly salió a supervisarnos al patio, Ron y yo estábamos abrigados pero con el típico sudor frío que se produce al sudar en condiciones climáticas bajas.

- Chicos – dijo Molly – Cuando terminen aquí vallan a bañarse y cambiarse para el almuerzo, las chicas no lo necesitan pero realmente ustedes sí.

- Está bien mamá – dijo Ron antes que su madre se volteara y se fuera a la cocina – Por cierto ¿Dónde está Ginny?

- Ronnie, tu encantadora hermana está haciendo servicio comunitario a los del pueblo como todas las navidades ¿acaso no lo recuerdas? – la madre los Weasleys se retiró a apurar a sus invitadas con esas ensaladas mientras los chicos terminaban su trabajo.

- Ronnie – dije yo sarcásticamente – tu encantadora hermana debe de estar revolcándose con el pordiosero de la obra de caridad.

- Harry – me dijo Ron con temor – aunque haya hecho lo que haya hecho es mi hermana y te pediría que por favor no digas esas cosas de ella, aunque sea no en mi presencia.

- Si, tienes razón Ron, me sobrepasé – con todo el respeto le pedí disculpas y me retiré a la habitación a prepararme para un baño caliente.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Después de terminar de hacer tres ensaladas con Luna, subí con cuidado a buscar un álbum de fotos que había traído para enseñarles a Arthur y a Molly que tantas veces habían hecho como mis propios padres. Al entrar al cuarto escuché los pasos de Harry, noté que olía a limpieza y escuché gotitas de agua caer al piso de madera.

- ¿Harry? – pronuncié levemente acercándome a lo que producía esos sonidos y aromas, nadie respondía, nadie se movía sin embargo el aroma y las gotitas de agua seguían sonando contra el piso. Suavemente extendí mi mano y sentí.

Sentí una húmeda piel de Harry, mas o menos mojada con cientos de gotitas de agua que corrían por su piel, mi mano viajó de el centro de su pecho – que hizo confirmar todos los rumores sobre lo trabajado que había vuelto el niño que vivió de su peregrinación – hacia su brazo, hacia ese brazo que siempre que necesitaba estaba ahí, lo sentí trabajado y musculoso, no en exceso pero sí como para tener plena defensa y agilidad.

Mis manos comenzaron a palpar cada vez más, por sus pectorales cubiertos por una no muy abundante mata de vellos, por sus abdominales, sus brazos y de pronto a su cuello, y ahí me di cuenta. La toalla que se suponía que Harry debía de tener en la cintura la tenía al cuello, sentí como el color subía poco a poco hacia mis mejillas.

De pronto sentí pudor, vergüenza y deseo.

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

Hola a todos, me ha dado mucho gusto leer sus reviews del capítulo anterior, realmente me sentí muy bien al leer todos esos comentarios encantados con lo que escribí y pidiéndome más. Bueno, la última parte de este capítulo es algo de ese "más" pero que les aclaro desde ahora no pasará lo que sus mentes con neuronas HHr revueltas están pensando… Aunque en la encuesta que hice el 100/100 quería lemon, todavía lo estoy considerando. ¿Les sorprendió lo de Ginny? Algunos ya se lo imaginaban como me comentaban en sus reviews, en realidad la pelirroja no se quedará tan tranquila.

Tengo una pregunta para los usuarios de iPod's  
**¿alguna vez se les ha malogrado¿porqué? Y ¿Cómo lo solucionaron?  
**es que me estoy encargando uno y pues soy algo avaro así que quiero tener todas las opiniones antes de mandar a comprarlo.

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A:**

El santo pegaso, Carlina Potter Granger, Sami Maurader Girl, Mire, Deli Hhr, Mayiya, Lilyem, Moonlovegood, Cam-tz, Kaoru Riddle, Potter Light, HagaRen Potter, Arissita, Granger.kl, Juan Pablo, Hadita1991, Nimet Lockhart, Bettisg, Daisuki y la infaltable (aunque esté en Australia) Marleny Naveda!.

**READ & REVIEW**

**¡GRACIAS!**


	14. Parte XII

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Veo a Través de Ti**  
por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Parte XII**

Después de entrar a mi cuarto y separar la ropa que me pondría para el almuerzo fui a buscar mi toalla en un closet común que hay en el segundo piso se la Madriguera y me dirigí al baño, preparé la bañera con agua caliente, tuve un relajante momento donde pude pensar y meditar sobre lo que haría para que Hermione pudiera volver a ver. Un rato después ante los insistentes golpazos en la puerta de parte de Ron, me sequé muy rápidamente, me até la toalla a la cintura y salí del baño dirigiéndome al cuarto con toda tranquilidad. Ahí procedí a quedar desnudo de nuevo y a secarme el pelo, después me puse la toalla en el cuello tratando de buscar el desodorante y el talco para los pies.

De pronto escuché el ruido de la puerta abrirse y volteé inmediatamente viendo a Hermione con una media sonrisa y su cabello castaño hacia atrás, por unos segundos aprecié su cara en reflexión, ella había notado que yo estaba ahí, de pronto pronunció mi nombre levemente y caminó hasta donde estaba yo.

Sentí su suave mano tocar justo en el medio de mi pecho, sentí como Hermione me acariciaba, vi su cara soñadora levemente sonrosada, después su mano viajó hacia mis abdominales y después hasta mis brazos, y cuando me acarició la mejilla y quiso bajar a mi cuellos se dio cuenta.

La cara de sorpresa y vergüenza que puso la hizo ponerse roja, inmediatamente se volteo. Yo me dispuse a atar la toalla a mi cintura y a tranquilizarme de las sensaciones que Hermione me había producido con sus caricias. Pasaron unos segundos y ella seguía parada dándome la espalda con las manos en los ojos, ya me había relajado y suavemente sin querer darle otro susto la coloqué mi palma en su hombro, ella se volteó todavía sonrosada y con una expresión de duda.

- Listo Hermione – le dije ye tratando de calmar esa expresión – Ya pasó todo

- Perdón por entrar así – me dijo en voz muy baja – Y por no preguntarte si estabas disponible.

- Tu sabes que yo siempre estaré disponible para ti – dirigí mi mano hasta su todavía algo sonrosada mejilla y la acaricié, ella llevo su mano y la junto con la mía acariciándola levemente – De todas maneras Harry – me dijo – deberías cerrar la puerta con llave, imagínate si hubiera sido Ginny.

En el momento que menos me esperaba sentí las manos de Harry en mi mejilla, que puedo decir, bueno además que esas manos que tanto añoro siempre que no están bajo mi posesión me acariciaban y en silencio me decían que él me amaba. Sus manos subieron hasta mi cabellera donde comenzaron a enrular más aún mis cabellos castaños, la otra mano de Harry se fue hacia mi cintura, donde sentía sus caricias por fuera del vestido que llevaba.

- ¿Te puedo besar? – me dijo muy cerca, tan cerca que casi podía saborear sus labios y sentir su pecho mojado sobre mí – Me muero por hacerlo.

- Está bien – le dije susurrándole esperando por su beso y disfrutando de las caricias que hacían sus manos – Pero solo un momentito eh.

De pronto sentí los labios de Harry posarse inmediatamente sobre los míos, fue un momento de amor y cariño aunque de una manera más salvaje, mis manos subían y bajaban desde su espalda mojada hasta su húmeda cabellera, él me atrapaba con sus brazos y no me dejaba salir de ese maravilloso beso (tal vez yo pienso que no me deja porque simplemente no lo he intentado) nuestros labios jugaban entre ellos con rapidez y pasión. Me apretó contra su cuerpo y yo gemí. Me dejé llevar y respondí con ardor, necesitando más de él.

En medio del beso sonrio y siento como Hermione jadea. Ese respiro anhelante que solo yo conozco. Que está hecho solo para mí. Ella me hace sentir sensaciones maravillosas, sus caricias y sus labios, esos que juegan hasta el infinito conmigo. ¡Dios! besa estupendamente bien y lo sabe. Cuando tenemos estos arranques de pasión es porque yo quiero tenerla entre mis brazos y nunca soltarla, y me imagino que ella quiere estar entre mis brazos sin que la suelte. Quiero seguir besándola, quiero que esto no se detenga nunca, la amo y el aire se nos acaba.

Ambos respiramos profundamente, note que la respiración de Harry está tomando de nuevo su ritmo normal, y lo siento algo más acalorado, siento el calor en mis mejillas, después de todas las sensaciones que me producen sus besos y aún más esas donde el se entera y sonríe. Mi mano pasa por su pecho – notando algunos músculos trabajados pero no en exceso – hasta llegar a su mejilla, él también está sonrosado, aunque no lo vea siento el calorcillo en sus mejillas. Noto el impulso de su parte de volverme a besar pero lo detengo por unos momentos.

- Recuerda que te dije que solo un momentito – le comenté en un susurro lleno de pasión realmente reprimida – Y ya pasó un momento.

- Mmm – me dijo el rondando mis labios y besándome a cada lado de ellos – ¿Sabías que en Potterlandia momentito significa eternidad?

- Realmente no – le dije frunciendo mis labios – En Grangerlandia momentito significa momentito, valga la redundancia.

- Vamos Herms – le dije con tono sensual – Tu lo deseas, yo lo deseo ¿me dejas besarte? Solo besarte, lo prometo.

- Mientras recuerdes la promesa que me hiciste y no se te caiga esa toalla – me respondió – Puedes hacerlo, pero eso sí solo un momentito y el significado de Grangerlandia.

Reí – Tu sabes que te gustaría que fuera el significado de Potterlandia – le dije en el oído, después no perdí el tiempo y me dirigí hacia sus labios volviendo a comenzar ese juego perfecto donde todos ganamos. Las sensaciones se reanudaron entre jadeos, anhelos, sonrisas y declaraciones de amor en medio de nuestras respiraciones.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Después de almuerzo, como todas las veces que comemos con los Weasleys nos sentamos a tomar café y té en la sala frente a la chimenea. Esta todavía no estaba prendida, Molly la había apagado al medio día para ahorrar leña para la cena de hoy y de mañana, así que mientras más entraban en un sillón mucho mejor, nos abrigábamos más. Nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas y con eso yo estaba satisfecho y feliz. Molly estaba preocupada porque su benjamina todavía no llegaba de su "servicio comunitario" y no nos dejaría dormir siesta hasta que llegue.

Ginny llegó cuando Hermione estaba dormida en mis brazos, Luna en los de Ron y el pelirrojo durmiendo recostado en el sillón con la boca abierta y roncando. Al único que Molly le había dado permiso de irse era Arthur que tenía que descansar para después ayudarla a bajar los regalos. Así que a las cuatro de la tarde una impecable Ginny entró en la sala de los Weasleys saludando a todos con sofisticados besos franceses recalcando que estaba cansadísima y lo único que quería era ir a dormir la siesta.

Todos subimos a nuestros respectivos cuartos, acosté a Hermione en su cama y no pude resistirme echarme junto a ella y rodearla con mis brazos, oculte mi cabeza entre sus rizos castaños y aspiré, de pronto con mis ojos cerrados y mi olfato a flor de piel percibí su aroma. El castaño cabello de mi Hermione huele a un shampoo de marca con ligeros toques de las especias naturales especiales, ahora que ya estoy cómodo durmiendo entres sus rizos, la rodeo con mis brazos y uno todas nuestras manos en un solo lugar. La besé en el cuello y nos quedamos profundamente dormidos uno al costado del otro.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Cuando desperté a las seis de la tarde, Hermione seguía dormida, lentamente retire mis manos de nuestra unión y me incorporé, fui al baño a asearme un poco y después por la ventanita de este noté que estaba nevando. Bajé a la sala y encontré a Ginny prendiendo la chimenea con cautela, según noté sus padres seguían descansando así como todos los demás. Los gemelos después de almuerzo se habían ido a cerrar su negocio hasta después de año nuevo así que no llegarían hasta la cena. Es la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con Ginny y decirle todo lo que me había enterado y de alguna manera negociar con ella para poder así sacarle la solución al problema de Hermione.

- ¿Y como va todo Ginny? – le pregunte abiertamente pero con cautela - ¿Te fue bien en tu trabajo comunitario?

- Sí, todo bien Harry – me respondió con esa voz suave que pone cada vez que intenta algo – ¿Cómo te va con Hermione? Me imagino que debes de estar muy aburrido con ella – Ginny se acercó peligrosamente a mi y colocó su mano en mi pecho, haciendo gestos de querer rasgar mi suéter.

- En realidad todo va de maravilla – le respondí quitando con delicadeza su mano, aunque haciendo notar el "fuera" – Y en todo sentido, no se si me entiendes.

- Claro que te entiendo, aunque tu ya sabes, yo siempre estaré aquí – me respondió guiñándome un ojo – Aunque debe de ser terrible para la pobrecita no poder verte, con lo guapo que estás.

- Y para eso estás tú Ginny para ayudarla a que me vea – le dije con seriedad acomodándome en el sillón y teniendo mi varita a la mano.

- ¿Qué? – me respondió, primero con sorpresa y después haciendo una cara de notable extrañeza - ¿Yo? Para hacerla ver… Créeme Harry que si tuviera la fórmula lo haría, Hermione es mi amiga – dijo sonriendo – pero lamentablemente yo no la tengo, aunque si tengo para otras cosas..

- Por lo que tengo entendido si la tienes Ginny – le dije de manera determinante – Ya lo sé todo, tu fuiste la presencia mágica que provocó el choque al carro de los Granger, tú fuiste la que le hiciste algo a Hermione, ese algo no se qué, que hace que esté ciega y que malogró en parte su vida todo este tiempo.

- Harry, por Dios, ¿Quién te ha contado esa tremenda falsedad? – me dijo la pelirroja con una cara que denotaba total falta de dote artística – Yo jamás habría hecho eso Harry, jamás y menos a Hermione.

- No lo niegues más Ginny – le dije alzando ligeramente mi voz – Ya me lo han contado todo y tengo testigos, el ministerio es muy amigo mío, podrían inspeccionar tu pensadero y hasta mandar un equipo al pasado solo para saber como pasó todo. Y seguro no quieres manchar tu nombre – pronuncié algo más tranquilo – así que te propongo un negocio, para que nadie se entere.

- Dímelo – me dijo con determinación – Antes de negociar te diré que se lo tenía bien merecido.

- No me explayaré más contigo Ginevra, solo el negocio y ya ¿me has entendido? – la presencié asintiendo lentamente y con resignación – Como te decía, consiste en que tu me des el antídoto o hagas el contra hechizo o conjuro para revocar el mal que tiene Hermione y no nos molestes más y yo a cambio te libero de un proceso judicial y el repudio de la sociedad mágica y por su puesto de mi ira.

- Acepto Harry – me dijo en un gesto pensador – Nos reunimos el dos de enero en el colegio ¿me has entendido? Vienes a la enfermería y te daré el antídoto además de decirte la consistencia del hechizo.

- ¿No sientes ni un poco de arrepentimiento? – le pregunté con seriedad

- No – me dijo – Realmente no.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Después de lo que pasó con Ginny nos ignoramos esa noche y el día siguiente, creo que ha sido el mejor negocio de toda mi vida. Así que en la cena de la Madriguera pudimos disfrutar junto a los simpáticos Weasleys, el pavo que hizo Molly estaba delicioso así como las ensaladas que habían hecho las chicas, después de la comida pasamos a la sala a esperar las doce de la noche donde abriríamos (exactamente un día antes de la navidad verdadera) así que comimos un delicioso pastel de chocolate con helados de vainilla caseros.

Lo pasamos muy bien anoche, aunque no podía ver Harry me describió los regalos con exquisitez y exactamente lo que palpaba se convertía en lo que escuchaba haciendo así que mi imaginación vuele y pueda imaginar una imagen del regalo. Después que me desperté de la siesta me di cuenta que estaba enfriada, y podría haber jurado estar abrigada mientras dormía, así que cuando me asee y bajé noté a un Harry algo raro y nervioso pero al fin de al cabo tranquilo; Le pregunté que le pasaba y me dijo que me respondería después, pero ahora está durmiendo en su cama y no creo que me diga nada si lo despierto a tientas. Hablando que está dormido, me parece muy irresponsable de la parte de Harry dormir solo con un polo/polera/playera/remera (N.A. Para todos los países) de manga corta y con unos pantaloncillos largos pero delgados en pleno invierno según lo que me he permitido palpar mientras nos despedíamos. ¿Acaso no tendrá frío? ¿O esperará que yo lo abrigue?

La luz de la luna entraba por las ventanas e iluminaba el cuarto, todo lo demás estaba lleno de nieve por todas partes, Hermione estaba con su pijama de invierno extra abrigado y pensaba boca arriba en su cama, sus orbes castañas la acompañaban a cada lado de su cabeza y ella escuchaba el grillo hacer sus sonidillos.

Realmente es todo tan tranquilo en la Madriguera, mañana nos iremos a casa de mis padres, no se si pueda compartir la habitación con Harry, mejor dicho, es imposible que comparta la habitación con Harry, pero me siento bien teniendo la ilusión que algún día lo haré. Y aunque lo pienso y lo pienso he decido que esta noche venceré la flojera y me arrastraré hacia su cama para dormir con él, a veces pienso que no le doy todo el cariño que se merece, aunque le doy cariño, creo que el esperará otras cosas, pero lo amo más porque me comprende día a día y en cada una de mis acciones.

Cuando intenté incorporarme para dirigirme hacia la rechinante cama de mi novio, sentí una fría y larga tela enredarse en mí pie, llevé mis manos hacia ese lugar, pero mientras más forcejeaba esa incómoda tela se adhería más y más a mi pie y poco a poco a mi pierna. No quiero despertar a Harry, se supone que tiene que ser algo natural y muy discreto. ¡Basta! Yo soy más pesada y fuerte que esa tonta sábana si es que creo que es, con un ligero empujón la podré sacar de su encajonamiento entre el colchón y la cama y así llegar con sábana y todo hacia mi destino final.

Antes de hacer su precipitada conclusión la castaña decidió probar tres veces más tratarse de desencajar la sábana pero no le era tan fácil, así que no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que había decidido. La astuta Hermione Granger terminó cayéndose en el rechinante suelo de madera, por poco y se golpeaba la cabeza con el inicio de la cama del ojiverde que no estaba muy lejos. El chico escuchó el leve "ouch" e inmediatamente se incorporó de su cama y se sentó en el suelo.

Todo pasó muy rápido, al principio estaba determinada a poder salir triunfante de ese enrollo, pero después terminé tirada en el piso y con algo de dolor en la espalda, rápidamente sentí el agobiante rechino de la cama de Harry y a este sentado a mi costado atolondrándome de preguntas si estaba bien y como había pasado eso.

- ¿Estás bien Herms? – le dije preocupado - ¿Te duele algo? ¿Cómo paso esto? Tu sabes que me podrías haber avisado, a mi no me importa despertarme por ti.

- No Harry – me dijo algo decepcionada – en realidad quería sorprenderte y llegar a tu cama sin hacer ruido para abrazarte, dormirme y por qué no darte algunos besitos – sonreí, y sentí como me sonrojaba.

Sentí las tibias manos de Harry en mis mejillas y de pronto un suave beso en mis labios, ese amor que siento por él comenzó a fluir de nuevo, los fuegos artificiales cada vez más intensos y en colores cada vez más sorprendentes se aparecían ante mí, sentía su corazón palpitar rápidamente así como el mío, toqué su cabellera, estaba abundante como siempre, después con mis dedos agarré un lóbulo de su oreja y lo acaricié.

Me concentré en sus labios por un momento, sentí la dulce sensación de ellos juntos con los míos en uno de los besos más tiernos que habíamos tenido en ese último tiempo, antes de besarla la vi despeinada, con su pijama de invierno, sonrosada y con los ojos brillosos por el dolor de su caída, todo eso fue provocado por las ganas de verme. Hermione Granger es bellísima en toda situación. Me siento amado, mi corazón comienza a palpitar más fuerte, nos separamos y respiramos, ella busca mis brazos y lo hace, me abraza. "Te quiero Harry" me dice, ese puede ser el mejor regalo de navidad de mi vida. La luna invade con su luz blanca y esclarece nuestras siluetas. La veo y escucho bostezar y la llevo con cuidado hasta mi cama que sí tiene todas las sábanas completas.

Siento la cama rechinar – de nuevo – y me volteó y me quedo boca a bajo, mitad sobre Harry abrazándolo y haciéndole cariño en su rostro, en realidad no se en qué parte, pero ahora por sus mejillas y labios. Él me rodea cariñosamente con su otro brazo y susurra "duérmete"… no me es suficiente quiero algo más, otro beso quizás.

- Mi amor – le digo - ¿Cómo crees que tomen mis padres la noticia?

- Fenomenal Hermione – me dice con voz esperanzada – He encontrado la solución a tu problema, y la he encontrado de la persona más insignificante para nuestras vidas que aunque sea mala y desgraciada tiene la llave de tu vista y me la va a dar.

- ¿Qué dices Harry? – me dice Hermione extrañada, abro mis ojos y la veo mitad incorporada sobre mi pecho, sus cabellos castaños están casi encima mío, adoro esos rizos - ¿Quién es esa persona? ¿Qué solución hay?

Me incorporé sobre mi mismo, y me levanté algo, haciendo por defecto que Hermione también lo hiciera, mis manos viajaron a su cuello y la bese de nuevo, ella me correspondió intensamente abriendo sus labios y jadeando levemente, llevó sus manos hacia mis mejillas, sus ojos castaños estaban abiertos como mirándome, pero sabía que no lo hacía y también sabía que lo harían... En cada movimiento, se encendía lentamente el fuego en mi interior mientras la abrazaba más contra mí. Te amo le decía entre besos, ella lo respondía hablando bajo y pausado.

Hermione nos separó definitivamente al tomar aire, bombardeándome con preguntas a cerca de lo que había averiguado, le susurré que se tranquilice volviéndola a besar y después abrazándola, ella comprendió mi mensaje que se lo contaría después.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Al día siguiente llegamos antes de almuerzo a la casa de mis padres, según Harry el tejado estaba relleno de nieve y decorado con las típicas luces navideñas, al entrar en la casa sentí el puro aroma a limpieza que era característico de ella, mientras caminábamos a por la cocina podía oler al pavo que estaba preparando mi mamá para esa noche. Harry me informó que el árbol de navidad estaba hermoso – más lindo que en la Madriguera – en mis recuerdos siempre estará ese árbol, grande e imponente, con ese aroma a pino verdadero.

Sentí los besos de mis padres en mis mejillas y la calidez familiar me envolvió, los había extrañado por el tiempo que no nos veíamos, pero se que la experiencia que tengo en Hogwarts de desarrollarme sola como siempre quise será valiosa para mi vida. Subimos las escaleras, para mi tranquilidad estas no rechinaban, cuando me instalé en mi cuarto pude dormir una breve siesta en mi cómoda y callada cama. Harry de seguro estaría en el cuarto de huéspedes haciendo lo mismo que yo, durmiendo y soñando con él… y él conmigo.

A las seis de la tarde al despertarme de mi siesta reflexione en lo que haría de mi vida en el próximo año y tome varias decisiones trascendentales, después tomé una refrescante ducha y me vestí acorde con la ocasión tan especial de pasar la navidad con mis suegros, con los que de por sí me llevaba maravillosamente. Estoy seguro que ellos saben cuanto amor y quiero a su hija y cuanto la cuidaré para siempre.

Con Hermione y sus padres pasamos unas lindas fiestas navideñas, mucho más pacíficas y menos desordenadas que las que pasamos en la Madriguera, en la familia de Hermione pude ver perfecta armonía y recíproco amor de papá a mamá, mamá a papá y de papás a su adorable hija a la cual yo amo con todo la fuerza que me da la palabra amor.

Poco a poco y entre diversas actividades llegó de nuevo las vísperas al aniversario del día que cambió mi vida, aunque de ese repertorio de años este ha sido el más maravilloso de todos, siempre en los años nuevos o 31 de Diciembre y 1 de Enero suelo por ser una persona triste, melancólica y retraída. Sorpresivamente el 31 de diciembre amanecí sintiendo las manos de Harry sobre las mías y poco después sus labios. Él me había traído flores, olían muy bien y su textura era admirable, inmediatamente mi madre las puso en un jarrón con agua en mi mesa de noche.

Mis padres invitaron a unos muy amigos suyos – unos colegas dentistas que eran sus acompañantes en todos los congresos a los que iban y vivían en Hertfortshire, actualmente se habían retirado y comprado la mansión y la finca Bingley, pero seguían asistiendo a congresos – en realidad desde siempre han sido unos tíos de cariño muy queridos por mí, y ahora conocerían a Harry.

Pasamos una muy agradable velada, en efecto, Harry tendría que irse a dormir conmigo porque los invitados de mis padres tendrían que quedarse en su cuarto, así que sin objeción alguna aceptamos todo, mi padre se encargó de colocar un colchón al pie de mi cama, pero creo que al final saben que el terminará conmigo o yo con él durmiendo juntos. Ninguna laguna de tristeza me invade todavía, pero se que llegará en cualquier momento, mis tíos de cariño son muy agradables y me consienten mucho y están aceptando muy positivamente a Harry.

Sonaron las campanadas de media noche y aunque había visto a Hermione muy contenta toda la velada, sentía que en cualquier momento podría caerle la tristeza y melancolía como me habían contado sus padres en ciertas cartas que nos escribíamos en privado. Entre mis pensamientos sentí los labios de Hermione sobre los míos y sus brazos rodeando mi cuello, ella estaba feliz, me besó tiernamente y después me dijo "tuve que estar muy atenta para saber donde estaban tus labios".

Nos saludamos entre todos y algo después nos fuimos a dormir, esa noche la abracé fuertemente y la tuve la mayor parte del tiempo contra mí, mientras sentía como silenciosamente lágrimas caían de sus ojos sin color hacia mis manos. La amo, y ella será la mujer más feliz del mundo de nuevo y yo el hombre más feliz y solo porque ella estará feliz y radiante.

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

Hola a todos, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews este capítulo está lleno de partecitas felices y la última parte creo que algo más emotiva, espero que les guste mucho. Como ya leyeron Ginny se no está arrepentida ni mucho menos dolida y está dispuesta a cambiar la solución del problema de Hermione por su buen nombre, que hipócrita, creo que el personaje que Jo nos mostró en el sexto libro puede terminar así, hipócritamente obsesionado con algo hasta el punto de hacer mucho daño, esa gente puede ser curada y tratada pero a tiempo, para eso están los mejores amigos, para hacerlo notar, aunque en esos casos muchos amigos son superficiales… Antes de despedirme les quería decir que ya casi estamos en la recta final, así que avisen a sus amigos y amigas que todavía no leen este fic para que lo hagan!!

Y desde aquí un saludo muy especial a mi amiga Aidee que me ha ayudado con algunas partes de este capítulo ¡Gracias!

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A:**

Lilyem, Marleny Naveda, Mire, Arissita, Carola Potter Granger, Juan Pablo, Hadita1991, Hermione de Potter Granger, Nimet Lockhart, Kaoru Riddle, Bell Potter, Bettisg, Tefy, Mayiya, Sami Maurader Girl, Cam-tz, Potterligth, Haga Ren Potter, **ESTELAR (Gracias por leerme desde Brasil!!)** y Lutica.

**READ & REVIEW**

**¡GRACIAS!**


	15. Parte XIII

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Veo a Través de Ti**  
por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Parte XIII**

Cuando desperté Hermione seguía apoyada en mi pecho y la sentía respirar normalmente, al divisar las cosas con claridad vi las flores que le había traído el día anterior en la mesa de noche izquierda y después la luz blanca del día pasándose por las cortinas de tul. Hice lo posible para no despertarla al cambiar algo de posición, mi Hermione seguía durmiendo tranquilamente apoyada en mi pecho, mis brazos la rodeaban y la frazada nos cubría hasta algo más abajo que el inicio de nuestros cuellos.

Sus cabellos castaños estaban esparcidos por mi pecho, dormía con una expresión de tranquilidad que me moriría si fuera yo el causante de despertarla, sus labios están finamente acomodados, sus mejillas algo sonrosadas, puedo contar sus pestañas y pasar suavemente mis labios por sus cejas. Es tan hermoso ver a la mujer que amo así, ella es maravillosa, es hermosa y principalmente una gran persona, la mejor del mundo. La amo. Me encanta sentir como la protejo con el simple hecho que esté entre mis brazos, apoyada en mi pecho. Es hora de darle el regalo de navidad que nunca le di.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Harry me despertó besándome suavemente en mi frente, cuando abrió las cortinas de mi cuarto me contó que hacía un precioso día de invierno, según él, el sol se alzaba en el cielo iluminándolo y que caían finos copos de nieve. Cuando bajamos a tomar desayuno él leyó una nota de mis padres y mis tíos donde decían que se iban a comprar al remate de principio de año. Así que después de un rápido desayuno nos fuimos a bañar, Harry lo haría en el baño de visitas del primer piso así que terminaríamos a la misma hora.

Como sería un día formal e iríamos a almorzar a un restaurante y después a pasear por Londres, decidí ponerme una camisa, un pantalón y llevar un saco abrigado para el frío. Estaba listo y tenía el regalo de Hermione en mi bolsillo, cuando la ví bajar por la escalera con su abrigado atuendo de colores cálidos y sus orbes castañas cayendo tan armoniosamente por los lados de su cabeza supe que era la ocasión.

Harry me llevó de la mano al antiguo columpio en el patio de mi casa, después de ese fatídico año nuevo donde perdí la vista, nunca más me había subido a ese columpio y ahora él me columpiaba suavemente. Siento pequeños copos de nieve caer sobre mí, siento mi cabello volarse con cada movimiento, escucho a Harry reírse y la felicidad que me invade es mágica... Vengo y voy, siento sus fuertes manos columpiarme suavemente, pero con determinación.

Sentí que el columpio comenzaba a parar, después escuché los zapatos de mi novio desplazarse en la nieve, sentí su respiración caliente acercarse a mí, y sus manos juntarse con las mías. De por si mi corazón latía más fuerte que de costumbre, como siempre en su presencia varias mariposas revolotean en mi estómago haciéndome decir cosas sin sentido o tensar algo mis músculos por atender demasiado a lo que hará Harry. Su respiración caliente se acercaba cada vez más a mí, creí que me iba a besar pero sorpresivamente no lo hizo.

- Hermione, yo se que hace años tu sufriste mucho en un día como hoy, pero en unos meses todo eso estará solucionado – le dije a mi novia tranquilamente agachado para quedar a su altura, ella estaba sentada en el columpio, balanceándose un poquito. Era una magnifica visión invernal, sentada con su abrigo de corduroy beige, la capucha de piel hacia atrás dándole libertad a sus orbes castañas, sus dos manos en las sogas de metal habían bajado a ser resguardadas por mis propias manos, ella tenía una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro y sus mejillas estaban algo sonrosadas - Aunque no lo esté mi amor, quiero decirte que en cualquier situación de nuestras vidas, te pase algo, o me pase algo siempre te amaré, siempre serás la mujer de mi vida y mi mejor amiga, y siempre, siempre te querré con más intensidad cada día.

La voz de Harry era tranquila y especial, sentí como sacó mi mano de el agarre que tenía a la cuerda de metal, él tomo aire y prosiguió con tranquilidad y paciencia, mucha paciencia para mi gusto.

- Hermione, mi amor – me dijo, realmente me siento muy extraña ¿qué me irá a decir? ¿Que sabe como curarme? Que hable ya ¡por Dios! – Me preguntaba si quieres hacerme el hombre más feliz del universo aceptando ser mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos. Nuestros hijos.

Listo. Lo dije, y ahora es responsabilidad de ella – el amor de mi vida – hacerme completamente feliz o completamente triste, y haga lo que haga seguiré a su lado. Aunque sinceramente espero esa única palabra que tiene seis letras y que hace felices a tantas personas alrededor del mundo.

- Acepto – dijo Hermione en un tono de creciente emotividad, cuando me pude liberar de mi estado de nerviosismo por saber que respondería, levanté la vista sonriendo y feliz. Observé a mi futura esposa con su rostro iluminado, sus mejillas sonrosadas y con una impecable sonrisa, pero con lágrimas en los ojos. Lágrimas de felicidad – Acepto, una y otra vez – dijo estallando en un llanto de alegría.

Besé a Hermione en ambas mejillas y después en sus labios, cuando abrí mis ojos la vi sonrosada y con sus ojos brillosos, mis ojos también lo estaban, me sentía más lleno que hace unos momentos, sentía que mi vida cobraba un nuevo sentido, estar con Hermione, la mujer a la que amo. Mi mano derecha viajó hacia el bolsillo de mi saco, saqué una pequeña cajita de terciopelo, con mi mano izquierda tomé una de las manos de Hermione y le di la cajita – para que sienta su presencia y sepa lo que es – Pude ver su rostro iluminarse aún más cuando palpó la cajita y la abrió.

El diamante relució con la luz del sol invernal, lo tomé y se lo puse, Hermione y yo sonreímos, me incliné un poco más y la besé tiernamente, sus labios sabían todavía al dulce de leche que había untado a su trozo de pastel de vainilla. Cuando nos separamos, seguíamos sonriendo y a Hermione se le salió una risita nerviosa. Muy nerviosa.

Después de tremenda noticia y de reacciones nerviosas, siento mariposas en mi estomago tratando de hacer explotar la felicidad que tengo adentro. Me siento realmente contenta y segura que nuestro amor por fin será consolidado por la unión del matrimonio, y por eso nos será mucho más difícil separarnos bajo simple mal entendidos generados por ciertas personas. Harry acaba de pedirles mi mano a mis padres, entre la comida y el postre, me siento realmente feliz, sé que tal vez Ginny me trate de convencer que Harry se casa conmigo por pena, pero yo sé que no es así, Harry me ama, me quiere y me respeta. Y yo siento lo mismo por él, así que estoy completamente segura de nuestros sentimientos. Wow. Me voy a casar!

Voy a ser Hermione de Potter!

--------------OoOoO--------------

Ginny Weasley estaba realmente apurada, era Lunes y su vida estaba descarrilada, se despertó a las cuatro de la madrugada, realmente apurada, tenía que preparar el trato con Harry. ¡Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de ponerse maquillaje y la base anteojeras! Es decir, ese semestre comenzaba realmente mal, no se quería tener que imaginar a cuantas personas tendría que curar, realmente era muy cansado ser enfermera, uy si, sentarse a esperar que algún alumno se enfermara o le pasara algo y hacerle rápidamente el hechizo.

El antiguo armario de pociones y libros de la enfermería del colegio estaba abierto, la pelirroja estaba buscando desesperadamente _el libro,_ ella estaba segura que el libro estaba ahí, Harry vendría a las ocho de la mañana antes del desayuno por la poción para Hermione. Listo. Lo había encontrado, con mucha delicadeza Ginny se acomodó su manejable cabello y sonrió. Ojeó rápidamente el libro hasta llegar al antiguo y realmente magistral índice.

**OCULUS LUX**

**Hechizo de tortura indirecta.**

**Página 2138**

Rápidamente llegó a la página 2138, encontró el apartado decorado con colores oscuros, formas góticas y personas darks rasgándose los ojos. Ya había leído esa página cientos de veces antes de hacer el hechizo, solo necesitaba saber la contra poción. _Embrujo. Presencia. Odio. Determinación. Nivel Mágico Ocho en adelante. Oculto. _–Ginny no quería leer más ese aburrido libro, así que leyó las palabras claves que la llevarían a lo que estaba buscando. Sonrió… lo había encontrado. _Amor Verdadero. Concepción. Desarrollo. Parto. Luz. _Eso era, Hermione solo necesitaba tener un hijo para poder ver… y del amor verdadero. Ginny rió, ella que pensaba que todo sería mucho más difícil y se tendría que rendir antes de contra atacar, estaba muy equivocada. Si Hermione tenía a Harry, Hermione no podría ver. Jamás.

Se dirigió de nuevo a su cuarto con una sonrisa de maldad plasmada en su rostro. Su venganza hacia Hermione estaba al alcance de su mano, en el gabinete de su baño. Una dosis semanal de poción anticonceptiva con una pequeña mentirilla y listo, la idiota de Hermione jamás volvería a ver ni tener hijos, y cuando ella y Harry se dieran cuenta que todo era una estafa, la pelirroja ya estaría lejos. Y seguro protegida por un magnate millonario.

Oh sí – pensó Ginny – llevó su recipiente de la poción anticonceptiva extra protección de color azul a la enfermería. Se encerró. Sacó un pomito de cristal transparente sin etiqueta y vació lo justo para un trago de la poción. Harry tendría que traer el pomito cada sábado para que Hermione tomara la poción cada domingo. Y por ningún motivo quede embarazada. Sacó un cuadradito de sus pergaminos post-it para pociones y escribió delicadamente:

**OCULUS LUXOR**

**Poción de la luz, color y vista.  
Una dosis semanal.  
Ritmo de espera: 6 a 12 meses  
**

Lo pegó, y dejó el pequeño pomito de cristal con el líquido azul adentro, con una sonrisa y mirada de autosuficiencia, se fue a ponerse bella para él día. Después de todo nunca se sabe cuando podría venir un guapo padre de algún alumno enfermo al que ella podía satisfacer, y quien sabe… querer.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Harry se encaminó a penas bajó de su departamento hacia la enfermería, era hora de recoger la poción o que Ginny valla con él a contra conjurar a Hermione. La encontró en la enfermería, ella lo besó brevemente en la mejilla y lo guió hasta su despacho.

- ¿Está todo listo Ginny? – le pregunté fríamente – Sí cumples, yo cumplo.

- Más que listo Harry – me dijo sacando una pequeña botellita de cristal del antiguo armario del lugar, esta creciendo ilusión dentro de mí, cuando Hermione tome esta botellita podrá ver, tan rápido, tan simple. Sorprendente – Esta es la primera dosis Harry – me dijo tendiéndome la botellita con el líquido azul, la agarré decepcionado y leí la etiqueta.

- ¿Qué Ginny? – dije alterado – ¿De seis a doce meses dependiendo del paciente?

- Es así Harry, me demoré la mitad de las vacaciones haciéndola, tiene materiales muy difícil de conseguir, he arriesgado que alguno de los que consiguen esos materiales me puedan violar, no son gente decente. Bueno, ahí están todas las instrucciones.

- ¿Solo lo tiene que tomar? – le pregunté no muy convencido.

- Sí, hasta que vuelva a ver, tiene que tomárselo todo los domingos, y el sábado siguiente me traes la botellita para preparar una dosis más. Un día se despertará viendo.

- Está bien Ginny. Nos vemos el próximo sábado, y espero que todo se solucione – le dije con una mirada de resentimiento.

- Chausito Harry – me dijo dándose la vuelta y cerrando su armario con llave. Al salir de la enfermería, saqué la botellita y observé el líquido azul con pequeñas burbujitas en la superficie, la puse contra la ventana y la luz la iluminó, pude ver varias formas adentro, formas abstractas e incoherentes.

Formas que harían ver a Hermione de nuevo y para siempre.

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

Pues, aquí se van enterando de ciertas cositas ¿no? Como hay gente encaprichada a hacer la vida imposible a otras personas. Qué coincidencia que este capítulo que tiene de las dos cosas (love and Ginny**_evil_**) caiga justo para el día de San Valentín, un día realmente transformado en ventas y en cosas que tergiversan el verdadero sentido del cariño y amor. En fin, cada uno con sus opiniones, como ya se dieron cuenta Ginny no se quedará tranquila, pero Harry tampoco. Vallan vistiéndose de gala para el próximo capítulo! Antes de despedirme les quería agradecer a todos por sus cariñosos reviews que me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Sigan así y cuídense muchísimo.

Por cierto, al subir el próximo capítulo tendré que cambiar el rating del fic a T. ¿Ya se imaginan por qué?

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A:**

Bell Potter, Alohopotter, Hadita 1991, Towanda, Lilyem, Arissita, Sami Maurader Girl, CaMy, Potter Ligth, Marleny Naveda!, Juan Pablo, Mayiya, HagaRenPotter, Bettisg, HermioneMoon, Estelar, RukiTao, Nimet Lockhart, Barbi!, Sylvia Mary, Kimmys, UsagiPotter.

**READ & REVIEW**

**¡GRACIAS!**


	16. Parte XIV

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Veo a Través de Ti**  
por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Parte XIV**

La luz del sol otoñal comenzó a invadir los terrenos de Hogwarts – y el mismo castillo – desde el ocaso de aquel día de Septiembre. La luz se filtraba por las hojas de los árboles creando figuritas de luz en la hierba del bosque y las arboledas cercanas al lago. También se filtraba por las ventanas y ventanales del castillo iluminado así su interior. Los vidrios de las torres destellaban cada vez que el sol se alzaba aún más. Los primeros días de otoño siempre habían sido muy bonitos, iluminados y a veces algo calurosos, pero nada como ese día, era realmente perfecto para la gran celebración que se llevaría a cabo en unas horas.

Harry Potter y Hermione Granger por fin darían el paso que toda la comunidad mágica estaba esperando desde hacía tanto tiempo – desde que la reportera Rita Skeeter lo había publicado – todos los magos y brujas pendientes de los medios de comunicación habían deseado de ver a esa parejita junta, los ampays siempre estaban presentes, al joven Potter abrazándose con la joven Granger, besos en la frente, tomadas de la mano, miradas discretas y los infaltables montajes de los artistas mágicos.

La boda se llevaría a cabo el sábado cinco de septiembre – fecha sugerida por la profesora McGonnagal - ya que los alumnos mayores irían a Hogsmeade y los que querían (que obviamente serían varios) podrían presenciar la boda desde las ventanas del castillo sin molestar a la pareja. Ya que la ceremonia sería algo más privada, la castaña se tomó la libertad de invitar a los alumnos que siempre la habían apoyado, eran unos cuantos, pero ella se sentía muy bien invitando a ese par de chicos y par de chicas a celebrar con ella un momento tan especial.

Habían invitado como era de esperarse a los padres de Hermione y a algunos tíos de ella, también a los Weasleys – incluyendo a Ginny – a sus amigos de Hogwarts, con los que se habían visto usualmente en Hogsmeade y en reuniones los fines de semana y por su puesto también a Mirandine de Bourgh y a su ahora esposo Colin Creevey – ellos tomarían las fotos y harían el único reportaje de la boda.

Así que como lo habían elegido previamente los novios, el arco de flores blancas donde ambos darían el "sí" estaría presidido por 35 sillas debidamente decoradas. El arco estaba puesto en los terrenos, al aire libre, por un lado tenía el lago y los árboles, por el otro tenía más terrenos hasta llegar al castillo, era todo un ambiente muy simple pero a la vez elegante y romántico, a las doce del día comenzaría la ceremonia y la recepción sería en los patios internos de Hogwarts, donde los elfos ya estaban trabajando en la comida y poniendo los servicios.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Nunca antes me había sentido así, las mariposas en mi estómago no pueden ser más abundantes, siento que a veces mi mente me priva. ¡Me voy a casar! Hoy me caso con el hombre de mi vida. Realmente estoy tan emocionada, este es el inicio de una nueva etapa, de una nueva vida, no tengo gesto, no tengo expresión, es una fuerza que sale de mi interior que solo quisiera estar saltando encima de mi cama. A cada rato se me salen grititos de alegría, quiero reír, quiero llorar. Cada minuto que pasa me siento más nerviosa – con solo mencionar que es la primera vez en mi vida que me sudan un poco las manos – solo me queda relajarme y esperar…

Esperar… eso es lo que he hecho por mucho tiempo en mi vida y lo sigo haciendo ahora, espere una eternidad a que la persona que yo quería y yo podríamos besarnos libremente sin presiones ni psicópatas locos buscándonos por todas partes. Sigo esperando que la poción que tomo cada maldito domingo me haga ver… pero no importa, ese problema no afectará en nada el día de hoy. El día en que me convertiré en la Señora de Potter, en la señora y en la mujer de Harry – con solo pensar eso mi corazón comienza a acelerarse – Sé que mi boda será perfecta, sé que será un día y una noche perfecta. Estoy segura que desde ahora seré completamente feliz, y pronto, cuando pueda ver, seré la mujer más feliz del universo… pero ¿es eso posible?

- Estás preciosa Hermione – me dice Luna – Realmente estás preciosa – siento la emotividad en su voz, ella será la madrina de mi boda, Molly esperaba que sea Ginny pero ni por cumplir el trato que hizo Harry con ella privaría a Luna de ser la madrina de mi boda – es como si yo le dijera a Harry que ponga a Malfoy de padrino en vez de Ron – sería absolutamente terrible.

- Gracias Luna – le digo – Gracias por todo amiga – sonrío, sé que ya me han repetido esto muchas veces desde que me levanté y bañé pero no puedo evitar volver a preguntar - ¿Cómo me veo? Con detalles por favor.

- Hermione – me dijo mi madre con un tono de emoción y cariño – Ya te hemos dicho que estás preciosa con tu vestido, eres preciosa con cualquier cosa que te pongas y Harry lo sabe, así que no temas.

- Su madre tiene razón Señorita Hermione – me dijo Cindra amablemente – la composición de su vestido es simplemente exquisita.

- Para que te quedes tranquila amiga – me dijo Luna dándome la mano – Como ya te lo dije y elegiste tu misma, es sencillo y de color blanco, tiene corsé en la parte superior, es algo entallado y es a la cintura; la falta es circular y tiene un ligero y muy sutil bordado plateado en la parte baja de la falda. ¡Ah cierto! Estas maquillada perfectamente y tu cabello esta con un moño bajo coronando por una linda tiara de plata con perlas y diamantes.

Al imaginarme lo linda que me podía ver con ese vestido me entraron unas diforzadas ganas de reírme de la alegría. Usualmente no manifiesto mucho mi nerviosismo, pero esto era máximo e irrepetible. Solo faltan quince minutos para entrar por el medio de los invitados hacia el arco de flores donde estará esperando mi próximo esposo. Siento la voz de mi papá entrar en mi cuarto y darme un beso en cada mejilla.

- Estás preciosa hija – me dijo feliz – eres realmente una princesa, y ¡oh! Estás usando la misma tiara que usó tu madre en nuestro matrimonio – sentí los labios de mi padre en mi frente y después de unas palabras más, escuché nuestros pasos en el piso de mármol del vestíbulo del colegio con destino al carruaje.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Siento unas insoportables pero a la vez maravillosas mariposas en el estómago. ¡Dios! En un par de minutos me voy a casar con el amor de mi vida, voy a tener una verdadera familia por fin. Voy a poder ser feliz con la certeza que ella está unida a mí por la unión del matrimonio, pero más aún por el fuerte lazo de amor que hay entre nosotros dos. Tal vez, pronto, sea bendecido con un hijo o una hija – ya nos imagino – Hermione y yo cuidando de un pequeño o pequeña Potter, podría ahora mismo pensar en millones de variantes de cómo puede ser un hijo o hija nuestro.

Aunque mi corazón trabaja rápidamente y estoy tratando de controlar mi nerviosismo no puedo evitar sentirme algo acalorado. Todo está realmente precioso, hay un pequeño y sencillo altar al medio del arco de flores blancas, los invitados están elegantemente sentados en sus sillas al frente mío, los árboles que están por la orilla del lago nos brindan un poco de sombra y perfumado aire. Será una boda sencilla y linda, como siempre la quisimos desde que comenzamos a hacer los primeros preparativos. No puedo esperar al verla vestida de novia, estará radiante, caminando del brazo de su padre hasta estar frente mío. No puedo esperar a nuestra noche de bodas después de la recepción. No puedo esperar porque simplemente ya he esperado mucho durante toda mi vida.

Cuando Harry Potter escuchó a la pequeña orquesta tocar la Marcha Nupcial, sus verdes ojos se fijaron inmediatamente en una hermosa castaña – escoltada por su padre – bajándose de un carruaje tirado por dos caballos blancos. Ellos caminaban lentamente entre los invitados que ya estaban de pie hacia el arco de flores blancas.

No se que hacer, no se a donde mirar y no se a donde dirigirme… estoy perdida en un mundo con la marcha nupcial de fondo y los sonidos de emotividad de varias personas. No importa, aunque no sepa hacia donde voy, se que voy al camino correcto – hacia Harry – y se que voy guiada por mi padre el único hombre en mi vida por once años. Me siento muy nerviosa, mi corazón late a mil por hora y las mariposas en mi estómago molestan más que nunca, quiero huir pero con Harry, los anillos, la bendición y los documentos firmados. Aunque sé que 35 personas para una boda es muy poco, debí solo haber invitado a 10… así no me sentiría tan desconcertada… Escucho a lo lejos las doce campanadas, puedo oler el aroma a la naturaleza y sentir el perfume de Harry. Estoy llegando a él.

Oh Dios, Hermione está realmente bellísima en ese vestido, aunque no lo haya visto ella sé que sabe como luce y que lo escogido la hace verla hermosa – más hermosa de lo que está día a día – veo como sonríe tímidamente, veo como está levemente sonrosada, conozco ese semblante, ella está feliz pero nerviosa, yo también lo estoy, la tiara que lleva puesta reluce con la luz del sol. Escucho a lo lejos las doce campanadas del castillo, ella se aproxima cada vez más a mí, las mariposas en mi estómago cada vez aumentan más, pero al sentir su mano entre la mía estas desaparecen completamente. Siento en mi pecho abrirse ese sentimiento que solo me produce ella, ese sentimiento que me provoca gritar a los cuatro vientos "Amo a Hermione Granger"… siento el amor puro crecer más dentro de mí.

Desde que sentí la mano de Harry acariciando y rodeando la mía, las mariposas en mi estómago bajaron considerablemente y mi nerviosismo se disminuyó a una pequeña sonrisa que no podía evitar hacer. Wow, después de mi boda y la luna de miel debo de escribir un libro llamado _"Las Funciones Tranquilizadoras de la mano de Harry Potter". _Escucho la ceremonia claramente, pero siento que se está pasando algo más rápido de lo que pensaba… en unos momentos seremos marido y mujer. Suspiro. En unos momentos seré Hermione de Potter. Sonrío. Siento la mano de Harry acariciar fuertemente la mía al escuchar al padre comenzar con el sacramento matrimonial.

No puedo creer que todo haya pasado así, desde que me uní a ella hace unos momentos, me siento tranquilo y nada nervioso, disfruto de todo, de verla vestida de novia, de la sonrisa que está haciendo, de cómo responde las caricias de mi mano, del aroma de su perfume… de su perfección. La mujer que tengo a mi lado será en unos momentos mi esposa, será la madre de mis hijos y lo que siempre fue la mujer de mi vida.

- Harry James Potter ¿acepta usted a Hermione Jane Granger como su legítima esposa?

- Sí acepto – digo seguro, dos palabras y ocho letras que le dan otro giro a mi vida, Ron se me acerca por la izquierda con los anillos, agarro el mío para ponérselo en un momento a Hermione.

- Hermione Jane Granger ¿acepta usted a Harry James Potter como su legítimo esposo?

- Sí acepto – no puedo ocultar la voz de emotividad, siento mi corazón palpitar cada vez más fuerte y explosiones de mariposas en mi estómago revoloteando de la felicidad. Siento la agradable sensación de la mano de Harry tomando la mía y poniéndome el anillo. Hago lo mismo y sonrío. Siento una lágrima de felicidad bajar rápidamente por mi mejilla, y después las manos de Harry en mi cintura. Subo mis manos a su cuello, y siento como sus verdes ojos me miran fijamente, aunque no pueda ver me los imagino, diciéndome – como siempre en una sola mirada – que me ama.

Hermione de Potter sintió los labios de su esposo sobre los de ella, mientras los invitados aplaudían y la orquesta retomaba la melodía, ella solo estaba concentrada en el tierno beso que le estaba otorgando su esposo, y obviamente, ella correspondía. Salían sonrisas y suspiros cada segundo que paraban para tomar un poco más de aire.

Sentí las lágrimas de Hermione bajar rápidamente por su mejilla, mientras la besaba, lleve mis dedos y con ellos hice desaparecer esas lágrimas de felicidad. Cuando nos separamos la vi radiante y feliz. Avanzamos entre los aplausos de nuestros amigos y los familiares de mi esposa, me siento lleno de un sentimiento indescriptible, solo puedo decir que está fuertemente relacionado con la felicidad y el amor.

Después que salimos de la boda, pasamos a diferentes partes de Hogwarts a que Colin nos tomara fotos de recuerdo mientras los invitados pasaban a la recepción. El tiempo se pasó rapidísimo de la primera foto hasta la última, y después durante toda la recepción, el baile, la comida y finalmente la despedida. Harry me llevó – de nuevo – a su escoba y volamos juntos hacia su regalo de bodas.

Nuestra casa.

--------------OoOoO--------------

El vuelo fue rápido, llegamos a la casa que desde hacía tiempo había querido comprar. Cuando era estudiante en Hogwarts siempre pensé que el terreno era lamentablemente desaprovechado, pero después que un mago se apasionara por la arquitectura muggle y halla hecho esta maravilla de casa en este fabuloso lugar lo cambia todo. Es una moderna casa a base de piedra y roca, de dos pisos y muy acogedora y hogareña, ya venía amoblada, solo faltan ponerle nuestras cosas personales. Y eso – definitivamente - lo podemos hacer después.

Desde que entre a este lugar me ha encantado, aunque no lo vea me he sentido en casa, ya estoy aprendiendo mentalmente los lugares. Es algo que me emociona muchísimo, y seguro a Harry también, nuestro propio hogar, donde formaremos una familia y todo será de nosotros y a nuestro gusto. Sin presiones de otras personas, aunque ciertamente si aceptaremos sugerencias. Pero por ahora está perfecta, el olor a madera, de los árboles – que según lo que me contó Harry – nos rodean excepto por una parte donde hay una franja de las ramificaciones del rio que alimenta al lago negro.

Se siente tan confortable estar en nuestro cuarto, por lo que siento tiene chimenea y será muy iluminado. El olor a los pinos entra por una abertura de la ventana. Por precaución me siento junto al fuego, para así no correr el riesgo de tropezarme con algo mientras viene Harry. Mientras viene mi esposo Harry, diré. Me abrazo a mí misma, siento algo de un frío helado, como en las noches de otoño que manifiestan el pronto invierno.

Entré el equipaje a la sala principal y vi una vez más una cómoda, moderna y acogedora sala con todos los muebles necesarios, las paredes estaban obviamente vacías porque ya tendríamos que elegir nuestras propias decoraciones, pero para eso esperaría que Hermione pudiera ver. Hermione, wow, solo pensar que en unos momento seremos marido y mujer en el otro sentido de la palabra me enternece de sobremanera. Si con solo sentirla entre mis brazos me siento un príncipe protegiendo a su princesa y principalmente, me siento lleno ¿Cómo será en unos momentos cuando seamos uno?

Sonrío al pensar en eso y al entrar a nuestro cuarto, la veo.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Me senté a su lado, frente al calido fuego crepitante y la atraje hacia mi cuerpo. Un olor peculiar de rosas y la lluvia que nos había acompañado hacía unos momentos, inundó mis sentidos. Deseaba a Hermione. Y en la intimidad de nuestra casa se que algo maravilloso estaba a punto de comenzar.

Mis manos retiraron los pasadores y la tiara, para poder acariciar con más libertad sus cabellos una y otra vez. Ella se acurrucó contra mí. Deseaba pasar mi mano sobre su esbelta cintura, extender mi palma sobre su calida piel. Solo tocarla me hacía sentir una maravillosa felicidad en mi interior, y a la vez me recordaba que era una mujer hermosa y frágil, la princesa a la que yo debía proteger.

-Tengo frío- me dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero, noté el nerviosismo en el ambiente.

-Necesito avivar el fuego Herms – me acerqué a la chimenea, a remover las brasas y la escuché suspirar mientras ella se estiraba cómodamente sobre la alfombra. Finalmente volví a su lado, quitándome el saco y desajustándome la corbata esperando algo... alguna señal que no demoró e llegar.

Ella buscó mis manos y me guió a su lado. Ambos nos recostamos sobre el suelo frente a la chimenea y la envolví en la fuerza de mis brazos. Siento como Hermione se acomoda contra mí y comienza a relajar su cuerpo, se ve tan hermosa, iluminada por la luz de la chimenea con su vestido de novia, con esa sonrisa soñadora y feliz.

Es la hora de amarnos, más que nunca.

--------------OoOoO--------------

**L E M O N**

A tu elección, si quieres lees, si no quieres, no.

Aunque se que te mueres de la curiosidad xD.

--------------OoOoO--------------

La mano de Harry se posó en mi mejilla, acariciándola por un momento. Su tacto era tierno y suave. El simple roce de sus dedos despertaba en mí un deseo imposible de definir. Intenté decir algo, pero sus labios se cerraron sobre los míos.

Moví mis labios bajo los suyos, acercándonos más. Gemí cuando Harry introdujo su lengua en mi boca. Disfruté del sabor a Champagne fino que aun quedaba en su lengua. Y mordí suavemente su labio inferior. Apenas noté que él me recostaba y la postura en la que estábamos.

- ¿Harry? – le dije tímidamente, tratando de concentrarme en lo que diría, ya que los fuegos artificiales que se creaban en mi mente eran muy intensos y solo los cariños de Harry podían generarlos.

- ¿Si mi amor? - murmuró cerca de mi oído con un tono algo sensual que me hizo mover ligeramente mi cuello para rozar con su mejilla.

- Yo… tengo miedo – le dije, ahora algo más insegura bajando mi cabeza y quedándome por unos momentos en posición cabizbaja. Sentí como suavemente su mano guiaba mi rostro al suyo.

- No lo tengas, estás conmigo - me aseguró. Mi corazón aceleró los latidos bajo el tacto de sus dedos. Mi cuerpo anhelaba sus caricias. Crucé mis brazos tras su cuello para poder tirar de él hacia mi boca.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Pero mis labios encontraron un camino distinto, su cuello. Hermione ahogó un gemido cuando empecé a bajar el corsé de su vestido. Mis besos la estremecían. Y su dulzura derretía mi estomago. Ella se movió bajo mi cuerpo en un ruego silencioso.

Poco a poco fui retirando la fina tela de su cuerpo, siguiendo su rastro con mi boca. La besé entre los pechos y continué hasta su vientre. Levante mi mirada para poder contemplarla y fui incapaz de formular palabra alguna. Estaba absolutamente maravillosa, con las mejillas sonrosadas por el calor de la habitación y la creciente agitación de nuestros cuerpos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le dije a al notar que todo había parado de pronto, solo podía oír su respiración cerca de mí y el fuego crepitar, me sentía sonrosada y las mariposas aumentaban dentro mío, llevé mi mano a su camisa, esperando que comprendiera el gesto.

- Solo te admiro - rápidamente sentí sus finos dedos sobre mi camisa y comprendí el mensaje. Desabroche los botones de esta y regrese en busca de sus labios. Ese beso fue distinto. Se volvió intenso y apasionado. Acaricié sus piernas, sus muslos, cubriendo mi cuerpo con el suyo, y ella volvió a jadear.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Sus dedos fuertes me acariciaron, levanté una mano para tomarle la mejilla. Pude sentir el picor de su barba y con la otra, me hundí en sus cabellos tan negros como la oscuridad de mis ojos. El corazón me dio un vuelco. Deseaba poder ver a Harry. Ver su pasión y el deseo en sus ojos. Dirigí mis manos por su espalda hasta encontrar los bordes del pantalón. El seguía besándome en lugares sensibles que no conocía. Mi cuello. Mi odio.

Con temor busque la cremallera y la respiración de Harry se entrecortó. Comprendí que por fin seria una mujer completa y la esposa del amor de mi vida. Y que los dos tendríamos un futuro juntos. Talvez, solo tal vez, esa noche sería bendecida con algo hermoso, con un hijo, con un pequeño ser al que amemos todos los días, y sea la prueba viviente de nuestro amor actual y eterno.

- Te amo - escuché; pero mi mente no pudo identificar si fue Harry o yo quien lo dijo. Al final, ambos lo sabíamos. Sonreí y por un momento lo vi a él sonriendo también, sentí como una magia interior llenaba mi ser, me hacía sentir realmente viva y preparada.

Él cubrió mi boca. Apreté mis dedos en sus hombros, aferrándome, mientras separaba mis piernas. Y entro en mí. Produciendo un delicioso dolor y placer. Era mi esposo, que me sostenía con fuerza y me besaba con dulzura mientras continuaba con esa extraña invasión. Cada vez que el avanzaba me provocaba mas dolor, hasta que un quejido salio de mi garganta.

- No… -murmuró mientras me besaba el rostro - mi dulce esposa - su voz sonaba preocupada. Su respiración era suave y rápida. Él se detuvo para esperar que mi cuerpo lo aceptara.

Solté un largo suspiro, era la señal que Harry estaba esperando para poder continuar. Y volvió a moverse en mi interior. Al tiempo que me susurraba frases que no logré entender, porque él ardía en mi interior provocando oleadas de placer.

Ambos queríamos fundirnos en un solo cuerpo. Deseo y Pasión. Nos movimos a un compás que solo nosotros conocíamos. Cada vez más rápido y urgente con gemidos y suspiros. Así hasta sentir la vida en mi interior…

Una vida que mi mente descodificada con varias imágenes de Harry , imágenes nítidas y coloridas, que en cada movimiento que hacíamos juntos como uno, me hacían sentirme cada vez más amada, me hacían sentirme maravillosa y feliz. Feliz de haberlo conocido ese día en el tren, y feliz de haberlo encontrado de nuevo en Hogwarts, uno de mis lugares favoritos en este mundo, el cual superará esta casa si todo sigue así.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Me abrazó. Me mantuve unida a ella. Estaba agotado así que descansé mi cabeza contra su cuello, recuperando la respiración y compostura, el fuego seguía vivo y crepitando, la cortina de tul se volaba cada vez más con el aire que venía y la hacía flotar rítmicamente. Levante a Hermione en mis brazos y la tendí en la cama, estaba hermosa y sonriendo, me eché junto a ella e inmediatamente la sentí junto a mí, verla así me producía tantas sensaciones, cada una única y diferente a las demás que cuando se complementaban me hacían el hombre más feliz del mundo, superando mi propio record.

- Hermione - dije entre jadeos- te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo, lo prometo – nos besamos y después seguimos amándonos hasta el amanecer.

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

Hola a todos, pues realmente estoy algo nervioso al publicar este capítulo porque nunca antes había publicado un lemon en un fic mío. Muchas gracias a mi amiga Lilyem por su generosa ayuda con este capitulo y desde aquí quiero decirle que es un honor haber trabajado con ella en la elaboración de este escrito. Además claro, que es una excelente escritora y amiga ¡Suerte en tu exámen!.

Como muchos lo pidieron es un _lemon Light _y a mi me gustó como ha quedado ¿a ustedes¿era lo que esperaban?, espero que sí, claro que si sí o si no, pueden dejarlo en su review, lo estaré esperando (tambien pueden decirme si esperaban algo no tan Light xD). Bueno, en el próximo capítulo retomamos algo más la historia… ustedes ya saben por qué y por quien.

P.D. ¿Quisieran otro lemon?

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A:**

Barbi!, Graciepg, Carola Potter Granger, Arissita, Bell Potter, Juan Pablo, Alohopotter, Towanda, Lilian Lockhart, Tefy, Jandricony, Hadita1991, Mayiya, Lilyem, Marleny!, Potter-ligth. Estelar, Mania.Hhr, Sylvia Mary, Cam.tz.

**READ & REVIEW**

**¡GRACIAS!**


	17. Parte XV

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Veo a Través de Ti**  
por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Parte XVI**

Los meses pasaron de manera moderada y armoniosa, nos fuimos de Luna de Miel a Francia, donde pude disfrutar de la agradable sensación de ese maravilloso país, alquilamos una cabaña en los viñedos, donde lo pasamos muy bien. Dejé de trabajar como profesora a penas terminó el año escolar, ahora soy consejera estudiantil y voy a trabajar los martes y jueves por la mañana.

Harry quiso que me ocupe de la casa y todo lo relacionado, al principio pensé que me aburriría, pero ahora se que no. Es muy entretenido encargarme de mi propia casa, leer libros y salir a tomar café con Luna, o que ella y un par de amigas más vengan a visitarme.

Estamos muy bien en todo sentido, económicamente gracias a nuestros sueldos como empleados de Hogwarts, además de la fortuna de los padres de Harry y también del salario que le paga el Ministerio porque Harry elabore planes de acción realmente eficaces. En el lado afectivo, seguimos igual que antes del matrimonio, no hemos perdido absolutamente nada, debido a que nuestra vida no es rutinaria, claro que a esto le tengo que añadir lo bien que me siento cuando nos amamos intensamente en las noches. Aunque todo sea tan lindo, hay dos cosas que me mortifican profundamente, la primera que me aterra es que por más que haga el amor con Harry varias veces por semana no logre salir embarazada. Tengo un miedo terrible a ser estéril y no poder darle el hijo que él y yo tanto queremos. La segunda es que estamos en Septiembre, el noveno mes desde que tomo la poción de la vista y no noto ningún cambio en mi, no percibo ningún síntoma y también tengo miedo de que la poción no funcione conmigo.

Por eso todas las noches, donde esas ideas me dan vuelta en la cabeza, y las lágrimas no se quedan tranquilas dentro mío, lo único que consigo hacer es abrazar a Harry y refugiarme en su cuello, es reconfortante sus brazos abrazándome, y las caricias que me brindan sus manos. Por un lado me da miedo y vergüenza contarle lo que me está pasando, pero por el otro necesito decírselo a alguien, y ese alguien es él. Me deprime sospechar que soy una persona incompleta, que no puedo ver ni tener hijos, siempre he estado muy segura del amor de Harry hacia mí, pero el amor no avisa, y me moriría si este se va.

Hoy es sábado y él ha salido a arreglar el jardín trasero, mis amigas casadas no pueden creer las cualidades que tiene Harry, sus hobbies son variados, como cocinar, arreglar el jardín, jugar al Quidditch, leerme y ser un estupendo esposo, además claro, de las cosas que yo solo sé de él. Estoy preparando un pastel de calabaza para el poste del fin de semana, cuando termine de arreglar el jardín y se asee haremos juntos el almuerzo.

Sentir sus manos sobre las mías, mi cuerpo entre sus brazos, su respiración cerca de mi oreja, sus besos por todo mi rostro de vez en cuando y su risa. Estoy más enamorada que el primer día, hoy, estaba pensando decirle mis conjeturas internas en el almuerzo, pero no lo voy a hacer, es un tan lindo día. Siempre me pasa lo mismo, quiero decirle lo que siento por dentro, pero pienso en el momento que paso con él es todo tan bello, todo tan perfecto, que no quiero preocuparlo. No quiero arruinarlo.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Nunca he sido más feliz, estar con Hermione es algo que me llena de diferentes sentimientos, cada uno tan único e inigualable que se complementan en la hermosa palabra amor. Verla todas las mañanas durmiendo a mi costado me produce una ternura infinita, verla todas las noches antes de ir a acostarnos me llena de felicidad y amarla y desearla en la intimidad hace que sea el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Soy un hombre afortunado, mi mejor amiga es mi esposa, la mujer que amo, estoy loco por ella y ella lo sabe. En unos meses cumpliremos un año de casados y será nuestro aniversario, y el aniversario del año más feliz de mi vida. Y muy pronto se cumplirá el año que toma lo poción, cosa que me preocupa mucho porque no he notado ningún cambio en absoluto, todos los domingos antes que Hermione la tome, le pregunto si siente algún cambio y me dice que no. Me decepcionaría mucho si la poción no funciona con ella y tendría que ubicar a Ginny como sea, desde que se fue de año sabático a Dinamarca no he sabido nada más de ella, así que en todo caso tendría que confesarle que fue Ginny a Dumbledore para que me ayude, él puede tener contacto con ese libro tan especial. Otra cosa que me preocupa mucho es que con Hermione hemos decidido intentar tener un hijo, pero ella no ha logrado concebirlo, no puedo negar que nuestra vida íntimamente amorosa abunda, y por eso Hermione debería haber quedado embarazada hace ya unos meses, pero tampoco puedo negar que ella está tomando esa bendita poción que como todas deben tener algún efecto colateral y por eso mismo no quiero presionarla, ni mucho menos preocuparla atosigándola con preguntas.

A pesar de todo, soy extremadamente feliz junto a ella, y sé que todas esas cosas que nos molestan en el presente se terminarán pronto, y seremos realmente felices. A veces me quedo pensando en todos lugares que quiero conocer junto con Hermione, cuando ella vea, quiero llevarla a conocer el mundo junto conmigo. Sé que le va a encantar, y cuando tengamos a nuestro bebé, lo criaremos juntos, y cuando él ingrese a Hogwarts comenzarán nuestros románticos viajes. No puedo evitar sonreír al imaginarme ayudando a un pequeño Harry a caminar, o a ese pequeño diciéndome "papá".

Al terminar de arreglar lo que me faltaba del jardín, veo a mi Hermione, está haciendo el postre para el fin de semana, es una visión tan tierna, es mi esposa, la chica que fue mi novia y mi mejor amiga, ahora es mi mujer, la mujer que amo y deseo siempre, las veinticuatro horas al día, los siete días a la semana… Me acerco sin hacer ruido, la rodeo con mis brazos, noto sus músculos tensarse por un segundo, hasta que comprende que soy yo, veo y siento como se relaja y sonríe, se apoya un poco contra mí – estoy algo sudado y sucio, pero si eso la molesta, no tengo objeción alguna de compartir la ducha con ella – llevo mi mano hacia la suya, que sujeta un cucharón. Bajo mi rostro hasta caber en su cuello, la beso suavemente y ella se ríe. Aprovecho para oler el aroma de su cabello. Escucho otra carcajada de su parte, y de pronto noto como cambiamos de posición, ella se gira, y voy directamente hacia sus labios. Los encuentro con un suave sabor a calabaza y galleta, se nota que ha estado probando el postre mientras lo hacía, mientras nos besamos muevo con frenetismo y cuidado los implementos de cocina que se encontraban cerca nuestro, sujeto fuertemente a Hermione y la subo a la mueble de la cocina.

La veo sentada y sonrosada, su cabello despeinado por culpa de mis manos, el sol que entraba a raudales por las ventanas detrás de ella haciendo notar matices que no siempre puedo ver. Me acerco aún más, ella está sentada y yo parado así que puedo alcanzar sus labios fácilmente, mis brazos la rodean por la cintura, y me vuelvo a perder en ese mundo de rizos castaños, cariños y mimos, ese mundo donde todo es armónico y perfecto.

--------------OoOoO--------------

No pudimos hacer el almuerzo, pero si terminar el postre, así que Harry me invitó a almorzar a un bello restaurantito en Hogsmeade, pedimos unas pastas deliciosas y después de un almuerzo tranquilo salimos a caminar por el pueblo y la peatonal. Se siente tan bien caminar de la mano con Harry, o con él abrazándome, me siento protegida, segura y amada.

Cuando llegamos a la casa nos acostamos para descansar y recrearnos, después de dormir un cuarto de hora, Harry me comenzó a leer "El Profeta" de la tarde, se nota que el mundo mágico está mucho más relajado desde hace años, algunas heridas de la guerra ya cerraron, pero hay otras que todavía no. Todos los días agradezco a Dios por haberle permitido a Harry vivir, a él y a todos mis otros amigos, a veces quisiera que Voldemort hubiera matado a Ginny… pero después de unos segundos me arrepiento, por que no le deseo eso a nadie… ni si quiera a Ginny. Después de todo ella es la que aceptó darme la poción de la vista.

Escucho el ulular de una lechuza, siento a Harry levantarse y agarrar la carta – Es de Ron – me dice echándose de nuevo en la cama, me alegro un montón al saber que los tres seguimos siendo tan amigos, y que Ron ya está como era antes, no con esa soberbia y aires de resentido que tenía hace unos meses.

- Ron y Luna vendrán mañana en la mañana – me dijo dándome la mano – Ron quiere ir conmigo a ver un par de cosas, mientras tu y Luna pueden ponerse al día.

- Está bien mi amor – me dice Hermione con una sonrisa en sus labios, ella es mi esposa, ese simple pensamiento llena mi ser de una felicidad inigualable, ellas es la mujer con la que formaré una familia, y con ella todos mis frustrantes años de niñez serán compensados con una linda vida, que solo con ella podría tener. Me recuesto en mi lado de la cama, y noto como ella se mueve, apoya su cabeza en mi pecho y me rodea con sus brazos, mis manos acarician sus rizos castaños y su rostro. Ambos estamos con una sonrisa en nuestro rostro.

- ¿Lo puedes creer Harry? – me dice en un susurro - ¡Estamos casados!

- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida Herms – le dijo acariciándola suavemente - ¿Lo sabías verdad? – Veo como ella sonríe y niega con la cabeza – Pues parece que no me has escuchado en las tantas veces que te lo he dicho mi amor, todos los mejores días de mi vida tienen que ver contigo.

- ¿Ah si señor Potter? – me dice llevando su mano por debajo de mi camisa – Sí – le digo – Comenzando por el tren y terminando por ahora – noto como Hermione sonríe ampliamente, no puedo resistir un segundo más sin besarla, pero ella se me adelanta y lo hace.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Después de nuestra sesión de besos – perdón, siesta – bajamos, Harry tenía que corregir los exámenes que había tomado la semana pasada, y yo tenía que analizar los tests que les había hecho a algunos alumnos. La chimenea de la sala estaba prendida y la puerta-ventanal que daba hacia nuestro amplio jardín trasero estaba entre abierta, así que entraba un suave viento por ahí. A las nueve saldríamos a pasear y a comer al centro de Londres y después de eso seguro pasaríamos a visitar a alguno de nuestros amigos que viven ahí, si es que están disponibles para nosotros en una noche de sábado en Londres.

Estar con Harry es muy agradable, a veces tengo miedo que esta sensación que tengo cada vez que estoy junto a él pueda desaparecer, o irse con él. Pero no prefiero pensar en eso, porque se que él me ama y que estará junto a mí para siempre. Puedo escuchar su respiración, y como tararea la canción que sale de la radio, siento también sus correcciones a los pergaminos. No puedo evitar querer quitarme estos "lentes de sol" y poder verlo de una vez, poder mirarlo a los ojos, observar su rostro, comunicarnos por una simple mirada como lo hacíamos antes, poder entender el lenguaje visual y figurativo. Creo que esa es una de las cosas primordiales por las cuales quiero ver, la comunicación visual con Harry era muy fuerte, nos entendíamos con una sola mirada, con un solo gesto, no puedo negar que lo quisiera ver a él, y tampoco puedo negar que el paisaje, las formas y los colores no me importan. Todo eso me importa muchísimo, espero que esta maldita poción funcione y pueda ser de nuevo independiente en algunas cosas, aunque me adecuo muy bien a mi casa y sé donde estoy y que hay en cada habitación no es lo mismo poder verla y ponerla a mi gusto. Harry me ha dicho que está esperando que pueda ver para decorar toda nuestra casa, es muy tierno de su parte esperarme, yo también espero ver con ansia todo de nuevo, y sé que será muy pronto.

- ¿Ya nos vamos mi amor? – le dije a Hermione un par de horas después - ¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine?

- ¿Y después me invitas a comer? – me respondió reposando su cabeza en mis piernas, podía ver su hermoso rostro, acariciarlo y besarlo de vez en cuando, mis dedos jugaban con su cabello castaño.

- Está bien, después te invito a comer – le dije agachándome levemente y besándola suavemente - ¿Y después?... – le susurré con picardía.

- ¡Harry! – me dijo con una sonrisa y algo sonrosada - ¿Nunca te cansas no?

- Pues no, ¿qué culpa tengo que mi esposa sea la mujer más hermosa y buena del mundo? – le dije esbozando una sonrisa – Es más… ¿y si no vamos al cine y ni a comer y pasamos a… lo otro?

- ¡Harry James Potter! Como se te ocurre tratar de querer insinuar que todo el día deberíamos estar – fui interrumpida por los labios de Harry, fue un beso suave y tierno que se torno en algo un poco más pasional.

Cuando Harry terminó de besarme de esa manera tan única, me incorporé y subimos a arreglarnos para ir al cine y a comer. De todas maneras no me quería acostar muy tarde para poder mañana en la mañana subirle el desayuno – ya que con la magia todo se puede – y esperar tranquilos a Ron y a Luna.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Sentí sus labios sobre los míos, la luz entraba por la ventana de nuestro cuarto, mi dulce esposa había abierto las cortinas y hacía que nuestra habitación se iluminara y se llenara de un aroma a naturaleza. Sobre la cómoda del cuarto estaba una fuente con un apetitoso desayuno para dos, Hermione estaba sonriendo montada sobre mí, siento sus manos acariciar mis mejillas y hacer formas en mi barba y mi cabello azabache. La oí reír mientras veía como retiraba la sábana que cubría mi desnudo pecho, sentí sus labios sobre mi cuello y diversos sonidos que se transformaron – al final – en un "te amo", sus manos viajaban por mis desnudos pectorales, abdominales y brazos. Veía su cabello castaño, algo iluminado por el sol, viajar en conjunto con lo que producían sus labios sobre mi cuerpo. Gemí en silencio y sentí como ella hacía lo mismo.

Lentamente llevé mis manos hacia su rostro y lo atraje hacia mí, cambié lentamente de posición, poniendo a Hermione contra la cama y a mí encima de ella, nos besamos y acariciamos con pasión por unos minutos. Solo nos faltan unas cuantas prendas para amarnos profundamente. La amo y la deseo.

Sentí los labios de Hermione cerca de mis oídos y oí su siniestro susurro "Mi amor, se enfrían las tostadas". Había caído en su juego, ella se safó rápidamente de mí, levantándose con frescura y con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios. Me incorporé en la cama y ví como ella conjuraba la fuente para que llegara justo al frente mío. Hermione se sentó con las piernas cruzadas – como lo hacía yo – y agarró el zumo de calabaza con precisión y cuidado, le dio un sorbo y me sonrió pícaramente.

- ¿Me sirves una tostada con mermelada Harry? – le dije inocentemente, sabía que tal vez la broma que le había hecho podía molestarlo, en realidad para mí no es una broma, si no un inocente besuqueo con mi esposo que no pasa a mayores, en realidad es para que aprenda de una manera didáctica - ¿Harry?

- Aquí tienes mi amor – me dijo con sarcasmo entregándome la tostada en la mano, le sonreí de manera irónica. Me dan deseos de verlo, debe de estar tan lindo con un gesto resentido, con su piel desnuda teniendo varios matices por la luz del sol que debe de estar entrando por la ventana - ¿Por qué te gusta torturarme?

- Pues, cuando te torturo y te resientes me pareces sexy Harry – le dije sonriendo y llevándome la tostada seductoramente a la boca – Y además, tengo el recuerdo de la expresión que pones cuando estás así.

- Esto es para mandar al profeta – me dice entre risas y acariciándome mi mejilla derecha – "Esposa Adicta de Torturar a su Marido" quién lo diría Hermione, ¿te encanta torturarme no? – veo como ella asiente con la cabeza, se ve tan hermosa – Pues si eso te hace feliz. Aquí estoy.

La escuché reír y la vi recostándose sobre su almohada, veo su piel iluminada por la luz del sol que entra por las ventanas, diviso un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, está apunto de morder la tostada pero soy más rápido y la muerdo haciendo un suave contacto con nuestros labios. La escucho reír y quejarse, la parte superior de sus labios y la punta de su nariz están llenas de mermelada de fresa. Que adorable se ve así.

- ¡Harry! – me dice en un quejido – ¡Mira lo que has hecho! – la veo sonreír y de pronto detengo sus manos que van hacia su rostro, las beso suavemente y la beso en los labios, el dulce sabor de la mermelada de fresa llega hasta lo más profundo de mi ser, suavemente mi lengua se encarga de eliminar los rastros de mi torpeza de su rostro. Hermione sonríe y me rodea con sus brazos.

- Voy a comer tostadas con mermeladas más seguido Harry – me dice con picardía, ella es Hermione Granger, una chica hermosa e inteligente, un ejemplo de persona en todo sentido.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Cuando regresamos de trotar por el bosque, faltaba una hora o un poco más para que llegaran Ron y Luna, y todavía teníamos que bañarnos, vestirnos y ordenar un poco la casa. Fue muy bonito de parte de Hermione acompañarme a trotar, solo a veces lo hacía, pero cuando lo hace junto a mí, tengo el placer de verla plenamente feliz disfrutando simplemente de un momentito trotando conmigo en medio de la naturaleza. Sinceramente espero que pueda ver pronto, y dejar de tomar esa odiosa poción, ver los cincuenta pomitos que le dejó Ginny brillar bajo la luz blanca de nuestro baño me llena de angustia y resentimiento al pensar en esa pelirroja desgraciada que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que atentar contra Hermione. Mi Hermione.

- Tengo que tomar la poción a las doce como todos los domingos – me dice Hermione mientras se está peinando - ¿Ustedes ya van a haber regresado?

- No creo Herms – le digo mientras me pongo la camisa – Ron me ha dicho que es algo muy importante, no se que será, pero estoy seguro que quiere que Luna se entretenga contigo.

- ¿Le querrá pedir matrimonio? – me dice mi esposa colocándose frente a su espejo de la moda (espejo mágico que te dice que tal estás vestido) – Por que si es así no te tendría que estar consultando ¿o tu le consultaste a alguien para pedírmelo?

- Pues no, tienes razón, pero hay algunas personas que tal vez quieren saber como es, podría ser el caso de Ron.

- ¿Y como es? – le digo sonriendo sentándome en el sofá de nuestro cuarto, siento sus manos rodeándome y sus labios en mi cuello, siento su todavía escasa barba rasparme suavemente.

- Es maravilloso – me susurra entre besos – En especial si estás con la mujer a la que amas.

- ¿Ah sí? – le digo llevando mis manos a su cabellera azabache – Sí – me respondió Harry – No hay nada como esto Herms.

El timbre sonó exactamente cuando otra cosa podía suceder, vi a Hermione acomodarse compulsivamente y bajar a abrirles a nuestros amigos, agarré mi abrigo y bajé. Luna estaba con su cabello rubio amarrado en una cola de caballo, Ron estaba con un suéter tejido por su Molly. Ambos estaban de la mano conformando una bonita pareja. Nos saludamos y procedieron a sacarse sus abrigos.

- ¿Y como están ustedes tortolitos? – preguntó Hermione sonriendo – Me han contado por ahí que se fueron al Caribe y ¡no nos contaron! – la castaña invocó una bandeja con bebidas, vasos, platitos, cubiertos y el pie de calabaza hecho por ella y Harry el día anterior.

- Pues nos fue muy bien – pronunció la rubia ayudando a su amiga con las cosas – No les contamos por que a su amigo el pelirrojo se le ocurrió avisarme el jueves a las nueve de la noche por teléfono.

- ¡Por teléfono! – Rió mi esposo a carcajadas - ¿Cómo esa información llegó a ti Luna? – le dijo Harry que estaba sentando al frente mío, al costado de Ron, escuché a Ron murmurar, lo recordé sonrojado y reí.

- Pues al final se tuvo que aparecer en mi oficina, de alguna manera me tenía que decir que nos íbamos a una cabaña perdida en las playas del caribe ¿o no?

- Wow, …Perdida – dije como una observación - ¿Gaseosa o Jugo Ronald?

- Nada Hermione, gracias – me dijo con tono nervioso – Bueno chicas, las dejamos, Harry y yo tenemos que ir a atender asuntos de negocios a Hosgsmeade.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Nos despedimos de los chicos, sentí un ligero apretón en mi mano mientras Harry me besaba despidiéndose, era claro y conciso, "después te cuento", sentí su aroma varonil y sus brazos rodeándome en una clara señal de "cuídate". Si antes era con miradas, ahora es con gestos, y cuando pueda ver, será con las dos cosas y así hasta el final de nuestras vidas. Sonrío cuando pienso en eso. Pero ahora, tengo que atender a mi amiga Luna a ver que me cuenta.

…

- Entonces Ron me dijo que los admiraba a ustedes profundamente por el amor que tenían el uno por el otro – me decía mi rubia amiga mientras comía el pie de calabaza – Y yo le dije que eran un perfecto ejemplo para nosotros.

- ¿Y que pasó después? – dije limpiándome la boca con la servilleta - ¿Te propuso algo?

- No, se metió al mar así sin más – me dijo Luna frustrada – ¿Entiendes Hermione? Mi horóscopo lo predecía, un fin de semana maravilloso, donde cada cosa cobra un significado, tanto bueno como malo. ¡Y se cumplió! Algo realmente maravilloso, para que después me salga con "nuestro amor no es tan grande para llegar a casarnos"

- Nunca te dijo eso Luna – le dije tranquilamente, ella intentó responder, pero la interrumpí – Y ni lo insinuó.

- Oh, bueno tal vez sean mis tontas supersticiones – me repitió dudosa - ¿No crees Hermione?

- Sí, lo deben de ser – me levanté y conjuré los platos para que se laven y acomoden - ¿Me acompañas a tomar mi poción para la vista?

- Claro Hermione – me dijo, noté como su actitud se recomponía y se encaminaba detrás de mí - Te mencioné que tu casa es muy bonita ¿no?

Las jóvenes entraron al amplio cuarto de la castaña, pasaron por el walking closet y llegaron al baño, estaba sobria y bellamente decorado, una pared era cubierta por un gran espejo que tenía diferentes compartimientos para guardar diferentes cosas importantes, contaba con una ducha española y un jacuzzi, todo diseñado perfectamente para crear armonía en la habitación. La luz de la naturaleza entraba por un ventanal en el techo, era un vidrio mágico que captaba la mayor capacidad de luz y que por afuera no se lograba ver nada de lo de adentro.

Hermione abrió la gaveta principal del espejo y la luz del baño hizo destellar cincuenta botellitas de cristal con un líquido azul profundo, Luna cerró los ojos por unos momentos hasta que su amiga retiró una de las botellitas de cristal y cerró la gaveta cuidadosamente.

- Wow, Ginny si que te dejó llena de provisiones ¿no Hermione? – me decía Luna tranquilamente, supuse que se recomponía del molestoso destello de las botellitas, Harry ya me lo había comentado, aunque sea tan profundo, yo no puedo ver absolutamente nada de eso. Es muy frustrante.

- Sí Luna – le digo tranquilamente cerrando la puerta de mi cuarto – Ginny se fue dejándome todas estas provisiones, a veces me dan ganas de tirarlo todo, pero creo que es lo único que me podrá hacer ver.

Luna, extrañada por el parecido color azul a otra poción de la que ella había hecho uso, le pidió a su amiga que le prestara por un momento la poción para examinarla, con la excusa que podría hacer un reportaje sobre esta en su revista. Reconoció inmediatamente la letra de Ginny plasmada sobre un post-it paper especial para pociones. Ya estaban sentadas en el elegante sofá del cuarto de Hermione, destapó lentamente la poción y vio su destello azulino por diferentes partes, la olió: rosas austriacas, sin duda esa no era una poción para la vista.

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

¡Hola a todos! Me alegro muchísimo que les haya gustado el capítulo pasado y espero que les guste este también. Como se pasan las vacaciones ¿no? El lunes ya entro a clases así que las actualizaciones no podrán ser semanales como lo estaba haciendo hasta ahora. Lo bueno es que ya tengo varias cosas listas y claras. Sobre el capítulo vemos un poco de HHr en vida matrimonial, ¡qué adorables!, pero… ¿Qué hará Luna? ¿Será cómplice de Ginny y no le dirá nada a su amiga? ¿O le dirá sus sospechas?... Quién sabe, es realmente impredecible… jejejeje… todavía lo estoy decidiendo xD. A las personas que me pidieron otro lemon y algo más "hot" se las complacerá si siguen dejando sus armoniosos reviews. Por cierto, muchas gracias a Barbi por las recomendaciones para el capítulo .

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A:**

Arcueid27Granger, Graciepg, Lilian Lockhart, Deli, Arissita, Towanda, Miara Makisan, Tooru Hally Bell Potter, Juan Pablo, Hadita 1991, Hermione de Potter Granger, Mania.HHr, Tefy, Patita Potter, Cam-tz, Pau, Barbi!, Bettisg, Mayiya, Granger.kl, Gabrielle 62, Estelar, Potter Light, Lilyem.

**READ & REVIEW**

**¡GRACIAS!**


	18. Parte XVI

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Veo a Través de Ti**  
por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Parte XVI**

- Ron – le dije con determinación - ¿Tu amas a Luna?

- Sí, es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar, ella me ha hecho cambiar Harry – respondió Ron, ambos estábamos caminando por las calles de Hogsmeade, hacía mucho frío pero el día estaba iluminado por el sol haciendo que el cielo estuviera en un bello esplendor con diferentes matices y nubes. Habíamos tomado unas cervezas de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas y después habíamos ido a la peatonal a ver que cosas nuevas habían en las tiendas de Quidditch – Ella me ha hecho volver a ser quien soy, amigo.

- Entonces, francamente Ron, no entiendo porque me has dicho todo esto, todas estas dudas insensatas que lo único que me demuestran es que le tienes un miedo terrible al matrimonio – le dije acomodándome mi antigua bufanda de Gryffindor – Y ¿sabes qué? El matrimonio es una etapa grandiosa de la vida donde pones a prueba todos los sentimientos que has tenido por esa persona, y si eran reales y con fundamentos del corazón o si simplemente eran platónicos.

- ¿Pero si son platónicos? – me preguntó con nerviosismo – No muchos tienen tu suerte, de encontrar la mujer de sus vidas y ser tan felices.

- No creo que tus sentimientos por Luna sean platónicos, imagínatela en diferentes situaciones con otras personas ¿no te sentirías al borde de la muerte? – vi como mi amigo pelirrojo asentía con su cabeza – Mira Ron, yo no se como te puedas sentir, el amor es algo muy complejo que solo se siente y que se yo, yo siempre me sentí muy seguro, no tuve esa clases de dudas algo absurdas.

- Entonces ¿Qué me recomiendas? – me preguntó con cierta curiosidad mientras dejábamos el pueblo para volver caminando a mi casa por el camino de árboles.

- Te recomiendo que aclares tus sentimientos con Luna, y sepas si hipotéticamente los celos de los que te estaba hablando eran por amor o por machismo sobre protector. Y tal vez ahí saques alguna remota pista de lo que quieres hacer – paramos por unos momentos y le puse una mano en su hombro – Amigo, yo te veo muy enamorado de ella y a ella de ti. Sinceramente creo que son el uno para el otro.

Ron sonrió y seguimos caminando entre los árboles hacia mi casa, iremos a almorzar a un restaurante que nos han recomendando en Oxford, y después de seguro a pasear por ahí. Ya se termina el fin de semana, me da una pena terrible no poder estar con Hermione mucho tiempo durante la semana, bueno, felizmente que tengo tres tardes libres todas las semanas y ahí podemos estar juntos. Cada día junto a Hermione es una sorpresa maravillosa y entretenida.

--------------OoOoO--------------

La luz del día entraba por la ventana, esta estaba cerrada puesto a la ventisca de frío helado que provenía del pequeño lago. La cortina estaba abierta por lo que se podía ver el bosque y el lago y alguna de las montañas que separaban al pueblo de Hogwarts. Hermione estaba sentada oliendo unas flores que le había traído Harry durante la semana y perfumaban su cuarto. Mientras que su amiga Luna estaba sentada al otro extremo del sillón catando el aroma, color y forma de la poción para la vista.

Luna con el ceño fruncido prefirió no preocupar a la castaña con sus conjeturas directas y preguntarle algo antes de tomar una decisión sobre decírselo o no. Tal vez Harry no quería se padre todavía y le había cambiado la poción a Hermione por esa. Pero eso era imposible, todo el mundo sabía que a Harry le gustaban los niños, y que lo que más quería era un hijo suyo con Hermione. Era extremadamente raro que haya 50 pociones igualitas en el gabinete del baño de Hermione. ¿O todo esto habría sido obra de su próxima cuñada Ginevra? Eso era lo posible entre todas las posibilidades que estaba analizando. Quiso confirmar el aroma a la poción, no había duda, el traicionero aroma a las rosas austriacas, ahora que estaba segura, lo tenía que decir. Después de todo Hermione era su amiga ¿o no?.

- Hum, ¿Hermione? – me preguntó Luna con una voz algo nerviosa, espero que no me vuelva a decir las cosas que a veces quiere corregir de Ronald – Dime Luna – le respondí dejando el jarrón de las flores en la mesa al costado de mi sofá.

- Creo que te has equivocado Herms, esta no es poción para la vista – cuando mi rubia amiga me dijo eso creí que era una broma y me dieron unas increíbles ganas de reírme a carcajadas. ¿Cómo la poción que había tomado durante tanto tiempo no iba a ser para la vista? Eso era imposible.

- Jajajajaja – reí de manera incrédula – Eso es imposible Lunis, que no te confundan las cosas de tus revistas.

- No Hermione, esta no es poción para la vista, es la poción Anticonceptiva Extra Extra Protección Azul. Lo tiene todo, el aroma, el color, la botellita práctica que te viene con el embase grande. Creo que Ginny te ha vuelvo a poner una trampa.

- ¿Estás segura? - dije extremadamente nerviosa, tenía una sensación muy desagradable en la boca de mi estómago - No creo que Ginny se arriesgue a más.

- Completamente Hermione - me respondió - Lo que has estado tomando por todo este tiempo es poción anticonceptiva extra protección, yo la conozco, y la uso. ¿Si no como explicas con lo reproductivos que son los Weasleys que no valla por el tercer hijo? O tal vez por el cuarto.

- Pero ¿Qué? – decía Hermione Granger sintiendo como la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba rápidamente, de pronto se sintió algo mareada y se apoyo en el respaldar de su sillón, Luna se levantó rápidamente – dejando la botellita en la mesa de noche de la castaña – y al ver como comenzaba a acalorarse su amiga abrió un poco la ventana del cuarto de la castaña. Un viento helado comenzó a entrar, a pesar que la baja temperatura que llenaba el cuarto lo único que podía hacer la castaña era sudar y llevarse las manos a su rostro.

Lentamente las lágrimas comienzan a bajar por mi rostro, siento un inmenso nudo en mi garganta, me siento terriblemente engañada, pero no puede ser, no puede ser tan burdo y simple, no puede ser que la poción que he tomado durante tanto tiempo sea una poción anticonceptiva. No. No. De ninguna manera. Aunque si pienso de manera coherente, yo no soy estéril, fue la maldita poción la que no me dejó tener un hijo con Harry. Dios mío. Y ahora ¿Qué tiene que ver con mi vista que tenga un hijo? ¿Qué le he hecho a Ginny para que además de privarme de un derecho natural de cualquier ser humano no quiera que me reproduzca? ¿Tanto me odia?

Como nunca antes la histeria luchaba por apoderarse de la coherencia que le quedaba a la castaña, se sentía muy mareada y con una alteración en su presión normal. Tenía la voz ronca y su cara era un mar de llanto. Luna no sabía que hacer, estaba espantada, su amiga Hermione estaba en un cuadro donde nunca antes la había imaginado, ella estaba realmente indignada con Ginny, pero por ahora tenia que hacer que Hermione se quedara tranquila hasta que llegara… Maldita sea. Harry se pondría iracundo y furioso ¿qué diablos sería capaz de hacer?

La rubia vio como su amiga Hermione se levantaba de pronto, su rostro que siempre mostraba una expresión de tranquilidad y sabiduría ahora presentaba un panorama muy gris y desgastado. Los ojos de la castaña no dejaban de tirar gotitas, ella no decía nada, palpaba su vientre y se fue directo a su baño. Genial. Aun que sea seguía siendo Hermione, lo más seguro era que se lavaría la cara y trataría de arreglar todo con coherencia y esperar a Harry. Luna la siguió más tranquila, hasta que vio lo siguiente:

En un grito de frustración reprimida las manos de Hermione tambaleantes y llenas de "peso muerto" arremetieron contra el contenido del gabinete más grande de su baño. Cuarenta y nueve botellitas de cristal conteniendo una poción azul profundo dentro cayeron al piso después de un impacto lleno de ira. Las botellitas se rompieron en mil pedazos haciendo que peligrosos cristales filudos se rieguen por el baño, el líquido azul profundo se regó por el suelo de mármol fino. Hermione estaba apoyada contra el lavabo de mármol que era donde se iniciaba el espejo y las gavetas de este. Su mano derecha estaba sangrando, un cristal le había jugado una mala pasada.

Luna, que estaba en medio del walking closet, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, Hermione había tirado salvajemente todas esas botellitas de cristal con poción anticonceptiva que quedaban, realmente era extraño, nunca se había descontrolado así. Vio su mano sangrando, el piso estaba lleno de cristales rotos y la alfombra del closet y del cuarto se estaban impregnando del líquido y olor a rosas austriacas de la poción. Tenía que ayudarla, contenerla hasta que llegara Harry.

- Luna – le dije entre lágrimas - ¿Qué le he hecho a Ginny para que trate de imposibilitar que tenga hijos con Harry? ¿Qué le he hecho a alguien para que la vida me haga esto? – bajo mis zapatos sentía como los cristales se rompían de manera silenciosa pero profunda.

- Nada amiga, pero vas a ver que la vida te va a recompensar todo – Luna pudo ver como la mirada de Hermione tenía cordura de nuevo, de seguro tenía que descargarse con algo, y ese algo eran las pociones que Ginny le había dado – Vamos a que te prepare un té Hermione, después hablaremos con Harry y ya verán como solucionarán todo amiga, descuida él lo solucionará.

Luna me sostuvo como pudo en sus brazos, bajamos lentamente las escaleras, el olor a esas horrorosas rosas había desaparecido de mi circuito. Sentí el cómodo sillón del living de mi casa bajo mío, después de unos minutos sentí el olor al té aproximarse, Luna me dio un rico y en algo reconfortante té. Nos quedamos aproximadamente unos quince minutos esperando que pasara algo. Tengo miedo que esa poción pueda afectar en algo mi capacidad de reproducción. La había consumido durante semanas sin excepción, tal como lo haría una ninfómana que no le interesa nada más que su obsesión.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Cuando estábamos a unos metros de mi casa, me contenté al saber que ese era el lugar que había elegido para vivir con Hermione, una casa linda y amplia, diseñada de manera moderna pero conservadora. Una de las ramificaciones del Lago Negro estaban delante de ella, y como está "perdida" entre el bosque todo es maravilloso. El ambiente que nos gusta a los dos, a ella y a mí.

- Ya tengo hambre Harry – me comentó Ron aproximándonos cada vez más rápido a mi casa – Hay que apurar a las chicas para ir a almorzar.

- No seas desesperado hombre – le dije sonriendo, Ron nunca cambiaría en el aspecto alimenticio – Además, ellas ya nos deben de estar esperando.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, pude darme cuenta que tenía que arreglar algunas flores del frontis. Al abrir la puerta me encontré una imagen realmente angustiante, Hermione estaba llorando desconsoladamente con sus manos en su rostro, noté sangre en su mano derecha y después a Luna consolándola.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Inquirió Ron sorprendido - ¿Están bien? – Noté como inmediatamente los ojos de Luna viajaron a los de Ronald inquisitivamente, Ron se calló de pronto.

Me acerqué a Hermione con suavidad y cautela. La elegante mesita de decoración de nuestra sala estaba con tazas de té y servilletas con la sangre de Hermione. Ella estaba sentada con las manos en su rostro, su mejilla derecha tenía leves rastros de su sangre. Luna se levantó. Me senté junto a Hermione y la abracé por unos prolongados segundos.

- ¿Qué pasó mi amor? – le dije limpiando su rostro con mis dedos - ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te hiciste eso?

- Todo es culpa de esa Harry – me dijo ella acurrucándose contra mi pecho – Estoy muy… dile a Luna que te cuente.

Mientras Luna Lovegood me iba contando, mis raíces Potter me comenzaban a dominar, una ira creía fuertemente dentro de mí, esa Ginny además de ser una cualquiera y una desgraciada ahora era una vil mentirosa. Habíamos hecho un trato y ella no lo había cumplido, ya se iba a enterar quien era Harry Potter, el que mató a Lord Voldemort.

Noté como Harry se comenzaba a tensar, sentí su respiración cansada y sus músculos tensarse, lo noté acalorarse y sacarse su bufanda y el abrigo. Me abrazó y besó suavemente en los labios. Sentí como me dejaba y se levantaba.

- Ron, olvídate que tienes una hermana – le dijo mi esposo a nuestro amigo con una voz realmente de temer.

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

¡Hola a todos! Bueno, ayer comencé clases así que como se imaginarán todo está ligero por el momento y tengo tiempo para escribir, pero gracias a ciertos lectores de este fic también estoy leyendo una buenísima novela en estos momentos, su nombre es Crepúsculo y está escrita por Stephanie Mayer, se las recomiendo abiertamente. Como han podido apreciar en este corto capítulo, Hermione cae a la cruda realidad, este es un típico capítulo de transición, no se imaginan lo que pasará en el próximo . Ya lo estoy escribiendo, voy más o menos por la mitad y espero poder publicarlo la próxima semana para continuar con las actualizaciones semanales. Eso sí, este fin de semana estaré lejos de mi PC así que no se si actualice el martes de la próxima semana.

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A:**

Skarlita, Sakura Potter, Potterligth, Lilian Lockhart, Towanda, Arissita, Lilyem, Deli, Mire, Bettisg, Arcueid27granger, Hadita 1991, Juan Pablo, Barbi (gracias a tí no estoy escribiendo!), Bell (me permites llamarte así, tu nuevo nick es un poquito grande xD), Magic HHr, Azela Chan, Mayiya, Cam.tz, Sylvia Mary, Estelar.

**READ & REVIEW**

**¡GRACIAS!**


	19. Parte XVII

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Veo a Través de Ti**  
por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Parte XVII**

Hoy es viernes, el día está nublado y algo frío, las tormentas de la zona han hecho que la luz eléctrica que posee nuestra casa se corte, el día está feo, como me han contado todos. Es un espejo de mi vida supongo, o tal vez mi vida es peor. Estoy apoyada en el alfeizar de la ventana de mi cuarto soñando con el bosque y el lago que se extienden al frente mío, tomando un reconfortante café. Sola. Harry no está conmigo desde el pasado Domingo. Se desapareció en pleno living. Dejándome sola. No sé que creer ¿se habrá ido a buscar a Ginny y vengarse¿me habrá dejado al saber que no veré ni podré tener hijos¿se habrá ido a cualquier otra parte a desconectarse de mi problemática vida? No ha ido a trabajar ningún día de estos, yo tampoco, lo único que hago es quedarme en mi cama, intentar leer, y asearme una vez al día agotando todos mis conjuntos de dormir. Quiero que Harry esté a mi lado, quiero que me abrace y me proteja, quiero que me ayude a decidir. Siempre fui una mujer muy independiente, pero ahora estoy casada y tengo esposo, y su opinión es realmente muy importante para mí. Demasiado importante.

Escucho como el reloj de la mesa de noche de Harry suena avisando que son las nueve de la mañana. He escuchado ese maldito reloj en esta maldita posición todo los días desde el lunes. Es oficial. Harry no me quiere y probablemente no lo vuelva a escuchar nunca más. Siento como las lágrimas salen de mis ojos. Las limpio con un kleenex y me encamino al baño del cuarto que tendría que haber sido para mis hijos. No he entrado a mi baño desde el incidente, no lo he limpiado ni me he encargado de él. Todo es un desastre. Luna ha venido todas las tardes a acompañarme, pero hoy no podrá, hoy estaré sola. No quiero avisarles a mis padres nada todavía. Ellos creían que mi vida sería feliz y resuelta. Pero se equivocaron al igual que yo.

Dejo la tasa de café en mi mesa de noche, me encamino a mi walking closet, odio ese olor, es detestablemente embriagante, huele a rosas austriacas, horrible. Saco un camisón de dormir y una bata, convoco un perfume diferente. Le muestro las prendas a mi espejo especial y este aprueba. Me dirijo al baño del otro cuarto.

Abro las canillas/caños de agua fría y caliente. Regulo la temperatura del agua, y me siento en la bañera, intentando relajarme y dispersarme de todos pensamientos. Siento como la espuma comienza a inundar la bañera, y el agua caliente con el jabón fino a relajarme. Muevo lentamente mis piernas para obtener una mejor posición, sonrío por primera vez en varios días. Amarro mi cabello y lo escucho.

Escucho la puerta del baño abrirse lentamente, siento el aroma a lluvia y a hierba mojada. Al sentir la respiración de Harry trato de poder cubrirme lo que puedo con mis brazos, sé que la espuma me ayuda, pero de todas maneras este no es un momento muy divertido para mí.

- Hermione – le digo jadeando del cansancio, no la veía desde hacía casi una semana y no podía más, la extrañaba demasiado – He vuelto.

Vi la expresión reflexiva de mi esposa, tenía los ojos rojos y las ojeras marcadas por el sueño y las lágrimas, automáticamente veo como su mano va insegura hacia donde está la cortina de la bañera y la cierra. No quiere verme todavía, y menos en el baño. Le digo que me voy a asear para conversar después, no oigo respuesta, más que la llave de la ducha abriéndose y las cañerías recibiendo el agua con la espuma.

Llegué a mi baño, olía a un empalagante aroma de rosas austriacas, supe que Hermione no había entrado ahí desde hacía tiempo, los cristales de las pociones que Ginny le habían dado seguían en el piso. Con un útil y eficaz hechizo hice que todo se limpiara y el ahora horrible olor desapareciera por completo. Me observé en el espejo y vi mi rostro cansado y con una abundante barba, mi camisa de marca estaba claramente dañada y sucia, así como mis jeans.

Me desnudé dejando todas mis ropas en la canasta de la ropa sucia, necesitaría una ducha y después una afeitada para poder hablar con Hermione y explicarle, me imagino que estará muy abatida por que me fui sin darle mayor explicación. Después de eso quisiera tomar una larga siesta y sentirla en mis brazos, sentir que está a mí costado, protegida por mí. Me siento terriblemente mal por ser tan mal marido y haberme ido de la casa solo por ira. Lo que he hecho está pésimo.

Regulo la ducha española y me meto, siento el agua mojar mi cabellera azabache y caer por mi amplia espalda y mi pecho, siento como todo mi cuerpo está ya empapado y procedo a jabonarme lentamente por los lugares donde no tengo alguna que otra herida. Saco el shampoo y me lavo la cabeza masajeándomela y pensando en las posibles reacciones de Hermione. Noto como el baño se comienza a empañar gracias al cambio de temperatura. Cierro los ojos y me relajo bajo la ducha española.

De pronto, siento una mano jabonándome la espalda rítmicamente, bordeando mis heridas y lavándolas con suavidad. Siento los dedos de Hermione presionar fuertemente mi piel y al abrir los ojos me la encuentro desnuda, empapada y pensativa, veo como pasa lentamente el jabón por mi pecho y posa sus manos ahí, la abrazo y siento nuestros cuerpos desnudos chocarse en toda plenitud. Ella está molesta conmigo, lo sé, pero me ama. La trato de besar pero esquiva mi beso, se separa del abrazo y se quita todo rastro de jabón y shampoo de su segundo baño conmigo. Veo como sale de la ducha y se pone su bata de toalla que siempre utiliza.

--------------OoOoO--------------

- ¿Quieres un té? – me dice fríamente sentada en la mesa del comedor de diario de nuestra cocina, no me gusta escucharla de esa manera, percibo que la podría perder y siento impotencia.

- Por favor – le digo sentándome frente a ella recién aseado completamente y con mi pijama puesto, veo como Hermione utiliza sus dotes inglesas para servir el té, un verdadero arte, me lo extiende y tomo un sorbo – Está delicioso.

No escucho nada, lo que nos faltaba, un silencio prolongado e incómodo, Harry llegó, me dijo que hablaríamos, me dio pena y lo fui a ayudar, y ahora se queda callado ¿Quién lo va a entender así? No me explica nada, como si se hubiera ido a un viaje de negocios. Él y yo sabemos que no es cierto, el se fue a tener unas vacaciones de mí, a poder estar con Ginny o con cualquier chica que tenga todas sus facultades, tal vez a tener un hijo con otra. Me ha abandonado.

- ¿Dónde has estado? – Escucho a Hermione preguntándome con incertidumbre - ¿Qué has hecho?

- He estado en Dinamarca buscando a Ginny – me responde con total frescura, siento como me hierve la sangre al escuchar ese nombre.

- ¡Y para colmo eres un fresco¿no Harry? – Digo levantándome de la mesa - Me dices con total frescura que te vas a buscar a Ginny ¿para qué¿Para acostarte con ella Harry¿Para eso?

Escucho a Harry pararse bruscamente – No Hermione – me dice, ya le quisiera ver la cara – Fui a buscarla pare reclamarle lo que te hizo, y para reclamarle que no cumplió su parte del trato.

- Si claro, Harry – me dice mi esposa al borde de las lágrimas - ¿Y esa es la razón por la que te desapareces en el medio de mi sala sin más y sin menos¿Sin decirme que a donde te vas? Soy tu esposa, ya no soy tu mejor amiga a la que sí podías evitarle ciertas respuestas.

- Te lo juro mi amor – le digo tratando de captar uno de sus rizos castaños – Eres la única mujer de mi vida, no he hecho nada con Ginny ¡Nada! – le digo en tono de súplica, lo último que quería era llegar a esto, a tener que discutir con ella.

- Tal vez con Ginny no, seguro que ya conoces tanto sobre ella que fuiste a buscar otros horizontes – yo misma me quedé horrorizada con lo que acababa de salir de mi boca, noté los ánimos tensarse – Te quedas callado ¿no Harry?

- Sí Hermione – me dice claramente ofendido, percibo lágrimas bajando lentamente por mis rostro, ya no soporto más, solo quiero creerle y estar en sus brazos, nada más, pero mi cerebro me dice que siga indagando por que nunca se sabe – Me quedo callado porque no creo que tú hallas dicho lo que acabo de escuchar.

Siento mi cuerpo cortarse por el frío, todas las chimeneas de la casa están apagadas, pero las velas están prendidas por la falta de luz aunque no brindan tanto calor son bonitas, o por lo menos lo eran cuando podía verlas. Siento un nudo en mi garganta cada vez más grande y en mi estómago una sensación de impotencia y angustia, quiero que Harry me diga la verdad y siento que no me la dice. Lo conozco demasiado.

- ¿Sabes lo que es estar sola durante casi una semana sin saber nada de tu esposo¿Sabes lo que es estar sola durante tanto tiempo sin tu esposo que te de opciones para saber que hacer? Desde que sentí este anillo en mi dedo, desde que te conocí en el tren supe que éramos un equipo, pero esto que has hecho lo ha roto Harry – me dijo con determinación alejándose de mí – Tal vez me creas demasiado dramática Harry pero… ¿sabes? Tal vez nunca quede embarazada… y me siento muy mal porque no estuviste aquí y... todavía no se que hacer

Noté como Hermione rompió en llanto y salió caminando de manera rápida, estaba sonrojada y su labio inferior temblaba dramáticamente, salí corriendo detrás de ella, el living de la casa estaba con un clima frío, solo estaban prendidos un par de candelabros encima de la repisa de la chimenea, esta estaba apagada. Hermione se sentó en el elegante y moderno sillón de la sala, se puso las manos en su rostro y trató de parar inútilmente su llanto.

Se sentó junto a mí y me abrazo, me recosté en sus brazos, era lo único que podía hacer, lo necesitaba, necesitaba saber que él estaba ahí, cerca de mí, protegiéndome. Me besó en la frente y nos quedamos unos minutos en esa posición. "¿Sabes que te quiero" – me decía en susurros – "Eres la única mujer para mí".

- ¿Entonces que hacías en Dinamarca cuando más te necesitaba? – me dijo entrecortadamente porque estaba llorando – Harry, tal vez no podamos tener hijos – noté como se llevaba las manos a su rostro.

- Ya te lo dije mi amor – respondí lo más tranquilo que pude – Estaba buscando a Ginny, pero no la encontré por ninguna parte, aunque supe que había parado en diversas posadas antes de largarse a otra parte – tomé aire y la abracé más fuerte – Sí vamos a poder tener hijos, mañana mismo iremos al médico, vas a ver que no vas a tener ningún problema. Ya sé todo sobre ese hechizo.

- No digas nada para hacerme sentir mejor – le dije poniéndose de pie, sentía como la depresión entraba a mi cuerpo progresivamente, quería estar sola, quería llorar sola, sin nadie, sin él, deseaba no haber nacido – Simplemente dime que ya no quieres nada conmigo, y ándate con otra Harry. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

- ¿Estás loca Hermione? – le dije enfadado – Yo solo te quiero a ti ¡y tu lo sabes!

- ¡Harry! – me respondió histérica – Estoy ciega y nunca podré tener hijos ¿eso quieres para tu futuro¿Cuidarme para siempre¿No poder disfrutar de la vida? Te amo, y por eso estoy dispuesta a dejarte libre para que puedas tener una vida más feliz con otra.

Harry se sentó bruscamente en el sillón y se tapó la cara. Yo ya no podía más, necesitaba estar sola, llorar, vomitar, hacer cualquier cosa, me siento muy mal, me siento cansada, enferma, adolorida, incomprendida y sola. Creo que me voy a tener que acostumbrar a todo esto para el resto de mi vida. Noto como Harry está tenso y no sabe que hacer o decir.

Aprovecho y me encamino a mi biblioteca, me encierro en ella y cierro todas las cortinas, no quiero que Harry vaya al jardín y me vea por esa ventana. Al sentir el calor de las velas, me doy cuneta que todavía no ha vuelto la luz eléctrica. Me hecho en el cómodo y amplio cheslón de mi biblioteca, noto como las lágrimas se escurren por mi rostro lentamente, saco un kleenex limpio de la cajita especial que siempre tengo al costado, escucho la lluvia comenzar a caer y asentarse en el césped del jardín trasero. Respiro y me cambio de posición. No sé que será de mi vida.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Hermione era un ser racional, pensante y muy inteligente. Había sido mi mejor amiga, mi enamorada, mi novia, y ahora era mi legítima esposa, y entre todas esas diferentes etapas de nuestras vidas era la mujer que más yo he amado, me he preocupado y he querido. Es imposible que en esta etapa de nuestra vida se cierre a mis explicaciones con acusaciones tan burdas y estúpidas. Yo se lo difícil que debe ser para ella que una persona le haga la vida imposible a toda costa, pero no se si se imagino cómo me siento yo, Ginny le ha hecho la vida imposible a Hermione por el simple hecho que nunca me pudo conseguir a mí, por el simple hecho que nunca caí en sus redes ni en sus caprichos.

Yo tampoco voy a quedarme así, voy a exigirle a Hermione que se comporte como una persona adulta, voy a exigirle que me escuche y la voy a llevar al médico hoy mismo, para saber si mato a Ginny o si simplemente la torturo. No quiero que ella sufra más, y por eso va a tener que escucharme, le voy a contar la valiosa información que tengo para ella, le voy a contar de donde se origina el problema que tiene. Quiero que me crea, me tiene que creer, porque no le estoy mintiendo.

Dejo la taza y el platito del té en el fregadero, noto por la ventana como el medio día está manifestándose levemente debido a las tormentas y a la lluvia que acecha nuestra zona. Hay velas prendidas por toda la casa debido a la falta de luz eléctrica, haciendo tiempo para no enfrentarme con la verdad prendo la chimenea de la sala. Al acercarme cada vez más a la biblioteca me doy cuenta que Hermione está llorando, y lo trata de hacer en silencio. Al mirar una vez más por la ventana, noto como el jardín se está empapando cada vez más, la neblina oscurece el cielo y todo se convierte abrumadoramente en gris, menudo clima.

Me dirijo con determinación hacia la puerta y toco tres veces.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Entre mis sollozos, escucho a Harry tocar fuertemente la puerta tres veces. Me acucurro contra los cojines del cheslón sin contestar, escucho su voz invadir el la biblioteca con determinación. "Abre Hermione" me dice. "Tenemos que hablar". Levanto mi rostro del cojín y grito levemente "Ahora no Harry, déjame sola".

Me levanté del cheslón y rápidamente me limpié las lágrimas, Harry era un mago muy poderoso, y aunque le hiciera un hechizo anti candando a mi biblioteca en este momento el lograría entrar de otra manera. Estoy segura. Creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es tratar de hablar con él pacíficamente, mi corazón sabe perfectamente que él solo ser ha ido a buscar a Ginny. Pero el dolor que sentía hizo que mi masoquista mente asociara ese pensamiento a otras cosas. Harry nunca me harías eso. Lo sé. Pero necesito tiempo para aclarar mis ideas y poder acordar algo con él, además de no estar molesta por que me haya dejado así como así.

- Vamos Hermione – me dice con voz fuerte y enojada golpeando más fuerte la puerta, casi puedo sentir los músculos de sus brazos tensarse y ponerse rígidos – Ahórrame tener que tirar la puerta, o peor, hacerla polvo con un hechizo.

Comienzo a sudar, escucho lo pasos de Hermione deslizándose por la habitación, siento mi expresión enojada, la vena de mi cuello palpitante y mis músculos tensarse demasiado sobre la perilla de la puerta. Sé que debo tranquilizarme para que Hermione se tranquilice y me abra la puerta.

- Vete – me dice, la escucho exactamente detrás de esta puerta blanca que nos separa – Conversamos después Harry.

- No me voy a ir Hermione – le digo más tranquilo dejando libre la manecilla de la puerta – Tú sabes que me puedo quedar aquí esperando a que salgas todo lo que tu quieras.

- ¿No vas a tumbar la puerta? – Pregunto tímidamente – ¿Ni la vas a hechizar?

- No, no quiero malograr nuestra casa – respondí sereno – Y no voy a hechizarla porque mi varita está en nuestro cuarto, y sé que con lo escurridiza que eres te escaparías si voy a buscarla. Prefiero esperarte aquí, parado.

- No hagas eso por mí – me responde en sollozos – Ya no tengo nada que ofrecerte.

- ¿Cómo que no tienes nada que ofrecerme? – le dije con voz molesta – Tienes lo que nadie nunca me ha dado, el amor puro y verdadero, el placer de estar con alguien solo por sentir su presencia, con solo verte me siento feliz. No sabes lo que significa eso para mi – le dije – y no sabes lo que me duele saber que todo lo que te pasa es por mi culpa.

Unos segundos después vi la puerta de la biblioteca abrirse con gran dramatismo, observé a Hermione con los ojos llorosos acercarse a mí y abrazarme, la rodee por la cintura y ella llevó sus manos hacia el cuello de mi camisa celeste. Cerré los ojos y llevé mis manos hacia su cabeza haciéndole cariños en su cabellera castaña. Pasé mis dedos entre sus rizos y los baje hasta su espalda a la cual acaricie poco a poco. Sentí como Hermione se separaba de mí.

- Perdón lo que dije antes – le dije abrazándolo, sentí el olor a su deliciosa colonia masculina, pasé una de mis manos por su cabeza que todavía estaba húmeda – Estoy loca y te amo. Perdón. Perdón.

- Perdóname a mí por estar enamorado de ti, perdóname por hacer que Ginny te odie y te halla hecho todo esto Hermione. Tal vez habría sido mejor que hubieras sido una chica tímida y no me hablaras en ese tren.

- Cállate – le dije – Si el hecho que me ames con esta intensidad significaría tener todos los defectos del mundo, los aceptaría, solo porque tu me amas de esta manera.

Siento como las manos de Harry se dirigen a mis mejillas y se agacha para besarme con pasión. Nuestros labios entran a ese añorado, delicioso y placentero juego en el que no podemos parar.

- Perdonados ¿entonces? – me dice mi esposo – Mmm… - siento su nariz y sus labios viajar desde mis mejillas hasta mi cuello y perderse entre mis rizos.

- Perdonados – me dijo con cierta misteriosidad, cosa que llevo ese momento a otro y me sorprendió la oscuridad de la biblioteca, solo iluminada por velas, la sensualidad que mostraba Hermione al estar con su blusa y falda blancs, con los rizos desordenados, el romántico sonido de las gotas de la torrencial lluvia que caía y el calor de la habitación.

--------------OoOoO--------------

La tome con fuerza en mis brazos y la besé salvajemente. Al principio Hermione se sorprendió. Nunca antes me había sentido tan incontroladamente arrastrado por el deseo y la lujuria. Cuando introduje mi lengua en su boca, ella me recibió con avidez, abrazándome por el cuello y gimiendo solo para mí.

En cuestión de segundos, su respuesta a aquel asalto era tan sensual y pura. Hermione empezó a pedir más con ahogados gemidos. El siguiente beso fue diferente, más insistente, y sin embargo más suave. Mis manos se movieron sobre ella, acariciando su cabello, su cuello, cada parte de su cuerpo.

La estreché contra una repisa de libros y enterré mi cabeza en su pecho, mordisqueando, probando una vez más su exquisito cuerpo.

Miles de diferentes y únicos sentimientos de cariño, dulzura y protección a la mujer que tenía en mis brazos crecían dentro mío, quería idolatrarla, era la mejor mujer del mundo. La mas linda, inocente, pura, inteligente, bella, tierna y un millón de virtudes más. No puedo con mi genio. Es que simplemente la amo, pero a la vez la adoro.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Aquel calor abrasador del cuerpo de Harry era sumamente excitante, me estreché a él, devolviendo sus besos con la misma ansiedad. Estamos tan juntos que puedo sentir su miembro entre mis muslos.

Harry emitió un ronco sonido. Y sentí frío. Me di cuenta de que me había desabrochado la blusa con impaciencia. Él recorrió con la lengua mis senos por encima del sujetador, deslizando mi blusa hasta el suelo. Mis manos se dirigieron a su camisa, cuando me deshice de ella, sonreí satisfecha.

Harry desabrochaba mi sujetador mientras mis manos recorrían su espalda. Mi prenda se perdió en alguna parte de la biblioteca y él inclinó, otra vez, su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Mis rodillas no podrían sostenerme más.

Ya escuchaba el inagotable ruido de la lluvia caer por el jardín a lo lejos, y pequeños centros de calor por toda la habitación, me imagine que eran las velas que había prendido hacia unas horas por si llegaba Harry, y lo había hecho. Vaya que lo había hecho.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Continué devorándola mientras posaba mi mano sobre su seno, acariciándola. Sentí como no podía seguir sosteniéndose, así que tome una de sus piernas, para que me rodeara la cintura.

Hermione posó sus manos sobre mi pecho, explorando las diferentes texturas de mi piel. Al cabo de unos minutos más, levante la cabeza y sentí como se estremecía.

Rápidamente posé mis manos sobre cadera para poder levantarla y así llevarla hasta el extremo de la habitación. Nuestros labios continuaban una batalla. Lenguas y dientes chocaban mientras el hambre crecía.

Nos recargamos sobre la pared. Mi esposa era tan hermosa con el pelo revuelto, las mejillas sonrosadas por el deseo y su expresión apasionada.

Hermione me clavó los dedos en mis hombros, mientras acariciaba su cadera. Luego, descendí por el sedoso tejido de su falda y empecé a subírsela, acariciando sus muslos y empujando cada vez más. Me incliné sobre ella y le di un largo beso en el cuello.

- Harry, por favor…- me dijo con sensualidad.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Sabía que estaba llegando a un punto sin retorno. La Hermione que había sido hace tan solo unos minutos estaba ya, a un millón de kilómetros de distancia. Sentí como Harry levantó su cabeza y pasó sus dedos sobre mis húmedos labios.

- ¿Deberíamos estar en cama, verdad? – me dijo entre risas.

- Si - contesté. Podía oler el débil aroma de su loción mezclado con su costumbre olor tan especial. Lo atraje mas, mientras le pasaba la mano por aquellos cabellos azabaches y buscaba ansiosa su boca.

Harry captaba absolutamente todos mis sentidos, mi tacto, mi olfato, mi gusto y mis oídos. Todo su ser me captaba en demasía, era algo mayor, mucho mayor a mí misma. Me sentía dichosa, y lo deseaba con intensidad.

--------------OoOoO--------------

En la semioscuridad del dormitorio mis manos llegaron a su dulce cavidad en aquella zona tan intima. Ella se aferró a mi espalda, sintiendo sus uñas rasguñar mi piel. Hermione resistió aquella mezcla de placer, jadeante. La amaba con la misma intensidad que la deseaba, y esperaba que ella sintiera lo mismo por mí.

Apreté los dientes cuando Hermione bajó la cremallera de mis pantalones y contemplé su risa en el momento en el que su mano alcanzaba la abertura de los mismos para presionar ligeramente.

Y aparté mis manos para colocarme en posición.

Hermione mordió mi labio inferior. Lentamente y con fuerza, entré en ella y en pocos segundos la pasión se acrecentó. Nuestros gemidos se fundieron en nuestro cálido dormitorio.

Me detuve para tomar aire. No quería que aquello terminara tan pronto. Todavía quedaba mucho tiempo para saborear. Pero Hermione estaba tan tensa que cuando se movió para hundirme mas en ella, me rendí.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Posé mis dedos por su cabello y sin dejar de besarlo lo recibí sintiéndome llena de él. Se apartó de mí a pesar de mis protestas, buscó mis manos e hizo que las apoyara sobre la pared

- Mi hermosa esposa- susurró junto a mi oído – Mi amada Hermione. Él empezó a moverse. Lentamente al principio, después con más fuerza. Deseaba poder observarlo y perderme en el placer de sus ojos. Arqueaba mi garganta y entreabría mis labios para tratar de liberar aquellas sensaciones tan placenteras.

- Más, más fuerte – le supliqué con mi corazón a mil por hora, nunca había atravesado por tantos sentimientos tan bellos y profundos al mismo tiempo, sabía que Harry era el único ser que me producía esas cosas. Me aferré a él con más fuerza.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Con el corazón latiéndome a toda velocidad la tomé con fuerza y ansiedad. Necesitaba poseerla, derramarme en la profundidad de su cálido cuerpo.

Esa necesidad me dominaba, todos mis sentidos y emociones participaban en mi deseo de llegar a un destino final. Sentí llegar ese momento, ambos alcanzamos el clímax pronunciando nuestros nombres.

Oculté mi boca sobre su cuello y aspiré su aroma.

La observé en la penumbra, acariciándole el pelo suavemente y pasando mis dedos por sus facciones sin dejar de mirarla -¿estas bien?- pregunté preocupado.

- Estoy más que bien Harry – me dijo susurrándome al oído mientras acariciaba mi amplia espalda con sus manos. Nos movimos en nuestra cómoda cama de tal manera que, sin separarnos totalmente, nos echamos boca arriba, mi brazo rodeaba a mi esposa, su cabeza estaba descansando en mi pecho, y sus manos me acariciaban.

Juntos, felices y sonrientes, vimos el lluvioso crepúsculo que daba un paso más al anochecer.

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

Hola a todos, perdón por haberme demorado un poquitín más de lo común en haber publicado este capítulo, pero es que ya comencé el colegio entonces estoy algo mucho más ocupado, y no pude actualizar la semana que paso porque en el fin de semana no estuve en la ciudad, por ende no pude escribir lo suficiente. De nuevo le doy especialmente las gracias a mi muy buena amiga Lilyem por haberme ayudado por segunda vez en el lemon que acaban de leer. Es el último del fic. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Ya pronto todo se solucionará, o eso espero XD. Solo les digo que volverán a ver a Ginny, así que vayan preparándose jejejeje. Bueno saludos muy especiales a todos y espero leerlos en sus reviews.

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A:**

Cam.tz, Tefy, Mire, Bell Potter, Bettisg, Deli, Juan Pablo, Hadita 1991, Claudio, Persona Punto, Potrees Light, Hermione de Potter Granger, Arissita, Mayiya, Lilyem, Mania HHr, Towanda, Lilian Lockhart, Ayi Ringo, Estelar, Chephiro (Caroline, muchas gracias por leerme desde California!)

**READ & REVIEW**

**¡GRACIAS!**


	20. Parte XVIII

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Veo a Través de Ti**  
por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Parte XVIII**

Despertar era aún más maravilloso, teniendo a Hermione entre mis brazos, su cabeza en mi pecho y sus manos perdidas en mi cuerpo. Ella estaba durmiendo boca abajo sobre mi pecho, sentí cosquilleos de sus pestañas cuando despertó. Tenía la cara estirada y soñolienta, sonreí al verla y ella me besó en el cuello con cierta pasión que había quedado del día anterior. Como estaba fresco la atraje aún más hacia mí, ella comenzó a jugar con los vellos de mi pecho y yo con sus rizos castaños.

- Te quiero – susurré – El día está precioso, pero no te iguala – tenía razón, ella era demasiado bella como para compararla con un esplendoroso día, la lluvia y neblina del día anterior había dejado paso a un gran y cálido sol, unas nubes de algodón blancas y un clima fresco pero rico.

- Yo te quiero más – me dijo enterrando su cabeza por entre mi cuello, sonreí y acaricié su espalda desnuda – Sabes que no es cierto – le dije riéndome, ella se incorporó y sonrió, mostrándome parte de sus blancos dientes.

Después de unos relajantes minutos juntos, nos levantamos y después de asearnos bajamos a tomar desayuno, era un perfecto sábado para pasarlo en familia, y tanto Hermione como yo esperamos que muy pronto podamos ser tres.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Harry y yo estábamos sentados en nuestro comedor de diario, sentía el calor de la luz del sol sobre mi piel y la suave ventisca que venía. Era relajante estar con un clima tan lindo y con Harry tan felices como siempre.

- Herms – me dijo mi esposo dejando la taza del café en el platito – No es que quiera malograrnos el día pero creo que ya podemos hablar ¿verdad? … Tú me entiendes, de eso.

- Claro Harry – le dije, traté de poner la mejor cara posible, pero no podía - ¿Qué has averiguado?

- Como ya te conté, en Dinamarca no hallé nada – hizo una pausa en la que me dediqué a concentrarme en saborear las chispas de chocolate de mis galletas – Pero en Hogwarts sí.

- ¿Y es que significa Harry? – le dije preocupada - ¿Qué cosa has encontrado? ¿algo que pueda reparar todo el daño? ¿te has asegurado que no tendré efectos secundarios por todo lo que me ha pasado?

- Espera mi amor, te voy a contar todo, pero tienes que tener paciencia - noté como Hermione asentía mientras daba otro mordisco a su galleta de avena con chispas de chocolate – Bueno, cuando desaparecí el domingo pasado entré a Hogwarts e irrumpí en la biblioteca de la enfermería y busqué en varios libros.

Me levanté y me encaminé hacia mi cuarto, tenía que sacar una hoja importante del pantalón que había usado el día anterior. Al pasar por la biblioteca sonreí picaramente al ver mi camisa y otras prendas de Hermione tiradas por el piso. Al llegar a mi cuarto vi la ventana completamente abierta, las cortinas de tul flotando con el viento. Encontré el pantalón que había usado el día anterior tirado en un rincón del cuarto. Rebusqué en los bolsillos y encontré el documento que buscaba.

Bajé rápidamente y encontré a Hermione sentada tomando lentamente su café – Aquí tengo lo que buscaba – le dije tranquilamente - ¿Y qué es? – me respondió con curiosidad.

- Es la parte del maldito libro donde estaba lo de tu hechizo – cuando Harry me respondió con esa cólera en su voz me quede sorprendida y extrañamente entusiasmada. Ahora ambos podíamos buscar cosas en ese libro y presentárselo a los medimagos. Sentí la mano de Harry sobre la mía y sus dedos acariciarme. Escuché cómo aclaraba su voz y decía en voz alta:

**OCULUS LUX**

_Personas buenas e inocentes sufren incansablemente._

_Mientras personas malas y tiranas viven y nos ganan._

"**_RESEÑA HISTORICA_**

El OCULUS LUX fue creado arcaicamente en los inicios de la magia, elaborado en conjunto con cuatro hechizos más peligrosos de las épocas antiguas. Criticado, usado y muy comentado el hechizo conjurante ha hecho miserable la vida de grandes artistas en todas las gamas del arte. Los cinco hechizos de la miseria fueron hechos para personas que se lo merecían, pero no muchos han seguido las precisas instrucciones de sus creadores.

_**EL HECHIZO**_

Para realizar este hechizo se necesita un avanzado nivel de presencia mágica, en segundo lugar a la víctima inconsciente por mínimo dos minutos, seguidamente, debe de acercase a esta, y poner sus manos en sus ojos, pronunciar el conjuro y esperar a ver el lazo negro cerrarse sobre estos.

Pronuncie cuidadosamente el hechizo en la página posterior.

**_CONTRA HECHIZO_**

El contra hechizo del Oculus Lux es depende del sexo de la persona que lo padezca, como aclararon seriamente los creadores de los cinco hechizos de la miseria, solo pueden ser desechos haciendo algo significativo en su vida.

Mujer: Dar a luz un hijo de su amor verdadero.

Hombre: Encontrar lo intangible en la oscuridad de su vida.**"**

Dejé de escucharlo, ya lo sabía todo, Ginny nos había engañado vilmente de nuevo, había evitado que por meses no concibiera ningún hijo, para que por lo menos sea desdichada con la vista y con la preocupación de no poder concebir. ¿Qué le había hecho yo a esa gata? Si ya sabía que Harry me quería a mí ¿para qué diablos seguía haciéndonos la vida imposible? Honestamente Ginny daba pena.

- ¿Estás bien mi amor? – Me dijo Harry amablemente acariciándome una vez más, le sonreí y llevé su mano hacia mi mejilla, él completo la caricia y me abrazó – Verás que podrás, tendremos un hijo y podrás ver mi amor.

- ¿Y si no puedo? – me dijo Hermione con voz entrecortada - ¿Y si esa poción que he tomado tantas veces y tantas cantidades me ha afectado en algo? – Sentí como Hermione apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro, la rodeé en mis brazos y besé su cabello.

- Yo sé que saldremos mi amor, y también se que nuestro acto de amor no se quedará ahí, dará frutos – la vi sonrojarse y sonreír levemente – nos levantamos en silencio y fuimos hacia el patio, nos sentamos en los muebles de nuestra amplia terraza, ella apoyó su cabeza contra mi pecho, yo la abrazaba, la luz del sol que entraba coloreaba su piel y su cabello, sentí su mano viajar por mi pecho y acariciarme por la parte abierta de la camisa – Hasta tal vez aquí ya hay un Pottersito – le dije con cariño.

Escuché y sentí a Harry, inconscientemente llevé mi mano hacia mi vientre y sonreí abiertamente, él me besó y yo le correspondí – Espero que lo que acabas de decir sea verdad, no hay otra cosa que quiera más que tener a un Pottersito aquí – le dije.

- Si no lo tienes ya, lo tendrás muy pronto mi amor – le dije besándola en la mejilla – Tendremos que sacar cita de urgencia con tu ginemago. Dile si puede verte esta tarde, no podemos perder más tiempo Hermione.

- Está bien Harry, le escribiré una carta.

--------------OoOoO--------------

La temperatura había bajado algo cuando llegaron al exclusivo consultorio del ginemago de Hermione, la fachada del consultorio era clásica y de colores cálidos, quedaba en una de las calles de negocios elegantes más concurridas de Hogsmeade. Cuando entraron solo había dos parejas, una mujer de unos veinticinco años y su esposo unos años mayor que ella, ellos estaban felizmente embarazados y una mujer de unos treinta y tantos con un chico algunos años menor, ambos estaban extrañamente nerviosos.

Harry y Hermione eran la pareja más linda del consultorio, irradiaban química y armonía por todos lados, desde que se sentaron dándose la mano moderadamente, hasta las miradas que el ojiverde llevaba hacia su esposa y los apretones de mano que esta le daba a él. Tenían la edad, jóvenes, casados, esperando – supuestamente – su primogénito. Envidiables y tiernos.

La castaña agarró una revista del montón y realizó su hechizo para convertirla al braille, la comenzó a palpar, por ende, la comenzó a leer. Harry hizo lo mismo y esperaron un tiempo que se les hizo eterno hasta que el Doctor Cullen los pudo atender.

El doctor Cullen no pasaba de los treinta años y era bien parecido, tenía un acento inglés muy marcado y un rostro sereno y alegre a la vez. Hermione recordaba muy bien cuando la profesora McGonnagall las asesoró en ciertos temas mágicos, desde ahí conocía al doctor Cullen, en realidad a su padre, hasta que este se retiró y dejó todo en manos de su hijo.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Entramos al consultorio, estaba muy bien iluminado y con decoraciones de bebés en ecografías sumamente reales. Fotos mágicas, los bebés se movían y se veían tiernamente lindos. El doctor Cullen los hizo sentarse al otro lado del escritorio, en las dos cómodas sillas de cuero, su expresión cambió tan rápido como un parpadeo, estaba serio y preocupado.

- Bienvenidos de nuevo Hermione y Harry – dijo sacando unos expedientes de la repisa encima de la chimenea que tenía atrás suyo – Es un gusto verlos por aquí. ¿Alguna novedad?

- Sí doctor, hay una - dijo Hermione – Me temo que ya sé porqué no he podido concebir, ni si quiera siguiendo los procedimientos medimágicos que nos sugirió.

- Pues, te hicimos todos los estudios Hermione, estas completamente normal, aunque lo raro es que a pesar que si tienen relaciones, no logras concebir, aparentemente por falta de nutrientes en tu cuerpo o algo así, es lo único que puedo concluir después de los exámenes que te he hecho.

- Doctor, todos estos problemas están ligados con su vista – Harry se percató del cambio repentino del rostro del doctor, estaba claramente consternado – Aunque no lo crea, pero, no queremos entrar en dolorosos detalles – le dijo dándole una significativa mirada.

- Está bien, entonces díganme en qué los puedo ayudar – el doctor recibió el recorte del libro, se quedó unos minutos leyéndolo mientras yo alcanzaba la mano de Hermione, apenas entraron en contacto ella se relajó – ¡Válgame Dios! ¿Quién te ha hecho esto Hermione?

- No queremos adentrarnos en detalles Doctor Edward – le dije con educación – Hermione y yo estamos muy preocupados, debido que, para que no pueda recuperar la vista, esa vil persona la engañó haciéndole tomar una poción que resultó ser anticonceptiva. Por eso no hemos podido quedar embarazados.

Inmediatamente el doctor cambió de expresión, miro a Hermione, esta estaba nerviosa sentada en su silla. Revisó de nuevo el recorte del libro y sacó su libretita post it con su nombre y dirección.

- Antes de hacer el estudio mágico Hermione, quisiera saber si sabes qué tipo de poción anticonceptiva era – dijo calmadamente - ¿Mágica? ¿Remedio Muggle? ¿Pastillas disueltas acaso?

- Pues, Poción Anticonceptiva Extra Protección Azul – dijo mi esposa tartamudeando - ¿es muy grave?

- Pues, es de la marca de Miss Emerald, tienen todo tipo de productos, con todo tipo de efectos secundarios – hubo una breve pausa mientras el doctor sacaba el medicamento de un botiquín – Y como me han detallado Hermione ha consumido grandes dosis de esta poción. Según dicen las instrucciones no es nada peligrosa mientras haya tiempos de descanso de mínimo cinco días cada tres meses.

Observe el rostro de Hermione entristecerse de pronto, el doctor Cullen lo notó, sin embargo solo atinó a decir que fuera a ponerse una bata de consultorio y se echara en la camilla. Hermione lo hizo y el doctor llevó su varita al estómago de mi esposa, yo estaba sentado a su costado ansioso y a la vez nervioso. Se detuvo. Nos miró y dijo:

- Antes de revisar por enésima vez si todo está normal, creo que sería ideal que se protejan por otros medios hasta que Hermione pueda concebir con seguridad.

Apreté la mano de Harry con fuerza, le quería transmitir que debíamos seguir lo que el doctor nos dijera para la seguridad de un hipotético bebé, eso en el caso que pueda tener uno. Y también quería hacerle recordar indirectamente que lo que habíamos hecho ayer en la noche podía tener consecuencias.

- ¿Y cuanto tiempo debemos esperar? – Preguntó mi esposo dudoso - ¿Mucho Doctor?

- No, bueno, seis meses sería ideal, creo yo – dijo el doctor – ahora vamos a revisarte Hermione.

Sentí la varita del doctor tocar mi vientre y unas leves ondas de un intenso calor expandirse. Harry presionó mi mano dos veces y me la acariciaba. El doctor seguro estaba inmerso en su hechizo como todas las veces, esperamos como tres minutos, en los cuales su varita viajaba por todo mi vientre, podía sentir las ondas de calor en cada punto donde el doctor examinaba.

Sentí como retiraba el plástico higiénico de su varita y lo botaba al tacho. Escuché como el doctor Cullen suspiraba y se sentaba en su escritorio de nuevo, después me percaté del sonido de su pluma escribiendo con fuerza sobre el papel. Me incorporé y Harry me ayudó a bajar de la camilla, nos sentamos de nuevo en los cómodos sillones frente al escritorio del doctor.

- Sinceramente no sé qué decirles – escuché decir al doctor Cullen con algo de preocupación – Nunca antes había visto lo que acabo de ver, pero para asegurarme de todo esto quiero saber Hermione ¿hace cuanto dejaste de tomar la poción?

- El domingo pasado, descubrí lo que era y lo dejé por completo – respondí más segura de lo que creía estar.

- ¿Y recuerdan cuando ha sido la última vez que han tenido relaciones? – preguntó seriamente - ¿Y si se protegieron mediante otros medios?

- Pues, se podría decir que la última vez que lo hicimos fue entre ayer y hoy – dije sonrojándome, observé a Hermione sonrojarse también – Y no nos protegimos.

- Vaya – dijo el doctor tranquilamente, poniendo su varita en unas láminas negras, estas cambiaban de color hasta que se volvían blancas, las metía en un sobre, y esperaba – Pues, yo vi todo muy normal Hermione, es más, tu organismo que no pudo hacer ciertos procesos correctamente ahora los está haciendo mucho más rápido, y existe una posibilidad, que puedas estar embarazada antes de lo que te imaginas, primero vamos esperar a que el sobre mágico nos de los resultados.

Solo nos quedaba esperar, el doctor Cullen se retiró unos minutos, nos dejó a nosotros en su amplio e iluminado consultorio, Hermione buscó mis manos y yo la abracé, si todo salía bien, podíamos ser por fin completamente felices y sin mayor preocupación, solo que nuestro hijo crezca fuerte y sano.

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

Hola a todos, perdón por publicar tarde pero el colegio me consume en demasiado, en especial matemática, es capaz de matar toda mi inspiración de golpe XD. Como se estarán dando cuenta ya estamos llegando al punto final del fic, sinceramente no creo que "Veo a través de Ti" tenga una continuación como muchos me han estado sugiriendo, pero eso sí, no será el último escrito que lean de mí. Bueno espero que todos pasen una muy bonita semana santa y que me comenten en sus reviews que creen que serán los resultados del enésimo estudio de Hermione.

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A:**

Acuareid 27 Granger, Potterligth, Bell Potter, Deli, Lilian Lockhart, Estelar, Bettisg, Arissita, Juan Pablo, Hermione de Potter Granger, Hadita 1991, Marata 1507, Claudio Potter, Mania.Hhr, Towanda, Shanebilasi, Patty Potter, Mayiya, Cephiro, Sylvia Mary, Lilyem, Anette, Maria Elizabeth Rosa Margarita, Harrydejandrina, Usagi Potter.

**READ & REVIEW**

**¡GRACIAS!**


	21. Parte XIX

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Veo a Través de Ti**  
por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Parte XIX**

Cerré las llaves de la ducha rápidamente, me sequé apresurado y me dispuse a ponerme mi ropa interior, el pantalón, la camisa y el saco. Me miré en el espejo y me acomodé la camisa, y me dispuse a atar la corbata. No me había rasurado por problemas de fuerza mayor hacía unos días, pero no tenía la barba abundante y no se me notaba mal. Según yo. El otoño se estaba pronunciando de nuevo poco a poco, las hojas de los árboles caían, la estación roja era más cálida que la de los años pasados.

Me puse perfume y salí del baño pasando por nuestro walking closet, Hermione estaba todavía dormida, las cortinas estaban cerradas y la habitación casi a oscuras, se notaba el abultado vientre de Hermione sobresalir por las sábanas. Era tan tierno verla así durmiendo, con nuestro pequeño hijo en su vientre. Ya habían pasado seis meses desde que el Doctor Cullen nos anunció que Hermione estaba embarazada, seis meses desde que el doctor nos anunció que los resultados del vientre de Hermione mostraban una muy pequeñísima vida.

Todavía recuerdo como si fuera ayer la expresión de felicidad de Hermione, yo no sé cómo habré reaccionado, solo recuerdo que la besé con amor, pasión y muchísima felicidad. Ese día al llegar a casa ambos lloramos de felicidad. El Pottersito que tanto habíamos deseado estaba en su vientre, creciendo fuerte y sano. Lamentablemente en los exámenes posteriores salió que el embarazo de Hermione era de riesgo mediano, por lo que mi esposa y yo hemos estado en casa estos seis meses, a veces me da rabia y pienso que podría haber seguido su vida normal si no hubiera sido por Ginny, pero en fin, eso ya no importa ahora en absoluto.

La escucho bostezar e incorporarse levemente, me siento a su costado y la beso tiernamente en los labios, después con mi mano derecha viajo hacia su abultado vientre, lo acaricio, me llena de felicidad saber que pronto tendré un hijo de la mujer que amo con tanta intensidad. Me siento tan contento de haber pasado con éxito el sexto mes sin tener ninguna complicación grave, me da un alivio bárbaro, solo nos faltan tres meses más, ya está todo listo para la llegada de nuestro hijito.

- ¿Cómo has amanecido Hermione? – escucho el susurro de Harry perderse en mi habitación - ¿Te sientes bien?

- Muy bien, y me siento excelente – le respondí con entusiasmo, esperando que acceda llevarme a la tienda de ropa de bebé muggle en Londres – Sería un día perfecto para que vayamos a comprarle ropa a nuestro hijo.

- Mmmm – le dijo pensante – Creo que sí, y después podemos ir a un concierto clásico ¿te parece?

- ¡Ya! – le dije feliz, por la poción que había tomado mi embarazo era de un nivel medio peligroso en especial en los primeros meses, por eso a partir del quinto Harry ya me sacaba a Londres, para ir amoblando poco a poco el cuarto de nuestro hijo. Era un niño, Harry y yo estábamos muy felices, creo que significa muchísimo para él que sea niño, ya me imagino a esos dos Potters jugando todo el día en el jardín, dentro de un tiempo espero quedar embarazada normalmente y tener una niña - ¿Y a qué hora regresarás del ministerio?

Harry había dejado de trabajar en Hogwarts, ahora trabajaba en los planes para el ministerio e iba a Hogwarts todos los martes y jueves para supervisar el currículo de estudios y nivelar a los alumnos, así como para enseñarle más cosas a los avanzados. Trabajaba hasta temprano en el ministerio, a las cuatro ya estaba en casa, era una suerte para mí porque así estaba conmigo en la tarde y principalmente, cuando tenga a nuestro hijo podrá estar con él siempre. Excepto los martes y jueves que entra de cinco a ocho al colegio, cosa que me parece bien porque le gusta enseñar en Hogwarts.

- Estaré a las cuatro aquí, y podemos ir a comprar a las cinco ¿está bien?

- Excelente – le dije sonriendo y acariciando su mejilla, estaba con la barba crecida un poco, contaba los días para tener a mi hijo, pero también para poder verlo, para poder ver a los dos hombres de mi vida. Para poder verlo todo. Qué rica se siente esta ilusión, pronto podré tener a mi bebé en mis brazos, y yo podré estar en los brazos de Harry, y los veré a los dos nítidamente.

- Ten cuidado cuando bajes al patio porque puede tener el piso húmedo Herms – me dijo mi esposo preocupado – mejor toma desayuno dentro de la casa ¿ya?

- Está bien Harry – siempre tomaba desayuno con Harry, salvo los días que el embarazo me vencía y me hacía quedar dormida más tiempo – Tu ten cuidado mientras manejes para llegar al campo de prueba ¿me lo prometes?

- Prometido – le dije dándole un beso en los labios – Nos vemos a las cuatro, seguro viene Luna o alguien a acompañarte en la mañana ¿no? – cuando quería responde la atrapé muy suavemente entre mis brazos y la besé con pasión, desde que nos dieron la noticia en una de las prohibiciones por precaución del médico era que no podíamos tener relaciones, sinceramente extraño esas sensaciones, pero, con tal de tener a mi Hermione sana, y a mi hijo fuerte y sano, haría cualquier cosa – Te amo – le dije, me levanté y salí del cuarto, llegué a la cocina y saqué mi termo con agua, fui al armario y saqué mi abrigo y salí.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Me levanté tranquila y con paciencia, como lo venía haciendo desde hacía meses, me dirigí al baño, me duché y cambié, después bajé a tomar el desayuno, las escaleras las tengo que bajar con especial cuidado ahora que estoy embarazada así que me demoro un tiempo. Me preparé mi té y puse unas tostadas, las unté con mantequilla y procedí a comer, después fui por fruta al refrigerador y me preparé una nutritiva ensalada. Subí a lavarme los dientes y ya estaba lista para llamar a Luna y decirle que venga a visitarme.

Mis días de semana son así, los fines de semana son diferentes, Harry me lleva a distintos sitios, y siempre salimos a visitar a nuestros amigos, a sus casas, lugares seguros donde no me chocaré con nadie desconocido y lo mejor es que conozco los caminos. A todo esto, la casa de Ron y Luna es muy bonita, se casarán en dos meses pero ya viven juntos, al padre de Luna no le gustó mucho la idea, en cambio a Molly y familia les encantó librarse de su último retoño.

Cuando no está Harry, Ron aprovecha para contarme noticias sobre su hermanita, así evitamos que Harry se llene de ira por el resto del día, dice que Ginny estaba refugiada en alguna parte de Dinamarca con nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, pero ese es otro tema, mientras se quede por allá y no me molesté más, estaré tranquila, pero si se le ocurre hacerme otra cosa, ahí sí que no me quedaré en absoluto tranquila.

Escucho el timbre y abro la puerta, puedo percibir el perfume característico de Luna, ella me saluda afectuosamente con cariños a mi vientre y todo, sonrío, y estoy segura que ella también lo hace.

- ¿Cómo estás Hermione? – me preguntó feliz mientras le servía un refresco y cortábamos fruta para más ensalada - ¿Cómo está Harry¿y el _temita_?

- Pues, yo muy bien Luna, mi bebe es una maravilla, no me ha dado mayor problema que tener que quedarme cuatro meses encerrada en el segundo piso de mi casa, pero no importa con tal de tenerlo – le dije agarrando un pedacito de fruta que resultó ser mango – Y Harry es un santo, tu sabes que le agarró la pataleta pero lo entiende perfectamente, el temita ya no es tan importante, el sabe que no podemos hacerlo hasta que nazca nuestro hijo, lo entiende y se controla, aunque a veces comienza a, tu sabes, besarme con más pasión que la de un beso normal.

- Me alegro que todo vaya tan bien, Ronald y yo estamos un poco distanciados hace unas semanas – me dijo mi rubia amiga con voz entrecortada.

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunté dudosa agarrando otro pedacito de fruta que esta vez era una banana.

- Pues por el trabajo, ser la jefa siempre me ha consumido, aunque ahora me dan espasmos de mal humor, porque llego a veces muy tarde, y tú sabes que yo entro a trabajar a las diez de la mañana, pues Ron se va a las seis. Y las veces que coincidimos está molesto porque me dice que él tiene más que suficiente para mantenernos a los dos y después a nuestros hijos, y que no quiere que yo trabaje.

- Pero, a ti te encanta tu trabajo Luna, tampoco lo puedes dejar así, Ron puede tener razón en parte, pero me parece mal que te diga que dejes todo, tu eres una mujer como las de mi club, emprendedoras, a penas mi bebé crezca un poco más, yo comenzaré de nuevo en Hogwarts, como asesora o algo – le dije apoyándola – Lo que podrías hacer, es delegar trabajo, y tu revisar la copia final y los artículos de mayor importancia, y cambiar tus horarios, eres tu propia jefa, y todos tus empleados son de confianza.

- Creo que tienes razón Herms – me dijo picoteando las frutas – En fin, hoy tengo la mañana libre y quiero que me acompañes a elegir la música para mi boda ¿me acompañas?

- Claro – dije feliz, tenía algo muy entretenido que hacer, y conocería la música mágica, ya que dudaba que Luna quisiera ponerle tono muggle a la recepción de su matrimonio.

--------------OoOoO--------------

La mañana pasó entre risas y pasitos de baile, fuimos a almorzar con Luna a un restaurante donde vendían un sándwiches muy ricos, llegamos a mi casa temprano, Luna se despidió y me prometió que pondría las cosas en orden en su vida tanto laboral como con Ron.

Yo subí a reposar un poco mientras leía un buen libro. Cuando Harry se va tengo mis momentitos de libertad, salgo y me divierto sanamente, obviamente estoy consciente que mi embarazo corre un riesgo leve permanente, pero como el mismo doctor dijo, no debo de dejar de llevar una vida activa, mientras sea suave y llevable.

Escucho el ruido del timbre perturbar mi relajante descanso, voy y busco un abrigo y me lo pongo, me lavo brevemente el rostro y bajo las escaleras con mucho cuidado, escucho las hojas de los árboles agitarse por el viento, agarro mi varita por si las dudas y me dirijo a la puerta principal. ¿Quién sería? Si hubiera sido Harry ya habría entrado diciendo "ya llegue Herms" como todos los días, Luna y Ron tienen la llave de la casa, mis padres también, en fin, tanta gente que conozco que cualquiera puede ser.

La perilla de la puerta está fría, eso me recuerda que esa noche tendré que prender la chimenea, finalmente abro la puerta y sonrió como siempre. Un breve silencio es interrumpido por un débil "hola". Me extraño en demasía puesto que no puedo identificar la voz de la persona que se encuentra al frente mío. Respondo educadamente y espero a que prosiga.

- ¿Cómo has estado Hermione? – Escucho claramente, todavía no puedo reconocer la voz, pero, es una mujer – ¡Felicitaciones! Me alegro que estés embarazada – siento a la joven que tenía enfrente empinarse a darme un breve beso en la mejilla.

Era ella. Evidentemente¿cómo había podido ser tan tonta?, es decir, el embriagante perfume que siempre llevaba, pero no, había tenido que haberle abierto la puerta a una verdadera arpía. Rayos, chispas y centellas, tuve que esperar que Ginny me diera un "afectuoso" beso para poder comprobar, sintiendo su lacio y manejable cabello, además de su horripilante perfume de cerca. Sentí como mi cara cambió de expresión en ese momento.

- Ginny, querida – dije haciendo notar el sarcasmo en la situación - ¿Cómo has estado? – necesitaba tiempo para poder encerrarme en mi casa, así que tenía que distraerla o algo así, no pensaba invitarla a entrar por ningún motivo. De pronto escuché como sonaba algo en su bolso, reconocí la pegajosa canción "Barbie Girl" y a la pelirroja contestar. Después de unos segundos ella contestó:

- Oh Hermione, como me alegra que estés embarazada, pronto seré tía – necesité concentrarme para no hechizarla en ese mismo instante – Veo que la poción se ha retrasado, seguro por el embarazo, pero sigue tomándola, tal vez justo antes que des a luz puedas ver.

- Sí, Ginny – le dije tratando de controlarme, sentí como una fuerte carga emocional de resentimiento y malestar caía sobre mí en ese momento, no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo, Ginny era una hipócrita con todas sus letras – Dime que deseas que estoy algo cansada.

- Pues amiga, yo quisiera pedirte en nombre de nuestra amistad de todos estos años que me ayudes colaborando con unos galeones – la hipócrita de mi supuesta "amiga" hizo una pausa donde trago abundante saliva - Yo se que actué mal volviéndote ciega, pero verdaderamente, Hermione querida, estoy arrepentida, y lo demostré dándote esta poción. Tu sabes que en el fondo siempre he querido lo mejor para ti, aun cuando sea con Harry. Con mi Harry – murmuró.

- Ginny – le dije calmadamente y en tono reflexivo – En primer lugar, es mi Harry, no el tuyo. En segundo, no te pienso prestar ni un solo knut y en tercero, eres una arpía hipócrita, creía que no ibas a tener la cara para venir a presentarte ante mí otra vez pero ¿sabes? No me sorprende, eres tan… tan arpía, justo como todas las chicas decían como eras. Tu jueguito de resentimientos casi hace que me quede ciega y estéril. Que mis momentos de tormento sean abundantes. Pero te informo una cosa, Harry me ama, estoy embarazada de él, y voy a poder ver muy pronto.

Escuché el sonido de un carro aproximarse hacia la casa, supuse que era la elegante camioneta de Harry – espero que sea la elegante camioneta de Harry – Ginny se quedó sin decirme nada, sin moverse, como me gustaría poder verla, rabiosa y superada.

- Y en las últimas, no me importa ya si veo o no, porque tengo a Harry, al chico que amé y amo, la única persona con la cual veo sin poder hacerlo, y pronto tendré a mi bebé. Y una familia bonita y unida. Algo que dudo que tu tengas Ginny.

- ¿Cómo que ves sin poder hacerlo? – me dijo con voz de repugnancia, sentí el carro parar y el conductor bajarse tirando la puerta y guardándose las llaves en el bolsillo. Era Harry. O un loco lleno de ira.

- Veo a través de él y eso me es suficiente – sonreí tímidamente y me esforcé porque mis ojos se tornaran en una supuesta autosuficiencia. Después de eso, Harry salió levantando la voz a sacar a Ginny de nuestra propiedad, metiéndome en la casa. Escuché como Ginny maldecía al mundo a viva voz y después el estrépito de una tormenta, o provocada por ella, o provocada por Harry para mojarla.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Según los últimos estudios mágicos del Doctor Cullen le quedan más o menos unos siete días a Hermione¡en menos de siete días seré papá! Estoy demasiado emocionado, cómo se pasa el tiempo, parece ayer que fuimos a esa consulta, parece ayer que tuve que echar a Ginny de mi casa y hacerla jurar mágicamente que nunca más me haría algo. Tenía toda la intención de denunciarla ante la junta mágica, pero me da mucha pena su familia. No puedo hacer que Arthur, Molly y sus hijos pasen toda esa vergüenza de por vida por su hijita. La muy idiota vino a pedirnos plata, como si no supiéramos nada.

Siento a Harry durmiendo a mi costado, siento su piel calientita y su brazo abrazándome delicadamente, en un acto de protección, se ha tomado todo este mes de vacaciones para estar siempre conmigo y con nuestro hijito. Falta tan poco que me dan ansias y a la vez miedo. Siento sus dedos hacer formas en mi piel desnuda, y sus labios jugar tímidamente en mi cuello. Suspiro y llevo lentamente mi mano hacia su pecho. Lo acaricio y logro que me abrace un poquito más fuerte.

Ambos estamos muy nerviosos, nuestro hijo puede nacer en cualquier momento y hay que estar listos para ir al hospital en Hogsmeade, así que es una alerta permanente, aunque me siento muy bien, algo pesada tal vez, y ahora sí, no me puedo mover de la casa. El que venga Ginny me dejó desconcertada y perpleja, eso me afectó en mi humor un par de días, pero después me normalicé, ella ya no podrá hacerme nada y su presencia no debe de afectarme en lo más mínimo.

- ¿Quieres que te lea? – me susurró Harry al oído acariciándome mi vientre - ¿O prefieres seguir dormitando junto a mí?

- Mmmm, no sé, me has leído en la mañana – le dije con voz dubitativa – y además es muy rico dormitar junto a ti – me acurruqué junto a él una vez más, noté como sus manos pasaban por mi cabello haciendo incesantes formas – Harry

Escuché como Hermione susurraba mi nombre de manera segura y seria, posé mis labios en los suyos, para que notara mi presencia y atención. Ella profundizó el beso sin salirse de de los niveles de la ternura y el amor.

- ¿Si mi amor? – sentí su cálido aliento chocar contra mi rostro, me emocioné de sentirlo tan cerca, me emocioné al saber que pasaría el resto de mis días junto a él y junto con nuestro hijo que venía en camino. Me emocioné de ser joven y tener toda una vida por delante.

- Vas a ser un gran padre – noté el hermoso rostro de Hermione, algunos mechones de su cabello castaño pasaban por su rostro, sus ojos brillaban como si tuvieran vida propia, toda ella estaba iluminada por la luz del resplandeciente sol del atardecer, sentía su reconocible y delicioso aroma muy cerca. Y de pronto su aliento. Su aliento y esas palabras que sacudieron mi interior de manera suave y tosca al mismo tiempo. De pronto, mis cinco sentidos se concentraron en ella. Quería decir algo. Pero no pude. Lo que me acababa de decir era tan maravilloso, tan simple, pero a la vez tan complejo que no podía darle una respuesta lógica. Así que contesté con una pregunta.

- ¿En serio lo crees? – escuché susurrar a mi esposo, había podido sentir todas las sensaciones por las que su cuerpo había pasado, se había emocionado de verdad y yo me había dado cuenta. Nuestra cercanía ayudaba mucho para poder detectar lo que sentía. Me pareció tan tierno de su parte que solo atiné a rodearlo con los brazos y besarlo con intensidad.

Sentí los labios de Hermione sobre los míos, sus manos perdidas en mi cabello, con suavidad la abracé y correspondí el intenso beso que ella me había dado, sentí su vientre algo apoyado sobre mi pecho. Llevé una de mis manos para acariciarlo y al separarnos por falta de aire le dije – Tú eres y serás la mejor esposa del mundo, y muy pronto serás la mejor de las madres. Te amo.

Me recosté en el pecho de Harry y lo abracé como pude, ambos sentimos a nuestro hijo manifestarse en ese momento con una leve patadita, Harry se rió con inocencia y yo hice lo mismo. Falta tan poco, pero el tiempo se pasa tan lento que siento que no podré soportarlo más, necesito tener a mi hijo entre mis brazos y yo estar en los de Harry.

**También necesito ver, aunque ahora, eso es lo de menos.**

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

¡Hola a todos! Aquí tienen como lo prometí el último capítulo de este fanfic, si creen que hay cosas inconclusas, que no se han cerrado completamente no se preocupen. xD. Que no cunda el pánico, estoy escribiendo uno de los tantos epílogos que haré. En este capítulo claramente vemos como Hermione y Harry están muy felices embarazados ¿a que no son lo máximo? Y también que por fin han superado el tema de Ginny. Tenemos junto con este capítulo un tráiler maravilloso con una sorpresita incluida en él. No se ustedes, pero me muero por ver ese abrazo en el cine todo grande jajajaja. Para escribir el epílogo creo que me demoraré un poquito, ya sé que me he demorado para escribir lo poco que me faltaba de este capítulo, pero es que mis ocupaciones y preocupaciones están en aumento cada día. Pero no duden que disfruto estos momentos libres con full inspiración para poder brindarles literatura HHr. También les quería comentar que estoy escribiendo un fic corto que si llego a lo que me he propuesto con el entusiasmo que tengo ahora lo publicaré apenas termine los epílogos para Veo, será corto y AU, y después tengo en proyecto otro fic compartido y unos dos más. Así que si todo sigue bien nos seguiremos viendo.

**Les recuerdo a todos ustedes que por favor me dejen reviews, en especial en este último capítulo, ya que por cada 10 reviews haré un epílogo diferente pero con relación a los anteriores y por supuesto al fic. Hasta tal vez pueda haber uno lemon. ¡Así que dejen sus reviews! **

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A:**

Acuareid 27 Granger, Bell Potter, Arissita, Usagi Potter, Deli, Hadita 1991, Marata 1507, Hermione de Potter Granger, Lilyem, Towanda, Giin, Sylvia Mary, Mayiya, Pottersligth, Juan Pablo, Nati Seixas, Bettisg, Ignacio José.

**READ & REVIEW**

**¡GRACIAS!**


	22. Primer Epílogo

Después de que lean esto, los invito a que lean mi nuevo fic "Proyecto Bebé" ;)

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Veo a Través de Ti**  
por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Primer Epílogo**

Cuando sentí la mano de Harry cerrarse sobre la mía sonreí aún con más fuerza, ya ese era el momento, ambos estábamos ahí, en la sala de parto que nos había estado esperando durante tantos meses. Sentí como limpiaba el sudor de mi frente, ya faltaba poco para que pasara lo que tanto habíamos esperado, sentí algunos dolores comunes del parto, pero felizmente todos eran aliviados por el hechizo que me habían administrado.

Escuché la voz del doctor Cullen decir algo como "aquí viene Hermione", sentí a Harry respirar entrecortadamente apretando con fuerza mi mano, y jugando con mis cabellos castaños. Me dediqué a pujar tan fuerte como podía, percibí como mi respiración variaba de manera rápida y de manera perceptible. Algunos dolores me hicieron protestar, apreté con más fuerza la mano su mano, quise poder verlo en ese momento, pero todo seguía exactamente igual.

Pasaron algunos segundos, o tal vez minutos u horas, pero lo único que puedo recordar después de sentir a Harry a mi costado, presente, como había estado en los momentos importantes fue el llanto de un bebé, algo que me llenó de una paz increíble.

Segundos después, sentí como me invadía una pesadez y un sueño, no quería quedarme inconsciente en ese momento, estaba muy cansada, pero quería sentir a mi bebé y a Harry junto a mí, quería saber que todo estaba realmente bien, quería que Harry me susurre al oído como era nuestro hijo, y a quién se parecía. Vi una profunda y radiante luz blanca, en ese momento me di cuenta que todo se estaba acabando, nunca sabría cómo era mi hijo, nunca podría volver a ver a mi esposo. Traté de luchar pero fue en vano. Sentí como la vida se me iba de las manos mientras el cosquilleo de una lágrima de felicidad y alivio pasaba por mi rostro.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Al sentir el apretón final de las manos de Hermione lo primero que hice fue ver su rostro, lo tenía sonrosado y el ceño levemente fruncido, pude notar como sus músculos se relajaban de pronto, noté su frente sudorosa y sus rizos castaños cayendo a cada lado de su hermoso rostro. Ella separó su mano de la mía, dejándome poder ir a ver a nuestro bebé.

Tras caminar dos pasos lo vi, estaba llorando y tenía una mezcla en su rostro, no pude precisar a quién se parecía en ese momento, mientras las enfermeras lo limpiaban yo me quede sin habla ¡era papá de un hermoso y saludable niño! Inmediatamente me lo dieron, lo arropé en mis brazos y lo abrigué con una mantita de color blanco, tenía – definitivamente – la nariz de Hermione y mi color de piel. Noté sus pequeñas manitos tocar mi camisa de color blanco, tenía demasiadas mariposas en mi estómago, sentí las lágrimas subirse a mis ojos. "Hola bebé" susurré con ternura y acudí rápidamente donde Hermione, me di cuenta que estaba inconsciente y eso me preocupó un poco.

Los siguientes minutos pasaron muy rápidos, la enfermera se llevó a nuestro hijo para hacerle las pruebas de salud y dejarlo descansar por unas horas, el doctor Cullen se extrañó muchísimo por la inmediata inconsciencia de mi esposa, la expresión en el pálido rostro del doctor fue de tal grado que no puedo evitar sentirme demasiado nervioso y confundido. Todo lo que ocurrió hace unos segundos fue tan maravilloso, y me apena que Hermione no estuvo consiente para disfrutarlo juntos.

Al salir de la sala de parto, pude ver a los padres de Hermione y a nuestros mejores amigos esperándonos en el pasadizo. Se sorprendieron al ver a Hermione siendo llevada de urgencia a su habitación para hacerle ciertas pruebas y comprobar que solo había sido cansancio. Les conté lo que había sucedido y el señor Granger dijo que cuando su hermano nació, a su madre le había pasado lo mismo, y que seguro era por herencia genética, nada de qué preocuparse.

Pero yo sabía que era por otra cosa, algo más complicado y enredado que una simple herencia de genes, la inconsciencia de mi esposa era producida por la poción de la vista, o por los efectos finales de un maldito hechizo. Por momentos me dan escalofríos el solo pensar que algo mal podría pasar con ella por culpa de todo lo que ha pasado. Cuando comienzo a pensar en eso me gustaría poder entrar ahora mismo a verla y abrazarla, tenerla en mis brazos y darle besos en sus labios y en la frente. Me encantaría poder tocar su cálida piel y percibir el aroma de su cabello. Me encantaría que entraran con nuestro bebé y que los dos juguemos con él.

Mientras mi cabeza pensaba en todas esas cosas, llegué a la gran vitrina donde se divisaban ciertos bebés, de pronto lo vi, ahí estaba mi pequeño James durmiendo tranquilamente. Apoyé mi mano sobre el frío vidrio que me separaba drásticamente de mi hijo. Sonreí del alivio al volverlo a ver, y no pude dejar de pensar en Hermione, noté que si le pasaba algo me moriría y estaría perdido, me di cuenta una vez más de lo frágil que era ella, y de lo frágil que era nuestro pequeño James, y mi tarea era protegerlos lo más que pueda hasta después mi muerte.

Después de eso, al ver la hora y notar que ya había pasado tres horas desde el parto, me dirigí a la habitación de Hermione, donde había estado después de encontrarme con nuestros familiares y amigos en el pasillo. Estábamos en un especie de departamento que contaba con un baño, una salita de estar, y el cuarto de Hermione donde había una cama extra. Al entrar a la salita me encontré con Ron comiendo ansiosamente unos M&Ms y a Luna leyendo una revista de celebridades. Mis suegros se habían ido a buscar al bebé.

Una expresión fue suficiente como para saber que todo seguía igual, al entrar pude ver todo el bosque de Hogsmeade expandiéndose, y el cielo, en un bellísimo atardecer, Hermione estaba reposando en una amplia cama de dos plazas y por lo que veía estaba siendo monitoreada permanentemente. Me senté al borde de la cama y la observé respirar tranquilamente. Pronto despertaría y podríamos compartir la felicidad de tener a nuestro hijo con nosotros – sonreí al pensar, que, en unos días lo llevaríamos a nuestra casa y nuestra vida cambiaría para siempre.

Agarré su mano y la comencé a acariciar, no sé cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde entonces, pero entre pensamiento y pensamiento no me di cuenta lo rápido que las horas habían pasado, y que el atardecer le había dado paso a una noche, cuya soberana, era una gran luna que se alzaba en lo alto del cielo.

Después de unas horas el terrible olor a hospital ya me estaba enfermando, era obvio que todo se pasaba lenta, depresiva y aburridamente por el solo hecho de estar en un hospital, solamente quería que Hermione despertara, quería besarla con pasión y mirarla a los ojos para decirle que tenía que conocer a nuestro hijo, pero en un momento como este es donde me pongo a pensar en todo el tiempo que ella estuvo petrificada en segundo año, todo ese tiempo que hacía mis días lentos y grises, porque ella no estaba a mi lado.

El doctor Cullen irrumpió en nuestro cuarto, me informó que lo mejor sería dejar descansar a Hermione y al niño hasta mañana por la mañana, acepte sin dudarlo, y aunque me quede hasta muy tarde en la noche tomando la mano de Hermione, finalmente me dormí en la cama del costado, deseando que la noche se pasara muy rápido, para poder ver a las dos personas más importantes de mi vida.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Escuché ruidos y cuchicheos, tenía todavía un pequeño cansancio que no quería salir de mi interior. Me acomodé con mucho cuidado de una manera diferente y esperé a que pasara algo. Nunca me había sentido tan libre, no recordaba lo que había pasado, no sabía qué día era, ni donde estaba. Lo único que resonaba en mi mente era mi nombre, "Hermione", pero no estaba pronunciado por mí. Era Harry. Mi esposo me estaba, o había estado, llamándome por mi nombre con ternura y a la vez insistencia. ¿Por qué¿Dónde estaba él ahora? Necesitaba estar en sus brazos en ese momento, estar cansada en la cama sola no me gustaba cuando podía estar en sus brazos y durmiendo en su pecho.

Sentí como pasaban los minutos, siento como mi cerebro pide y reclama actividad. Basta Hermione Granger. Levántate y vive, tenía que buscar a Harry, tenía que decirle como le decía lo que le decía todos los días. Sin moverme de la cama, me di cuenta de todo lo que pasaba. Recordé el llanto de mi bebé, recordé algunas palabras de apoyo que me había dado Harry durante el parto¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces¿Dónde estaban Harry y nuestro hijo ahora¿Por qué no lo había visto antes? Quise incorporarme, pero cierto dolor en mi cuerpo me lo impidió.

Inmediatamente, sentí los fuertes brazos de mi esposo sosteniéndome, lo escuché como tantas otras veces decir mi nombre de esa manera tan suya, de esa manera que convertía "Hermione" en la poesía más bella del mundo. Sentí sus cálidas manos sobre mis mejillas y mi frente, sentí sus labios levemente sobre los míos y volví escuchar la poesía.

- Hermione – escuché con ternura - ¿Mi amor?

Instintivamente, él se convirtió en el centro de todos mis sentidos, hasta ese sentido olvidado que hacía años que no había apreciado. Sentí cada micro centímetro de la piel de mis párpados abrirse lentamente. Noté como una luz blanca se apoderaba de mí, de pronto vi la radiante luz del sol adentrarse por la ventana que estaba abierta e iluminarlo a él.

Observé a Harry con todo detenimiento, su cabello desordenado y azabache, justo como los recordaba, se movía a gusto del viento que entraba por la ventana. Vi el blanco color de su piel, un blanco pálido, pero a la vez tenía una calidez infinita. Levanté la mirada un poco más, pasando por su cuerpo, el cuerpo de todo un hombre bien formado, mi esposo era guapísimo, desde su ancha espalda, y sus atléticos brazos y piernas, hasta su rostro, hermoso como siempre – eso, extrañamente, eso no me impresionó, porque para mí, el siempre lo había sido – lo que no pude soportar fue cuando sentí mi estómago revolverse al verlo a los ojos. Cuando ese verde esmeralda tan profundo y tan hermoso entró de nuevo en mí, pude sentir como las lágrimas caían de mis – ahora – animados ojos.

Lo vi acercarse a mí en silencio y sentarse en la cama, vi sus manos acercase hacia mi rostro y acomodar mi cabello castaño – más lindo de lo que recordaba – detrás de mi oreja, sentí cada uno de sus dedos acariciar mi mejilla y limpiar mis lágrimas, observé la piel de su brazo hasta llegar a una linda camisa celeste. Levanté mi mano, la cual me hizo ver mi piel de nuevo, y la llevé hacia su rostro, lo toqué y lo vi - miles de sensaciones pasaron por mi cuerpo en ese momento – lo miré directamente a los ojos y los cerré.

Al mi mano deslizarse por su piel y sentirla, abrí mis ojos, y seguí sintiéndola a la perfección. Sonreí y llevé mi mano hacia su frente, donde levanté su cabello azabache y vi de nuevo esa cicatriz, esa cicatriz que nos había dado la oportunidad de conocernos a la perfección, y llegar a ser lo que somos ahora.

Traté de incorporarme con su ayuda, sin romper la conexión de nuestros ojos, que, ahora, volvían a unirse, para saber cada pensamiento del otro. Para saber cada mínimo pensamiento y secreto que teníamos, tal como lo hacíamos desde hacía años.

Lo vi acercarse hacia mí, y cerré lentamente mis ojos. Tal como muchísimas veces, sentí sus labios sobre los míos, en un beso lleno de ternura y pasión. Sentí su mano viajar por mi cuerpo y la mía en revolviendo sus cabellos azabaches.

- Harry – la escuché pronunciar casi en un susurro – Te veo.

Mientras la miraba a los ojos, después de unos segundos de duda, me di cuenta que todo volvía a ser normal – a excepción por el hecho de ser padres – los ojos de Hermione volvían a tener vida propia, ellos volvían a contarme sus secretos de manera callada, y a decirme sus pensamientos inmediatos. Verla incorporada levemente sobre la cama, con la luz del sol entrando e iluminando su rostro, con sus ojos diciéndomelo todo, me pareció tan perfecto. Solo faltaba nuestro pequeño hijo ella lo tenía que conocer.

- Lo sé Herms – le dije besándola riéndome de la felicidad – Pero ahora tienes que verlo a él.

Salí por un momento del cuarto, eran las diez de la mañana y mis suegros estaban jugueteando con James. Les dije que quería llevárselo a Hermione, ellos accedieron sin preguntarme nada sobre mi esposa, captaron nuestro pequeño momento de intimidad familiar. Entré con James al cuarto y Hermione ya estaba hecha un manojo de lágrimas. Me senté a su costado y se lo di. Vi a mi esposa y a mi hijo conocerse.

- Es una belleza – me dijo – Nuestro bebé Harry – vi en sus ojos una ternura y amor hacia nuestro bebé, un amor diferente al que me tenía a mí, pero con la misma intensidad. Mi Hermione, mi hijo y yo nos abrazamos. No pude contener la felicidad de estar los tres juntos.

No pude contener la felicidad de estar viviendo uno de mis grandes sueños, estaba casado con la mujer que amaba, la que era mi mejor amiga. Tenía un hijo que se portaba maravilloso y era precioso ¡Y Hermione ya podía ver!

Mis ojos pasaron por nuestro bebé, que estaba en sus brazos, y subieron a su rostro, pude ver su cabello castaño atado de manera ligera. Pude ver su rostro, su piel cremosa y blanca, las diminutas pequitas "castañas", sus cejas, sus pestañas, y finalmente sus ojos, los cuales me miraron. Sí, esos ojos color chocolate, que seguían produciendo miles de sensaciones cuando se conectaban con los míos.

"**Hoy la tierra y los cielos me sonríen,**

**hoy llega al fondo mi alma el sol,**

**hoy la he visto… La he visto y me ha mirado…**

**¡Hoy creo en Dios!"**

_ - Rima XVII / Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer_

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

Buenas noches a todos ustedes mis queridísimos lectores, me alegro de sobremanera que les haya gustado tanto "Veo a través de ti", realmente me siento muy feliz de haber compartido este escrito con ustedes y que les haya gustado tanto como me han manifestado en todos sus reviews. Espero que este primer de los dos epílogos que haré (a menos que una ráfaga de reviews me haga cambiar de opinión XD) les guste tanto como me gustó a mí escribirlo. Siento postearlo tan tarde, en verdad lo terminé casi al día siguiente que publiqué el último capítulo, pero por motivos administrativos no pude publicarlos. ¡Entre ellos un viaje a Chile con conciertazo incluido!

Bueno, antes de despedirme, los invito a leer mi nuevo fic, **Proyecto Bebé**, del cual les hablaré en este pequeño párrafo. _**Hermione nota a Harry muy diferente después de la guerra, es retraído y distante, la persona de la cual ella se enamoro ya no existe en él. O eso es lo que Hermione Granger piensa, sin saber que un proyecto lo podría cambiar todo**_ Jejeje, que descripción, les dice todo y les dice nada a la vez. Sinceramente espero que lo lean, ya que hasta ahora me está gustando mucho escribirlo y es un buen entretenimiento HHr para estas épocas en las que estamos escasos de fics HHr.

Cuento sus comentarios (para bien o para mal) en Proyecto Bebé, para poder mejorarme como pseudo escritor cada día un poquito más, y lograr que puedan leer un poquito de literatura HHr en sus ratitos libres. Les agradezco enormemente por leerme, nos vemos en Proyecto Bebé en el siguiente epílogo de este fic.

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A:**

Lilyem, Darl Lady, Romycrazy, Usagi Potter, OliVeo, Deli, Arissita, Tefy, Hadita 1991, Hermione de Potter Granger, Patty Potter, Tyflos, Bettisg, Estelar, Potterligth, Bell Potter!, Mania HHr, Anette, Juan Pablo, Cam.tz, Ady (un honor!!) y Potter Maniac.

**READ & REVIEW**

**¡GRACIAS!**


	23. Segundo Epílogo

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Veo a Través de Ti**  
por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Segundo Epílogo**

Hacía más de media hora que habíamos acostado al pequeño James en su dormitorio, por fin era sábado en la noche y mi esposa sería solo mía. Mientras ella arreglaba cosas que resultaban imposibles hacer con nuestro hijo despierto, yo me dediqué a cocinar una suave lasaña a los tres quesos, cómo a ella le gusta. Al ser una noche de verano, el calor perduraba y podíamos darnos el lujo de cenar en la terraza, entre los árboles, al lado de nuestra pequeña y cómoda piscina.

Subí a asearme un poco y vi que ella hacía lo mismo, nos miramos y sentí que ya lo sabía todo, sonrió y yo hice lo mismo, a pesar de eso seguimos aseándonos en silencio. Me puse la chaqueta de cuero y ella se abrigó con un suéter azul muy elegante.

Al bajar a la sala, donde la chimenea estaba prendida al mínimo, para darle un ambiente acogedor sin cargar más el ambiente, me di cuenta por millonésima vez en el día de lo linda que era Hermione, mi esposa. Su cabello castaño caía a raudales por su suéter azul, y su rostro era adornado con una bella sonrisa.

Con una mirada, la invité a pasar a nuestra terraza, donde le retiré la silla, escuché un suave "Gracias" de su parte y me preparé para pasar un lindo rato con mi esposa.

- ¿Quieres vino mi amor? – Le pregunté mirándola con picardía – Elige el que quieras – le dije dándole tres elegantes botellas, una música suave sonaba de fondo, el gran cielo estrellado nos brindaba calidez y protección, además de una larga y estilizada vela nos iluminaba.

- Este – señaló mi castaña con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, note como se concentró viendo los diferentes matices del agua de la piscina que estaba al borde nuestro, mientras le servía el vino en la elegante copa la observé, aunque estábamos comiendo en una cena elegante, y ella estaba vestida de informal, seguía siendo la mujer más bella del mundo.

- ¿Qué me miras tanto? – le digo sonrosándome, el solo sentir la mirada de mi esposo pasar por mi cuerpo, me hace pensar en sus manos acariciándome suavemente.

- Te amo – pronuncia perfectamente, mientras con solo agitar su varita, la lasaña llega a nuestra mesa perfectamente servida y decorada – Aquí un pequeño plato del chef Harry.

- Mmm – al probar la lasaña, sonreí, Harry definitivamente sabía lo que me gustaba – Además de todo eres chef – le dije mirándolo pícaramente – Espero que alguno de los tantos hijos que tendremos saque esta cualidad.

- ¿Tantos hijos? – me dijo antes de comer elegantemente un pedazo, con el ceño levemente fruncido – Me gusta la idea.

Ambos sonreímos al mismo tiempo, noté como Hermione disfrutaba lo que le había preparado de una manera increíble, el notar su rostro captar los sabores y texturas del plato podría declararlo como un hobbie.

Al terminar de comer, mientras conversábamos sobre nuestro pasado, presente y el futuro ideal que quisiéramos tener, me di cuenta que podíamos usar nuestra pequeña piscina para relajarnos un poco. Se lo ofrecí y ella acepto con gusto.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Al sentir mis pies mojados chapotear por el agua, y ver los diferentes matices de colores y formas que esta tomaba con cualquier mínimo movimiento de Harry o mío, me relajé, si bien era cierto que estaba mojando un pantalón fino y no me importaba, sentía mis músculos relajarse y más aún el estar sentada entre las piernas de Harry, con él haciéndome unos reconfortantes masajes y de vez en cuando dándome unos besos en el cuello.

- Hermione – me dijo con pasión acumulada, mientras sentía sus labios viajar por mi cuello y sus manos por mi cuerpo – Te amo y te deseo, el ser padres no significa que no podamos tener intimidad.

- Lo sé Harry – le dije entrecortadamente debido a las sensaciones que él me producía – Pero sin hacer ruido, lo menos que quiero es que se despierte. Es el bebé más lindo del mundo, pero necesito esta tranquilidad.

- Y Harry es sinónimo de tranquilidad ¿Verdad Herms? – le dije dulcemente a mi esposa besándole el cuello y bajando progresivamente a zonas más íntimas de su anatomía, la cual ya me la sabia de memoria.

- No, Harry es sinónimo de amor – me respondió llevando como pudo sus manos hacia mis hombros, los cuales agarro fuertemente, noté como de pronto se volteó, y retiramos nuestros pies del agua.

Al estar ambos de pie, ella me abrazó con fuerza, el sentirla cerca de mí, oler sus cabellos y acariciarla me hizo acordar lo frágil que era mi esposa, pero a la vez la fortaleza interior que tiene, y la gran capacidad de amar que guarda para cada uno de sus seres queridos. Pasé mis brazos y acaricié suavemente su espalda, bajando un poco cada vez, hasta subir de nuevo.

- ¿Vamos por el segundo? – escuché a Harry pronunciar con su inglés perfecto, cuando me aleje un poco del abrazo - pero sin salir de sus brazos – para verle la cara me di cuenta que estaba hablando en serio.

- Harry – le dije mirando intensamente sus ojos verdes, yo tendría miles de hijos con él, pero si teníamos la posibilidad de planearlo todo debía de ser mucho mejor, todos te lo decían – Por lo menos cuando James tenga un año, ahí le podemos dar una hermanita.

- Una Jane – me dijo besándome, sentí la maravillosa sensación de sus brazos en mi espalda, nuestras narices rozándose y nuestros labios juntos de manera apasionada pero tierna y con una gran carga romántica, yo sonreí en el beso cuando nos faltaba el aire para poder continuar.

- Sí, una Jane – le respondí mirándolo a los ojos – Seguro que Jane saldrá fanática al Quidditch, o a los libros.

- O a los dos – me dijo Harry abrazándome mientras subíamos, lo bueno de vivir a las afueras de Hogsmeade y en una propiedad que contaba con un mini bosque que era mágicamente cercado, era que contábamos con las mejores medidas de seguridad – Herms – me dijo apoyándose contra la escalera - ¿Cuál nombre le pondremos a nuestro otro hijo o hija?

- Primero los tenemos que tener – le dije sonriendo, el me encerró entre sus brazos y lo escuché pronunciar mi nombre varias veces, hasta que se apoderó de mi boca y no me di cuenta de cómo retrocedíamos hasta nuestro cálido dormitorio, hasta que la parte de atrás de mis muslos tocaron nuestra amplia cama.

La besé suavemente y mientras mi esposa se sostenía en mis hombros, me atrajo rápidamente más hacia ella, sus pechos se presionaron con mi torso, en una tortura exquisita.

- Por favor – le dije en una súplica al ver cómo el retrocedía unos pasos para ir a cerrar la puerta de nuestro dormitorio, donde había un extraño calor que levantaba aún más nuestras temperaturas corporales. Pude ver sus trabajados músculos en un acto de tensión y su amplia espalda regresar poco a poco hacia mí.

Respondí a la suplica de mi dulce esposa y la besé con pasión, haciendo que las llamas del deseo se encendieran aún más en ambos. Continué con los pequeños besos, deslizando mis labios por su garganta como lo había hecho anteriormente. Al acariciar su espalda la presioné un poco más hacia mí, la besé de nuevo, pero esta vez tome su labio inferior con mi lengua. Oh Hermione¿cómo un ser como yo puede ser amado y correspondido por ella? Por la persona más benévola y perfecta del mundo, aunque Hermione no se considera perfecta, yo siempre le digo que lo es, ya que las imperfecciones que día a día trata de mejorar la hacen aún más perfecta.

Sentí que las manos de mi esposo me cabrían en mis pechos y que con sus pulgares me acariciaba los pezones por sobre la seda de mi blusa, ya que, mi suéter estaba en alguna parte de la escalera. Las sensaciones maravillosas viajaron por todo mi cuerpo, disfrutando al máximo de las acciones de mi Harry. Sentí la mano de él pasar por mi piel desnuda, y mi corazón dio un vuelvo de impaciencia y deseo.

- Te amo – le dije besándolo y acariciando su rostro, él comenzó a deslizarme la ropa, mientras me besaba profunda e insistentemente. Su fuerte cuerpo masculino me apretó, ajustándome perfectamente a cada cuerva de mi cuerpo. Él continuó con mis ropas, hasta que esta cayó alrededor de mis tobillos, Harry besó mi piel y se deshizo de mi sujetador, al mismo tiempo que miles de maravillosas sensaciones me invadían, todas y cada una de ellas combinadas con el amor.

- Te deseo – le dije mirándola con pasión, ella ya me había comentando de las fuertes sensaciones que sentía al cerrar los ojos, y a la vez al abrirlos, la amaba y mi amor contenido se regeneraba en cada segundo, para volver a salir de mí. Un gemido de su parte me distrajo cuando coloqué mi cálida mano sobre su pecho, la sentí quedarse sin respiración cuando incliné mi cabeza para acariciarla con pasión y ternura.

Me levantó en sus brazos y me depositó – finalmente – en nuestra amplia y cómoda cama, metí mis manos por dentro de la camisa de mi esposo, disfrutando de las diferentes texturas, palpé con desesperación su cálida piel, descubriendo una vez más sus trabajados músculos. Solté uno a uno los botones de la camisa de mi chico, dejando ver una nube de vello oscuro en su ancho y seductor pecho. Continué con su pantalón y momentos después lo besé, pasando mis dedos por su cabellera azabache. Cuando Harry prestó de nuevo atención a mis pechos, me arqueé de placer. Cada beso, cada caricia me producían sensaciones nuevas e inigualables que me hacen perder la razón poco a poco.

Deslicé mi mano por el interior de sus muslos, acariciándole su piel sensible, gemimos al unísono, recordando a nuestro bebé que dormía plácidamente en la habitación contigua. Al observar el rostro de Hermione, estaba sonrosado y algo sudado, sus cabellos castaños estaban revueltos, y sus ojos deseosos de más.

- Por favor mi amor – volví a pronunciar, mirando de manera algo placentera el cuerpo de mi esposo, el mirarlo cada día era un verdadero placer, me hacía sentirme llena y plena, pero el verlo _así por mí_ me hacía llenarme de energías de una manera increíble. Su rostro pálido estaba sonrosado, su trabajado cuerpo en general tenía temperaturas insospechadas y su voz me decía te amo en cada beso y caricia.

- Te amo, mi Hermione – le dije mirándola de manera intensa antes de aumentar la insistente presión de mi entrepierna y comenzar a entrar y salir lentamente de su intimidad. Le deslicé mis manos por los hombros y el pecho, mientras la besaba con entera pasión y amor. Sentí las manos de mi esposa viajar por mi cuerpo, apretando, rozando y descubriendo nuevos territorios.

- Esto es magia – la escuché pronunciar entre pequeños gemidos, mientras nuestros cuerpos nos hacían uno, ese uno que éramos diariamente.

- Es más que magia – exclamé, abriendo los ojos y ver los suyos de intenso color chocolate mirarme de manera tierna y placentera, sentí cómo ella cerró sus brazos al alrededor de mi cuello, y aumenté la potencia de mis embestidas, sentí como ella no dudo en seguirme ni un segundo como si esto fuera recién el comienzo de un baile tradicional.

Ambos éramos consientes que habíamos nacido para estar juntos, acoplados como la lluvia y el viento. Porque juntos, somos una tempestad que puede expresar la pasión y el amor que arde entre nostros.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Sentí el calor de una soleada mañana de verano, sonreí al notar que la amplia sábana de nuestra cama nos cubría irregularmente, y me di cuenta de un pequeño viento que hacía volar la cortina de tul y nos hacía cosquillas en los pies. Escuché y sentí la respiración de Harry, acaricié su pecho y me acurruqué en él. Nunca había pensando que la vida podía ser tan hermosa, cada día teníamos pequeños nuevos retos como padres, esposos, amantes y personas que nos hacían sentirnos realizados a la hora de acostarnos por la noche.

Sentí sus manos viajar por mi cuerpo desnudo, haciendo círculos constantes con sus dedos y pasándome sus labios por mi rostro. El sentir su masculino aroma, el tocar su sensual e indomable cabello azabache y el estar protegida por sus fuertes brazos me acercaban demasiado a una perfección deseada a la cual no podíamos llegar por miedo a estancarnos en algo que podría llevarnos a la ruina. Durante la noche habíamos sido uno, había estado entre sus brazos y habíamos ido y venido del cielo juntos como uno solo. El solo estar cerca de él acelera todos mis sentidos y me hace sentirme inmensamente querida y amada por alguien además de protegida y deseada.

- Vamos Hermione – me dijo con su voz tranquila, algo rara por el hecho de estar recién despertándonos – Vamos a tomar desayuno, y después a sacar a pasear a James mientras hacemos algo de ejercicio.

Pase mis manos por sus atléticos brazos y abrí los ojos, la luz del sol de verano invadió de pronto mi ser, después de una brevedad de segundos, pude verlo, Harry estaba con la cara de cuando se acababa de despertar, tenía sus cabellos completamente revueltos y estaba completamente desnudo – al igual que yo – si no fuera porque media sábana nos cubría. Sus hermosas facciones estaban adornadas por una bella sonrisa – que escondía en ella picardía y deseo – lo miré fijamente en sus ojos verdes y me relajé, echándome de nuevo en su pecho y lo seguí acariciando levemente mientras me acercaba a su oído.

- Dime que me amas – le susurré al oído con sensualidad, moviéndome a mi lado de la cama, él sabía lo que yo quería. Abrí los ojos para comprobar que haría _eso_, sus magníficos ojos color verde esmeralda me lo decían todo, yo ya lo sabía, pero simplemente me gustaba que me lo repitiera, note toda su humanidad levantarse de su lado de la cama y ponerse sobre mí de tal manera que no me hiciera daño alguno.

- Te amo Hermione Granger – le dije a mi dulce esposa sin perder nuestro contacto visual, que era lo que siempre nos mantenía unidos – Y tú lo sabes – vi su preciosa sonrisa, sus suaves labios adornaban su hermosísimo rostro, su cabello castaño era coloreado por ciertos tonos rubios dados por el sol de verano, pude notar sus pequeñísimas pecas castañas, hasta que toqué mi nariz con la suya. Después de unos minutos mirándonos y declarándonos todo tipo de cosas por el contacto visual, la besé con pasión, sentí sus uñas clavarse en mi espalda, mientras con mis manos hacía malabares para acariciarla y seguir en esa posición.

- Yo siempre te amé – me susurró al abrazarnos – Y lo sigo haciendo – la atraje hacia mí con fuerza pero delicadeza al mismo tiempo, como la amaba, cómo nos había hecho sentir realizados esta nueva vida, hacía dos meses que el pequeño James había nacido, y él solo había traído felicidad a nuestra casa. Es un bebé muy bueno no llora por nada y se ríe la mayoría del tiempo. Lo amamos mucho y es la personificación de nuestro amor.

- ¿Mi amor? – le susurré unos minutos después Hermione estaba dormitando en mi pecho de nuevo y sus manos y brazos estaban enredados con los míos - ¿Vamos? – la bese lentamente, después nos incorporamos casi al mismo tiempo y nos dirigimos a nuestro baño, para, juntos, comenzar un nuevo día.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Cuando cruzamos el pasillo que nos llevaba hacia el cuarto de nuestro único hijo, recordé como Harry, cuando ya podía ver y había entrado a nuestra casa, me dijo claramente que todas las paredes estaban desnudas para que nosotros dos las decoremos a nuestro gusto común. Todavía recuerdo el beso que le di y la ternura que me inspiró el hacerlo, se había quedado un montón de tiempo con la casa vacía. Los días siguientes nos dedicamos a re decorar el cuarto del pequeño James y después toda la casa.

Al entrar al cuarto, sentí mis pies desnudos tocar la rica alfombra de color naranja suave que cubría todo el parqué del piso. Hermione y yo habíamos decidido hacer un pequeño mundo de quidditch en el cuarto de James, las paredes pintadas de colores claros estaban decoradas con un tapiz de jugadores de nuestro deporte favorito que se movían lentamente, realizando sus diferentes jugadas. Los estantes estaban con algunos juguetes, muchos cuentos y fotos de nosotros con James. Había dos sillones, uno a cada lado de la elegante cuna de oro, en la cual Hermione había reposado cuando era niña, después había una pequeña encimera al costado del ropero, donde cambiamos a James cuando era necesario.

Cuando Harry y yo, tomados de la mano, nos acercamos a la cuna, pudimos ver a James con sus grandes ojos verdes brillar, el tul de la ventana dejaba entrar a raudales la luz del sol, James era una mezcla de Harry y yo, tenía su color de piel, mi nariz, sus ojos, y el poco pelo que nuestro hijo tiene es castaño, sabemos que muchas cosas variaran cuando crezca, pero el solo ser producto de nuestro amor lo hace el tesoro más grande de nuestra vida.

Mientras me detengo a pensar y sonreír, noto como Harry toma a James y comienza a jugar con él, hamaqueándolo con suavidad, haciéndole muecas y dándole pequeños besos en la mejilla. "¿Quieres ir con tu mami?" Escucho que le pregunta, escucho como James se ríe y me dirijo a ellos. Mi corazón palpita lentamente y mi piel se tensa para después relajarse en un gesto de pura felicidad.

Hermione se llevó a James y se sentó con él en el cómodo sofá al costado de la ventana, comenzó a jugar con él de manera muy tierna, logrando esa conexión que solo existe entre madres e hijos. Me llené de una felicidad única, cada vez que estábamos los tres en algún lugar, juntos y felices, me hacía sentir realmente bien. Nunca había experimentado lo que era tener una familia verdadera y única, y nunca pensé que lo haría. Me acerque a ellos y me puse de cuclillas, los dos jugamos con nuestro hijo, el cual sonreía, se reía y gimoteaba de vez en vez.

Las dos cosas más hermosas del mundo son mi esposa y mi familia, la cual esperamos expandir pronto, y con ella queremos ser un ejemplo de unión y respeto para la sociedad. Ella, Hermione, la persona que si no hubiera estado conmigo habría hecho de este Harry Potter un hombre malvado y cruel, y hasta tal vez estaría muerto por la falta del amor verdadero.

De ese amor verdadero que sola y únicamente Hermione Jane Granger de Potter me puede dar, siempre.

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

Hola a todos, este es el definitivo segundo epílogo de Veo a través de ti, con el cual proclamo esta historia terminada, aunque francamente, me gustó tanto escribirla que muy posiblemente siga escribiéndole epílogos y agregándolos de vez en cuando. Tengo varios en mi cuaderno de ideas que estoy seguro que les gustara, pero también me gustaría que me mandaran sus ideas en un review o las dejaran en mi LJ (wordenwood y la dirección típica de LJ). Como ven, Harry y Hermione son completamente felices, lo que me hace completamente feliz a mí . Le quiero agradecer a mi amiga Aidee por la ayuda en la elaboración del lemon para este capítulo, que espero que haya sido de su agrado. Bueno, espero mucho sus comentrios, así como sus visitas en mi nueva historia, PROYECTO BEBÉ.

¡Ah si! Recuerden que el lunes 9 es mi Bday, ya saben donde dejarme los saluditos.

**READ & REVIEW**

**¡GRACIAS!**


End file.
